


Touch

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Emma quiere algo, lo consigue, aunque esto traiga consecuencias inesperadas. No digo más para no estropear el primer capítulo</p><p>Traducción del fic francés del mismo título de Sedgie https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10449445/1/Touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surrealista

Toda magia conlleva un precio…

Nunca hubiera creído que eso fuera tan cierto. Tenía magia en ella, lo sabía, pero siempre había subestimado sus poderes. Regina sin embargo, le había enseñado, de una manera bastante ruda, cierto, los rudimentos: la magia viene de las emociones, se nutre de ellas y las transforma en una fuerza que poco son capaces de practicar y dominar.

Emma nunca habría creído que sus emociones, sus sentimientos en ese momento la conducirían a lo que acababa de hacer. Esa última semana había sido un infierno para ella y para Henry…Para ser sinceros, fue un infierno para no pocas personas.

Ella tuvo que enfrentarse a no pocas cosas, a sus padres que estaban liados con el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, pero también y sobre todo a Henry, cuyos recuerdos de vuelta fueron más una maldición que una bendición.

«Repito: ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa?»

«Escuche…no es lo que cree»

«Me gustaría creerla, pero como tarde mucho en decirme qué hace aquí…»

Regina golpeaba el suelo con el pie ante una Emma completamente tomada de improviso.

«Escuche…es…no consigo creerlo…»

«Yo creo que el hecho de que nuestras relaciones se hayan tranquilizado no significa que pueda tomarse ciertas libertades»

«No…no es el caso, ¡se lo aseguro!»

«¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿puedo saber qué hace en mi habitación? ¿En mi cama?»

«Bueno…estaba durmiendo…» balbuceó Emma, pero ante la oscura mirada de una Regina que pedía explicaciones, ella perdió su sonrisa.

«Emma…»

«Escuche…es…ni yo logro comprender, es…surrealista»

«Y que lo diga» gruñó ella

Emma se quedó ahí, ante Regina, con los ojos abiertos como platos…no se lo podía creer: ¿cómo era posible? Y como si eso no bastase, ella parecía completamente enfadada, en cólera…

«Escuche, hay una explicación…Aún no sé cuál, pero…»

«¿Qué está contando?»

«Regina…¿usted…así que usted no lo sabe?»

«¿Saber qué? ¿Que invade mi espacio personal sin ninguna vergüenza?»

«No…Pero…que…en fin…»

Emma no sabía por dónde comenzar. Esos últimos días habían sido tan intensos que no encontraba las palabras. Por otro lado, ¿cómo anunciar eso? Regina la tomaría por una loca…

Porque sí, cualquier la tomaría por una loca si contaba lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento: Regina estaba ante ella, aparecida como milagro en su habitación mientras ella intentaba conciliar el sueño…

Sí, Regina estaba ahí…

«¿Me va a responder sí o no? ¿Qué hace en mi casa? ¿Y dónde está Henry?»

«Henry…Henry está con Snow, David y Neal»

«¿Neal? ¿Él no está…muerto?»

«El hijo de Snow y de David» respondió con naturalidad Emma, como si fuera evidente.

«Ellos…¿ella ha dado a luz? Pero, ¿cuándo?»

Emma se trituró nerviosamente sus dedos

«Hace…hace unos días ya…casi una semana»

«¿Una semana? Pero…es imposible. Hace una semana nosotros…»

«¿Sí?»

«Nosotros…ella no estaba…no estaba…»

«¿De qué se acuerda, Regina?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Yo…usted…Es difícil de comprender, ni yo misma sé cómo, pero…está aquí y…»

«Pero, ¿por el amor de Dios qué está diciendo?»

Regina perdía paciencia a la vez que Emma perdía su seguridad…Estaba perdida, completamente perdida. Entre felicidad y pena, entre alivio y miedo…Regina estaba ahí, delante de ella, cierto, enfadada, pero ahí de todas maneras.

«¿Emma? ¡Emma!» Emma se sobresaltó y la miró antes de tragar en seco «¿Qué está pasando?»

Emma notó la turbación en la voz de Regina, así como crecía su ansiedad…Suspiró.

«Regina…usted…usted está…»

«¿Sí, qué? ¿Yo estoy qué?»

Entonces, Emma la miró fijamente, tenía que decirlo, no había elección. Y poco importa la racionalidad de los hechos, estaba ahí, frente a ella. Así que, dando realidad a lo que llevaba negando desde hacía una semana ya, quitándose un peso de su corazón, gritó más que habló

«¡Usted…usted está muerta!»


	2. Fantasma

Regina se quedó quieta un largo instante antes de comprender. ¿Se estaba Emma burlando de ella? ¿Era una última manipulación, una salida de emergencia? Ella lo pensaba…Pero pronto, vio el rostro de Emma, su mirada de estupefacción cuando la vio en la habitación, sobre su cama.

Recordó la sorpresa, el miedo y la incomprensión de Emma que parecía no comprender la situación.

«¿Qu…Qué?» acabó ella por balbucear.

Emma entonces suspiró y bajó los hombros, casi aliviada de haberlo finalmente soltado.

«¿No se acuerda?»

«¿Cómo podría acordarme de una cosa tan impensable?»

La irritación de Regina era palpable y Emma sentía la urgencia de explicarle la situación.

«Deberíamos sentarnos, ¿no?»

«Emma…¿qué significa todo esto?»

«Escuche…yo…¿de qué se acuerda? ¿Lo último?»

Regina se dispuso a lanzarle una respuesta mordaz cuando de repente fue cogida de improviso: ¿qué era lo último de lo que se acordaba? Esa cuestión banal debería haber sido fácil de contestar, pero, sin embargo, Regina chocó con lo desconocido.

«Yo…yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«No lo sé…Creo…creo…la granja, ¿no?»

Entonces, Emma suspiró y se sentó en una silla próxima, cerrando brevemente los ojos.

«Es eso…»

«¿Qué es "eso"?»

Emma inspiró y miró a Regina.

«Fue allí…donde usted partió»

_El tiempo apremiaba…Zelena finalmente había desvelado sus planes: un viaje al pasado para destrozar la vida de Regina, y tomar su lugar, un lugar que ella creía merecer._

_Snow y David, tras haber recuperado la memoria, ahora sabían que su poder residía en el camafeo. Sería suficiente con quitárselo y destruirlo para volverla inofensiva._

_Pero había un problema que se interponía entre el plan y Zelena: Rumpel. Este último, controlado por Zelena, era un contrincante que no había que subestimar. Y aunque él no lo deseara, sus poderes eran grandes y Zelena lo sabía._

_Snow estaba a punto de dar a luz y todos sabían que el bebé era la última pieza para que Zelena llevara a cabo su plan…mientras él no estuviera, había un margen…_

_«Debemos contraatacar» dijo Regina_

_«No sirve de nada, Regina, nos toparemos contra un muro: ella es poderosa y, hecho que no hay que subestimar, tiene a Rumpel de su lado» suspiró David_

_«¡Contra su voluntad!» añade, como si fuera necesario, Belle._

_Regina le envió una mirada como queriendo decir «Vamos a pasar de sus comentarios» antes de volver a la discusión._

_«Debemos pararla antes de que nazca el niño. No tenemos otra elección»_

_«Tenemos a Emma» afirmó David lanzando una mirada a su hija que se había quedado en silencio en una esquina «Sabemos que solo la magia blanca puede detener a Zelena, y sabemos que Emma la posee»_

_«¿Y? ¿Estás sugiriendo que metamos a tu hija en la boca del lobo? Quizás tenga magia blanca en ella, pero está muy lejos se saber utilizarla correctamente»_

_«Entonces, ¡enséñala!» dijo David mirando a Regina «Sé que hace un tiempo era reacio a esa idea, pero…ya no tenemos otra opción. Eres la única que puede ayudarla»_

_«Ya lo he hecho. Le he enseñado a sacar su potencial. Ahora, solo es cuestión de ella, la manera en la que quiera utilizarlo»_

_Todos se giraron hacia Emma._

_«Escuchen, sois todos muy amables, pero…»_

_«Puedes hacerlo» la interrumpió David_

_«Y aunque aún me cuesta creer lo que voy a decir…usted es poderosa, Miss Swan, la magia blanca siempre ha sido la más poderosa: es pura. No en vano es lo único que puede destruir a Zelena. Y…David tiene razón, otra cosa que me cuesta reconocer» David le lanzó una mirada de soslayo «Debe practicar, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo…»_

_«No sé si podré hacerlo…»_

_«Es necesario»_

_Entonces Emma suspiró y miró fijamente a Regina: a ella no le había gustado su método brutal, pero debía reconocer que había sido eficaz. Pero Emma tenía otros problemas: ¿se atrevería a decir que tenía miedo? ¿Qué no tenía ganas de ese peso extra en sus hombros? Y de repente, le vino a la memoria ese último año en Nueva York con su hijo. Una año de felicidad, una mentira, cierto, pero una felicidad sin contrariedad, sin magia, sin problemas a parte de los emanados de la cotidianidad._

_«Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, Snow va a dar a luz de un momento a otro y Zelena no perderá un minuto…» Entonces lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia un estresado David._

_«No pienso perder a un segundo hijo…Y si resulta que no estás preparada, entonces yo lucharé»_

_«Ni hablar» lo cortó Regina «No harías nada, sino retrasar lo inevitable y dejar viuda a Snow»_

_«¡Bueno, basta!» dijo Emma «Necesito tomar el aire»_

_Tras decir eso, no dejó a nadie responder, y dejó el salón de Regina…Algunos segundos después, la puerta de la entrada se cerró._

_«Voy a buscarla» dijo Hook_

_«¡No! Yo voy» anunció Regina cortándole el camino_

_Entonces ella salió de la casa, siguiendo a Emma._

Y mientras Emma continuaba con su relato, la puerta de la entrado se oyó, haciendo sobresaltar a las dos mujeres.

«¡Es…Henry!» balbuceó Emma «Si la ve…va ser un shock. ¡Escóndase!»

«¿Perdón?»

«¡Él no debe verla!»

«Pero…»

«Regina, ¡se supone que está muerta!» argumentó Emma, perdiendo la paciencia.

«¿Emma?» la voz de Henry y sus pasos resonaron del hall al salón

«Sí, sí, estoy aquí…Venga, ¡escóndase, por Dios!» dijo dirigiéndose a Regina para que se escondiera en la cocina.

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces?» dijo Henry mirando a su madre

Emma se quedó parada, Regina también…Henry se acercó y vio entonces a su madre, con las manos en el aire. Entonces él se le quedó mirando, sin una palabra. Emma se giró hacia él, Regina, de espalda, no se atrevía a moverse.

«Hen…Henry…Yo….voy a explicarte…»

Regina entonces se dio la vuelta y miró a Henry. Se sorprendió ante el rostro cargado de fatiga y tristeza que enarbolaba: las ojeras le surcaban el rostro, su tez era pálida y en su rostro ya no había la alegría y el candor de un niño de 12 años.

Él miraba hacia su frente, como un zombi. Miraba a Emma, incrédulo.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó

«¿Qu…qué…qué?»

«¿Por qué tienes las manos levantadas?»

Emma entonces se fijó en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estas estaban levantadas a la altura de los hombros de Regina. En ese instante, las dos mujeres comprendieron: él no veía a Regina.

Henry miró a su madre, como si esta estuviera loca, y Regina sentía su corazón estrecharse en su pecho: la estaba mirando directamente y sin embargo no veía nada, no sentía nada.

«Oh, euh…¡mosquitos!» dijo ella separándose de Regina y hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos «Y…¿cómo está el pequeño Neal?»

«Bien…» soltó él sin alegría ninguna.

«¿Nada más?»

«Bah, llora, duerme, come…eso resume un poco el todo»

«No eres muy bueno como tío» dijo Emma intentando aligerar la atmosfera.

«Y tú aún menos como hermana» gruñó él «Me voy a mi habitación»

No dejó oportunidad para que Emma respondiera nada. Dejó a una Emma desamparada y a una Regina desorientada.

«¿Qué…qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué está así? Tan triste, tan…hastiado»

«Porque usted se ha marchado» concluyó Emma bajando la cabeza «Está así desde el día de su muerte»

A Regina se le estrechó el corazón: ella no podía estar muerta, no, ¡era imposible! Estaba ahí, en su casa, estaba interactuando con Emma…Ella no podía estar muerta. Entonces, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Era un fantasma? ¿Un espíritu errante?

«¿Por qué estoy aquí…?»

«No lo sé…Henry no la ve, pero yo sí, no sé qué significa eso…Quizás…no lo sé, intente agarrar cualquier cosa»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bueno, por ver…Si es un fantasma o algo parecido…»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia la pequeña consola que tenía cerca. Aunque no estaba muy conforme en hacer lo que Emma le ordenaba, estaba tan perdida como ella, y al igual que ella, quería respuestas. Estiró la mano hacía un candelabro y entonces intentó agarrarlo firmemente, su mano se cerró…sobre el vacío.

Entonces perdió su seguridad y frunció el ceño. Repitió su gesto, después movió varias veces su mano que atravesó el candelabro de parte a parte.

«Pero, ¿qué…?»

«¡Mierda…es usted un fantasma!»

«¡No diga tonterías!»

«¿Me va a decir que no existen, quizás?» ironizó Emma

«¿Cómo es posible…?» suspiró Regina más para ella misma que para Emma. Emma se acercó y tendió la mano hacia Regina para tocarle el brazo «¿Qué hace?»

«Bah, intento tocarla…Si usted no puede tocar las cosas…» y acabó su frase intentando apoyar su mano en el antebrazo de Regina, pero, una vez más, la atravesó. Emma retiró rápidamente su mano «Wow…es…raro…» dijo repitiendo su gesto: su mano atravesaba a Regina sin que esta sintiera nada.

«¿Puede dejar de hacer eso, por favor?» gruñó Regina dando un paso hacia atrás para que la mano de Emma saliera de su cuerpo.

«¿Siente algo?»

«No»

«Entonces, ¿por qué le molesta?»

«Es…maleducado»

«Oh… ¿Quiere intentar tocarme?»

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par.

«¿Perdón?»

«Bueno, ¿quiere ver si puede tocarme?»

«Si no consigo tocar un candelabro, ¿cómo podría tocarla a usted?»

«Ah, vale, es verdad…entonces…es un fantasma»

«No está del todo claro»

«Bueno, está aquí cuando está muerta, no puede tocar nada…es la definición de un fantasma, ¿no?»

«A menos que usted este en pleno delirio alucinatorio…Henry no me ha visto»

«Quizás…quizás vaya a acostarme y cuando me despierte, usted ya no estará aquí»

«Debería hacer eso, sí…»

Emma le sonrió y después se dirigió hacía el sofá en donde se dejó caer.

«Ok, entonces…» miró a Regina y le sonrió dulcemente.

Regina descubrió una puntada de tristeza en la mirada de la bella rubia.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Ha sido bueno volver a verla. Después de su…marcha, dejó un gran vacío en la ciudad…la echamos de menos»

«Pare, me va a hacer llorar» ironizó Regina

Emma le sonrió entonces con pena.

«Regina, yo…»

«¡Por favor, duérmase para poder irme!»

Emma suspiró, después se acostó y cerró los ojos rezando para quedarse dormida pronto

* * *

 

Y al contrario de lo que pensaba, se durmió bastante rápido, como si los últimos acontecimientos de la última semana cayeran como una losa sobre ella. Se hundió en un sueño sin sueños y solo al escuchar la voz de su hijo a lo lejos, como un eco, abrió los ojos.

Entonces, vio el rostro de Henry sobre el suyo.

«¿Hen…Henry?»

«¿Estás bien? Te has quedado dormida en el sofá…»

«Oh…Sí, estaba cansada…»

«Tengo hambre»

«Ok, voy»

Henry tomó el lugar de su madre en el sofá y cogió el mando de la tele, mientras Emma se dirigía a la cocina. Entonces, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor: ninguna huella de Regina. Así que lo había soñado…Un extraño sueño, pero que Emma había apreciado tanto como la había sorprendido.

De repente, un sentimiento de añoranza la invadió: añoranza de no ver a Regina, de no escucharla más…Ella se había ido, se había ido de verdad. Ya hacía una semana y sin embargo, todavía le costaba, como a Henry, sobreponerse.

Entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera para sacar los restos de la noche anterior…Y cuando se enderezó y cerró la puerta de la nevera, al girarse…

«¡Buh!»

Entonces, Emma se sobresaltó, dejando caer el tupper, tirando el contenido por el suelo. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la encimera, Regina se erigía, orgullosa de su pequeño efecto.

«¡Está loca!» gritó Emma llevándose la mano al corazón «Creí que me daba algo»

«Entonces, se hubiera unido a mí» dijo divertida Regina

«Qué graciosa…»

«¿Mamá?» Emma entonces se quedó parada ente un Henry, perplejo cuya mirada iba de Emma a la comida tirada en el suelo «¿Todo bien?»

«Oh, euh…» Emma lanzó una furtiva mirada hacia Regina, aún sentada en el poyo, que se comía a Henry con los ojos, con una mirada nostálgica «Sí, sí, todo bien…»

«Has dejado caer la ensalada» dijo él señalando el bol en el suelo.

«Oh, euh…He visto un…un ratón y…»

«¿Un ratón?»

«Sí, y…me llevé un susto» intentó justificarse. Henry se quedó algunos segundos mirándola antes de dar media vuelta «Hey, ¿a dónde vas?»

«A llamar a la pizzería» dijo él mientras desaparecía

Emma suspiró entonces y se giró de nuevo hacia Regina.

«¿Está contenta?»

«Lo siento. Él tiene una expresión tan triste»

«Acaba de enterrar a su madre… Y perdió a su padre unos días antes, ¿qué se creía…?»

Regina entonces bajó la mirada, tomando conciencia de que ella ya no estaba ahí.

«¿Por qué estoy aún aquí…?»

«No lo sé. Quizás…no lo sé…Quizás ha suspendido un cuestionario para entrar al cielo. Y ha sido rechazada en el infierno porque había cambiado. Y de golpe, se ha quedado atrapada entre los dos mundos»

«No sea estúpida»

«¿No cree en el cielo y en el infierno?»

«No creo por lo que veo»

«Entonces, ¿cómo explica su casi regreso? ¿La magia?»

«Volver los muertos a la vida es una de las leyes de la magia que no se puede romper»

«Sí, como viajar en el tiempo…Y sin embargo Zelena casi logró su plan»

«…»

«¿Piensa que alguien ha intentado traerla?»

«Y que ha fracasado parcialmente…o ha tenido éxito, según el punto de vista»

«Así que su cuerpo no ha vuelto…¿solo su espíritu?»

«Digamos que la persona que ha querido hacerme volver no ha tenido suficiente poder o ha sido interrumpido en el camino y, poco importa el ritual, solo ha hecho regresar a mi espíritu y mi cuerpo…se ha ido»

«De ahí que no pueda tocar nada»

«Entre otras cosas. Tampoco tengo sensaciones: hambre, frío, calor, ganas de dormir…»

«Zelena ha sido vencida, lo que quiere decir que no hay tantas personas que sepan manejar la magia tan bien para traerla…Rumpel y…»

«…usted»

«Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo, qué ritual o hechizo hay que utilizar»

«Existen varias maneras…yo misma no conozco ni la mitad. Rumpel siempre me escondió la verdad para que no pudiera traer de vuelta a Daniel o a mi padre a la vida»

«Rumpel…Entonces, solo puede ser él…»

«Hay que descubrirlo»

«Pero, ¿por qué lo haría?»

«Ni idea»

«Se lo preguntaré»

«Emma…Será necesario que sea discreta y que no revele mi presencia»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque se supone que estoy muerta…Es más, lo estoy. Decir a todo el mundo que mi espíritu está aún aquí puede ser perturbador, sobre todo para Henry. Por lo que veo, lleva muy mal mi duelo…Darle esperanzas sobre una posible vuelta será algo horrible de vivir para él. Sobre todo…porque ni hablar de que vuelva de entre los muertos»

«¿Por qué? Ya está a medio camino»

«Pero, no es lo natural. Hay un destino para cada uno, y huir de él o burlarse de él no hará sino retrasar lo inevitable. Si yo tenía que morir es que era mi hora»

Emma frunció el ceño, y bajó la mirada.

«Es injusto…»

«Pero es así. Mientras averiguamos qué ocurre, hay que ser discretas»

«¿Mamá?»

Una vez más, la voz de Henry hizo salir a Emma de su torpor

«¿Eh?»

«La pizza llega en 20 minutos. ¿Bien?»

«Sí, creo que voy a darme un buen baño. ¿Dvd está noche?»

«Ok. Yo elijo»

«Como quieras»

Henry desapareció una vez más y Regina, que se había quedado en silencio todo el raro, se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de la cocina en la que Henry había estado poco antes.

«¿Cómo…?»

«¿Qué?»

«Él…él no estaba cuando…»

«No. Estaba en el hospital con Snow»

«Oh…»

Emma entonces desvió la mirada

«Voy a tomar un baño…»

Entonces se escabulló, dejando a Regina sola en la cocina.

Alguien la había traído hasta ahí, pero ¿cómo y por qué? Ver a su hijo sufrir por su ausencia la torturaba. Le hubiera gustado decirle que estaba ahí, cerca de él, pero no podía hacerlo sufrir aún más.

Su único lazo con el mundo era, en ese momento, Emma. Tenía que acostumbrase a ello y tenía que descubrir lo que realmente había pasado. Estaba de vuelta y su gran incertidumbre era saber si podía, o quería, volver a marcharse.

 


	3. Familia

Emma estaba perdida…Totalmente.

Ella estaba tan trastornada por la muerte de Regina y aún más por su regreso inesperado. No se esperaba verla aparecer de esa manera.

Cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, suspiró. Se desvistió y se sumergió en un baño burbujeante cuyo vapor hacía la respiración dificultosa. Se quedó un buen momento ahí dentro antes de salir y deslizarse en un suave albornoz.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se sobresaltó lanzando un gritito al ver a Regina, una vez más, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama.

«¡Regina!»

«¿Sí?»

«Va a…¡Deje de hacer eso!»

«¿Hacer qué?» lanzó inocentemente la bella morena

«¡Aparecer de esa manera!»

«Lo siento, todavía no controlo mis apariciones»

Emma frunció el ceño e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

«¿Ah no?» Un poco más interesada en el tema, se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama «¿Cómo hace? ¿Cómo funciona?»

«¿El qué?»

«Moverse, aparecer…Todos esas cosas de fantasmas»

«¿Esas cosas de fantasmas?» dijo divertida Regina «Bueno…Yo…basta con que piense en ello…»

«¿Tipo…desea aparecer en la encimera de la cocina o en medio de la cama?»

«El aterrizaje es aproximativo»

«Entonces, si desea ir al salón, solo basta con pensarlo y…¿hop?»

«Y hop» confirmó Regina

«¡Guay! Eh…»

«¿Qué?»

«Si no consigue tocar las cosas…¿cómo puede sentarse en una cama o en la encimera de la cocina?»

Regina arqueó una ceja y, al mismo tiempo que la mirada de Emma, Regina descendió la suya hacia sus piernas cruzadas y posadas en cama

«Ni idea»

«Debería atravesarlo, ¿no?»

«Si usted lo dice. Emma…»

«¿Sí?»

«Ya no me acuerdo…¿Qué pasó?»

Emma perdió de repente su sonrisa y comenzó a triturar la sábana de la cama, jugando con un hilo que sobresalía de la costura.

«Fue…»

«No acabó de contarme. ¿Qué ocurrió en esa granja?»

«Nos hacía falta magia blanca…Y yo era incapaz de evocarla…»

* * *

 

_«¡Concéntrese, Miss Swan!»_

_«¡Lo intento! Pero no es fácil cuando me está chillando encima»_

_«¡Le estoy chillando porque es incapaz de asimilar lo que le estoy diciendo!»_

_«Estoy harta…estoy agotada…»_

_«Poco importa su cansancio. Tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo cuando esté muerta, lo que sucederá antes de lo previsto si continúa siendo tan vaga. ¡Tiene potencial, pero le da igual, lo desprecia y me saca de quicio tener que enseñarle a una niña cabezota!»_

_Emma la miró con una mirada oscura._

_«¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de ser la salvadora! ¡Solo quiero ser una mujer normal, que vive una vida normal en una ciudad normal con su hijo!»_

_«Nuestro hijo, Miss Swan. Precisamente debería pensar en él y en su seguridad. La magia es cuestión de emociones, ya sea negra o blanca, requiere energía que se alimenta de las emociones. Todo parte de ahí, debe ser consciente de eso. Sírvase de ese miedo de perder a Henry, de esa voluntad de mantenerlo con vida, así como a sus padres, a su familia. Imagine que están en peligro, que hay que protegerlos…Saque ese miedo y ese deseo de usted»_

_Emma cerró los ojos y rememoró los acontecimientos de Neverland, cuando Hook y Neal estaban amenazados por la Sombra de Pan y cuando ella había encendido la llama bajo la presión y la amenaza._

Entonces _pensó en Henry, en Zelena…Tembló y sintió su piel de gallina…Podía sentir su sangre hirviendo en sus venas y una sensación de entumecimiento en todos sus miembros…»_

_«Miss Swan» Emma abrió entonces los ojos y se giró hacia Regina que le sonrió antes de desviar su mirada hacia la derecha. Constató entonces que, en la estancia donde estaban, todos los objetos estaban levitando._

_Ante la sorpresa, Emma abrió los ojos como platos antes de que todos los muebles y objetos cayeran pesadamente al suelo, algunos no resistieron el brusco aterrizaje y se hicieron pedazos._

_«Oups, lo siento…»_

_«Lo ha logrado»_

_«He rotos sus jarrones» constató Emma_

_«Pero lo ha logrado. Ha encontrado su punto sensible, ese pequeño detonador que habrá que encender cuando esté ante Zelena. Ahora que lo tiene, será más fácil» Emma tenía la mirada en el vacío «¿Emma?»_

_«¿Vamos a conseguirlo?»_

_Regina no necesitaba más aclaraciones suplementarias…Sabía a lo que se refería Emma. No servía de nada mentir, ni andar con paños calientes. Para estar lista, Emma necesitaba saber la amplitud del peligro y esa verdad solo podía escucharla de boca de la mujer que no le mentiría, que no vería el vaso medio lleno, que no la tranquilizaría con ojos lacrimosos y bellas palabras. Regina sabía que Emma necesitaba la verdad, ahora más que nunca._

_«Es poderosa, mucho más que yo. Será duro…»_

_«Y tiene a Rumpel…»_

_«No le voy a ocultar que el combate será intenso, las pérdidas serán…»_

_«Conozco las pérdidas, ya he tenido un anticipo…» dijo amargamente mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Neal._

_Regina entonces bajó su mirada._

_«Lo conseguirá»_

_«Sola no» suspiró Emma girándose hacia Regina. Sus miradas se cruzaron y durante algunos segundos, la atmosfera se hizo pesada, cargada y extraña._

* * *

 

«Me acuerdo de eso…Lo logró, controló sus poderes»

«Pero la presión fue demasiado fuerte. Y cuando me enfrenté a Zelena…fracasé»

«Me acuerdo, sí. Perdió sus poderes en la batalla…»

«Ya no tenía ningún poder…y ninguna posibilidad para vencer a Zelena»

«…»

«Hasta que al parecer usted encontró la solución» concluyó Emma.

Después el ruido de una puerta se escuchó, haciendo sobresaltar a las dos mujeres. Henry apareció.

«Mamá, ¿con quién estás hablando?»

«Oh, euh…Sola, hablo sola» dijo ella sonriendo.

«Ah…La pizza ha llegado, ¿vienes?»

«Voy, me visto y bajo»

Henry le sonrió discretamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

«¿Cómo…cómo está él?» preguntó Regina, con la mirada fija en puerta ahora cerrada

«Lo ha pasado mal…»

«…»

«Perdió a su padre, y ahora a su madre…lo está llevando mal. Yo había…he pensado en volver a Nueva York»

Regina se giró

«¿Perdón?»

«Allí nuestra vida era tranquila, feliz…Nada de maldición que romper, ni brujas que vencer, ni peligros que evitar…»

«Pero no es su casa…»

«Lo fue durante un año»

«No puede apartarlo de sus allegados. Lo acaba de decir, acaba de perder a su padre y a su madre…Necesita más que nunca a su familia a su alrededor»

«Soy yo su familia»

«No solamente. Y sabe tan bien como yo que Henry estaría en contra»

«No deseo hablar de eso, ni ahora, ni con usted…sobre todo con usted»

«¿Por qué?»

¡Porque está muerta! ¡He ahí por qué? ¡Ya no está aquí, ha dejado a Henry, quiso ser un héroe, pues ya está! ¡La ciudad entera se acordará de usted y de su gesto! ¡Oh, sí, usted es un héroe, pero ha dejado huérfano a Henry! ¡Nos ha dejado a todos! ¡Me ha dejado!»

Tras decir esto, Emma se levantó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a Regina con un velo de tristeza en el rostro.

Cuando Emma apareció en albornoz en el salón, Henry frunció el ceño con gesto inquisitivo.

«Bah, ¿no te has vestido?»

«¿Huh? Ah, no…Yo…para ver una peli pensé que estaría más cómoda así»

«Hm…Ok»

Emma le sonrió entonces y se sentó a su lado.

«Entonces, ¿de qué es la pizza?»

«Como siempre: de pimientos y chorizo»

Comenzaron a comerse la pizza en una calma relativa antes de que Emma abriera la boca.

«Di…¿Echas…echas de menos Nueva York? ¿El apartamento, tus colegas, el colegio?»

Henry mordisqueó un trozo de la pizza antes de tragársela y de mirar a su madre.

«En realidad no. En fin, mis colegas un poco, pero…iremos a verlos en vacaciones» dijo inocentemente.

«Sí…»

«No lo dices muy convencida»

«Yo…estaba pensando que…en fin, he dejado muchas cosas pendiente allí»

«¿Como qué?»

«Mi trabajo, tu escolarización…mis plantas»

«Todo eso es administrativo…y tus plantas podemos traerlas»

«…»

De repente, Henry levantó la nariz de la pizza.

«¿No quieres mudarte allí, verdad?»

«…»

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Sería algo tan malo?»

Henry abrió los ojos de par en par.

«Pero este es nuestro hogar, estamos en casa»

«Deberíamos hablar de eso más adelante»

«No veo de qué hay que hablar: estamos en casa. Y no pienso irme a ningún lado»

«Henry…»

«¡No!» gritó «No comprendes…¡He perdido a mi padre y a mi madre y a ninguno de los dos les puede decir adiós!» Emma se quedó de hielo «¡Esta ciudad, sus habitantes, esta casa…es todo lo que me queda de ellos para recordarlos! Así que no, ¡no pienso marcharme de aquí, abandonar esta ciudad, al resto de mi familia!»

Entonces se levantó, dejó su trozo de pizza y se encerró en su habitación, dando un portazo. Entonces Emma quiso llorar…no lo lograba, ya no lo conseguía…Y cuando levantó los ojos, vio a Regina a unos metros, con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas.

 

 


	4. Perdido y encontrado

Emma se quedó algunos segundos inmóvil, silenciosa, la mirada agachada, sin atreverse a mirar a una Regina, delante de ella, con una expresión tan triste como la suya.

«No lo diga»

«¿Perdón?»

Emma suspiró

«Se lo había dicho. No lo diga»

Regina frunció el ceño y suspiró a su vez antes de mirar los escalones que conducían a la planta superior.

«Está tan triste…»

«¿Qué creía, eh?» gruñó Emma de forma más nerviosa de lo que le hubiera gustado. Regina arqueó una ceja y suspiró «Lo siento, yo…Es solo que…» Regina frunció el ceño «Yo…no puedo. No puedo, Regina, no, completamente sola»

En otro tiempo, Regina se habría sentido satisfecha ante esa muestra de debilidad, ante esa confesión de impotencia. Sí, habría entonces sonreído y la habría cubierto con una avalancha de reproches probándole que no era para nada una madre irreprochable.

Sí, habría hecho todo eso…Pero ahora, en su situación actual, y después de las diversas aventuras vividas desde Neverland, tenía que reconocer que ellas habían suavizado las cosas. Así que se conformó con quedarse ahí, inmóvil, incapaz de decir nada que pudiera tranquilizar a la joven, porque la verdad era que no podría hacer nada para aplacar sus temores, sus miedos, su tristeza.

Ella estaba muerta, y aunque los hechos estuvieran aún poco claros, se encontraba ahí, sin saber por qué, siendo testigo de un mundo que seguía su curso sin ella, testigo de un hijo que había perdido a su madre, testigo de una mujer desamparada, triste, incapaz de superar su propia pena para consolar a su propio hijo.

«Emma…»

«No…Tiene razón, desde el comienzo. No soy una madre, nunca lo he sido. Creí serlo, pero…sin usted para decirme lo que no va…»

«¡Tonterías!» la interrumpió Regina. Emma alzó su mirada y la miró, incrédula «Ha sabido probar su valor como madre en Neverland. Quizás no haya criado a Henry, pero ahora lo hace. Lo ha hecho brillantemente durante un año. No tiene que avergonzarse, más bien tiene que recomponerse y demostrarle a los demás que es capaz»

«Escuchándola parece fácil…»

«No lo es, y nunca lo será. Pero Henry la necesita más que nunca. Él no necesita oírla decir que va a separarlo del resto de su familia»

«Yo…yo pensaba que…necesitaba ver otras cosas…»

«Necesita estabilidad. Necesita creer, Emma. Usted sabe que funciona así. Necesita reencontrarse, reencontrar sus raíces, su familia. Está perdido y necesita reencontrarse»

«Como yo…» ironizó ella

«Como usted» concluyó Regina «Ahora, suelte esa endiablada pizza y vaya a tranquilizarlo. Y solo Dios sabe cómo desearía estar en su lugar en este preciso momento…»

Emma le sonrió débilmente.

«Gracias»

Regina asintió discretamente con la cabeza antes que la bella rubia se precipitara hacia las escaleras.

* * *

 

«Hey…¿puedo entrar?»

Pero ante el silencio, Emma vaciló antes de respirar profundamente y abrir la puerta. Su hijo estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, el famoso libro de cuentos en sus rodillas. Ni siquiera le dirige una mirada a su madre. Esta última se acercó delicadamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

«¿No te lo sabes de memoria después de todo este tiempo?» intentó bromear. Pero ante el mutismo del chico, su sonrisa cayó rápidamente «Se te va a enfriar la pizza…»

«…»

«Escucha, lo siento» Henry entonces alzo la mirada, Emma vio en ella recientes lágrimas que le rompieron el corazón «No te lo debería haber dicho de esa manera…»

«Digas como lo digas, yo no me iré de aquí»

«Lo sé…» entonces Henry la miró «Jamás debí pensarlo»

«Entonces, ¿vamos a quedarnos?»

«Creo que solo tenía miedo por ti. No tenía la intención de entristecerte más. Solo quería que estuvieras seguro….Después de todo lo que ha pasado de un tiempo a esta parte, todas esas…pérdidas…» Henry bajó la mirada mientras arrugaba la esquina de una página del libro «Simplemente quería protegerte, tener una vida normal…»

«Nunca he querido eso»

«Lo sé. Pero ¿estarás de acuerdo en que nuestro año en Nueva York no fue tan terrible, eh?»

«Sí…Pero no era realmente nuestra vida…»

«No, realmente no…»

«Este es nuestro hogar»

«Lo sé»

«A mí…me gustaría…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?»

«¿No es lo que ya hacemos?»

«Sí, pero…quiero decir…ya sabes, antes de que mamá…antes de que ella…»

«Sí»

«Bueno, antes de eso, yo tenía la idea de buscar un apartamento. Pensaba que con el nacimiento del bebé de Snow, habría mucha gente en su casa, así que…quería encontrarnos un sitio»

«¿Y?»

«Pienso que podríamos vivir aquí»

Intercambiaron una mirada, Emma leía tanta esperanza en la de Henry que no pudo sino sonreírle

«De acuerdo»

Aliviado, Henry suspiró contento

«Tengo…tengo hambre…»

Emma entonces sonrió antes de desordenarle los cabellos y de mandarlo a que bajara a comerse la pizza. Ella dejó vagar su mirada por el cuarto y descubrió a Regina, en una esquina, silenciosa y emocionada hasta las lágrimas. No se dijeron nada, cada una sabía lo que acababa de pasar, lo que acababa de iniciar Emma…Henry estaba perdido, y ella estaba en el camino para reencontrarlo.

* * *

 

Qué extraño era para Regina participar en esa velada sin estar realmente ahí. Ella se comía a Henry con la mirada, mientras que él, comía ávidamente su pizza ante un programa de la tele.

Para Emma esa velada también era surrealista: aunque ponía toda su atención en su hijo, no podía evitar dejar vagar su mirada cada cierto tiempo hacia una Regina discreta y en silencio, observadora y nostálgica.

Qué duro era para Emma estar ahí, fingir que no veía a Regina, no interactuar con ella cuando Henry estaba presente, a algunos metros de ella.

«Hey…»

«¿Eh, qué?»

«¿Estás soñando?»

«No, no»

«No pareces muy…»

«Yo…Sí, creo que estoy cansada»

«Sí, yo también…¿Dejamos para otro día nuestra noche de DVD?»

«Sí…Lo siento»

«No, no pasa nada…Yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas. Buenas noches» Henry se inclinó hacia su madre y la besó en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en su habitación, dejando a Emma para recoger el resto de la pizza y los refrescos.

«¿Noches DVD?» dijo finalmente Regina «¿De verdad?»

«En verdad no hemos tenido oportunidad de retomarlas desde…en fin, ya sabe»

«Ya. La ayudaría, pero…» Regina pasó su mano a través de la botella de refresco bajo la mirada aún sorprendida de Emma.

«Es raro…¿Puede dejar de hacer…eso?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque…porque»

«¿Qué?»

«Porque…» Emma miró a Regina antes de desviar la mirada «No, nada…» Después desapareció, los brazos cargados, hacia la cocina.

Evidentemente, Regina no tenía la intención de cerrar esa discusión de esa manera y la siguió.

«No, diga»

«Porque…cuando está aquí…tengo la sensación de que sigue viva» Regina entonces tembló «Y cuando hace esos trucos de fantasma, eso me devuelve a la cruda realidad. Una realidad en la que usted ya no está»

De repente su rostro se ensombreció y Regina sintió pena por ella.

«Lo siento…»

«¿Por? ¿Por haber jugado a los héroes? ¿Por haberse lanzado a la boca del lobo? ¿Por no habernos escuchado? ¿Por estar muerta?»

Regina se sorprendió ante el rencor con el cual Emma le hablaba, como si efectivamente le estuviera echando en cara el haberse marchado demasiado pronto. Entonces ella siguió a Emma, que acababa de huir hacia la cocina

«Si me aclarase los hechos, podría decir si sí o si no fui demasiado temeraria»

Emma suspiró, dejó, no dulcemente, los restos de la pizza sobre la encimera antes de girarse hacia la bella morena.

* * *

 

_La hora había llegado._

_Snow no tardaría en dar a luz, había que actuar antes de que Zelena diera el primer paso. Emma estaba aún lejos de igualarse a la bruja, pero estaba trabajando duro con Regina._

_Esta última estaba mucho más preocupada por la seguridad de Henry. Aunque el adolescente acababa de recobrar sus recuerdos, el peligro aún persistía y ella no estaba tranquila: veía que las horas pasaban y nada avanzaba…_

_Regina no era de las de dejarse hacer, de las que esperan que las cosas se solucionasen por sí solas. Era necesario que ella entrara en el asunto, que se moviera. Y ver a la familia Charming estancarse y esperar a que el bebé llegase le era insoportable._

_Así que, por su lado, decidió hacer sus propias averiguaciones. Fuera cual fuera la fuerza de Zelena, tenía que tener sus fallas más allá de la magia blanca. Así que día y noche, durante los últimos días, buscó, hurgó entre los grimorios, en el mausoleo familiar, en las cosas de su difunta madre…Pero nada. Solo le quedaba un último recurso al que no dudó en recurrir. Una noche, en plena oscuridad, allanó la tienda de Gold para encontrar respuestas._

_Evidentemente, si había un objeto que pudiera vencer a Zelena, tenía que ser muy poderoso y por tanto, estaría bien escondido por Rumpel…_

_Rebuscó concienzudamente, imaginando que, si tal objeto estaba escondido ahí, Rumpel habría hecho algo para que solo él pudiera encontrarlo. Resopló viendo avanzar las agujas del reloj sin haber avanzado en su búsqueda._

_Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando la campana de la puerta de entrada resonó, haciendo que Regina se girase rápidamente. Se sorprendió, y se molestó al ver una cabellera rubia y una chaqueta simulando cuero que conocía por desgracia muy bien._

_Cuando la divisó, se relajó resoplando_

_«Miss Swan…»_

_«¿Qué está haciendo aquí?»_

_«¿Y usted?» lanzó Regina esquivando la respuesta_

_«La he seguido»_

_«Definitivamente. De tal palo, tal astilla»_

_«¿Eh?»_

_Regina frunció su nariz antes de volver a la búsqueda de un modo para neutralizar a Zelena. Evidentemente ella había hecho referencia a ese último año pasado en el bosque encantado cuando Snow no dejaba de pegársele a los talones, por miedo a que Regina cometiera una tontería suicidándose._

_«¿Regina?»_

_«¿Podría…callarse?»_

_«No hasta que no me diga que está haciendo aquí. ¿Sabe que Rumpel podría aparecer en cualquier momento con Zelena?»_

_«¡Razón de más para que deje de interrogarme y pueda salir de aquí lo más rápido posible!» gruñó la bella morena._

_«Dígame lo que busca, y la ayudo»_

_Regina gruñó y se giró, fusilando a Emma con la mirada_

_«¡No lo sé!» Y ante la expresión de sorpresa de Emma, se calmó de repente «Yo…imagino que Rumpel, por mucho ego que tenga, siempre ha temido que una persona pueda ser más poderosa que él. Zelena es la prueba, hay brujas más poderosas de lo que él imaginaba…»_

_«¿Y?»_

_«Y…ciertamente él ha debido prever un…as bajo la manga, una escapatoria en el caso en que perdiera el control. Conozco a Rumpel y sé que nunca dejaría nada al azar. Debe haber alguna cosa, un hechizo, un objeto, que pueda servirnos de ayuda contra Zelena»_

_«¿Y no cree que un objeto como tal debe estar bien protegido por un hechizo que solo Rumpel puede deshacer?»_

_«Siempre podemos intentar buscar, visto como estamos»_

_«Tiene tanta confianza en mis capacidades, me alegra el corazón sábelo» ironizó Emma_

_Regina ignoró el comentario solo arqueando la ceja antes de hundirse de nuevo en su búsqueda, ayudada por Emma._

_«Tiene que ser menos evidente que baratijas en una vitrina, ¿no? ¿Ha mirada en su despacho? Me acuerdo de que guardó la caja de Pandora bajo las lamas del parqué» entonces Regina se enderezó y miró silenciosamente hacia una vitrina «¿Regina?»_

_«Probablemente tenga razón» dijo antes de dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la tienda, seguida de Emma._

_«La estancia es más pequeña, debería ser menos…»_

_«Más pequeña, pero sin duda más compleja» dijo Regina comenzando a abrir armarios, imitada por Emma._

_Pero después de una buena hora de búsqueda, estaban con las manos vacías. Descorazonada, Emma se dejó caer sobre el pequeño sofá mientras que Regina seguía buscando, dando la vuelta a cada cuatro. Y cuando también iba a abandonar, al girar uno de los cuadros en el que se veía un bosque y un castillo parecido al de Rumpel, ella descubrió un pequeño cofre blindado._

_Emma abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y se levantó para ver mejor._

_«¡Bingo!»_

_Pero la alegría de Regina era mesurada: el cofre estaba demasiado a la vista, a la mano de cualquiera que…y cuando ella metió la mano, una especie de onda translucida le provocó una pequeña descarga eléctrica por toda la mano._

_«Mierda…» resopló Emma «Era demasiado sencillo…»_

_«Evidentemente…»_

_«¿No podemos hacer nada?»_

_«Ni siquiera sabemos si lo que hay en el cofre es algo útil para nosotros»_

_«Pero, si está tan bien protegido, es porque tiene alguna importancia, ¿no?»_

_«Cierto»_

_«Entonces, estamos estancados…»_

_«…»_

_De rabia, Regina barrió todos los objetos que tenía alrededor, haciéndolos estrellarse contra la pared. Emma se sobresaltó, pero se abstuvo de todo comentario._

* * *

 

«Me acuerdo de ese momento…»

«No encontramos nada, así que nos fuimos…»

«¿Y después?»

«Después…usted murió» suspiró Emma

«¿Cómo?» Emma tenía la mirada en el vacío, parecía de repente ausente «¿Emma?»

Entonces se estremeció.

«¿Eh? Perdón, yo…me perdí…en mis pensamientos» Regina la miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta «¿La verdad? No lo sé…Nos separamos unas horas más tarde y…ya no nos volvimos a ver. Me dijo que cuidase de Henry, que prestara atención, usted volvió a su casa. Yo me marché y…algunas horas más tarde, Snow sintió las primeras contracciones, nos fuimos al hospital…En ese momento, recibí una llamada de Belle que me decía que Rumpel había reaparecido. Dejé el hospital y me fui a la tienda. Parecía…totalmente perdido, conmocionado…Decía que Zelena estaba muerta, que ya no había nada que temer. Yo…quise llamarla para avisarla, pero…él me detuvo diciéndome que era inútil, que usted ya estaba al corriente»

«Porque yo ya estaba en el lugar…» concluyó Regina, pensativa

«Exacto. Y cuando le pregunté lo que había pasado, por qué estaba usted allí, simplemente me respondió que se había convertido en una heroína…Entonces comprendí. No iba a volver, ni ver a Henry…» un velo de tristeza ensombreció de repente el rostro de Emma «Fui a casa de Zelena…Yo…la vi allí…¡ese idiota la había dejado sola!» gruñó ella.

Regina vaciló entre el divertimento y despecho. Entonces, Emma se calló, su mirada una vez más en el vacío.

«¿Él no dijo nada? ¿Sobre lo que realmente había pasado?»

«No. Fue totalmente vago e impreciso sobre lo que había pasado allí. Simplemente dijo que Zelena estaba muerta y que usted había hecho lo necesario para evitar un drama, que se había sacrificado para salvarnos a todos»

«Ya veo…Así que al final encontré un modo de vencer a Zelena sin la magia blanca…»

«Parece ser que sí. Hace más de una semana y Rumpel todavía no nos ha esclarecido los hechos. Pero hay que decir que entre el nacimiento del bebé y su entierro, nos perdimos un poco en las explicaciones. Pero estoy decidida a comprender…»

«…»

«Yo…Cuando la volví a ver, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, que tenía alucinaciones porque usted atormentaba mis días y mis noches»

«¿De verdad?»

«Intentaba comprender. Usted…nunca habría hecho eso, sacrificarse, sin decirle adiós a Henry primero. ¿Se acuerda antes de nuestro viaje a Neverland, en la mina con el diamante? Tenía la intención de sacrificarse para salvarnos, pero antes había hablado con Henry, le había declarado su amor…»

«Hay que creer que el beso que rompió la maldición lanzada por Snow era una confesión suficiente de mi amor por Henry»

«Lo ha vivido mal, ¿sabe?...que hubiera decidido sacrificarse sin decirle adiós antes…»

«Creo que, si hice eso, era para evitar que sospechara…Henry es un muchacho inteligente…tan pequeño» dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica dibujada en sus labios

«Sí…Desde ese día, se cree investido de una misión: preservar el apellido Mills. Antes de ayer lo sorprendí hablándole al bebé, contándole quién era usted y lo que había hecho por nosotros. Es más, todo el mundo en la ciudad lo sabe, todo el mundo le está agradecido….Si supiera la cantidad de personas que había en su entierro, yo misma estaba sorprendida»

Entonces Regina sonrió.

«Habría bastado mi muerte para redimirme ante mi pueblo…»

«Snow también lo pasó mal…¿Sabe? Se lo voy a decir, pero nadie lo sabe.

«¿El qué?»

«Si hubiera tenido una niña, la habría llamado Regina»

La bella morena arqueó una ceja, casi divertida ante esa confesión

«¡Qué…giro de argumento! Yo que pensaba que la habría llamado como su madre»

«Ha llamado a su hijo Neal porque el hombre que llevaba ese nombre se había sacrificado como un héroe para salvar a su familia. Quería un nombre para su hijo que significase mucho más que una filiación. Quería que su hijo, o su hija, pudiera sentirse orgulloso de su nombre y de lo que representaba. Habría estado totalmente de acuerdo con su elección si hubiera sido una niña» sonrió Emma

Regina no sabía qué decir. Encontraba esa situación muy extraña: todavía ayer ella y Snow se destripaban y he aquí que ahora, Snow estaba dispuesta a darle su nombre a su bebé…

«Bueno…no es que me aburra, pero…se hace tarde»

Regina lanzó una mirada al reloj de la cocina: eran más de las 22:00

«Supongo que sí»

«¿Cómo hacemos?»

«¿A qué se refiere?»

«Bueno, ¿acaso…duerme?»

«No tengo ninguna sensación: ni sueño, ni hambre…Supongo que no»

«Entonces, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Va a planear sobre mi cama y mirarme dormir?»

«¿Cuál sería el interés?»

«Bah, no sé….¿qué hace…cuando no está aquí?»

«Dado que me acabo de descubrir como fantasma, aún no sé nada. Supongo que me quedaré aquí»

«Es…flipante…Oh, ¿acaso es el tipo de fantasma atado a su casa?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Bah, ya sabe: hay dos tipos de fantasmas, los que vagan por las casas y no pueden salir de ellas, y los que están alrededor de las personas y las siguen a donde quiera que vayan»

«¿Desde cuándo es una experta en fantasmas y cosas paranormales?»

«He visto Expediente Warren al menos tres veces, sin hablar de Paranormal Activity…»

«¿Disculpe?»

«Sí, bueno, la cuestión es: ¿puede salir de esta casa?»

Las dos mujeres se miraron antes de girarse hacia la puerta. Es estúpido… pensó Regina dirigiéndose hacia la puerta acompañada de Emma.

La bella rubia abrió y dejó vía libre para que Regina pudiera salir. Ella no sabía por qué, pero vaciló un breve instante: y ¿si, al salir de la casa, desaparecía de buenas a primeras? ¿Si al intentar traspasar el umbral de esa mansión, era arrasada por el dolor, aunque no sintiera ninguna sensación?

«En Expediente Warren la chica poseída no podía salir de la casa, el espíritu se lo impedía» dijo Emma

«¡Quiere parar con eso! ¡No soy un espíritu que haya tomado posesión de un cuerpo!»

«Sí, es verdad» confirmó Emma «Entonces…»

Regina tragó saliva, manteniendo en la mente las palabras de Emma, después dio un paso, después dos…No se dio cuenta de que estaba manteniendo la respiración hasta que franqueó el umbral de la casa. Cerró brevemente los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos y ver que se encontraba en su porche. Se giró entonces hacia Emma que estaba adosada a la puerta.

«Bueno, ya está…Resuelto. Puede salir»

«Eso parece»

«Puede ir a vagar por las calles durante toda la noche…»

«Voy a hacer algo mejor que eso» sonrió mezquinamente Regina.

«¿Qué?»

«Estoy de vuelta cuando se supone que estoy muerta desde hace más de una semana…Tiene que haber forzosamente una explicación, y estoy decidida a encontrarla»

«Oh…sí, claro, es lógico»

Regina entonces percibió algo: le pareció leer un imperceptible rictus de tristeza en el rostro de Emma. Pensando que tenía que ser la penumbra que le jugaba una mala pasada, dejó rápidamente esa interrogación de lado.

«Bueno, entonces, buenas noches…»

«Vol…»

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…¿Volverá?»

Atónita ante esa pregunta, Regina vaciló un corto instante.

«Yo…probablemente»

«¿No se irá a marchar otra vez sin decir nada, no?»

«Emma…»

«Déjelo, lo siento…Buenas noches»

Tras decir eso, Emma cerró la puerta mientras Regina se encontró en la noche más absoluta. Vaciló un momento antes de desaparecer. Emma, por su parte, se quedó un largo instante pegada a la puerta, sus ojos en el vacío, y la fatiga acumulada provocándole una migraña. Suspiró antes de subir a dormir, rezando, en secreto, para volver a ver aparecer a Regina por la mañana.

 


	5. Allanamiento

Esa noche, evidentemente, Emma no concilió el sueño fácilmente. Echada de espalda, miraba el techo y la pequeña lámpara de araña decorada de circonios, deslumbrantes bajo el reflejo de la luna.

El fin del día había sido tan intenso que era, en ese momento, cuando se estaba dando cuenta de la situación: Regina estaba de vuelta. En fin…no realmente. Estaba ahí, su espíritu o lo que fuera…Regina estaba ahí.

Emma pensaba que nunca más escucharía su voz, que nunca más se irritaría ante sus mordaces palabras…Y sin embargo, en ese momento, nada le daba más placer que recibir algunas puyas bien lanzadas por la bella morena.

Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría ahí? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo y por qué estaba ahí?

No, definitivamente, no conciliaría el sueño esa noche.

* * *

 

La sensación no era realmente diferente a cuando desaparecía en una nube violeta. Regina reapareció exactamente donde lo deseaba: ante la tienda de Gold. Las calles estaban desiertas, oscuras y silenciosas, ni un gato a la vista, solo el ruido de la brisa marina en los árboles y el chirrido de los cascos de los barcos a lo lejos, en el puerto.

Se quedó mirando un rato la puerta, antes de estirar la mano y agarrar el pomo, y ver que lo atravesaba de parte a parte. Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró «Oh, sí, esa cosa de fantasma…»

Inspiró profundamente y dio un paso para atravesar la puerta y en algunos segundos se encontró en la tienda, evidentemente desierta a esa hora tardía. Dejó vagar su mirada por los estantes, las vitrinas, los múltiples objetos: ¿por dónde comenzar?

Los grimorios era la respuesta más evidente. Tendría que encontrar uno lo suficientemente antiguo que pudiera hacer referencia a las leyes intrínsecas de la magia, un libro que fuera bastante viejo y poderoso para explicar cómo se podía volver a un muerto a la vida.

Regina suspiró por anticipado, pero se inclinó sobre un primer instante deslizando su mirada sobre todos los libros allí dispuestos, pero ninguno inspiró a Regina…y cuando quiso coger uno, su mano lo traspasó «¡Mierda!» resopló.

¿Cómo encontrar algo si era incapaz de sostenerlo entre las manos? Irritada, solo pudo dejar vagar su mirada de un estante al otro, intentando hallar un volumen que pudiera suscitar su atención. Cuando se dirigió a la trastienda, se acordó entonces del famoso cuadro que tenía pintado un castillo. Se acercó y cuando iba a levantar la mano, se echó hacia atrás rápidamente. Se quedó unos segundos perpleja ante el cuadro: si no podía tocar los objetos, podía atravesarlos y ver a través de las paredes o…de las cosas. Entonces sonrió y se colocó a pocos centímetros de la pared. Hundió, en primer lugar, su mano antes de sonreír cuando no sintió ninguna resistencia de la protección que Rumpel había puesto, después hundió su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, para reabrirlos algunos segundos más tarde, en la oscuridad total. Frunció el ceño y dejó pasar unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Al cabo de un momento, distinguió algunos contornos, algunas formas…Y en pocos segundos, reconoció lo que tenía ante sus ojos: la daga de Rumpel.

Desilusionada, salió de la caja y gruñó de frustración. Giró sobre sus talones y continuó su búsqueda. Unos veinte minutos más tarde fue cuando encontró lo que creía un grimorio ancestral con bordes dorados, cubierta polvorienta y el cuero curtido.

«¡Lo tengo!» murmuró orgullosamente.

Ahora el problema era cogerlo…Pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando era imposible tocar o coger nada? Reflexionó unos segundos…Al final no tenía otra elección…En un parpadeo, desapareció.

* * *

 

A Emma le estaba costando dormirse…Muchas veces se había despertado para beber o ir al baño, no importa qué pretexto para no dormir y finalmente no tener en la mente a Regina y su improbable regreso.

«Emma»

La bella rubia tenía incluso la sensación de escucharla murmurar su nombre al oído.

«Emma…»

Ella cerró los ojos, imaginando a la bella morena a su lado, sus ojos carbonosos mirándola, entonces sonrió.

«¡Emma!»

Entonces Emma se incorporó y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar de estupor al ver la silueta de Regina dibujarse a los pies de la cama.

«¡Mierda, Regina!» gruñó nerviosamente «¡Está loca!»

«La necesito»

Emma notó la aparente negación de Regina que no se tomó la molestia de excusarse.

«Dígame, ¿no le molesta aparecer así como así? ¡Estaba durmiendo!»

«No es verdad»

«¡Bueno, lo podría haber estado! Y además, habría podido encontrarme con las ropas de Eva…»

«No ha sido el caso, ¿no?»

«No…»

«Pues lo que decía…la necesito»

Emma suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

«¿Sí?»

Teniendo por fin su atención, Regina se acercó hasta sentarse al borde la cama, haciendo que Emma se echara un poco hacia atrás, llevándose las sábanas al pecho.

«He encontrado un libro que podría ayudarme a comprender lo que hago aquí»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«¡No puedo cogerlo!» lanzó irritada Regina

«Bah, por…Oh, ya veo…Así que me necesita para cogerlo»

«Exactamente»

«¿Dónde?»

«La tienda de Gold»

«Ok, iremos mañana a primera ho…»

«No, no. Hay que ir inmediatamente»

«Son las tres de la mañana, Regina…» se quejó Emma «No voy a dejar a Henry solo»

«Está durmiendo. Y no tardaremos mucho…El libro se encuentra en la trastienda»

«Grrr» gruñó Emma rascándose la cabeza «Ok, ok, voy. ¿Puede…»

«¿Qué?»

«Dejar que me vista»

«Oh, por supuesto, la espero abajo»

Tras decir eso, desapareció de golpe, dejando a Emma sola.

«No puede ser verdad…» dijo ella antes de levantarse y vestirse. Algunos minutos más tarde, bajó, Regina la esperaba cerca de la puerta.

«Se ha llevado su tiempo»

«Hey, espere un momento: ¡me despierto, son las tres de la mañana, no he tomado café y tengo que meter en el coche con un fantasma!»

Regina arqueó una ceja

«Puede tomar un café si quiere» dijo divertida.

«Grrr» gruñó de nuevo Emma cogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo precipitadamente de la casa.

Y cuando se aferró al volante de su coche, Regina apareció de nuevo a su lado. Emma ni siquiera se sobresaltó, demasiado cansada y frustrada para sorprenderse. «Dirección la tienda» dijo, hastiada.

* * *

 

«Bien…¿Y ahora?»

«Entre»

«Por si no se ha dado cuenta, estoy bien viva, no puedo atravesar paredes. Aunque eso parece divertido»

«Tiene un pasado que habla por sí solo, haga saltar la cerradura» dijo con naturalidad Regina

«Veamos…Le recuerdo que me metieron en la cárcel porque Neal me encasquetó un robo de relojes de lujo…No asalté bancos ni nada…»

«¿Nos quedamos aquí tergiversando su posible culpabilidad o entramos?»

«¿Cómo que posible?»

«Emma»

«¡Ok, ok!» dijo ella alzando las manos al cielo como para rendirse.

Se acercó a la puerta y puso una rodilla en tierra, estudió la cerradura antes de suspirar y sacar una navaja de su bolsillo. Hundió la hoja en la cerradura bajo la mirada atenta de una Regina curiosa. Ella se inclinó un poco más hasta estar encima de Emma. Sintiendo su mirada sobre sus hombros, Emma se revolvió antes de incorporarse, haciendo retroceder un paso a Regina.

«¿Podría…dejar de mirarme? Me incomoda…»

«Lo siento» dijo divertida Regina que entonces dejó a Emma trabajar.

Cuando finalmente se oyó el clic, señal de que sésamo estaba abierto, Emma resopló, después abrió despacio la puerta. Se encontró al otro lado a Regina, como si nada, esperándola.

«Por aquí»

Emma no las tenía todas consigo…Se acordaba de haber entrado por allanamiento en el despacho de Regina con Sidney, pero esto no era lo mismo, era Rumpel. Así que entró tomando toda precaución, intentando no hacer crujir el parqué bajo sus pies.

«Es extraño que no haya puesto un sistema de seguridad más sofisticado con todas las cosas que tiene aquí»

«Porque sabe que nadie sería lo bastante loco para entrar aquí por allanamiento»

«Ah, ah, muy divertida. Venga, enséñeme el camino»

Regina pasó en primer lugar y guio a Emma hasta el famoso grimorio.

«Este»

«Eh…¿Y si no ha puesto protección en la entrada pero sí en las cosas? Si usted piensa que este libro es importante…»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron entonces una mirada inquieta: por una vez, Emma advirtió pánico en los ojos de Regina.

«Es…muy probable»

«No voy a arriesgarme…Mañana lo resolveremos»

«…»

«Regina, vámonos»

Apesadumbrada, la bella morena se rindió. Siguió a Emma refunfuñando, pero de repente, un crujido en la planta de arriba se oyó, haciendo que ambas mujeres alzaran la vista.

«¡Mierda! Reg…» Emma giró la cabeza, pero Regina había desaparecido, ciertamente ya estaba fuera.

Después la luz de la escalera se encendió. El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido antes de salir lo más discreta y rápidamente como le fue posible. Intentó cerrar el cerrojo, pero cuando escuchó pasos tras la puerta, desistió y se deslizó hacia un lateral de la tienda, hacia una esquina donde las rosas que allí había, con sus espinas, le pincharon las manos.

«¡Ay!»

Tuvo que esperar 10 minutos antes de estar segura de que nadie estaba ya por ahí. Entonces salió y se dirigió al coche, aparcado a unos cuarenta metros calle abajo.

Cuando subió, Regina reapareció de la nada.

«¡Usted!» escupió Emma «Le juro que…Si no estuviese ya muerta, la mataría con mis propias manos»

«Cuánta violencia…» se mofó Regina

«¡No es divertido!» gruñó Emma, con tono rencoroso «¡Para usted es fácil, nadie la ve, nadie la escucha!»

«Pero estoy muerta, esa es la otra cara de la moneda»

«Oh, está bien…»

Emma encendió el motor y arrancó sin una palabra más.

* * *

 

«¿Y ahora? ¿Qué va a hacer?»

«Nada, supongo»

«Es flipante saber que está en la casa…»

«¡Aún es mi casa!» se irritó Regina

«Noooo, quiero decir: saber que su espíritu vaga por la casa cuando nosotros dormimos»

«Entonces, ¿qué sugiere? ¿Que me quede fuera? ¿O acompañarme en mis noches en blanco?»

«Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Busque algo para leer»

«No podría pasar las páginas»

«Algo de comer»

«Ya no siento hambre»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

«Ok, ¿y la tele?»

«Vale»

«Bien, ¿qué cadena?»

* * *

 

Una vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre la cadena, Emma subió a acostarse. Extrañamente, concilió el sueño prácticamente enseguida y poco a poco, se quedó dormida, su último pensamiento fue para Regina, a la que sabía en la planta de abajo.

Regina, por su parte, no aguantó sino dos horas ante los programas musicales. Rápidamente, intentó acostarse para encontrar un sueño que no vendría nunca. Entonces se levantó y subió las escaleras. Antes de entrar en la habitación de su hijo, echó una mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación. Cuando no vio luz alguna bajo la rendija de la puerta, sonrió débilmente antes de atravesar la puerta de la habitación de Henry. Su mirada se fijó entonces en él y un pesado sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió: Henry la creía muerta y ella habría dado lo que fuera para decírselo, para gritarle que estaba ahí, a su lado.

Vagó por la estancia y su mirada se detuvo en una corbata negra que ella no conocía. Se acercó y tembló: en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio reposaba un traje negro, sin duda el que Henry habría llevado en sus funerales.

Si hubiera sido capaz, probablemente habría llorado. Borró la imagen de un Henry en lágrimas, de pie junto a su tumba, y se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre su hijo. Lentamente, sus labios rozaron la frente de su hijo, e, instantáneamente, este se estremeció tapándose un poco más con el edredón. Ella sonrió con una sonrisa triste y pesarosa: para su hijo, en ese momento, ella no era más que una corriente de aire frío.

Se quedó en su habitación viendo a su hijo dormir… Podría hacer eso toda su vida.

 


	6. Adiós Regina

Cuando Henry se levantó, una extraña sensación lo invadió: entumecido, tenía la impresión de que alguien lo miraba. Se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse, se estiró, y bajó. Se sorprendió al escuchar la tele.

«¿Mamá? ¿Estás levantada?»

Pero nadie estaba en el salón. Frunció el ceño, apagó la tele antes de dirigirse a la cocina y de sacar las tortitas de la noche anterior así como el sirope. Se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio hasta que esa sensación extraña lo volvió a invadir. Entonces se enderezó y deslizó su mirada por la estancia, pero nada ni nadie había allí.

Al menos, no que él percibiera. Regina estaba ahí, apoyada en la nevera, mirando amorosamente a su hijo. Ella solo se había ido hacía una semana, pero tenía la impresión de que había crecido. Casi era ya un adolescente, cuya voz comenzaba a cambiar, cuyos músculos empezaban a dibujarse, cuyos temas de interés ya no era los mismos…

«Hey, chico» dijo una Emma visiblemente aún dormida

Ella lo besó en la frente después dirigió su radar hacia la nevera donde se detuvo al ver a una Regina completamente sonriente ante ella. Dio un pequeño grito de estupor que llamó la atención de su hijo.

«¿Estás bien?»

«Eh, euh…Sí, lo siento. Yo…cansada» balbuceó ella finalmente

Regina dio un paso hacia un lado para que Emma pudiera abrir la nevera, y después volvió a vegetar cerca de la cafetera.

«Por cierto, te olvidaste anoche la tele encendida»

«Ah, sí…» dijo ella mientras lanzaba una ojeada hacia Regina.

«Sí. Di, el abuelo querría ir a pescar hoy»

«¿Qué le has dicho?»

«No me va mucho la pesca…»

«Eso está claro»

«…pero me he dicho que siempre sería mejor que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada»

Emma se estremeció entonces y se incorporó.

«¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos?»

«Hm, no, no realmente…»

«No me ayudas…»

«…»

«Ok, lo sé. Escucha: vete con David un rato y cuando vuelvas…te doy una clase de conducir»

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Qué!» gritó Regina sorprendida

Emma sonrió subrepticiamente.

«Sí. Solos tú y yo en el coche, ¿qué dices?»

«¡Sí!»

«¡Ni hablar!» gruñó Regina que se encontraba ahora al otro lado de la isla, frente a Emma «¡Ni hablar de que conduzca, es demasiado joven!»

«A mamá le habría dado algo…» dijo él con nostalgia

Esa frase calmó instantáneamente a la bella morena que entonces lo miro fijamente

«Gracias Henry»

«¿Sabes?...Si tu madre estuviera aquí…» dijo Emma mirando a Regina «Te diría que prestaras atención, pero que aprovecharas cada día…porque nunca se sabe lo que nos deparará el mañana»

Henry entonces sonrió.

«La echo tanto de menos…»

«Lo sé…Yo también»

A penas hubo pronunciado esas palabras, se mordió la lengua y lanzó una furtiva mirada hacia una Regina sorprendida ante esa confesión.

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó Henry

«¿Por qué te sorprendes? De un tiempo a esta parte, iban las cosas mejor con ella, ¿no?»

«Sí, es verdad…Es más, estaba guay teneros a todos en el mismo bando por una vez»

«Que sepas que tu madre y yo siempre estuvimos en el mismo bando: el tuyo»

Entonces él sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo. Habría dado lo que fuera para que mantuviera esa sonrisa en su cara. Pero podía también notar la nostalgia y la tristeza transparentándose en sus ojos. Posó su mano en la suya y ejerció una pequeña presión.

«Me gustaría irme»

Emma bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos

«Henry…¿de verdad?»

«Sí»

«Ok, ve a vestirte»

Y cuando Henry desapareció, Regina suspiró antes de mirar a Emma: ¿la echaba ella de menos o solo lo había dicho para consolarlo a él? Regina se sorprendió esperando conocer la respuesta. Después sacudió la cabeza antes de tomar la palabra.

«¿Ir a dónde?»

Pero Emma se quedó con la nariz en su café.

«¿Emma?»

Emma alzó la cabeza, en su rostro una expresión taciturna.

«Al cementerio»

* * *

 

Emma intentó, más mal que bien, sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que Regina se encontraría en pocos minutos a los pies de su propia tumba. Condujo en un absoluto silencio hasta el cementerio y se paró en un camino adyacente a una fila de tumbas. Henry salió del coche, seguido por Emma. Caminaron, en silencio, hasta el mausoleo familiar.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, una corriente de aire se metió entre sus cabellos, haciendo que contuviera la respiración. Cuando abrió los ojos, bajó, así como Henry, al subsuelo. Después de un dédalo de pasillos, llegaron a una estancia circular donde, en su centro, se erigía un ataúd encerrado en un féretro de hormigón, similar al que Regina había construido para su padre.

Regina se había quedado quieta en el sitio, temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Ella que ya no sentía nada, casi tenía la sensación de sentir su sangre helarse en sus venas. Emma y Henry pasaron por delante de ella y mientras que Henry parecía hipnotizado por el ataúd, Emma no podía evitar mirar a Regina. ¡Qué extraño tenía que ser ver tu propio ataúd o asistir a tu entierro o verte morir…!

En ese instante, Emma no tenía otro pensamiento sino Regina y lo que debía estar sintiendo.

* * *

 

_Emma miraba la nieve caer en finos copos sobre la ciudad. El cielo estaba gris y hacía frío…Nada que arreglara las cosas en ese día desapacible. Ella había decidido venir algunos días a casa de Regina para ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, tomar algo de distancia de los acontecimientos. Henry había querido seguirla, evidentemente ella había aceptado._

_El nacimiento del bebé Neal había calmado un poco la tristeza ambiente, a pesar de todo Emma no lograba dejar de pensar que no podía haber peor final a los finales felices. ¿Cómo podría serlo cuando nuestra felicidad dependía de la muerte de alguien?_

_Emma se había sentido sorprendida por la reacción de los habitantes: era evidente que desde hacía algunas semanas Regina había sabido recuperar la confianza de cara a su pueblo, y había vuelto a ganar cierta legitimidad. Así que, cuando todos se enteraron del sacrificio de la joven, una ola de solidaridad se creó: las tiendas mostraban señales de luto, las muestras de alegría se habían moderado…Y por supuesto, todos habían querido ir a su entierro._

_Después de todo, la Reina Malvada estaba muerta, la gente debería estar feliz. Pero la verdad era que ellos no enterraban a la Reina Malvada, hoy, enterraban a Regina Mills._

_«¿Mamá?»_

_Emma desvió su mirada de la ventana para girarse hacia su hijo. Su corazón se estrechó cuando lo vio vestido con un traje negro, luchando con su corbata._

_«Ven» dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos_

_Henry se acercó, el rostro taciturno y la mirada vacía. En silencio, Emma le hizo el nudo de su corbata, después le colocó sus cabellos en orden._

_«Ya está»_

_«Gracias»_

_«¿Estás listo?»_

_«No» dijo él bajando la cabeza. Emma vio entonces cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla._

_«Oh, cariño…» lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó dulcemente «Pronto será la hora» le murmuró_

_Él se soltó y la miró tristemente_

_«Voy a buscar las flores» Y salió_

_Emma tenía el corazón encogido, literalmente. Desde el día en que Rumpel había llegado, desde el momento en que Emma había ido a esa maldita granja, hasta ese maldito día en que iba a meter a Regina bajo tierra, Emma no había vuelto a reencontrar la sonrisa._

_Ni siquiera cuando Snow le presentó a su hermanito, al que, por supuesto, encontró encantador, pero que no llenaba la tristeza ante la pérdida de Regina. Ni siquiera cuando sus padres anunciaron oficialmente el nombre del bebé._

_Desde la muerte de Regina, Emma estaba más determinada que nunca en regresar a Nueva York, pero aún no se había decidido a anunciárselo ni a sus padres ni a Henry. Ya no soportaba quedarse ahí, no después de la pérdida de Neal, y aún menos después de la Regina._

_Sin embargo, sentía que Henry no estaba dispuesto a partir. Él casi estaba feliz, como se podría estar en tales circunstancias, cuando ella le había dicho que pensaba pasar algunos días en casa de Regina para poner todas sus cosas en orden._

_Snow la había querido ayudar, pero Emma se empeñó en hacerlo sola. Pero, sin embargo, cuando traspasó la puerta de entrada de la mansión, no se atrevió a tocar sus cosas. Incluso había dormido dos días en el sofá, porque no se atrevía a pasar el umbral de la habitación de la bella morena, pensando que era una intrusión en su vida privada que, aunque ella no estuviera ahí, debía seguir siendo privada._

_Pero ante la petición de Henry, se había decidido a hacerlo y ahí estaba, tres días más tarde durmiendo bajo sus sábanas, comiendo en su cocina, mirando su tele. A veces, se imaginaba ver aparecer a Regina en el umbral de la puerta, protestando ante el hecho de que hubiera tirado migas por todas partes, de que sus cosas estuvieran tiradas por toda la casa, de que la loza no estuviera fregada o de que había que poner menos azúcar en las tortitas. Ese pensamiento la divertía y se sorprendía a veces sonriendo ante esa imagen._

_Pero ese día, no tenía ganas de reír. Se había ocupado del entierro, había querido hacerlo. Y para coronar el día, nevaba._

_«Mamá, es la hora» dijo Henry desde el hall_

_Emma salió de sus pensamientos, lanzando una ojeada a su reloj antes de enjugar sus lágrimas que comenzaban a caer. Tomó su chaqueta, su paraguas y se unió a Henry abajo. Salieron y se encaminaron al cementerio a pie._

_Emma se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente en ese entierro: tanta que fue difícil llegar a la tumba. A la vista del ataúd, Emma se estremeció. Rumpel estaba ahí, al lado de Belle, Snow y David también estaban, evidentemente, sosteniendo firmemente a su bebé, manteniéndolo caliente; Granny, Ruby, Hook, Archie, Grumpy, Tinker, como era normal, y mucho otros…a decir verdad, Emma pensaba que toda la ciudad estaba reunida ahí._

_Entonces ella avanzó y poso su mano en el ataúd. Vio algunas rosas rojas dejadas sobre el féretro por algunos habitantes. Sonrió débilmente antes de dejar ella también una rosa blanca encima de las otras. Después invitó a Henry a hacer lo mismo. Él se acercó y no pudo evitar llorar cuando su rosa tocó el ataúd de su madre._

_Él no se podía creer que estuviera muerta. Siempre le había aparecido fuerte e inquebrantable, una mujer intocable a la que nadie se atrevía a desafiar. Ella era una reina, para él la reina más poderosa…Y hela ahora rebajada al rango de simple mortal que había sucumbido a sus heridas…que había muerto como cualquier otro lo habría hecho._

_Ella no merecía esa suerte, los había salvado ya dos veces y ahora, ¿qué? Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar del regreso de Henry y de sus recuerdos. Ninguno de los dos había podido disfrutar del otro como lo hubiesen querido. Ahora estaba solo. En fin, evidentemente tenía a Emma, Snow y David, y ahora también tenía a su tío…Pero ya no tendría a Regina._

_Giró sobres sus talones y se refugió en los brazos de su abuelo, mientras que Emma se dio la vuelta hacia la asistencia. Todos tenían expresión triste y dura y de repente, un rencor emanó de Emma hacia todos esos habitantes que, hace un tiempo, habían querido quemar en la hoguera a la joven. Evidentemente, habían revisado su juicio y le habían dado una nueva oportunidad a Regina. Entonces inspiró y cerró brevemente los ojos. Cuando Rumpel se propuso para decir unas palabras en el entierro, Emma se había negado, pretextando no iba a recordar a la joven aquel que dio nacimiento a la Reina Malvada. Después, Snow, como hijastra, se había propuesto, pero una vez más Emma se había negado. Entonces se propuso ella. Pero una vez aceptada la misión, tomó consciencia del papel que se le venía encima: detestaba hablar en público, y mucho menos en esas situaciones._

_Y hela ahí, ahora, ante toda la ciudad, triturando nerviosamente sus dedos. Había ensayado hasta bien tarde por la noche un pequeño discurso, sin saber realmente qué decir de esa mujer que había sido, por un periodo largo de tiempo desde que se habían conocido, su enemiga, pero que también y sobre todo era la madre de su hijo, la que los había salvado a todos._

_Entonces suspiró._

_«Regina…Regina es…era…una mujer sorprendente. Era fuerte, con carácter…Pocos aquí se atrevían a plantarse ante ella, no porque fuera la malvada de la historia, sino…porque era sencillamente…ella. Tenía muchos defectos: impaciente, impulsiva, de carácter…Pero era Regina, era lo que hacía que fuera quien era._

_Yo no la conocí en el bosque encantado, así que nunca la conocí en sus horas más sombrías como la Reina Malvada, solo conocí a Regina Mills, madre de Henry, alcaldesa de esta ciudad. Una mujer fuerte con un temperamento endiablado que amaba a su hijo más que a nada…» Lanzó una mirada a Henry «…Y que sabía lo preciosa que era la vida. Éramos enemigas, pero… cuando me ofreció la oportunidad de ser feliz, de partir con Henry, supe que algo había cambiado. La respeto, siempre la he respetado, como amiga o como enemiga. Nunca olvidaré, ni vosotros, espero, qué gesto generoso y valiente ha hecho. Nos ha salvado a todos, más de una vez, y este gesto, este…sacrificio, no lo olvidaremos jamás. Le debemos mucho y debemos, ahora, vivir cada minuto en su honor. Cada día será un testimonio de su sacrificio. Yo…no sé para vosotros, pero…Ella…me faltará, mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Era un apoyo con Henry y su educación, y digan lo que digan, ha sido una referencia para mí. Porque ella es la madre, la mamá que realmente yo nunca seré»_

_Después se giró hacia el ataúd y apoyó su mano en él. Su vista se nubló y notó una fina lágrima templada deslizarse por su mejilla. No debía desmoronarse, no delante de todo el mundo, no delante de su hijo. Se enjugó discretamente la mejilla antes de murmurar_

_«Adiós, Regina»_

_Después se giró y miró a Rumpel. Le dio una discreta señal y este último carraspeó antes de hacer un movimiento de muñeca. El ataúd desapareció en una nube de humo azul y Emma escuchó los sollozos de su hijo que hundió su rostro en los brazos de David. Emma avanzó hacia él y Henry se lanzó hacia ella._

_«¡No es justo! ¡Ella había cambiado, había cambiado!» gritó él abrazado al abrigo de su madre. Esta le acarició los cabellos y lo besó en la cabeza._

_«Lo sé, cariño, lo sé»_

_Entonces Rumpel suspiró y se giró hacia Belle antes de dedicarle una discreta sonrisa. Belle asintió y Rumpel se dirigió hacia Emma y Henry. Y mientras él caminaba hacia ellos para decirles que el ataúd descansaba en el mausoleo familiar de los Mills, Henry se dio la vuelta, furioso, hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_«¡Es por su culpa!»_

_«Henry, chut…» intentó Emma para calmarlo_

_«¡No! ¡Él habría podido salvarla, tenía que haberla salvado!»_

_«Henry, no tenía elección, mi pequeño…»_

_«¡No soy su pequeño!» dijo él rechazando el gesto amical que había esbozado Rumpel queriendo apoyar su mano en su antebrazo._

_Emma dio a entender a Rumpel que tenían que irse y se excusó. Entonces él asintió, sin darle importancia a la violencia de Henry. A decir verdad, él ya se sentía bastante mal: nadie sabía verdaderamente lo que había pasado en esa granja: ¿cómo había Regina vencido a Zelena? ¿Por qué se habían reencontrado en la granja? ¿Por qué Regina estaba muerta?_

_Muchas preguntas sin respuestas…Lo que volvía loco a Henry y a Emma perpleja. Y si el pequeño había versado su cólera y su tristeza contra Rumpel, Emma permanecía más reservada, pero igual de desconfiada. Ella no acusaba a Rumpel, pero encontraba su repentina amnesia muy práctica._

* * *

 

«¿Crees que el paraíso existe?» preguntó Henry «Porque…pienso que si los cuentos de hadas son reales, entonces…¿por qué no el Paraíso y el Infierno?»

Emma se colocó detrás de él y puso sus manos en sus hombros

«Yo…no lo sé. Quizás sí»

«¿Y crees que con todo lo que ella hizo últimamente, como salvarnos en Neverland y aquí, de Zelena, está en Paraíso?»

Emma entonces le sonrió.

«Sí, estoy segura. Conoces a Regina, no habría soportado el infierno y el infierno no la habría soportado a ella» él sonrió mientras que Regina se mofa de la broma «Estoy segura de que ella está…allí» dijo ella lanzándole una ojeada.

«¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que a veces está aquí, cerca de mí, que me mira…»

«Sí, también tengo esa sensación» dijo divertida Emma mirando a Regina a los ojos «Está claro…Ella no te dejará así como así»

Regina entonces asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

«En absoluto»

Emma sonrió, después sintió a su hijo estrechar el abrazo.

«Ahora es un ángel…» susurró él

«Sí, el más hermosos de todos» dejó escapar Emma, sin prestar atención, esta vez, a Regina «La más bella, sí»

Regina la miró hasta que Emma y Henry salieron del mausoleo. Se unió a ellos en el exterior, pero cuando pensaba que Henry se dirigiría hacia el coche, se desvió hacia un camino adyacente y se dirigió a otra tumba, la de su padre.

Regina vaciló antes de seguirlos, después de todo, ese momento ya no era el suyo, era el de Henry y Emma. Así que se quedó ahí, mirándolos de lejos. No comprendió por qué estaba aún ahí, mirándolos. Tendría o podría irse, partir, pero la verdad era que no tenía intención de irse a ningún lado que no fuera cerca de su hijo.

Lo que hacía sobre esa tierra era un enigma que le gustaría resolver, pero al mismo tiempo, veía ese regreso inesperado como una segunda oportunidad para ver a su hijo una última vez. Pero ella lo sabía, no era algo natural: estaba muerta, no debía estar ahí.

Y cuando Henry y Emma volvieron, se deslizó hasta el oído de esta última.

«Debemos ir a la tienda de Gold»

«Lo sé…»

«¿Eh? ¿Mamá?»

«No, nada…yo…hablaba sola»

«Estás rara desde ayer…»

«No más que de costumbre. Venga, te llevo a casa de tus abuelos»

* * *

 

Regina casi se sentía afligida de que, a pesar del nacimiento de un niño, Snow y David hubieran decidido mantener el loft de Mary Margaret. Sin embargo, el lugar era cálido y reinaba en el ambiente un dulce olor a leche de bebé.

Y cuando David abrió la puerta, Regina ya estaba al otro lado, justo delante de la cuna. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y descubrió una pequeña cabecita morena.

«¿Cómo está?» dijo Emma mirando hacia la cuna

«Duerme bien»

«¿Y Snow?»

«Está descansando arriba. Hey, Henry, ¿listo para ir a pescar?» dijo entusiasmado David.

«¡Sí!» lanzó falsamente Henry, interpretando el papel.

«Bien, entonces os dejo. Lo recoge a la hora de comer»

«Perfecto. ¿No quieres hablar con tu madre?»

«Oh, euh…Tengo bastante prisa y…está descansando, así que, cuando vuelva la veo»

«Ok»

Emma depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su hijo antes de salir del apartamento.

La charla fue corta y Emma se encontró rápidamente sola en su coche…Bueno, sola…

«Apenas lo ha mirado»

«¿Perdón?»

«Al bebé, a su hermano»

Regina estaba de nuevo sentada en el lado del copiloto mientras que Emma conducía en dirección al centro.

«Sí, ¿y?»

«¿Es una impresión mía o hay algún problema?»

«…»

«Tiene razón, no es de mi incumbencia»

«Es que…»

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…no logro verlo…como mi hermano»

«Oh…»

«Ya sabe…Tengo más de 30 años…Y…en fin, es un bebé…Creo que, incluso después de un nuevo matrimonio, nunca he visto una diferencia tan grande»

«Cierto»

«Y además…Aunque estoy comenzando a ver a Snow y David como mis padres…Yo…en fin, tengo más la impresión de que son mis amigos y para su hijo yo sería más bien la tata simpática»

«Es…comprensible»

Era extraño, incluso totalmente inimaginable, que las dos jóvenes hablaran tan francamente de la vida de una y otra. Pero en ese instante preciso, Regina sabía de lo que hablaba Emma. Ella misma tuvo una relación conflictiva con Snow cuando se había casado con su padre: casada joven, demasiado joven, Regina apenas tenía diez años más que su hijastra. Y aunque la pequeña había querido acercarse a Regina, esta nunca había logrado desarrollar un lazo maternal con Snow.

«Sí…En fin, bueno…Vayamos a la tiend…» el teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar. Cuando vio en la pantalla quién era, se estremeció.

Regina frunció el ceño y se inclinó para ver la pantalla, pero Emma descolgó antes de que viera cualquier cosa.

«Swan. ¿Sí? Oh…¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo? Oh, sí, por supuesto, yo…ya voy» Colgó y palideció.

«¿Qué?»

«Era…era Gold. Quiere que la sheriff vaya a su tienda»

«¿Por qué?»

«Dice…dice que ha habido una allanamiento en su tienda»

 


	7. Cenizas

Durante el camino hacia la tienda de Gold, Emma transpiraba nerviosismo.

«Miss Swan, ¿puede dejar de hacer eso?»

«¿Hacer qué?»

«Golpear sobre el volante con sus dedos, me está poniendo nerviosa»

«¿Porque yo no lo estoy, no?»

«Al dejar la puerta abierta, era evidente que se daría cuenta de que alguien habría entrado en la tienda» le reprendió Regina

«¡Bueno, lo siento! ¡Yo no tengo la suerte de volatizarme cuando quiera! Fui pillada desprevenida»

«…no quiere decir que sepa quién ha entrado»

«¡Eso espero!»

«¿De qué tiene miedo? No la va a matar porque haya entrado en su tienda»

«Con lo que hay en esa tienda, habría que preocuparse» Regina puso los ojos en blanco «¿Qué?»

«No, nada»

«Es insoportable»

«Estoy muerta»

«Eso la hace aún más insoportable»

«¿Me echa de menos?»

«¿Pe…perdón?» balbuceó Emma

«Es lo que le dijo a Henry»

«Yo…Lo dije para consolarlo»

«Hm…»

«¿Y ese hm? ¡Es verdad!»

«Miente mal»

«Me reafirmo: es usted insoportable» Regina sonrió orgullosamente «Y además, ¡deje de sonreír por Dios!»

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Porque se supone que está muerta! No veo dónde está lo divertido»

«Querida, ese hecho parece perturbarla más que a mí»

«Solo…solo es que…se hace raro»

«¿Qué se hace raro?»

«Que ya no esté aquí»

Regina frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Emma.

«Me echa de menos»

Emma se quedó en silencio, mirando el horizonte. Pero al sentir la mirada insistente de Regina en ella, suspiró y finalmente confesó

«Sí. Sí, la echo de menos»

No supo por qué, pero, en ese momento preciso, al escuchar esa confesión, Regina se estremeció. No dejó ver ninguna señal, sin embargo y prefirió fruncir su nariz.

«Lo sabía»

«Muy divertida…»

«No sea tan aburrida»

«Lo que me irrita es…es que…»

«¿Qué?»

«No lo sé. No sé cómo murió. Rumpel…Gold…da igual….Es incapaz de acordarse y eso me vuelve loca porque Henry busca respuestas, así como yo, y soy incapaz de proporcionárselas. Se supone que soy la Salvadora y sin embargo, he fracasado. Ha sido usted quien nos ha salvado a todos y yo ni siquiera pude hacer lo mismo por usted. ¿Es eso? ¿Ese es el final feliz que todos esperábamos? Snow y David tiene su bebé, Gold y Belle se han casado, pero Henry y yo…Nosotros estamos…»

Se abstuvo de acabar la frase, sintiendo las lágrimas nublar sus ojos de nuevo. Regina habría podido burlarse de ella y de su sensibilidad extrema, pero la verdad era que ella misma estaba emocionada. Por supuesto, nunca lo reconocería, y menos aún frente a Emma. Pero debía reconocer que saber que Emma se preocupaba por ella la conmocionaba un poco.

«Si supiera lo que pasó…Me gustaría tanto comprender. De hecho, sí, es eso: no saber es el peor de los castigos, más que el ya no tenerla aquí»

«Puedo entenderlo»

«Creo que lo peor es también la hipocresía ambiente. Usted siguió siendo la malvada de la historia de quien no se podía uno fiar, a la que se dejaba de lado…Y ahora que se ha ido, todos están alabándola, hablando de usted con nostalgia…Todas esas personas que, en el pasado, la abucheaban…Y ahora, la quieren. Son imbéciles»

«Está furiosa»

«No, simplemente me doy cuenta de la hipocresía de las personas…Era una de las razones que también hacía que me dijera que mi sitio no estaba definitivamente aquí»

«Ya veo…»

Un largo silencio se instaló antes de que Emma volviera a tomar la palabra.

«Pero…usted tenía razón. Si me voy, perderé a Henry. Y eso sí que no lo voy a permitir»

Regina disimuló una sonrisa de lado antes de poner su atención en el camino y divisar la tienda de Gold y característica su fachada azul claro.

«Bien…manténgase calmada y…natural»

«¿Qué quiere decir natural?»

«¿Cómo que qué quiere decir?»

«No sé por qué, pero, en su boca, suena como un insulto» ironizó Emma

Regina no respondió y desapareció para reaparecer justo delante de la puerta de la tienda. Emma estacionó y después se unió a ella.

«Bien»

«Esté…»

«…natural, ¡lo sé!» gruñó Emma

«Iba a decir tranquila» corrigió Regina ante una Emma avergonzada «Y sea discreta cuando hable, la gente la mira»

Ante esas palabras, Emma miró hacia la calle y algunos paseantes le echaban miradas extrañas a esa mujer que hablaba sola.

Incómoda, carraspeó y sacó su auricular de su bolso y se lo colgó a la oreja.

«Ya está, así tengo una excusa» dijo sonriendo mientras que Regina ponía los ojos en blanco.

Después las dos jóvenes entraron en la tienda haciendo sonar la campana. Gold se encontraba ahí, tras el mostrador, y parecía esperar a Emma.

«Sheriff Swan»

«Gold»

La tensión era palpable desde el funesto día en que él había regresado, visiblemente en shock, balbuceando que Regina estaba muerta, así como Zelena. Emma detestaba estar en el limbo, no saber, no tener respuestas, no comprender. Y cuando Gold había reaparecido, hubo más preguntas que respuestas, y eso había minado a Emma hasta hacer que se focalizara en la búsqueda de respuestas durante los tres días siguientes a la muerte de Regina.

* * *

 

_Emma iba de un lado al otro del hospital. Snow estaba en ese momento en la sala de parto, al lado de David. Henry había preferido escaparse del nerviosismo ambiente para ir a buscar, junto con Archie, algunas bebidas en la planta baja._

_«Deberías sentarte» dijo divertido Hook al ver a Emma haciendo su vigésima carrera por el pasillo._

_«No me digas lo que tengo que hacer»_

_«Creía que solo las mujeres embarazadas eran irritables»_

_«Veo que no sabes nada de mujeres: todas son irritables»_

_Hook sonrió mientras que Emma sacaba su teléfono y tecleaba un número_

_«¿A quién llamas?»_

_«A Regina»_

_«No estoy seguro de que esté encantada de saber que el bebé está de camino. Creo que a ella le da un poco igual todo…»_

_«Solo quiero decirle que está a punto de nacer…Eso quiere decir que Zelena está de camino…Mierda, ¡no contesta!» gruñó, irritada tras su tercer intento._

_«Quizás está de camino»_

_«Hace horas que no tengo noticias de ella…Nos separamos, estaba en su casa…»_

_Y cuando iba a por su vigésima primera carrera, escuchó los llantos del bebé, llantos que captaron la atención de Emma y de Hook. La joven se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dejando aparecer a una enfermera._

_«¿Qué…cómo…cómo está ella? ¿Snow quiero decir…y el bebé?»_

_«Los dos están perfectamente bien»_

_«¿Puedo?»_

_La enfermera entonces asintió y dejó paso a Emma que no se atrevió a ir más lejos del umbral de la puerta. Ante sus ojos, la más extraña y conmovedora escena que nunca hubiera visto: Snow, echada, visiblemente exhausta, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una pequeña bola de ropa en la que, Emma imaginaba, estaba arropado el bebé. David estaba inclinado sobre los dos, con la mirada emocionada, llena de lágrimas._

_«Hey…»_

_La pareja alzó el rostro._

_«Hey…es…tienes un hermanito» dijo orgullosamente David._

_Emma entonces sonrió, aunque un extraño sentimiento la invadió en ese momento. No se atrevía ir hacia ellos, hacia ese bebé que era su hermano pequeño._

_«Acércate» pidió Snow_

_Y cuando avanzó un pie, su teléfono sonó. Pensando en Regina, descolgó sin tomarse la molestia de verificarlo._

_«Regina, es momento, yo…Oh, Belle…Lo siento, yo…Sí, ¿qué?» En ese momento, Snow y David la miraron con atención, ella dio un paso hacia atrás «Sí…¿Cuándo? ¡Voy!»_

_«¿Qué ocurre?»_

_«Era…Belle. Está en la tienda de Gold»_

_«¿Y?»_

_«Él ha vuelto»_

_«¿Rumpel?»_

_«Dice que Zelena está muerta» dijo, atónita, Emma_

_David y Snow se miraron antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Emma._

_«¿Muerta? Pero, ¿cómo?»_

_De repente un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Emma, el mismo escalofrío que parecía alcanzar a Snow en ese mismo momento. Entonces las dos se miraron, los ojos como platos y murmuraron en un mismo suspiro._

_«Regina…»_

_Emma nunca había corrido tan rápido. Dejó en pocos segundos el hospital, sin realmente haber mirado a su hermano. Con las manos crispadas sobre el volante, miraba el horizonte, intentando llamar una y otra vez a Regina…Llamadas que se quedaron sin respuestas._

_Paró bruscamente ante la tienda de Gold. Saltó fuera del coche y entró, de manera estrepitosa en el establecimiento, vacío. Se dirigió a la trastienda y se detuvo de golpe: Belle estaba de rodillas ante un Gold, sucio, herido, y visiblemente impresionado._

_«¿Qué ha ocurrido?»_

_Belle se sobresaltó, mientras curaba la frente ensangrentada de su compañero._

_«Ha vuelto hace como 30 minutos, estaba…en shock» Emma entonces se acercó y fijo su mirada en los ojos vagos de Gold, su mirada vidriosa hizo estremecerse más a la bella rubia «No ha dicho nada, solo que Zelena está muerta. Después, se ha quedado mudo»_

_Emma se arrodilló frente a Rumpel y posó una mano sobre su rodilla, captando su mirada. Ella frunció el ceño: muy pocas veces había visto a Gold en ese estado. Él que siempre parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, tan fuerte, tan imponente…Ahora, parecía un hombre conmocionado, perdido, tembloroso._

_«¿Gold? Gold, hábleme…¿qué ha pasado?»_

_«No ha dicho nada…»_

_Emma le lanzó una breve mirada antes de volver su atención a Gold._

_«Dígame algo. ¿Ha…ha dicho que Zelena estaba muerta?»_

_Ante ese nombre, Gold elevó la mirada y la fijó sobre Emma._

_«Ze…Zelena…» balbuceó como un murmullo_

_«Sí, Zelena…¿Dónde está ella?»_

_«Ella…ella…en su casa…creo…está muerta»_

_«Sí, ¿cómo?» En ese momento, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La única vez que Emma había visto a Gold llorar fue en la muerte de Neal. Se estremeció aún más, esperando su respuesta, llena de miedo «Gold…¿Dónde está Regina?»_

_«Ella…Zelena…ella…está muerta»_

_Emma retuvo entonces su respiración._

_«Zelena está muerta, sí, pero, Regina…¿dónde está ella?» Pero ante el mutismo de Gold, Emma, impaciente, no pudo más: lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza «¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA?»_

_«¡Emma! ¡Cálmate!» saltó Belle frenándola_

_La bella rubia lo soltó entonces a desgana._

_«Lo siento, pero…necesito saberlo» dijo mirando a Belle con una mirada de súplica. La joven suspiró entonces y soltó su agarre sobre Emma, dejando que esta se volviera hacia Gold «Gold, se lo ruego, dígame lo que ha pasado: ¿cómo ha muerto Zelena? ¿Dónde está Regina?»_

_Gold inspiró profundamente_

_«Regina…es una heroína ahora…»_

_Emma se enderezó entonces y su sangre hirvió en sus venas._

_«¿Qué…qué ha hecho? ¡Gold!»_

_«Zelena está muerta…» repitió él como un mantra, parecía de nuevo perdido en el limbo de sus pensamientos._

_«No puede ser verdad…» suspiró Emma antes de dejar precipitadamente la tienda, entrar en su coche y partir hacia la granja de Zelena. De camino, su teléfono no dejó de sonar: uno a uno, Hook, David, Archie e incluso Henry la llamaban, pero ella permaneció sorda a esas llamadas._

_Condujo sin pararse, rozando la infracción, acelerando hasta el límite de la pérdida de control. En su mente, solo la imagen de Regina persistía y múltiples escenarios con…_

_Cuando llegó ante la casa de Zelena, poco importaba el peligro, se precipitó hacia la casa, rompiendo la puerta de entrada. Armada con su pistola, rebuscó en todas las estancias antes de divisar, por la ventana de una habitación, el granero._

_Salió y se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente, pero con prudencia. Al no escuchar nada, abrió la gran puerta de madera, chirriante. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al contraste, lo que vio le heló la sangre: en el centro de un círculo dibujado en el suelo, yacía un cuerpo. A su lado, un montón de cenizas aún humeantes._

_«¡Regina!»_

_Emma corrió hacia el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, y cayó literalmente de rodillas a su lado cuando reconoció el abrigo. Apenas se atrevió a tocar el cuerpo inerte y, cuando finalmente posó su mano sobre un hombro para girar el cuerpo, una ola de frío la envolvió al descubrir el rostro de Regina, frío y lívido._

_«¡Regina…Regina!» la sacudió un poco, pero nada, ninguna reacción._

_Entonces tomó su pulso, posó sus dedos en la piel fría de la bella morena, y constató, con terror, que la joven ya no estaba ahí. Sin realmente darse cuenta, se echó a llorar…Lloró a esa mujer que había sido su enemiga, su rival…_

_Emma dejó vagar su mirada entonces por el granero y la posó en el cúmulo de cenizas no muy lejos. Se levantó con dificultad, y lo observó con atención. Algo brillaba en ese montón negruzco. Entonces se agachó y sacó el objeto que se reveló ser el colgante que llevaba Zelena, colgante que ahora estaba roto._

_Lanzó una nueva mirada hacia Regina y secó como pudo sus lágrimas que le empañaban la vista. De nuevo se puso de rodillas ante el cuerpo._

_«¿Qué ha pasado Regina?» le murmuró como si esperara alguna respuesta._

_Pero no hubo ninguna…Nada más…Un silencio más ensordecedor que el más grande de los estruendos. Emma parecía no darse cuenta de la situación, esperando aún una última prórroga, un último respiro de Regina…Pero no, este ya no vendría._

_Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa._

_«Ha sido más fuerte que usted, ¿eh?...Ha querido arreglarlo todo sola…» algunas lágrimas rodaron y las gotas cayeron sobre el torso de la bella morena «¡Es una estúpida! ¡Estúpida e idiota! ¿Por qué ha venido sola, eh? ¡Yo estaba aquí, por Dios! ¡Habría podido ayudarla!»_

_Pero de repente las palabras de Regina resonaron en su cabeza: ella no estaba preparada, no era capaz de enfrentar a Zelena, aún no. Pero el tiempo se les echaba encima y había que hacer algo, había que actuar antes de que el bebé llegara. Y Regina era una testaruda, una temeraria…No le importaba ella con tal de conseguir sus fines._

_Finalmente había debido encontrar un medio durante la noche y se había encargado ella sola, sin ayuda. Entonces, Emma se culpó: si ella hubiera estado a la altura, si hubiera sido capaz, habría podido ayudarla, habría podido impedir…esto._

_Un sentimiento de injusticia se apoderó de ella, de injusticia y también, y sobre todo, de impotencia. Entonces estrechó fuertemente a Regina contra ella, sacudiéndola dulcemente, como una última esperanza._

_«Regina…¿por qué…por qué…?»_

_Se quedó un largo momento postrada, el cuerpo de Regina en sus brazos, hasta que su teléfono la sacó de su ensimismamiento. No respondió y pronto el timbre paró antes de que un ruido de coche se acercara. Alzó a penas la cabeza cuando escuchó pasos acercándose._

_«¡Emma!»_

_Alzó los ojos y vio a Hook y David, teléfono en mano. Estos, atónitos, comprendían a duras penas la situación._

_«Ella…ella está muerta…» balbuceó entre dos sollozos la joven._

_David se acercó y se arrodilló cerca de su hija, viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Regina en sus brazos._

_«Emma…»_

_Hook, por su parte, visualizó la escena y se acercó al montón de cenizas antes de revolverlas con el pie._

_«Emma…Belle me ha llamado…Nos ha dicho lo de Zelena y…Regina. Se ha acabado, ya no podemos hacer nada» suspiró él._

_Y cuando la agarró para que se levantara, ella le dio un codazo para soltarse de su agarre._

_«¡No! No la podemos dejar así, no la podemos dejar sola…»_

_David y Hook intercambiaron una mirada._

_«Ok, ok. Nos la llevamos con nosotros. Levántate, déjanos a nosotros»_

_Emma entonces lo miró y David pudo ver su rostro perlado de lágrimas y de tristeza. De repente, sintió pena por ella y se sentía impotente para poder consolarla. Asegurándola de que cumpliría su palabra, ella consintió en levantarse, mientras que los dos hombres tomaron con cuidado el cuerpo de Regina para depositarlo en la parte trasera de la furgoneta de David._

_Emma se empeñó en quedarse a su lado mientras el vehículo volvía al centro de la ciudad. Se dirigieron de nuevo al hospital. David había avisado a Whale, que ya los estaba esperando. Enseguida, Emma llamó la atención del médico que confirmó en poco segundos que Regina estaba, efectivamente, muerta, para el mayor desasosiego de la bella rubia._

_«Vamos a meter su cuerpo en la cámara frigorífica»_

_Entonces Emma asintió y descendió junto con el cuerpo, mientras que David llamó su atención._

_«¡Emma!» La bella rubia se giró «Snow querría verte, está preocupada» Emma frunció el ceño antes de echar una ojeada hacia las enfermeras que ponían el cuerpo de Regina en una camilla antes de cubrirlo con una sábana blanca «Se ocuparán bien de ella»_

_Emma suspiró, sabiendo pertinentemente que él tenía razón. Se giró hacía su padre e intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa, pero nada pasó la barrera de su tristeza. Subieron a la habitación de Snow, que acunaba tiernamente a su bebé._

_«¡Emma! ¿Qué ha pasado?»_

_Pero ante el mutismo de la joven, fue David quien respondió antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la frente._

_«Zelena está muerta»_

_«Oh…»_

_«Regina…Regina está…No ha sobrevivido»_

_«¿Q…Qué? Pero…» Snow parecía horrorizada, buscando una respuesta, una explicación en la mirada de su marido. Pero finalmente, es mirando a su hija como comprendió que él decía la verdad «¿Cómo?»_

_Entonces, Emma cerró los puños…Cómo…Esa era la pregunta. Esbozó un rictus nervioso antes de girar el rostro. Snow no se lo creía, todo eso era surrealista: ¿Regina estaba muerta? Nunca lo hubiera creído posible. Y sin embargo, aquella que fue a lo largo del tiempo su salvadora, su madrastra, su mejor amiga, su peor enemiga, su redención, esa mujer que había dirigido una buena parte de su vida…Esa persona se había ido para siempre._

_Snow no salía de su estupefacción y tampoco era capaz de encontrar las palabras…David la tomó en sus brazos cuando vio los ojos de su mujer llenarse de lágrimas. Emma no pudo más y salió de nuevo de la habitación, prefiriendo derrumbarse en el pasillo. De repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Giró la cara, apartando la mano de forma violenta, y cuando vio a Hook, la mirada inquieta, ella se hundió en sus brazos._

_«¿Mamá?»_

_Al cabo de unos minutos, Emma escuchó esa voz que había olvidado completamente. Se separó despacio del abrazo del pirata para posar su mirada en Henry, que sostenía una lata de refresco en cada mano._

_«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es el bebé?»_

_Emma sorbió hacia dentro antes de intentar enjugar sus lágrimas y de inspirar profundamente._

_«No. No, Henry, el bebé está bien…es…no es eso»_

_«¿Entonces qué?»_

_Intercambió una furtiva mirada con Hook antes de avanzar._

_«Ven, tenemos que hablar…»_

_Henry frunció el ceño y siguió a su madre._

_En apenas algunos días, ha tenido que anunciarle las dos noticias a las que nunca, en toda su vida, le habría gustado tener que enfrentarse. Sentada en un banco no lejos del hospital, Henry escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre, y su mirada se llenaba de lágrimas a medida que ella iba relatando. Algunos minutos más tarde, él se derrumbó en sus brazos, su cuerpo sacudido por intensos sollozos._

_Emma se echaba la culpa por hacer llorar una vez más a su hijo. Como madre, era insoportable hacer llorar a un hijo. Se supone que una madre debe llevar alegría, amor, calor, apoyo a sus hijos…Pero desde su regreso a Storybrooke, Henry no había hecho sino inquietarse, llorar y tener su vida en peligro. Para una madre, era insoportable ver a su hijo de esa manera derrotado, pero en ese momento también se apoderó de ella un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia y de injusticia. Injustica que también compartía su hijo, llorando, y gritando que ella había cambiado, que era injusto…_

_Él pedía respuestas, así como Emma. Y después de haber digerido la noticia, ella se dirigió hacia Gold para esclarecer los hechos. Pero como el día anterior, Gold permaneció mudo, totalmente amnésico. Lo único de lo que se acordaba era de haber abierto los ojos y haber visto el cuerpo de Regina a lado de un montón de cenizas humeantes y de su daga, que él cogió antes de volver a la ciudad._

_Emma le había suplicado que intentara recordar, pensar en ello o incluso utilizar una poción sobre sí mismo, pero frente a la presión, Belle le había pedido que no volviera antes de que él no se hubiese recuperado del todo._

_Desde ese momento, Emma incubaba un feroz resentimiento hacia Rumpel, haciéndolo responsable de la muerte de Regina._

* * *

 

«Sheriff Swan, tengo un problema»

«Si solo hubiera uno…» murmuró Regina al oído de Emma, que esbozo un pequeño rictus con sus labios.

«Le escucho»

«Alguien entró por allanamiento en mi tienda la noche pasada»

«¿Cómo lo sabe?»

Gold se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, mostrando la cerradura

«El cerrojo estaba abierto»

«¿Un olvido, quizás?»

«Nunca olvido cerrar»

«Olvida muchas cosas últimamente…» le dijo ella irónicamente

Como única respuesta, él le envió una mirada oscura llena de sobre entendidos antes de carraspear.

«Cierto. Pero mi tienda encierra artefactos y otras cosas demasiado especiales. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no rota. Así que se trata de alguien que ha entrado deliberadamente. Sígame»

Emma lanzó una rápida mirad a Regina antes de seguir a Gold a la trastienda.

«Si esta tienda es tan preciada, ¿por qué no le pone un sistema de protección más eficaz que un sencillo cerrojo?»

«Oh, ese el caso…Vea, podría poner un montón de trampas mágicas aquí, pero un paso en falso, una mano torpe y podría producirse un drama. Así que tener un testigo, una prueba de la infracción para coger al ladrón con las manos en la masa es mucho más eficaz»

«¿De qué está hablando?»

«Ese es el libro que buscaban» dijo él señalando el libro que interesaba a Emma y a Regina la noche anterior. Emma se sintió mal antes de tragar saliva.

«¿Co…cómo lo sabe?»

Gold sonrió, con esa sonrisa orgullosa y taimada que le caracterizaba tanto.

«Oh, porque, querida, lo he visto todo»

Entonces Emma se heló y sintió a Regina acercarse más a ella.

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

Gold se dio la vuelta, alzó la mirada, así como su dedo que apuntó a algo en lo alto. Emma y Regina siguieron su dedo con la mirada antes de quedarse estupefactas: en lo alto, en la esquina de la estancia, una cámara de vigilancia.

 


	8. Una heroína

Un pequeño momento de vacilación caló en la estancia hasta que Gold se giró y se quedó mirando a Emma.

«Entonces, sheriff Swan. ¿Quiere ver el video o no es necesario?»

Cogida en la trampa, ella bajó la mirada

«Yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«¡Recompóngase, por Dios!» lanzó Regina detrás de ella

Emma entonces alzó la cabeza y miró de frente a Gold.

«Está bien, he comprendido. ¿Qué quiere?»

«¿Sabe?...Me sorprendí al ver que alguien se había atrevido a entrar por allanamiento en mi tienda. Pero lo estuve aún más cuando vi el video…» Sobre el rostro de Emma se dibujó un pequeño gesto de malestar, sabiendo que ahora Gold la tenía cogida con las manos en la masa.

«Yo…creí que…»

«¿Sí?»

«Creí escuchar algo y…como sheriff, entré»

Esa mentira, ni Regina se la hubiera creído. Es más, el largo suspiró de la morena detrás de ella lo dejaba claro. En cuanto a la sonrisa de Gold, esta era más elocuente.

«¿Me cree estúpido?»

«No, pero…»

«Lo más extraño es que observando atentamente el video, se la ve aquí mismo. Se la ve aquí mismo hablando con otra persona»

De repente, Emma vio a Regina aparecer detrás de Gold.

«Miss Swan…» le indicó ella «¡Silencio!»

Emma estaba atrapada: ¿qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Ella sabía descifrar la mentira en los demás, pero era incapaz de mentir correctamente. Tragó saliva.

«Yo…No sé de qué habla»

«Digo, Miss Swan, que no estaba sola en mi tienda ayer por la noche. Estaba hablando con alguien más…Ese alguien era invisible»

«¿Invisible? ¡No diga tonterías!» se burló ella

«Entonces, ¿con quién estaba hablando? ¿Quién la acompañaba? Por el ángulo de la cámara no se podía ver a la segunda persona…pero sin embargo, tengo la sincera impresión de que la persona a quien se dirigía estaba situada cerca de usted»

«¡Miss Swan, no diga nada!» gruñó Regina «¡No debe saberlo! ¡No, mientras no hayamos nosotras mismas esclarecido todo esto!»

Emma miró a Gold que parecía descifrar los signos de mentira en su rostro o en sus gestos.

«¿Sheriff Swan? Estoy esperando»

«Yo…»

«¡Emma, no!» gritó Regina «¡No sabe si él puede estar implicado en el asunto!»

«¿Sheriff Swan?»

Emma estaba aturdida: entre la presión de Gold y las prohibiciones de Regina…Ella se derrumbó.

«Ok, ok. Se lo voy a decir todo…»

«¡NO!» grito Regina antes de gruñir de frustración por no poder hacer nada.

«Bien, la escucho» dijo Gold cruzando los brazos

Emma bajó la mirada, buscando cualquier excusa

«…es…es Regina»

La bella morena se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, gruñendo.

«¿Regina?»

«Sí, yo…Desde su muerte, yo…Intento encontrar un alivio para Henry. Está llevando muy mal su muerte»

«¿Y qué contaba hacer con ese libro?» dijo él perplejo

«Yo…no lo sé…Pensaba que podría hacerla aparecer ante él, aunque fuera un breve momento, para que él pudiera decirle todo lo que no pudo, para que se dijeran adiós…»

Y aunque era una mentira, Emma, en su interior, le habría gustado que ese fuera realmente el caso.

«Ya veo…¿Y cómo sabía que ese libro podría ayudarla?»

Emma lanzó una furtiva llamada de socorro a Regina, que se encontraba detrás de Gold.

«Dígale que, conociéndolo, sabía que sus grimorios más preciados estarían en la trastienda»

«Conociéndolo, me imaginaba que sus libros más importantes estarían en ese lado de la tienda…Después, saber si era uno u otro…Me sentí atraída por su cubierta»

Gold entrecerró los ojos, como si buscara la mentira en sus palabras.

«Ya veo…Pero, lo que intenta hacer se parece a querer volver a un muerto a la vida»

Emma y Regina se crisparon.

«Ah...¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Esa es una de las leyes de la magia que están prohibidas. O difíciles de aplicar»

«¡Hazle hablar, necesito saber más!» ordenó Regina

«¿Cómo? ¿Por qué es difícil? ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes?»

«¿Por qué quiere saberlo?»

«Solo…por curiosidad»

«No es necesario que lo sepa. Traer a los muertos a la vida está prohibido. Así como cambiar el pasado. Zelena fracasó, quienquiera que intente hacer lo mismo, también fracasará»

«¡No pienso hacer revivir a Regina!» dijo Emma «Yo…solo me gustaría…no lo sé…»

«Sheriff Swan, sé que esta desaparición nos ha perturbado a todos, a usted un poco más que a los demás»

Emma entonces se crispó y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Regina antes de balbucear.

«Yo…me ha conmovido como a muchos»

«No puede negar los lazos que se habían creado entre las dos en estos últimos tiempos»

«¿Qué? Euh, no, no…»

«Desde Neverland, las dos…»

«¡Bueno, ya basta, entendido, ok!» corto Emma, roja como un tomate. Gold frunció el ceño, sorprendido, mientras que Regina se acercó para poner la oreja.

«¿Qué ha querido decir él, Miss Swan?»

Emma desvió la mirada entonces y miró el grimorio deseado

«Yo…me tengo que ir» pasó por delante de Gold hacia la puerta

«¡Sheriff Swan!» Emma se giró hacia Gold «No he acabado con usted»

Tras eso, ella salió golpeando la puerta. Se metió en su coche y golpeó su volante con rabia.

«¡Mierda!» gritó

«¿Qué le ocurre?» preguntó Regina apareciendo de repente en el asiento de al lado.

Emma se sobresaltó de nuevo.

«¡Mierda, Regina! ¡Me estoy hartando de sus apariciones intempestivas!»

«Está agotada, querida» dijo irónicamente la bella morena.

«No, solo estoy harta: me persigue un fantasma desde ayer, he allanado una tienda, me he hecho pillar y además, paso por una loca hablando a la nada»

«Puedo entender que esté a flor de piel, pero…»

«¡No! Estoy harta, necesito respirar, ¿puede…puede evaporarse un momento?»

Sintiendo que Emma estaba muy sensible y a punto de explotar, Regina no dijo nada más antes de desaparecer. Emma entonces suspiró antes de pegar su frente en el volante y dejarse ir en discretos sollozos.

* * *

 

Regina estaba contrariada: aún no tenía respuestas a sus preguntas: ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo y por qué? ¿Por qué bajo esa forma de espectro? ¿Por qué no se acordaba de su muerte?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…Estaba atrapada ahí y no sabía por qué ni por cuánto tiempo. Vagando por su casa, decidió ir de una estancia a la otra, imaginando que a lo mejor nostálgicos recuerdos le sobrevendrían. Primero, su cocina, después, el salón…A continuación, subió al piso de arriba para dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo donde se dejó invadir por una dulce tristeza, y finalmente, se detuvo en su habitación, sentándose en la cama.

Zelena estaba muerta, el bebé de Snow estaba vivo y con buena salud, así como Henry. Ella no tenía ningún recuerdo y sin embargo, en esa tienda con Gold, se acordó de algo…

* * *

 

_Regina estaba perpleja. Emma no daba muestras de una gran motivación. Y sin embargo, el tiempo se les echaba encima, ella sabía que Snow iba a dar a luz pronto y como consecuencia Zelena saldría de su escondrijo para ir a buscarlo._

_Sola, en su casa, ya que había decidido que Henry se quedara al lado de los Charming, estaría más seguro. Zelena nunca había ocultado que su fin era destruir a Regina. Ya le había tomado su corazón y Dios sabe lo que pensaba arrebatarle todavía._

_Ante esa perspectiva, decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos. Era tarde y seguramente no habría nadie en su tienda. Se materializó, en una nube violeta, en el interior de la tienda. Se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás donde encontró la caja fuerte disimulada detrás de un cuadro. Sin avanzar más, sabía que estaba protegido por un hechizo y que, si lo rompía, avisaría a Rumpel._

_Pero no podía esperar, no podía permitirse poner de nuevo a Henry en peligro. Así que se giró hacia la caja fuerte y, concentrándose, envió una bola de fuego contra el escudo que resistió una primera vez, después una segunda antes de que Regina sintiera una presencia detrás de ella. Se giró y vio a Rumpel derecho como una vela._

_«¿Qué haces Regina?»_

_«¡No se ve!» respondió ella, irritada_

_«Regina…» suspiró él_

_«Me imaginé que vendrías. Es sorprendente que Zelena no te haya seguido»_

_«Está ocupada. Le he dicho que debía asegurarme de que Snow iba a dar a luz»_

_«¿Es así?»_

_«Está a punto, sí» Regina entonces se estremeció, llegaba demasiado tarde «¿Qué estás buscando?»_

_«Un modo de detener a Zelena, evidentemente»_

_«No lo conseguirás»_

_«No porque estés a su lado es invencible»_

_«No se trata de eso. No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Yo también soy víctima de su caprichos devastadores»_

_«Sé lo que intenta hacer: quiere viajar al pasado, matar a Eva para que yo no pueda nacer, para ser tu favorita, para que la elijas a ella»_

_«…»_

_«Si Eva muere, Snow no existirá, Emma tampoco y por lo tanto, Henry no nacerá. No puedo permitirlo»_

_Rumpel suspiró._

_«Regina, debo impedirte que hagas eso, no tengo elección»_

_«Siempre tenemos elección»_

_«Tengo orden de impedir cualquier cosa que se interponga en los planes de Zelena»_

_«Entonces, vete, haz como si no me hubieras visto»_

_«Si Zelena lo descubre…»_

_«¿Qué? ¿Te matará? ¿Qué crees que hará si logra su objetivo? ¿Que te llevara con ella?» Regina dejo salir una pequeña risa sarcástica «Tú no eres nada para ella, solo un medio de obtener lo que quiere»_

_Entonces, Rumpel hizo una mueca_

_«¿Qué quieres?»_

_«Intento averiguar qué hay en esa caja fuerte»_

_«Me temo que nada que te pueda ayudar»_

_«¿Cómo saberlo si no me dices nada?»_

_«Porque lo sé, eso es todo»_

_«Enséñamelo»_

_Entonces Rumpel movió la mano y la protección desapareció. Regina abrió la susodicha caja fuerte y encontró dentro algunos frascos antes de detener su mirada sobre un pequeño pergamino que cogió. Cuando lo desenrolló, sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_«Decías que no había nada dentro»_

_«Regina, esa no es la solución»_

_«Por supuesto que sí. Este hechizo la puede detener»_

_«Pero las consecuencias serán…»_

_«¡Qué importan las consecuencias!, si ella logra su objetivo, no tendremos elección y las consecuencias serían aún más radicales»_

_«¿Y crees poder hacerlo? ¿Crees que de verdad tendrás el valor?»_

_«La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que ya no tengo nada que perder: he reencontrado a Henry, sé que me quiere y él sabe que yo lo quiero, hemos roto la maldición juntos, no hay mayor prueba de amor. Y si tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, sé lo que debo hacer para asegurar su seguridad. Ya lo hice una vez, eso no fue suficiente, solo espero que esta vez sea la buena, y sobre todo, la última»_

_«Regina, no tienes por qué hacerlo»_

_«Por supuesto que sí, nadie más lo hará»_

_«Lo vas a perder todo…»_

_«Al contrario, lo voy a ganar todo…Voy a ganar…Finalmente voy a ser la heroína que Henry quiere que sea. Estará orgulloso de mí, es mi recompensa, mi consuelo»_

_Entonces Rumpel suspiró._

_«Debería impedírtelo, lo sabes…»_

_«No harás nada…»_

_«Sé lo que vas a hacer…»_

_«No, no lo sabes…Ya no lo sabrás»_

_Tras eso, Regina le pinchó el antebrazo con una aguja._

_«Pero, ¿qué…qué me estás haciendo…?» dijo él antes de quedarse paralizado._

_«No te acordarás de nada…Es mejor así»_

_A continuación, ella cerró la caja fuerte, antes de desaparecer. Cuando Rumpel volvió en sí, estaba solo en mitad de su tienda, sin saber absolutamente por qué._

* * *

 

Regina salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

«¿Emma? Estoy arriba» gritó ella

Pero al no tener ninguna respuesta, se materializó en el hall para comprobar que no era Emma, sino Henry.

«Henry, cariño…» murmuró ella sin encontrar eco.

El adolescente dejó su mochila en el suelo.

«¿Mamá?» gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse un sándwich de queso.

«Oh, cariño, yo te acostumbré a algo mejor que eso…» dijo desolada Regina al ver a su hijo prepararse un tentempié bastante calórico «No puedo imaginarme que comiste durante este último año en Nueva York»

Henry sacó una lata de refresco y después se sentó en el sofá antes de encender la tele. Regina se sentó a su lado, silenciosa, admirando a su hijo que, poco a poco, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. Sorbió de su refresco y se tragó su pan antes de cansarse de la tele. Se levantó y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, al menos es lo que pensó Regina. Pero cuando él se desvió para no para ir a su habitación, sino a la de su madre, Regina sintió cómo se encogía su pecho.

Ella apareció entonces en su cama, y miró a Henry que caminaba por la estancia. Caminó de un mueble al otro antes de pararse en una cómoda que la joven conocía muy bien.

«Oh, Henry…»

El muchacho abrió el cajón de en medio y sacó de debajo de las camisas de su madre, un libro bastante grueso. Una vez en su posesión, se sentó en el borde de la cama, no lejos de su madre, y lo abrió.

El libro que tenía no era un libro cualquiera, era un álbum de fotos, su álbum de fotos. Acarició las letras que formaban su nombre y suspiró antes de abrir el álbum y de descubrir, o redescubrir, una por una las cientos de fotos que Regina había podido hacer de su hijo durante sus primeros diez años de vida: su primer biberón, sus primeros zapatitos, su primer baño, sus primeros pasos, su primera Navidad, sus primeros dibujos que Regina había guardado religiosamente. También pasó las fotos de su primer día de colegio, de su primera exposición…

Los diez primeros años de su vida estaban atrapados en esas fotos, testigos de un principio de vida muy feliz.

De repente, un sentimiento de remordimiento se apoderó de él: si realmente hubiera leído las intenciones y los sentimientos de Regina, nunca habría creído que ella quería hacerle daño, esas fotos podían atestiguar eso.

Acarició con la punta del índice una foto en la que aparecían él y Regina a la orilla de la playa, durante una de sus primeras salidas. Entonces, sonrió, acordándose de ese instante en que Regina le había anunciado orgullosamente que lo había apuntado a clases para que aprendiera a nadar. El pequeño, al principio, se asustó, pero ella lo tranquilizó al decirle que ella tampoco sabía nadar y que tomaría clases junto con él.

Tranquilo, él aceptó finalmente y al cabo de un año de clases intensivas, manejaba perfectamente el universo marino. Y para festejar eso, habían decidido pasar el día en el mar, extraño día juntos durante el cual Regina no había estado acaparada por su trabajo. En ese momento preciso, cuando metieron sus pies en el agua, sus miedos se evaporaron y Henry, ayudado por Regina, logró superar sus nervios. Cuando vio a su madre ir hacia el agua sin miedo, hizo lo mismo. En ese instante, Regina era su heroína…

Sí, Regina había sido su heroína desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta. Si no le hubiera pedido tanto que lo fuera, quizás no habría tenido esa idea estúpida de sacrificio…

Entonces pasó a una nueva foto: era su última foto juntos…antes de que Mary Margaret, al día siguiente, le diera el famoso libro que desencadenó todo. A partir de ese momento, ya no vio a su madre de la misma forma que antes, sintiendo que algo se había roto entre los dos. Sí, la última foto del álbum era también la última foto que se tomaron juntos.

Pensando en ello, Henry no había tenido tiempo de sacarse otra foto con ella desde Neverland. Se había sacado muchas con Emma durante el año en Nueva York, pero ninguna tenía tanta significación como las que se ha sacado con Regina.

«Te echo de menos, mamá…»

Regina entonces sonrió tristemente y se acercó a su hijo. Habría querido tanto consolarlo, decirle que estaba ahí, a su lado, que velaría por él. Alzó su mano e intentó acariciar sus cabellos, al lado de su oreja derecha. Al rozarlo, Henry sintió un escalofrío y una sensación de cosquillas. Sacudió la cabeza, como si un mosquito rondara alrededor de su cabeza y se rascó su oreja. Después se giró y se puso frente a su madre, aunque solo Regina era consciente de ese cara a cara. Con los ojos hundidos en los de él, ella se estremeció de repente, como si realmente él pudiera verla. Pero entonces él suspiró y se dio la vuelta antes de levantarse y de dejar el álbum en su lugar, escondido bajo la ropa de Regina. Recorrió el cuarto con su mirada y se acostó en el sitio donde dormía su madre. Regina lo imitó y así se quedaron, uno frente al otro, durante un buen rato.

* * *

 

Emma se quedó un momento al volante de su coche sin moverse. Después tuvo una idea y salió del coche para dirigirse de nuevo a la tienda.

«¡GOLD!» gritó

«¿Sí? Oh…Sheriff…¿Confesión, quizás?»

«Dígame cómo»

«¿Cómo qué, querida?»

«¿Cómo se resucita a los muertos?»

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Cuáles son los ingredientes? ¿Qué necesitaría una persona que quisiera resucitar a un muerto?»

«Miss Swan, sé que siente pena, pero eso no resolverá nada. Ella ya no forma parte de este mundo, y traerla tendría consecuencias que, ni usted ni yo, podemos imaginar ni controlar»

«¡No tengo la intención de resucitarla!» gruñó ella

«Entonces, ¿por qué pregunta?»

«Por simple curiosidad. Porque pensaba que era imposible viajar al pasado, y Zelena casi lo consigue…Entonces he pensado que traer a alguien a la vida también puede ser posible»

«Es posible, pero prohibido. Las consecuencias serían impensables»

«…»

«Miss Swan, ¿hay algo que quisiera decirme?»

«Eh, ¿perdón? No, ¿por qué?»

«Parece muy perturbada desde su muerte»

«Y por lo que parece, usted no lo bastante» lanzó ella mordazmente «Después de todo, ella se sacrificó por todos nosotros y lo liberó de la influencia de Zelena. Se convirtió en una heroína, lo que nunca pudo ser por su culpa. Y no tengo la impresión de que esté lo bastante agradecido. Usted es la persona que la conocía desde hacía más tiempo que nadie aquí»

«Lo que me unía a Regina era algo solo nuestro. Tengo mi manera de llorarla, usted la suya. Debería ocuparse más bien de los vivos antes que centrarse en los muertos. Su hijo la necesita»

«No me hable de mi hijo»

«También es mi nieto»

«¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupa de su árbol genealógico?»

«Está siendo maleducada. Lo voy a achacar a la tristeza y a la cólera. Además, soy el único lazo biológico que le queda con su padre…no le aconsejo que me separe de él»

«¿Me está amenazando?» dijo irónicamente ella «No le tengo miedo. ¿Sabe?...Tenía la intención de volver a Nueva York con Henry. Volver a esa vida ofrecida por Regina»

«No hará eso…Sus padres…»

«El teléfono existe»

«No va a…»

«…no se preocupe, Regi…Yo…he cambiado de opinión» balbuceó ella. Y después de un momento de silencio «Entonces, ¿me va a decir lo que quiero o no?

Rumpel frunció el ceño.

«Todavía no sé por qué le interesa tanto…»

«….como ha dicho: cada uno la llora como quiere y como puede. No tengo la intención de jugar a Frankenstein y de volver a los muertos a la vida. Solo soy curiosa. De todas maneras, no tengo las capacidades mágicas para eso»

Rumpel vaciló un breve instante, antes de hablar.

«Hay ingredientes, pero el hechizo para traer a los muertos a la vida es mucho más complejo que una combinación de ingredientes»

«¿Ah, sí?»

«La razón por la cual ese hechizo es complejo se explica sobre todo por el hecho de que depende menos de los ingredientes que de la persona que lo invoca»

«¿La persona?»

«Traer alguien a la vida es una cuestión de deseo y de voluntad»

 


	9. Obra inacabada

Emma se quedó un largo instante en su coche, aparcada frente al granero. Ese lugar se había convertido, durante la semana pasada, en una especie de refugio donde podía reflexionar en paz.

Después de la muerte de Regina y de su entierro, Emma pasaba largas horas ahí, sabiendo que nadie vendría, y pensaba.

A veces, imaginaba lo que podría haber pasado ahí: Regina luchando contra Zelena, sola mientras que los otros ni siquiera tenían consciencia de esa pelea.

Rabiaba interiormente diciéndose que algo importante había pasado ahí y que ella no había estado simplemente porque la habían considerado incapaz, sin estar a la altura, sin estar preparada. En suma, se culpaba enormemente por su incapacidad que causó la muerte de Regina. Porque sí, todo el problema era ese: se hacía la responsable de la muerte de la bella morena.

Y si nadie se lo había señalado, ella no dejaba de pensar en ello. Se quedó un largo rato ahí antes de salir de su coche y entrar en el granero. El montón de ceniza había desaparecido, pero el círculo en el suelo aún estaba ahí. Varias veces, Emma había traído a Rumpel al sitio para ver si se acordaba, pero en vano. Arrastró los pies por el polvo, deteniéndose brevemente en el sitio donde había encontrado el cuerpo de Regina, y un escalofrío la recorrió.

Ese regreso inesperado de Regina habría podido colmar sus últimas cuestiones, saber qué había pasado realmente en ese granero. ¿Y quién mejor para responder que la principal protagonista? Pero la decepción fue grande cuando Regina regresó sin ningún recuerdo de esa noche.

¿Cómo había vuelto entre ellos? De repente pensó en las palabras de Rumpel: ¿había vuelto de entre los muertos? O ¿sería un hechizo que habría salido mal? Y si fuera el caso, ¿quién podría haberlo lanzado? Rumpel había sido vago sobre los ingredientes, pero, sin embargo cuando le reveló lo principal que se debía tener, sintió una punzada de angustia en su interior. ¿Estaría ella metida en asunto?

¿Y si fuera ella? ¿Y si era ella la que ha hecho regresar a Regina sin quererlo? Realmente, no, es mentira…Lo quería. Habría querido tener el poder de traer a Regina de vuelta, pero no sabía cómo. Así que imaginar que lo hubiera logrado sin saber cómo era una utopía.

Entonces suspiró y echó una ojeada a su reloj: Henry debía estar de vuelta en ese momento. Volvió al coche y abandonó el granero no sin darle la última ojeada a través del retrovisor.

* * *

 

Cuando llegó a la mansión, Emma se sorprendió por el silencio que reinaba. Sin embargo, la mochila de Henry estaba en la entrada, así que supuso que estaba ahí. Un suave olor a pan tostado flotaba en el aire. Se dirigió a la cocina donde solo las migas reinaban sobre la encimera, señal de que había pasado por allí.

Subió arriba y tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Cuando abrió, estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño antes de cerrar la puerta. Y cuando iba a bajar de nuevo al salón, su atención fue captada por la puerta de su habitación, es decir la de Regina, que estaba entreabierta.

Lentamente fue hacia ella y pasó la cabeza por la apertura, y vio un espectáculo que le provocó mariposas en el vientre: Henry estaba acostado sobre la cama, Regina a su lado, devorándolo literalmente con la mirada. De esa manera, Regina parecía un ángel de la guarda sobre Henry. Y por primera vez desde hacía una semana, Henry parecía dormir apaciblemente, sin pesadillas ni llantos.

Se quedó ahí un momento, observando concienzudamente a Regina que no la había oído ni visto: la joven parecía dormir, sus ojos medio cerrados, pareciendo disfrutar de la cercanía del adolescente. Si Emma no hubiera sabido lo que ella era en ese momento, habría podido creer que Regina estaba efectivamente ahí, bien viva.

Entonces sonrió, lo que no había vuelto hacer desde la muerte de Regina, pensando en la joven: estaba de nuevo ahí, entre ellos, cerca de ellos, cerca de ella. Entonces sintió un escalofrío y empujó un poco, sin querer, la puerta que chirrió, captando la atención de Regina que entonces alzó la mirada para clavarla en la de Emma, que le sonrió.

Regina desapareció para reaparecer al lado de Emma, sorprendiéndola.

«Hace quince minutos que se quedó dormido»

«Vamos a dejarlo» le murmuró Emma que retrocedió cerrando despacio la puerta. Dejando su mano sobre el pomo, pegó su frente contra el dintel de la puerta.

«¿Emma? ¿Algo va mal?»

«…»

«¿Emma?» Regina quiso sacudirla por el hombro, pero su mano lo atravesó, provocando un pequeño estremecimiento a la bella rubia, que entonces salió de sus pensamientos.

«Yo…no es nada, yo…»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Creo que…creo que fui yo»

«¿Qué usted?»

«Es por mi causa que usted está aquí»

* * *

 

Regina no quería presionarla, pero su curiosidad había sido pinchada y ahora se estaba refrenando para no avasallar a Emma a preguntas. La miró silenciosamente mientras prepara algo para comer para ella y su hijo.

Pero sin soportarlo más, Regina resopló ruidosamente

«Emma…¡ya basta!»

Pero Emma, sorda a los gruñidos de Regina, continuó cortando las zanahorias en tiras.

Como eco, Regina solo encontró el ruido de la hoja del cuchillo golpeando enérgicamente la madera de la tabla de cortar.

«¡Emma!»

Tac, tac, tac

«¡Emma, por Dios!»

Tac, tac, tac

«¡Deje de comportarse como una niña, es penosa!»

Tac, tac, tac, tac

«¡Me va a responder de una buena vez!»

Tac, tac, tac

«¡EMMA!»

Regina había gritado mucho más fuerte de lo que habría creído y, como consecuencia, todos los cajones y puertas de los armarios se abrieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo sobresaltarse a Emma.

«¡Ay!» dijo ella sujetándose la mano

«¿Emma? Perdón, yo…¿está bien?»

Sin una palabra, Emma metió la mano ensangrentada bajo el grifo del fregadero a donde resbaló el cuchillo. Regina se acercó para ver los daños, pero Emma se dio la vuelta y fue en ese momento cuando vio lo que había provocado Regina: todos los cajones estaban abiertos y parte de su contenido en el suelo. Se quedó mirando quieta, incrédula, a Regina.

«Yo…quiero respuestas…Emma» la bella rubia suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el taburete más cercano «Ha dicho que es por su causa. ¿Qué ha hecho realmente? ¿Cómo?»

«Yo…Ha sido Rumpel»

«¿Rumpel?»

«Él…me ha dicho lo que hacía falta para traer un muerto a la vida»

«¿Habla en serio?»

«En fin, me lo ha dicho en parte»

«¿Y? ¿De qué se trata?»

Emma suspiró.

«Se trata sobre todo…de sensaciones y de voluntad»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«No me ha dicho más, al menos no sin un galimatías incomprensible»

«¿Es decir?»

«Algo como que traer a los muertos era una complejidad sin nombre. Dijo que era necesario una mezcla de precisos ingredientes y de la voluntad»

«Un poco como hablar con el más allá. Pero en un proceso un poco más difícil» murmuró Regina para ella.

«¿Eh? ¿Cómo cuando quisimos hablar con Cora?»

«Para aquello hacía falta el arma del crimen y al asesino. Es extraño tener los dos, sobre todo cuando el asesino debe participar en el hechizo. ¿Qué asesino querría que se hablará con su víctima…?»

«Entonces, ¿qué piensa que hace falta para traer a un muerto a la vida? El arma del crimen y…»

«No, no. Creo que hace falta una persona…Una persona tan poderosa como su voluntad de querer ver reaparecer al fallecido»

Emma se quedó tensa

«¿Una…fuerte voluntad de ver…reaparecer al fallecido?» balbuceó ella

«Emma…usted…su magia…»

«Ya no tengo magia. ¡Zelena me la robó!» gruñó Emma para defenderse

«La magia está en su interior, incluso cuando se piensa que no se tiene, o que ya no se tiene»

«¿Qué está intentando decir? ¿Que porque yo he tenido muchas ganas de volver a verla mis poderes han vuelto momentáneamente para invocar un hechizo del que ni siquiera conocía su existencia? ¡Es estúpido!»

«Emma…¿qué no me está diciendo?»

«¡Nada, absolutamente nada!»

Ante la irritación de la joven, Regina sospechó aún más.

«Emma…»

«Basta, yo…no sé por qué ha vuelto, no quise esto, ¡no es posible!» se enervó

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Porque…porque…hace mucho daño!» terminó de decir casi en un susurró inaudible.

Regina se quedó de pie delante de ella, quieta, sin atreverse a decir nada: podía leer en el rostro de la joven una angustia que pocas veces había visto antes. Se acercó y avanzó para apoyar su mano en su antebrazo, pero se paró antes, al darse cuenta de que ese gesto sería inútil.

«¿Emma?»

La bella rubia entonces alzó la mirada, una mirada perlada de lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer con un parpadeo.

«Hace mucho daño…¿Quién querría traerla de vuelta para tener la alegría de tenerla aquí, y a continuación sentir la desesperación al decirse que está realmente muerta? ¿Ver cuánto la echamos de menos, darnos cuenta de que sin usted las cosas no van tan bien? ¿Decirse que su presencia era tranquilizadora…decirse todo eso y, al final, darse cuenta de que ya no le tendremos más? No, es el peor de los hechizos que se puede hacer y sufrir…»

Regina no se lo creía, totalmente asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar, no sabía qué decir, qué responder. En lugar de eso, una débil voz adormilada salió del pasillo.

«Mamá…¿estás ahí?»

Emma, de repente, sorbió su nariz y se secó las lágrimas antes de darse la vuelta y ver a su hijo en el umbral de la puerta.

«Sí, sí, estoy aquí»

«¿Te has herido?» dijo él mirando su mano ensangrentada

«Oh, euh…No soy muy ducha con los cuchillos. Te hecho algo de picar» dijo ella señalando el bol que contenía tiras de zanahorias, dados de jamón y queso.

«Oh…Ok. Deberías curarte eso»

«Sí…Entonces, ¿tu mañana con David? ¿Habéis engañado a algún pez?»

«¿Engañar a un pez?» dijo él dubitativo»

«¿Qué? ¿No es así cómo se dice?»

«Si quieres decir con eso si hemos pescado…sí, hemos pescado»

«¿Y? ¿Estuvo bien?»

Henry le dirigió esa mirada típica que le recordaba que había sido criado por Regina, porque aunque fuera su hijo biológico, se daba cuenta de que veía en sus gestos y en sus entonaciones a Regina.

«¿Aún sigue en pie mi clase de conducción?» dijo él, más animado

«Sí. Pero come primero. Voy a curar esto»

Ella subió al cuarto de baño de su habitación y se estaba curando la mano cuando Regina apareció a su lado…Pero acostumbrada ya a sus llegadas intempestivas, apenas se sobresaltó.

«¿Cómo está su mano?»

«Escuece»

«Hay vendas y alcohol en ese armario» dijo ella señalando con el dedo el armarito justo detrás de Emma.

«Gracias»

Emma entonces se curó, bajo la mirada benévola de Regina, pero no se atrevió en ningún momento a mirar a la bella morena a los ojos.

«Tenga cuidado con Henry en la carretera» acabó por soltar Regina

«¿Acepta finalmente que coja el volante?» dijo asombrada Emma

«No puedo materialmente impedírselo, así que solo la pongo en guardia. Pero si lo pone en peligro, la perseguiré hasta el final de su vida»

Emma solo pudo sonreír ante esa ironía antes de darse la vuelta hacia la joven.

«Regina…»

«Más tarde. Ahora vaya con Henry»

Emma frunció el ceño, pero no insistió.

«Ok» Después volvió con su hijo «¿Listo?»

«¡Sí!»

* * *

 

Menos mal que Regina no estaba con ellos en el coche. Emma ya no contaba sus «¡cuidado!» o incluso «¡Mierda!» con su hijo al volante. Se aferraba a la manivela, rezando para no unirse a Regina tan pronto en el más allá.

Tampoco contaba ya la cantidad de buzones, así como de papeleras, que habían dejado su vida bajo las ruedas del coche de Emma. Henry, por su parte, estaba nervioso, pero disfrutaba con el menor giro cogido, con la velocidad apenas sobrepasada, con el semáforo en rojo ante el que había conseguido pararse sin pasárselo o sin que se le calara el coche.

«¡Guay!» dijo él

«Sí…Por el bienestar de mi coche, vamos a dejarlo por hoy. Venga, dirección a casa»

Henry refunfuñó, pero aceptó y condujo en dirección a casa de Regina. Una vez estacionado, más mal que bien, delante, Henry apagó el motor y se quedó inmóvil, mirando la casa.

«¿Henry? ¿Estás bien?»

«¿Sabes?...Yo…a veces…no, olvídalo»

«No, dime» insistió Emma

«A veces…Tengo la sensación de que ella está aún aquí. Sé que es imposible, pero…a veces, me da la impresión de sentirla, cerca de mí. Como hace un momento cuando…»

«¿Cuándo qué?»

«Cuando me quedé dormido, yo….tuve…la sensación de que estaba ahí, a mi lado. Tenía la impresión de sentir su respiración sobre mí, su perfume en el aire, sus ojos mirándome…Era extraño. Es…estúpido»

El corazón de Emma se encogió cuando pensó en la escena de la que había sido testigo: Henry dormido y Regina a su lado, comiéndoselo con la mirada. No era una tontería pensar que Henry realmente lo había sentido, después de todo, ¿no era el verdadero creyente?

«¿Sabes?, no es estúpido. Yo también a veces la siento a mi lado»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Cuando cocino, tengo la sensación de que está a mi espalda, vigilando para que no me equivoque…»

«No, yo…no es eso…Yo tengo la impresión de sentirla, como una corriente de aire frío. Parece…»

«¿Parece qué?»

«Un fantasma»

«¿Un…fantasma?»

«Sí, ya sabes: se dice que los fantasmas son almas que no han encontrado la paz porque todavía tienen algo pendiente en la tierra. Y que si quieren pasar al otro lado, deben resolver sus problemas antes. Quizás mamá no ha logrado pasar al otro lado»

«¿Y por qué no habría pasado?»

«No lo sé…Se fue tan rápido…Quizás no esté tranquila, quizás como no tuvo tiempo de decirme adiós, se ha quedado. Es posible, ¿no? mira todo lo que ella hizo por mí. Estaba dispuesta a hacer desaparecer Storybrooke, a matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en su camino. Quizás me echa tanto de menos y no quiere pasar al otro lado»

«Henry…»

«¡Pero piénsalo! Es lógico, ¿no?»

«Henry, aunque todo lo que dices tenga sentido…los fantasmas no existen»

«¿Y tú qué sabes?»

Emma se sorprendió ante la hosquedad con la que Henry le respondió.

«Escucha, sé que te gustaría tener respuestas, que te gustaría que esa fuera una, pero…no estamos seguros de nada, salvo del hecho de que…que se ha ido. Me gustaría…sí, me gustaría creer en otro mundo, en un mundo entre mundos donde ella estuviera: ni muerta ni viva, un lugar desde donde pudiéramos traerla…Pero la verdad es…» Ella lanzó una mirada a la casa «La verdad es que no sé Henry, no sé nada. Pero me gustaría creer también en ello…Me gustaría pensar que no está muerta, que sigue aquí con nosotros, pero no es así. Sé que intestas consolarte, encontrar una escapatoria, pero…es retroceder para saltar mejor, Henry»

El muchacho entonces suspiró.

«Me habría gustado que estuviera aquí, de una manera u otra»

Ante esas palabras, Emma frunció el ceño: ¿habría deseado él que ella estuviera aquí? ¿De una manera u otra? ¿Acaso…?

«Henry…»

«¿Hm?»

«No, nada. Entremos»

* * *

 

La sobremesa pasó tranquilamente. Henry se encerró en su habitación para acabar sus deberes mientras que Emma se tomaba un buen baño para relajarse. Al caer la noche, cenaron un plato de espaguetis ante un DVD para acostarse después a una hora bastante razonable, ya que Henry tenía clase al día siguiente.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar la conversación mantenida en el coche, aunque el tema estaba anclado en sus mentes. Emma se había sorprendido al no ver a Regina en toda la noche. Por eso al salir de baño, enrollada en un albornoz, se sobresaltó al descubrir a la bella morena sentada al borde de la cama, recta, con las manos en las rodillas.

«Oh, está ahí…»

«¿Desilusionada acaso?»

«No, no» dijo ella mientras se secaba el cabello ante el tocador.

«Lleva mi albornoz» indicó dulcemente Regina

«Oh, bueno…pensaba que ya no lo iba a necesitar allí donde está»

«Cierto. Aunque, de momento, no sabemos demasiado dónde me encuentro»

Emma suspiró y se giró hacia ella.

«He pensado en…eso precisamente»

«Ah, ¿y?»

«Y si no hubiera sido yo…sino Henry»

«¿Henry?»

«Sin duda es la persona que más la echa de menos aquí…tiene tanas ganas de volver a verla que cree que usted está aquí, entre nosotros»

«Son solo los deseos de un niño que echa de menos a su madre»

«No. No, Regina, creo que es más que eso. Creo que…a falta de verla, la presiente»

«Es ridículo»

«No, él mismo la define como una corriente de aire frío, una presencia invisible…Siente su mirada en él, él lo sabe. Está convencido de que usted está aquí, bajo la forma de un fantasma. Que está atrapada entre dos mundos…»

«Emma…»

«No, no, piénselo…Es lógico, ¿no? Él dice que está atrapada aquí porque tiene algo como…una obra inacabada»

«¿Una obra inacabada?»

«Sí, ya sabe, como en Casper»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

«¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Miss Swan, puede parar con sus referencias cinematográficas!»

«Casper era un fantasma amable. En la película se explica que los fantasmas se quedan en la tierra porque ellos tienen algo que no han acabado que los mantiene aquí. Una vez la obra acabada, pueden pasar en paz al otro lado»

«…es ridículo»

«No, piénselo. ¡Ha muerto sin haber podido decirle adiós a Henry, sin poder decirle todo lo que siente por él! Creo que, en cierto sentido, lamenta haberse ido sin habérselo dicho. Se parece un poco a la serie Entre fantasmas…»

«¡Basta! Está delirando. Estaba en paz cuando me marché porque sabía que Henry me quería y él sabía que yo lo quería. Rompimos la maldición de Snow juntos, es la más bella prueba de amor que pueda existir. No necesitaba decirle adiós, hubiera vuelto el sacrificio mucho más difícil»

«Entonces, ¿puede decirme francamente que fue a meterse en la boca del lobo sin ninguna duda? ¿Sin ningún remordimiento o lamento?»

«Exactamente» dijo Regina mirando, sin vacilar, a la bella rubia «Además, su razonamiento sobre Henry no se sostiene. Si realmente me hubiera invocado sin saberlo, ¿cómo es que es usted quien me ve y no él?»

«Ni idea…»

«A menos que haya sido usted quien me ha invocado»

«Ya se lo he dicho: ya no tengo mis poderes»

«Eso es lo que cree…»

«Pero, ¿qué…»

Entonces, Emma se quedó fija, leyendo en las pupilas marrones de Regina, que se había acercado tanto a ella que podía sentir cómo su piel era acariciada por una ligera brisa fría.

«Emma…¿ha sido usted, verdad?»

 


	10. Tabú

Emma y Regina se quedaron una frente a la otra, sin decir una palabra, antes de que Emma rompiera el silencio y desviase la mirada.

«¿Cómo…cómo podría haberlo hecho…?» suspiró ella

«Bueno…Posee magia blanca, la más pura y poderosa que existe»

«Pero usted dijo que yo no era aún capaz de servirme de ella convenientemente. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho una cosa tan impensado como traer un muerto a la vida, sin ni siquiera saber cómo»

«No lo sé…Pero sé quién podría responder a esa pregunta»

«¿Rumpel? Pero pensaba que ya no quería decirle…»

«Porque pensaba que él estaba mentido en el ajo, pero, cuánto más avanzamos, más creo que…»

«…que he sido yo»

«No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero ciertamente Rumpel nos dará respuestas»

«Entonces, ¿se lo vamos a decir?»

«Tengo miedo»

«Si no me cree, me va a tomar por una loca»

«No más que de costumbre»

«¡Hey! ¿Eso qué quieres decir?»

«Emma…Tenemos que hablar» dijo más seriamente Regina «Me gustaría que aclarásemos algo»

«Lo sé, yo…»

«La voluntad»

«…»

«El ingrediente principal es la voluntad. Ha dicho que no hay suplicio más duro que ver a nuestros muertos para tener que separarnos una vez más o darnos cuenta de que los echamos de menos…Emma, esto pudo haber sido inconsciente, pero…creo que ha sido usted quien me ha hecho volver»

«Pero, ¿cómo…?»

«¿No tiene una pequeña idea, aunque sea mínima?»

Emma entonces desvió la mirada y cerró brevemente los ojos

«Estoy cansada, Regina, me gustaría dormir»

«Emma…»

«Mañana. Mañana lo veré todo más claro»

Sin una palabra más, Emma atravesó a Regina, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento, y se acostó ante una Regina impotente y silenciosa. Y cuando la bella rubia apagó la lamparita de la mesilla de noche, Regina suspiró y desapareció.

* * *

 

Emma había mentido…no estaba cansada, al menos no con ese cansancio que hacía querer irse a la cama. Estaba sencillamente extenuada por los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Demasiada información, demasiadas emociones…

Simplemente ya no podía soportar más la presencia de Regina. Todo se había vuelto muy complicado de gestionar, de vivir. Ella que pensaba que su muerte sería difícil de llevar, al final, parece que es su presencia lo más complicado de llevar.

¿La habría realmente ella traído de entre los muertos solo con su voluntad? Evidentemente, lamentaba más que nadie la muerte de Regina, por supuesto estaba triste y enfadada con esa desaparición, y claramente habría dado todo para que no muriera…

Pero creer que era capaz de utilizar un hechizo que iba en contra de las leyes de la magia…¿Cómo?

Dio vueltas en la cama, esperando que todo fuese un mal sueño, que al despertarse la casa estuviera vacía, y solo se encontrara a Henry con la cabeza metida en sus cereales, y la triste expresión de esta última semana. Iría a saludar a sus padres, que aún estarían melosos con su pequeño príncipe. Se vería de nuevo asediada por los asaltos romántico-arriesgados de Hook y regresaría al trabajo de sheriff, trabajo altamente motivador…

Sí, ella volvería a esa vida…Una vida sin Regina. La cuestión…¿Realmente lo quería? Pensando en Regina, una multitud de preguntas se mezclaban.

«¿Regina? ¡Regina!» gritó un poco más fuerte Emma, entonces se enderezó y giró la cabeza en la oscuridad buscando una presencia, pero nada. «Regina, ¿está ahí?»

Pero nada aún…¿Dónde podría haberse metido la joven? Es más, ¿qué hacía ella por las noches cuando todos dormían cómodamente en sus camas?

«¿Sí?» Emma se sobresaltó, sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Regina que acababa de aparecer en mitad de la habitación «¿Qué ocurre?»

«Yo…nada…yo…»

«¿Emma?»

«¿Dónde estaba?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Cuando dormimos, ¿qué hace usted? ¿A dónde va?»

«¿Por qué esta inquisición de repente? ¿Pensaba que estaba cansada?»

«Sí, pero…no lo sé, eso me rondaba por la cabeza…»

Regina se acercó y se sentó tan cerca de Emma que esta distinguió sus brillantes pupilas. Emma tragó en seco y se sentó cruzando las piernas.

«¿La verdadera razón?»

Emma entonces bajó la mirada.

«Yo…necesitaba verla»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque estaba pensando en lo que Rumpel me dijo, en la posibilidad de que fuera yo…en las razones que me habrían empujado a hacer eso…»

«¿Cuáles serían esas razones?»

Emma se quedó estática.

«¿Las razones? Es…evidente, ¿no? La tristeza, la injusticia. No debería morir, no así, dejando a Henry, dejándonos a todos. Se supone que soy la Salvadora, la que trae los finales felices a todos, entonces ¿por qué he fracasado con usted? ¿Por qué ha tenido que morir para que los otros sean felices? ¿Entonces esa es la regla: los malvados son castigados, los buenos ganan? ¿Si yo soy feliz, usted no puede serlo, y a la inversa?»

«…»

«Así que sí, quizás haya deseado volver a verla, haya deseado que no hubiese encontrado la muerte en ese granero…Pero de ahí a traerla en carne y hueso, en fin, al menos…su espíritu…»

«Lo sé, ni yo misma lo entiendo. Mañana lo aclararemos»

«Sí, mañana…¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«Si no tiene nada que hacer, ¿querría…quedarse aquí? Quiero decir…no en esta habitación…Pero, aquí»

La bella morena se quedó en silencio algunos segundos antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa cuyo significado se le escapó a Emma

«Entendido. Voy a la habitación de invitados» dijo ella levantándose «Buenas noches» dijo antes de evaporarse en el aire, dejando a Emma dubitativa.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma se levantó y se dirigió a la susodicha habitación tocando antes de entrar.

«¿No duerme?» dijo ella al ver a Regina medio acostada en la cama

«No»

«¿No puede?»

«No tengo la sensación de sueño»

«Es…extraño verla así»

«¿La ayudaría si cierro los ojos?»

«Muy divertida. ¿Querría venir…a mi, en fin, su habitación?»

Regina entonces la miró, incrédula

«¿Disculpe? ¿Me está proponiendo pasar la noche con usted en la misma habitación?» ironizó ella

«Sí, en fin…Haga lo que quiera. Podemos pasar una noche en blanco charlando»

«¿Cree que puede aguantar mucho tiempo así?»

«Nunca se sabe, mañana, con la ayuda de Rumpel, quizás se haya ido…»

«Quizás sí»

«Tengo sueño, ¿sabe?...¿Va a quedarse ahí mirándome?»

Sin responder, Regina se volatilizó y reapareció en la cama, en su habitación. Emma se unió a ella.

«Cerraré los ojos»

Emma sonrió y se acostó a su vez. Sin decir nada, se durmió dulcemente, mientras Regina, esperó pacientemente, con los ojos cerrados. A veces los abría al escuchar ruidos exteriores, a veces simplemente divertida por los discretos ronquidos de Emma.

Se giró hacia ella y la observó: ella escondía bien su juego y mentía hábilmente. Porque si Emma realmente había deseado su regreso, Regina, por su parte, secretamente había deseado permanecer junto a ellos.

* * *

 

Por la mañana temprano, cuando Emma abrió los ojos, se sintió ligeramente desilusionada al no ver a Regina a su lado. ¿Qué se esperaba?

Se estiró, tomó una ducha, se vistió y bajó a la cocina, no sin antes haber echado un vistazo en la habitación de Henry. Este aún dormía con un pesado sueño.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se encontró a Regina, derecha como un palo delante de una sartén.

«¿Qué está haciendo?»

«Hace más de tres horas que intentó agarrar esta sartén»

«Vaya…ya veo, su vida es apasionante» dijo divertida Emma

«Estoy muerta, mi vida se ha quedado atrás»

Emma, entonces, se quedó observando la sartén y la mano de Regina a algunos centímetros del mango. La bella morena entonces se concentró intensamente, Emma no se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra, después acercó su mano a la sartén. Emma creyó escuchar algunos murmullos de Regina, como palabras de ánimo que se daba a sí misma. Y cuando su mano rozaba el mango…

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces?»

Las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y se giraron a la vez hacia la entrada de la cocina donde estaba un Henry visiblemente aún adormilado.

«¿Q…qué?»

«¿Qué haces delante de la sartén? La miras como si esperases que ella sola hiciera las tortitas»

Dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de la escena que Henry estaba viendo, Emma sonrió.

«Sí, tienes razón. Ella se las apañaría mejor que yo, ¿no crees?»

Henry se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la barra esperando que Emma le sirviera. Esta última intercambió una discreta mirada con Regina, después se puso a preparar el desayuno, todo bajo la mirada atenta de Regina.

Cuando Henry hubo acabado, se levantó de la silla.

«Hey, te llevo a clase, si quieres»

«Gracias, pero no, prefiero coger el autobús» sin decir nada más, desapareció en la planta de arriba.

«Está cada vez más taciturno» dijo Regina

«Sí…se le pasará…» Regina dejó escapar un pequeña exclamación sarcástica de sus labios «¿Qué?»

«Usted y su juvenil optimismo…Es tan crédulo como empalagoso…Es de familia, ¿no?»

«Quizás. Tampoco está obligada a ver todo en blanco y negro»

«Yo estoy muerta, lejos de mi hijo al que veo marchitarse…¿Cómo podría ser optimista?»

«Bueno…no se ha ido por entero…»

«No juegue con las palabras, Miss Swan»

«Es insoportable, ¿lo sabe?»

«¿Yo, insoportable? Creo que no tenemos la misma definición de esa palabra, me temo»

«No se enfade…»

«¡No me enfado!» comenzó a irritarse Regina «¡Es usted, siempre es usted quien me saca de mis casillas!»

«¡Esa es la excusa más fácil para justificar su mal carácter!» ironizó Emma

«¿Mi qué?»

«Me ha escuchado muy bien: usted es algo…en fin, ya sabe»

«No, realmente no, acláremelo, usted que parece conocerme tan bien» se irritó la bella morena

«Bien, usted era…es estricta y estrecha»

«A eso se le llama comportarse y tener educación. De lo que usted parece carecer estrepitosamente»

«Está agresiva y a la defensiva, eso a menudo esconde una cierta verdad»

«¿Qué verdad?» gruñó Regina

«Que es un poco bloqueada…Poco importa su educación, está constantemente frenada por una conducta border line, la prueba, fue a lanzarse a la boca del lobo sin pedir ayuda…Usted…¡es una egoísta!»

Sintiendo la cólera apoderarse de ella, Regina dio un paso hacia Emma

«¿Cómo se atreve…? ¡Los salvé a todos dejando mi vida en ello!»

«¡No tendría que haberlo hecho si hubiese pedido ayuda!»

«¿Qué ayuda? ¿La suya? ¡Era tan inútil como una brizna de hierba!»

«Mejor ser una brizna de hierba que un manojo de ortigas, ¿no?»

Fue suficiente para Regina que amenazó a la bella rubia con una mirada oscura. La cólera mezclada con la incertidumbre hizo tambalearse la calma que habitualmente enarbolaba la joven. Resopló, hinchando sus fosas nasales de rabia y en un gesto incontrolado movió su mano que chocó en la sartén y la hizo caer al suelo provocando un estruendo metálico.

De repente, la cólera dio paso a la estupefacción y la sorpresa. Las dos miraron, asombradas, la sartén en el suelo.

«Regina, usted…ha…la sartén, ella…»

«…se ha movido. La he tocado» concluyó Regina en un susurró «¿Cómo…?» dijo tocándose la mano

«Hey, ¿qué ha pasado?» dijo Henry que, al escuchar el ruido, había bajado rápidamente «¿Estás bien? ¿Mamá?»

A Emma le costó desviar su mirada de la sartén antes de dirigirla a su hijo.

«Oh, euh…Se me…ha caído la sartén, todavía estaba caliente»

Henry frunció el ceño, pero no indagó más, cogió su mochila y se la puso en el hombro.

«Me voy. Hasta la tarde»

«Espera, ¡no te he hecho nada para el almuerzo!»

«Comeré en el cole» dijo él agitando un billete de 10 dólares antes de dejar la casa.

Un ligero silencio se instaló antes de que Emma lo rompiera.

«¿Cómo lo ha hecho?»

«Yo…no lo sé» dijo Regina arrodillándose ante la sartén. Y cuando fue a recogerla, su mano la atravesó. Entonces se quedó parada «Pero…» volvió a intentarlo, pero otra vez su mano la atravesó de parte a parte «No comprendo»

«Quizás es que…»

«¿Que qué?»

«Que lo piensa demasiado»

«¿Cómo?» dijo Regina un poco molesta

«No ha pensado en tocar la sartén, no estaba concentrada en ello»

«Así que, si la entiendo bien, y Dios sabe que me cuesta en este momento, ¿he logrado tocar la sartén porque no estaba focalizando mi atención en ella?»

«Sí»

Regina reflexionó durante unos segundos y frunció el ceño antes de levantarse.

«Da igual. Tenemos que ir a ver a Rumpel»

«Estoy lista»

«Habrá que ser astutas»

«¿Por qué?»

«No revelarle mi presencia enseguida»

«¿Cómo quiere que le explique la situación si no debo decirle su situación ni pronunciar su nombre? ¡Es peor que el Tabú!»

«¿El qué?»

«Olvídelo. Vamos»

* * *

 

«¿Estamos de acuerdo?»

«Usted se ha puesto de acuerdo sola» gruñó Emma «Yo tengo que aceptarlo»

«No sea cínica»

«No soy cínica, soy derrotista: ¿sabe eso del Tabú? ¿Cómo hago para explicarle a Rumpel que es usted un fantasma que se me aparece sin pronunciar las palabras "fantasma", "Regina" o incluso "aparecer"?»

«No sea estúpida. Estamos aquí para saber lo que me ha pasado. Si Rumpel puede ayudarnos sin meter completamente la nariz, mejor»

«Ya…»

Poco convencida, Emma salió del coche y entró en la tienda, sin sorprenderse de encontrar a Rumpel acodado a su mostrador.

«Sheriff Swan, ¿a qué debo el honor?»

Rumpel salió de detrás del mostrador para colocarse delante de ella, Regina justo detrás de Rumpel. Emma entonces, suspiró.

«Yo…necesito hablarle de algo»

El hombre levantó una ceja antes de esbozar una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción.

«¿Ah sí? Déjeme adivinar…» Emma se crispó, conocía muy bien esa actitud altanera y segura de sí «¿No se tratará de Regina?»

«¿Qué…? ¿Perdón?»

«Está aquí para hablarme de Regina, ¿me equivoco?»

Emma se tensó, lanzando furtivas miradas a Regina.

«Permanezca calmada…» le murmuró ella «Él divaga, no sabe nada»

Emma entonces recobró seguridad.

«Euh…sí, eso es»

«Bien, ¿entonces?»

«Yo…» Emma había imaginado un millón de escenarios, de mentiras, pero finalmente, la misma conclusión se imponía: la verdad «Yo…veo a Regina»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano

«No puede ser…» dijo Regina

«¿Usted ve a Regina?»

«Sí. Yo…ella está aquí, yo la veo»

Rumpel suspiró y sonrió

«Oh, ya veo…A decir verdad, veo todo muy bien, Miss Swan»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Porque yo también la veo»

 


	11. Cargas opuestas

Regina y Emma se quedaron sin voz, literalmente.

«¿Qué…Cómo que la ve? ¿De…verdad? ¿La ve?»

«Evidentemente» afirmó Rumpel «La veo todos los días desde su muerte. Así como Henry, imagino»

«¿Pe…Perdón? No comprendo…»

«Bueno, sí, la imagino a menudo entrando aquí, como tenía la costumbre de hacer. Tengo la sensación a veces de sentir su mirada en mí»

Emma entonces bajó la cabeza cuando comprendió lo que quería decir Rumpel…Y lo que él quería decir no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle.

«No, yo…creo que no me ha comprendido…»

«¡Miss Swan!» gruñó avisándole Regina «Cuidado»

«Yo…veo a Regina desde hace dos días. Apareció en su habitación y…la veo, habló con ella y ella me responde»

Rumpel frunció el ceño

«¿Habla con ella y ella le responde?»

«Sí. Sé que es extraño, creí que eran alucinaciones debidas a la fatiga y al estrés, pero…sigue aquí»

«¿Está aquí en este momento?»

«Sí. Justo detrás de usted»

Rumpel hizo un pequeño movimiento para darse la vuelta, pero evidentemente no vio nada.

«Ya veo…Dice que se le ha aparecido como…¿un fantasma?»

«Exacto»

«¿Y solo a usted?»

«Exacto otra vez»

«Extraño…»

«Y que lo diga…»

Rumpel frunció el ceño

«Está alucinando»

«¡Le digo la verdad!»

«Pruébelo»

«Pero, ¿cómo?»

«Bien, dígame algo que solo Regina y yo sepamos»

Como una llamada de auxilio, Emma se giró hacia Regina que parecía reflexionar.

«Dígale que al primer ser vivo al que le arranqué el corazón fue a un semental negro»

«¿En serio? Es…asqueroso…» Rumpel levantó una ceja, sorprendido al ver a la mujer hablando sola «Hm…Me dice que le diga que su primera víctima fue un semental negro»

«Es correcto…» Emma suspiró aliviada «Pero podría habérselo dicho en cualquier otro momento…» Emma suspiró

«Dígale…Dígale que él tenía razón…sobre Zelena, dígale que tenía razón y que yo me equivoqué»

Emma frunció el ceño.

«Me dice que le diga que usted tenía razón con respecto a Zelena, que usted tenía razón y ella se equivocó»

«Que ella era mucho más fuerte que yo, y que yo solo tenía esa salida» suspiró Regina

«Que ella era demasiado fuerte y que Regina solo tenía esa solución» repitió mecánicamente Emma «¿De qué está hablando ella?»

De repente, como si los hechos se le esclarecieran, él abrió los ojos de par en par.

«Ahora comprendo: su curiosidad sobre cómo traer a los muertos, o incluso su pequeña visita nocturna a mi tienda, usted pareciendo hablarle a la nada…Estaba con ella, ¿verdad?»

«Nosotras…intentamos comprender lo que pasa. Regina pensaba que la solución podía estar en uno de sus grimorios…»

«Realmente…la solución no está ahí. No tengo toda la información, pero…Si Regina está aquí es que el proceso que la ha hecho regresar no ha sido acabado, y por lo tanto el hechizo lanzado no ha sido enteramente terminado»

«Lo suponíamos…Lo que nos gustaría saber es…¿quién ha podido lanzarlo?»

«Hay diferentes modos…»

«Regina…Regina piensa que…quizás haya sido yo…»

Rumpel se acercó

«¿Cómo que quizás haya sido usted?»

«Usted habló de voluntad…y…me preguntó si, sin hacerlo a propósito, no la habré traído…»

Entonces Rumpel rio, desconcertando a las dos mujeres

«¿Piensa realmente que basta con querer traer a alguien a la vida? ¿En serio?»

«…»

«Si fuera así, habría podido traer a Neal o Graham, ¿no?»

«…»

«No, es más complejo que eso, querida, mucho más complejo»

«Entonces, explíqueme»

«Creo que no está preparada aún para escucharlo»

«¿En serio? ¿Cree que tengo tiempo para jugar a esto?»

«Lo digo por usted, querida. Por usted y por Regina»

«¿De qué está hablando?»

Entonces él sonrió, con esa sonrisa que respiraba picardía y jactancia.

«Viene a mi memoria un hechizo…un hechizo que se adapta perfectamente a vuestra situación, a la suya y a la de Regina»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Usted es la Salvadora, Miss Swan, producto del más puro y verdadero amor. Tiene en su interior la bondad, el amor y la esperanza que solo puede acarrear una magia blanca, usted es la Luz que se supone debe guiar a los demás. Por el contrario, Regina representa las tinieblas, la cólera, el miedo, la violencia. Ella es producto de un amor falso, superficial, fue atraída a la magia negra, al menos, la magia negra la llamó a ella. Ella es la que debía hundir el mundo en la oscuridad y la desesperación. Las dos sois el producto de dos universos diferentes, pero con un punto en común: el destino se os ha escapado a las dos. Estabais predestinadas, estabais guiadas por él sin poder hacer nada»

«¿Y?»

«Es…como la física: dos cargas opuestas se atraen, se complementan. Juntas, habríais formado una alianza inexpugnable. Vosotras, que estabais destinadas a enfrentaros, finalmente habéis trabajado juntas»

«Aún no veo la relación…»

«Existe un hechizo, un hechizo muy raro. Nunca ha sido utilizado porque es extremadamente complejo y porque se necesita por igual la misma fuerza de magia blanca como de magia negra»

«…»

«Y todo el mundo sabe que las magias negras y blancas no pueden coexistir la una con la otra sin que una tome posesión de la otra. Por razones que me son aún desconocidas, las dos habéis tenido que recurrir a vuestra magia, cada una por su lado, y habéis tenido que desear que las cosas cambiaran»

«¿Cómo…cómo habría podido si yo estaba en el hospital sin saber lo que ella estaba haciendo?»

«Ha dicho que se le ha aparecido antes de ayer. Lo que quiere decir que no tiene nada que ver con el momento de su muerte…»

«¿Entonces qué? ¿Está diciendo que en un momento de fragilidad y de tristeza convoqué a mi magia blanca para hacerla volver? Pero no tiene sentido: eso querría decir que Regina, por su parte, también habría deseado volver en el mismo momento….Pero ella ya estaba muerta y enterrada» Rumpel bajó la cabeza, desviando ligeramente la mirada «¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que no me está diciendo?»

«Regina…al menos su consciencia…está aún entre nosotros»

«¿Q…Qué?» balbuceó la bella morena

«¿Cómo que entre nosotros? ¿No está totalmente muerta?»

«Oh, sí, está realmente muerta después de esa batalla. Su cuerpo sufrió daños irreversibles que no podían ser reparados. Pero su consciencia ha sido salvada, por medio del hechizo que ella utilizó para neutralizar a Zelena»

«¿Se…acuerda de eso?» dijo Emma llena de esperanza

«No sé más de lo que pasó en ese momento, pero…entre los escombros…encontré un objeto que me dirigió a cierto lugar»

«¿Un objeto? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?»

«A decir verdad…Desde ayer. Usted me habló de Regina, yo quise comprender, quise recordar…Volví al granero en busca de respuestas y rebuscando entre las cenizas, bajo tierra, encontré parte de un pergamino calcinado»

«¡He vuelto unas diez veces al sitio, he puesto todo patas arriba y nunca encontré nada!»

«Cuando no se sabe dónde buscar…»

«Le prohíbo que…» ella avanzó amenazándolo con la mirada, después resopló «Ese pergamino, ¿de qué hablaba?»

«No sé cómo ella se hizo con él, pero…ese hechizo es poderoso, mucho más que la Maldición Oscura»

«¿En qué consiste?»

«Es un sacrificio…Un sacrificio último. Tal hechizo requiere un sacrificio altruista y totalmente desinteresado. Reforzado por el hecho de que ella estaba de lado de la magia negra…ese hechizo está hecho para destruir el cuerpo, pero deja el espíritu vagar por el limbo»

«Espere…¿Qué? ¿Me está diciendo que durante una semana, todo este tiempo, hemos creído que estaba muerta cuando no era así?»

«No, no, no me comprende: está muerta. Solo su espíritu se ha evadido de su cuerpo, no está perdido como podría estarlo cualquier otro muerto. Está encarcelado a causa de ese hechizo»

«¿De qué va esta historia de locos? ¿Qué me está intentando decir con eso? ¿Que ella y yo hemos pensado al mismo tiempo sacarla de ahí?»

«Miss Swan, todo es complejo. Cuando veo el hechizo que ella ha utilizado, me pregunto aún cómo la dejé hacerlo»

«Él intentó impedírmelo, pero yo le inyecté una poción de olvido» deslizó Regina al oído de Emma.

«Ella dice que usted se lo quiso impedir, pero le inyectó una poción de olvido»

«Oh…entonces explica todo»

«Diga…ese hechizo, ¿qué le tiene reservado entonces a Regina?»

«Una errar infinito…Como con la caja de Pandora: estamos aquí y al mismo tiempo en ningún lado. Ningún modo de fijarnos, nosotros…flotamos, por así decirlo…»

«Mierda…» suspiró Emma «¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué se me aparece?»

«Como le he dicho: habéis debido crear una falla en el hechizo inicial del regreso a la vida…Una especie de desvío en el que no habéis podido acabar el proceso. He ahí por qué su consciencia se ha materializado, pero no su cuerpo»

«¿Eso quiere decir que podría traerla completamente? ¿Incluido su cuerpo? Ahora que sabemos cómo hacerlo»

«No lo sé…Ese hechizo es muy antiguo…Yo lo creía imposible antes de escucharla hablar»

«¿Por qué no ha funcionado hasta el final?»

«Seguramente porque ninguna de las dos era consciente de lo que hacía. El proceso ha sido detenido en el camino…»

«…»

Emma parecía perdida en sus pensamientos: ¿podía traer a Regina?

«Emma, ¿debo hablar con usted?» le murmuró Regina

«Euh…Ok, escuche Gold, volveré. Necesito más información, pero…mientras tanto, mudo: nadie debe saber nada antes de que pueda esclarecer la situación, ¿ok?»

«Muy bien»

Emma dejó el lugar y, una vez en el coche, permitió a Regina hablar.

«La escucho»

«No debemos hacerlo»

Emma se dio la vuelta enérgicamente hacia ella.

«¿Perdón? ¿No hacer qué?»

«Traerme»

«Pero…¿Por qué no?»

«Porque no es lo natural: se supone que estoy muerta»

«¡No! ¡No, Regina! ¡Se supone que debería estar viva! Y así sería si no hubiera jugado a ser el caballero esa noche. Nada es normal en esta historia. Y resulta que lo que ocurre ahora no es más que una continuación lógica: se supone que aún está con vida, y vuelve de entre los muertos, ¿no es una coincidencia, no?»

«No debemos…Henry…Henry ya ha sufrido bastante»

«…»

«Si se entera de que estoy aquí, que hay una posibilidad de que vuelva….y si al final no puedo volver, se sentirá más decepcionado…y eso, no lo deseo. No quiero infligirle más sufrimiento a mi hijo…»

«Lo comprendo, pero…»

«No es negociable, Miss Swan. Si hay un modo para hacerme marchar, lo preferiría»

«¡Es una egoísta!» lanzó Emma

«¿Perdón?»

«Me ha escuchado: solo piensa en usted. ¿Quién me dice que prefiere marcharse para no enfrentarse a sus responsabilidades?»

«¿Mis responsabilidades? ¡Siempre he asumido mis elecciones, mi vida y mis compromisos! La prueba, asumo el hecho de haber partido al frente, sola»

Emma desvió la mirada.

«Si es para escuchar cosas como esas, también prefiero que se vaya…» suspiró ella antes de arrancar y dirigirse no hacia su casa sino hacia el bosque.

«¿Dónde vamos?»

«Es hora de recordar…» dijo ella

* * *

 

Al cabo de diez minutos, Regina y Emma llegaron a la casa de Zelena. Sin una palabra, bajaron y se dirigieron al porche de la casa.

«Vamos a empezar por allí»

Sin una palabra, ella abrió la puerta y Regina entró en una estancia en la que parecía que se hubiera detenido el tiempo: polvo, un ligero olor a humedad y a encerrado. Dejó vagar su mirada por la habitación.

«¿Qué estamos buscando?»

«Sus recuerdos»

«No tengo de esta estancia»

«¿Cómo saberlo?» se encogió de hombros Emma

La bella rubia se paseó por la habitación, cada cierto tiempo posaba un dedo en algunos objetos: vasos, botellas de muchos colores.

«Estuvimos rebuscando por aquí, pero no encontramos nada. Pero nadie conoce mejor la magia que usted y Rumpel …Puede ser que se nos haya pasado algo por alto»

«¿En qué nos ayudará esto? Por lo que parece solo yo sellé mi suerte con ese pergamino»

«Bueno, nunca se sabe. Quizás Zelena quiso meter su granito de arena…Mire cuando Snow quiso lanzar la Maldición Oscura: eso no impidió que Zelena pusiera su toque para que todos olvidarais ese año trancurrido»

«…»

Regina vagó de estancia en estancia sin tener el menor recuerdo de lo que pasó aquella noche. Hasta que su mirada fue captada por algo afuera, algo que vio a través de la ventana de la cocina.

Sin decir una palabra, salió por la puerta de atrás, mientras que Emma hurgaba en uno de los armarios.

«Y diga, ¿podría…Regina?»

Esta última caminaba derecha al granero. Emma la vio a través de la ventana y salió corriendo para alcanzarla.

«Hey, ¿Regina?» Cuando abrió la gran puerta del granero, encontró a Regina, de pie, inmóvil en el centro del círculo trazado por Rumpel «¿Regina?»

Emma se acercó prudentemente y se colocó delante de la bella morena que entonces alzó la mirada, y por primera vez, y aunque pensaba que era incapaz, estaba llorando.

 


	12. Lasaña

Se quedaron un largo rato sentadas en el suelo, en el polvo, en el centro del círculo trazado por Rumpel. Sentadas con las piernas cruzadas, una frente a la otra, Emma esperaba pacientemente a que Regina tomara la palabra.

«Había olvidado esa sensación de calor que sentí»

«¿El hechizo?»

«No…Un calor interior, como si supiera que lo que hacía estaba bien, que era lo que tenía que hacer»

«…»

«…»

«¿Qué…cómo…es morir?»

«Yo…no sabría decirlo…Sentí como una ola de calor y felicidad que me envolvió antes…de cerrar los ojos y después…el negro total. Como si cerrara los ojos para dormir y al abrirlos algunas horas más tarde no te acordaras de nada: ni del tiempo pasado, ni de los sueños…Un estado vago y confuso»

«Ya veo…»

«Después abrí los ojos de nuevo y me encontraba en mi cama, a su lado»

«Sí, no es el sueño más agradable para tener» dijo divertida Emma

«Podría haber sido peor» dijo Regina sin querer

«¿Eh?»

«N…no, nada»

Se quedaron un momento mirándose sin decir nada.

«Bueno…¿qué hacemos entonces?»

«Yo….es extraño encontrarme aquí, donde todo ocurrió»

«Y que usted lo diga…¿Regina?»

«Hm…»

«Ha…ha pensado en lo que nos ha dicho Rumpel: el hecho de que nuestro antagonismo, nuestra paradoja haya hecho funcionar una hechizo tan antiguo»

«He pensado en ello…»

«¿Y?»

«Está cogido por los pelos. Nunca escuché hablar de tal hechizo»

«Si es antiguo y prácticamente irrealizable, quizás es normal, ¿no?»

«…»

«¿Se imagina? Lo que nos ha separado durante todo este tiempo, finalmente ha creado un hechizo que la ha devuelto parcialmente a la vida»

«Me pregunto si no es mucho más complicado que eso»

«¿Cómo?»

«¿Es suficiente dos fuerzas opuestas para devolverle la vida a un muerto? No lo creo. Pienso que Rumpel no nos ha dicho todo»

«¿Cree que ha mentido?»

«No, simplemente nos oculta alguna otra cosa…»

«Si hay que tirarle de la lengua, me apunto. Siempre he querido jugar a, "poli bueno, poli malo" y ser el poli malo»

«¿Quiere dar a entender que yo sería el poli bueno?» dijo divertida Regina

«Sí, dicho así…Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Sabemos un poco más de lo que ha hecho que usted vuelva…Pero aún no sabemos cómo traerla por completo o hacer que se vaya…»

«…»

«Hey, ¿y si dejamos eso de lado de momento? Creo que hay bastantes cosas que digerir. No nos vendría mal respirar un poco, ¿no?»

«De todas maneras, no hay nada que podamos hacer…»

«¿Quiere venir conmigo a mi oficina?»

«¿Por qué he de hacerlo?»

«Porque me aburro…»

«Realmente lamentable…»

«Hey, no es mi culpa si este pueblucho rebosa de personajes de cuentos…¡Habría sido mucho más excitante sacarlos de la enciclopedia de asesinos en serie!» ironizó ella

«No me tiente»

* * *

 

Y Regina pudo constatar que, en efecto, las cosas estaban mucho más que tranquilas…Emma había colgado su chaqueta en el perchero, se había colado un café y había subido las piernas encima de la mesa, dejando caerse en su silla, mientras abría el periódico del día…Y desde entonces, nada.

Las horas se pasaron tranquilamente, demasiado lentas para Regina que daba vueltas en círculos.

«¿Realmente es para eso que yo le pagaba?»

«Para poco más…Hay más acción por las noches con los enanos que son de tragadera fácil, no es raro tener que ir a buscarlos borrachos…sobre a Leroy»

«Encantador…»

«Sí…Hey, ¿quiere jugar a los dardos?»

«¿Y cómo? No puedo sostener los dardos…»

«Ah, no, no. Usted se pone delante de la diana y yo tiro: 20 puntos en los ojos, 30 en la nariz y 50 en mitad de la frente»

Regina la observó con una mirada oscura teñida de incredulidad por saber si Emma bromeaba o no. Esta última se quedó estoica algunos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas sujetándose la barriga.

«¡Oh, por Dios, debería haberse visto la cara, en serio!»

«Es usted infantil»

«Bah, hay que divertirse, estamos metidas en la mier…»

«¡Stop! ¡Espero que use un mejor lenguaje delante de mi hijo!»

«Hey, también es mi hijo, y claro que no lo educo como un orangután, ¿ok? Me sé contener. Aquí no hay nadie aparte de usted y yo, no pasa nada. Mira que puede ser una viej…»

«¿Swan?»

Emma se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para ver a Hook en el umbral de la puerta.

«Killian…»

«¿Hablas sola?»

«Euh…Oh, bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto, cuando se está solo y estamos jodid…nos aburrimos» se contuvo lanzando una furtiva mirada a Regina «¿Qué quieres?»

«Vengo a saber de ti. No nos hemos visto desde…En fin, ya sabes»

«Sí, ya sé»

«Entonces…¿qué hay de nuevo?» dijo él dejando vagar su mirada por los deshechos de viejas hamburguesas consumidas por la joven rubia.

«Nada. La rutina…»

«¿Te…gustaría salir de la rutina?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» dijo Emma cogiendo un envoltorio de sándwich y tirándolo en la papelera.

«¿Qué dirías de ir a almorzar?»

«No sé cómo vives tú, pero comer no es un acto excepcional»

«Pero almorzar conmigo, sí» dijo él con un orgullo no disimulado.

«Oh…»

«No me pareces muy entusiasmada…»

«Es que…»

«No me vas a decir que tienes trabajo…» dijo él señalando la estancia con la mano, probando que no había nada ni nadie que la reclamase con urgencia

«Sí, no, pero…no tengo mucha hambre…»

Regina asistía en silencio a la escena, no sin cierta punzada de amargura que no sabría explicar ni comprender.

«Tienes tu móvil, si algo pasa durante nuestro almuerzo, pase lo que pase estarás al corriente»

Parecía que Hook se había preparado concienzudamente su discurso. Estaba imparable.

«Euh…Bueno, cómo rechazarlo…» dijo ella contrariada

«Sabía que mi encanto sería irresistible»

«Para ser sincera es más la perspectiva de un almuerzo lo que me seduce»

«Ouh…Touchè» dijo él mientras Emma cogía su chaqueta.

«Hook, espérame fuera. Debo cerrar todo»

El pirata la obedeció y Emma se dio la vuelta hacia Regina.

«Es bienvenida»

«Gracias, pero…no gracias. No veo la utilidad, no siento el hambre»

«Es la respuesta educada. ¿Y la oficiosa?»

«No tengo ganas de verla arrullarse con su pirata alrededor de una bolsa de papas fritas»

«Ya no es mi pirata, y además, no voy a arrullarme como dice. Él sabe a qué atenerse»

«¿Eso qué quiere decir?»

«Nada. Bueno…la dejo…¿Nos vemos…en casa?»

«Muy bien. Yo voy seguramente a volver al granero a ver si mi memoria vuelve»

«Oh, buena suerte. Tenga cuidado»

«Estoy muerta, ¿qué otra cosa peor me puede pasar?»

«Ok, punto para usted»

Entonces, Emma salió, no sin una última mirada hacia Regina que, una vez que la bella rubia se hubo marchado, desapareció a su vez rápidamente.

* * *

 

Pensaba encontrarse sola en el lugar, pero se sorprendió al encontrar una silueta familiar. Azar o mala fortuna, Regina debía aprovechar ese encuentro inesperado para comprender.

Caminó hasta el granero, no lejos de la persona que se erigía en le centró del círculo. Ella caminó a su alrededor, intentando descifrar sus gestos, sus expresiones faciales.

«Venga…Dime…Háblame…» murmuró ella

De repente, el hombre alzó la mirada y la miró, como si pudiera observarla, como si pudiera escucharla. Por un breve instante, Regina lo dudo…No, solo Emma podía verla y escucharla…Solo ella.

«Regina…Si fuera verdad…»

La joven frunció el ceño y se acercó a Rumpel.

«Estoy aquí…¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Emma necesita ayuda! ¡Ella no puede conseguirlo sola!» gruñó ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

«Regina…» murmuró él «¿Estás…aquí? Si estás aquí…respóndeme, hazme una señaL…»

Entonces Regina se acercó…Habría querido hacerle una señal, mostrárselo…Después vino a su memoria la sartén que había podido mover…las emociones…Regina se acordó cuando consiguió mover el utensilio.

Se concentró entonces en su cólera, en su frustración, más y más, hasta que comenzó a sentir dolor en una de sus sienes…hasta que golpeo el montón de cenizas con rabia. Entonces sintió su pie chocar con el pequeño montón y entonces vio una nube de cenizas elevarse.

La mirada de Rumpel fue captada por la pequeña nube.

«¿Regina? Pero agotada por tanto esfuerzo, Regina ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada más «Regina, sé que estás aquí, puedo sentir tu presencia…Regina…»

La bella morena pensó en la reacción de Henry cuando ella había rozado su mejilla con su mano: había sentido un escalofrío…Entonces se acercó a Rumpel y atravesó su brazo de lado a lado y, como lo había previsto, Rumpel se sobresaltó.

«Pero, ¿qué…? ¿Regina?»

Ella, como toda respuesta, le atravesó el otro brazo.

«Sé que eres tú…Regina…no…no debes quedarte de esta manera»

«No me digas…» ironizó Regina «¡Dime algo útil!»

«Regina…hay…hay otra cosa…Este hechizo es muy complejo…Emma y tú habéis llevado a cabo algo impensable. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que lograrais…?»

«Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?»

«Nunca habría pensado que tú y Emma…Pero evidentemente no tenéis consciencia, sino Miss Swan no habría sido tan insistente»

«Pero…»

«El problema es que si os advierto, a ti y a ella, las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Debéis descubrirlo por vosotras mismas»

«Pero, ¿qué, por al amor de Dios?» dijo ella atravesando el cuerpo de Rumpel, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo

«Regina…sé que todo esto es vago y confuso, pero…Si te lo digo….El único consejo que puedo darte es que estés cerca de ella. Debes hablar con ella, debéis aprender a conoceros. Solo vosotras dos podéis poner fin a todo esto»

«Maldito…¿Cómo quieres que tenga la menor idea de lo que hablas?»

«Lo único que te puedo decir es que el hechizo que habéis utilizado es un hechizo tan antiguo que no está escrito en ningún pergamino. Se entronca con la fuente de la magia, y sus ingredientes van más allá de pociones o de cualquier otra cosa»

«¿Eso qué quiere decir…?»

«Lo que quiero decir es que la alquimia del Bien y del Mal es el ingrediente principal…en todos los sentidos del término. Emma y tú debéis excavar en vuestra relación. Tú eres el Mal y ella el Bien. Vosotras dos sois los ingredientes de este hechizo»

«¿Excavar en nuestra relación? Pero, ¿qué quiere decir eso?»

«No puedo decirte más, debéis descubrirlo vosotras solas»

Enfadada, Regina golpeó una vez más el suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo y algunos pequeños guijarros.

«Créeme, Regina, lo único importante que debes saber es: ¿deseas marcharte o volver?»

Entonces Regina se quedó estática…Esa cuestión se la había hecho Emma la noche pasada y en ese momento su respuesta era clara: tenía que marcharse. Si había una mínima esperanza y Henry se aferraba a ello, ella no soportaría ningún fracaso que lo hundiera de nuevo en la tristeza y la desesperación.

* * *

 

«Hey, Swan, ¿todo bien?»

«¿Hm? Eh, ¿qué?»

«Te he invitado a comer…Quería decir a tu cuerpo y a tu mente. No pensaba que tú ibas a estar aquí, pero tus pensamientos más allá…»

«Hm, lo siento…»

«Supongo que estos últimos días no han debido ser muy fáciles…¿Cómo va Henry?»

«Va…al menos lo intenta»

«He pensado que…si quieres estar sola un tiempo, podría llevármelo uno o dos días en el barco»

«¿Para qué lo harías?» dijo asombrada Emma

«No lo sé: los rudimentos de la marina, pescar…»

«No es muy de pescar. Y por lo que respecta a la piratería, no gracias…ya quiere ser un valiente caballero sobre su montura…»

«Oh, los caballeros están sobrevalorados. En cambio, los piratas están cotizados»

«Bah, venga…»

«Hey, en serio, si quieres respirar un poco, puedo encargarme de él»

«Gracias, pero David se encarga bastante bien. Creo que pone como excusa los momentos con Henry para escapar a los llantos y cambios de pañales…»

«Buen argumento» dijo divertido Hook

Emma hundió de nuevo su nariz en las papas fritas antes de darse cuenta de un movimiento a su derecha. Lanzando una ojeada, vio a Regina que acababa de aparecerse en la barra. Se sobresaltó.

«¿Pasa algo?» preguntó Hook

«Euh, sí…Ya vuelvo, voy a buscar una jarra de agua» Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la barra «¿Qué haces aquí?» dijo entre dientes.

«Nada, yo…quería…verla»

Emma frunció el ceño.

«¿A mí? ¿Qué? ¿Ha encontrado algo interesante en el granero?»

«Podría decirse que sí»

«¿Quieres algo, querida» dijo Granny

«¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Perdón?»

«Decía que si querías algo»

Emma lanzó una mirada hacia Killian, después a Regina.

«La cuenta, por favor»

«¿Ya te vas, love?»

«Sí, lo siento, yo…acabo de recibir una llamada del colegio, es Henry»

«¿Algún problema? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?»

«Gracias, pero…no, gracias. Hasta luego»

Y cuando iba a salir, Hook la retuvo por el brazo y le depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla, que sorprendió tanto a Emma como a Regina.

Emma subió en el coche y arrancó sin mirar hacia Granny's, sabía que el pirata la estaba mirando a través de la ventana.

Solo una vez parada frente a la casa de Regina se dignó a darse la vuelta hacia ella.

«¿Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Yo…no quería estropearle su cita con el pirata»

«¿Qué cita? Era un almuerzo, es todo» apuntó Emma

«No me debe ninguna explicación. Solo espero que trate a Henry con respeto»

«Espere, ¿qué está intentando decir? ¡Hook no lo va a criar! ¡Ni hablar de que él y yo…! En fin, ya sabe»

«No importa. A quien usted vea no es de mi incumbencia, mientras no afecte a Henry»

«Hey, ¡yo no le hice ninguna pregunta cuando andaba con el hombre de los bosques, ok!»

«El hombre de los bos…¿Habla de Robin?»

«Me da igual cómo se llame…» soltó Emma desviando la mirada

«¡No he salido con él!» se defendió Regina

«Oh, si usted no me debe nada…mientras no afecte a Henry» retomó ella palabra por palabra.

«¡Muy bien, muy bien, he comprendido! Entremos…»

Emma salió del coche resoplando mientras Regina se materializó directamente en la casa. Emma se unió a ella en la cocina.

«Entonces, ¿encontró algo interesante?»

«Algo no, alguien»

«¿Quién?» dijo Emma, llena ahora de curiosidad

«Rumpel. Parecía haber vuelto al sitio para intentar comprender. Se hablaba a sí mismo, pero se estaba dirigiendo a mí»

«Él…¿sabe que usted está aquí?»

«Lo cree, sí. He hecho que así sea»

«¿Cómo?»

Como única respuesta, Regina se dio la vuelta hacia un vaso que había en la encimera y se concentró en una cólera y frustración extrema…Lentamente, acercó la mano al vaso y lo rozó con un dedo antes de agarrarlo ante la mirada atónita de Emma.

«Pero…¿en serio?»

Pero cuando Regina se desconcentró unos segundos, perdió el control del vaso que pasó a través de su mano estrellándose en el suelo.

«Mierda…»

«No pasa nada, ya es bastante…Sin embargo, si la próxima vez lo puede hacer con otra cosa. Me evitaría recoger después» dijo Emma recogiendo los trozos de cristal con ayuda de una escobilla.

«Lo siento»

«Entonces, ¿ha descubierto cómo funciona?»

«Parece que las emociones son el vector principal, la cólera funciona bien»

«¿La cólera? ¿Siente cólera?»

«Digamos que no estoy en un estado muy sereno»

«Oh…Entonces, Rumpel…»

«Ah sí. Hablaba. Decía que había otra cosa además de esa problemática del Bien y del Mal»

«Me lo imaginaba…¿Por casualidad no le ha dicho qué?»

«Evidentemente no, ha hablado más bien con enigmas»

«¿De qué tipo?»

«Del tipo: este hechizo es tan antiguo que no está escrito en ningún lado, que invoca a fuerzas interiores más que a ingredientes como pociones y esas cosas»

«No entiendo»

«Y a continuación me ha dicho que la clave es…somos Nosotras»

«¿Nosotras?»

«Que hay que ahondar mucho más en nuestra relación. Que el hecho de que representemos el Bien y el Mal era la clave del hechizo y su solución»

«¿Ahondar en nuestra relación? ¿Cómo…cómo qué?»

«Ni idea. Quizás como cuando nuestra relación se suavizó después de Neverland…No lo sé, él hablaba de eso…»

«Así que, grosso modo, ¿tenemos que convertirnos en amigas? ¿En serio?»

«No lo sé»

«Mierda…No estamos listas entonces para salir de esta…»

«Eso me temo»

«Pero no es algo irrealizable. Quiero decir, después de lo que ha hecho por Henry y por mí con la maldición de Pan…poca gente lo habría hecho»

«…»

«Quizás no estemos obligadas a comer nubes delante de una película romántica…Pero podríamos…aprender a conocernos mejor. Si la clave para activar el hechizo es realmente esa, entonces…no sé, ¿qué piensa?»

«¿Quiere entablar amistad con un fantasma?»

«Bueno, por un tiempo verme hablar sola asombrará a más de uno. ¡Pero tengo el truco del auricular!» dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Regina sonrió y Emma se acercó a ella. «Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?»

* * *

 

Regina no sabía por dónde comenzar: ¿hacer de Emma su amiga? ¿De verdad? Era una idea estúpida y, unos meses atrás, inconcebible para las dos mujeres.

Ahora, se encontraban la una al lado de la otra en el sofá, sin saber por dónde comenzar para entablar una conversación.

Después, con naturalidad, vino un tema de conversación, no demasiado afortunado.

«Entonces…¿cómo van usted y el pirata…?»

«¿Qué? ¡No! Solo…solo nos toleramos, es todo. Se mostró bastante…agradable en Neverland. De todas maneras es una cruz»

«¿Una cruz?»

«Es Hook: un pirata conquistador y pesado en todos sus métodos. Es un juego entre nosotros: él me entra y yo le mandó a 22 metros»

«¿No cree que…él podría pensar que ese juego es solo el primer paso para otra cosa?»

«Nooooo, por Dios, no, espero que no. No estoy…en fin, no es…Desde la muerte de Neal, realmente no estoy bien. Yo…no es que aún quiera a Neal o algo parecido…Pero formó parte de mi vida, es el padre de mi hijo, mi primer amor…Eso cuenta en una vida, ¿no?»

«Absolutamente…»

«Entonces, creo que desde su muerte, yo…me cuesta….me costó tanto abrirme y al final, me traicionan o mueren…Al principio mis padres, Graham, Neal…Creo que soy una incapacitada en cuestión de sentimientos…»

«Quizás es mejor eso que auto prohibirse sentir algo»

«Bah, no tenía yo la impresión de que se estuviera prohibiendo nada con ese Robin, eh…» la pinchó ella

«¡No diga tonterías! No había nada entre él y yo»

«No es lo que Henry me dijo»

«¿Perdón?»

«Sí. Me dijo que los vio besarse en el pasillo de la pensión»

Las mejillas de Regina se tiñeron de un rojo vivo y desvió la mirada. De repente, Emma se sintió incómoda y se mordió el labio inferior.

«Hey, no quería ser indiscreta…Es su vida»

«No había nada entre él y yo. Eso…eso fue un error»

«¿Ah?»

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Silencio durante el cual Emma no sabía si debía insistir o no…Un silencio durante el cual Regina intentó abordar el tema sin que se convirtiera en demasiado íntimo.

«Yo…Hace…hace mucho tiempo…Tinker me dijo que era posible que volviera a encontrar el amor de nuevo»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. El polvo de hadas debía llevarme a una persona…cuando fui hacia ella, tuve miedo…Miedo de dar con alguien que me hiciera feliz y me hiciera olvidar a lo que estaba dedicando mi existencia: el odio y la venganza»

«¿Y qué hizo?»

«Hui. Solo vi de él una cosa: su tatuaje. Y cuando vi a Robin a nuestro regreso a Storybrooke…Vi su tatuaje…Y até cabos. Era él, el hombre que se me había predestinado…Aquel que debía hacerme feliz de nuevo»

«Es…es genial, ¿no?»

«Debía serlo, sí. Al principio, hui, pero luego me dije que no se podía huir del destino otra vez. Así que lo intenté»

«¿Salió con él?»

«Yo…lo intenté, sí. Nos acercamos, había afinidad, pero…algo no iba. Parecía falso» Regina recobró su respiración, como si el relato fuera doloroso «Flirteamos, pero…yo lo paré todo»

«Oh…espero que él…se haya comportado bien»

«Oh, sí, un perfecto caballero»

«Bueno, escuchándola, ese hombre es el tipo perfecto: guapo, amable, caballeroso…Me pregunto qué no funcionó»

«…»

«Perdón, ha estado fuera de lugar»

«Creo, querida, que hemos encontrado un punto en común…»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?»

«Somos pésimas compañeras…»

Emma dejó pasar un breve instante antes de estallar a reír, seguida por una risa más discreta de Regina.

«En serio…¡si se trata de esto, adoro ese hechizo!»

Regina suspiró y se quedó mirando la chimenea.

«¿Cómo reaccionó él?»

Emma se recobró rápidamente, respirando con normalidad.

«Estaba triste, un poco como todo el mundo…a decir verdad, me sorprendió hasta qué punto todo el mundo estaba conmocionado»

«¡Gracias!» dijo irónicamente Regina, fingiendo que se sentía herida

«Pero, noooo, no es eso lo que quería decir. Solo constato los cambios: era, aún ayer, la malvada de la historia, aquella a cuya puerta tocaba el pueblo para quemarla. Pero ahora, es la heroína, la que ha salvado a todo el mundo»

«…a qué precio»

«Fue usted la que lo decidió todo sola. Yo estaba ahí»

Un largo silencio cayó antes de que la curiosidad invadiera de nuevo a Emma: se dio la vuelta despacio y deslizó una de sus manos hacia la de Regina…Rozó sus dedos y creyó incluso sentir la epidermis de la joven, pero cuando esta última esbozó un movimiento, sus dedos atravesaron la mano de Emma.

«Wow…»

Captada por el brusco movimiento de retroceso de Emma, Regina se giró hacia ella.

«¿Qué? Oh…Perdón»

«No, no, fui yo…quería solo ver si…»

«¿Si aún era un fantasma?» dijo divertida Regina

«No. Yo…intento comprender cómo puede a veces tocar los objetos»

«Se lo he dicho: por la cólera»

«No, por las emociones, no forzosamente la cólera»

«…»

«Diga…Si conseguimos hacer lo que queremos, aún no sé cómo, ¿ya ha tomado una decisión?»

«¿Sobre?»

«¿Marcharse o quedarse?»

«…»

«Eso quiere decir no»

«Eso quiere decir esperemos a ver qué pasa antes de decidir cualquier cosa. No espero nada antes de estar segura…»

Emma entonces se enderezó y la miró a la cara. Sin decir una palabra, alzó la mano e intentó apoyarla sobre el hombro de la joven.

«¿Qué hace?»

«Me gustaría saber si soy capaz de tocarla»

«¿Perdón?»

«Déjeme hacerlo…»

Lentamente, Emma se acercó a Regina, después cerró los ojos, su mano levantada ante la bella morena. Regina puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar esa mano extendida. Entonces, imitó a Emma y cerró los ojos a su vez, levantando su mano a la altura de la de Emma.

Las manos estaban a pocos centímetros, las dos jóvenes con los ojos cerrados, sus respiraciones acelerándose a medida que una sentía acercarse a la otra. Regina se concentró en la mano que tenía delante, en Emma…

En cuanto a la bella rubia, todo su ser estaba focalizado en la presencia de Regina, delante de ella, y de repente, unas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza: ¿y si Regina aún estaba ahí? ¿Si aún estaba viva? Las risas de Henry, la sonrisa de Regina…Una ola de calor inundó el cuerpo de Emma, un sentimiento de felicidad barría esos últimos días de oscuridad.

Soltó un último suspiro, del que no tenía consciencia de estar reteniéndolo, antes de sentir un contacto sobre su palma, después en sus dedos. No tuvo necesidad de abrir sus ojos para saber que lo que su mano tocaba era la de Regina. Sonrió y estrechó lentamente su agarre, incluso entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos…

¡Dios cómo ese contacto era agradable y apacible! Emma se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, mucho más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, constató que Regina la estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos marrones desorbitados. Se sorprendió al ver con qué mirada enternecida Regina mirada sus manos unidas.

«Es…»

«Sorprendente…» suspiró Regina

«Yo diría flipante: estoy tocando a una muerta»

«Tiene el arte de romper el momento» dijo irónicamente Regina

«Es extraño, pero…me gusta»

Ante esas palabras, las mejillas de Regina se tiñeron de rosa antes de que su concentración se desestabilizará y perdiera pie, al hacerlo, la mano de Emma atravesó su cuerpo y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó hacia delante atravesando completamente el cuerpo de Regina.

«¡Wow!»

«¡Miss Swan!»

Regina se levantó y Emma con gran esfuerzo se enderezó.

«Perdón»

«Totalmente incómodo»

«Ya…Pero al menos sabemos que podemos hacerlo…»

«¿A qué precio?...Está sangrando por la nariz, querida»

Emma llevó rápidamente su mano a su nariz y vio una mancha escarlata.

«Oh…Ya vuelvo»

Entonces, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya la esperaba Regina.

«Es por mi culpa»

«No, no…yo…yo he querido hacerlo también. Dios, me está empezando una buena migraña…» dijo ella masajeándose sus sienes mientras que su otra mano absorbía la sangre que se esparcía por la parte baja de su rostro.

«Debería ir a ver a Whale…»

«No, no, estoy bien. Solo necesito…»

«¿Mamá?» La puerta de la entrada se oyó y Emma se limpió rápidamente la boca y la nariz, pero no lo bastante rápido para que Henry no viera la línea ensangrentada en su mano «¿Qué te ha pasado?»

«No es nada…»

«No, sí es algo. Estás rara…»

«¿Más que de costumbre, quieres decir?» dijo ella bromeando

«No es divertido. Deberías descansar…»

«¡Oh, miren este caballerete que cuida de su mamá!»

Emma lo abrazó e hizo amago de besarlo por todas partes, y Henry intentaba zafarse como podía.

«¡Hey! ¡Para ya! Subo, tengo deberes»

Logró zafarse del agarre maternal y escapó. Emma se quedó unos segundos mirándolo subir hasta que su silueta desapareció en lo alto de las escaleras, antes de volver a masajearse la sien.

«Debería tomarse un baño, eso le hará bien»

«Sí…» suspiró Emma sin gran convicción. No era de las de cuidados, manicura y relajación en una bañera, pero había que confesar que su pequeña sesión de espiritismo la había agotado completamente.

«Emma…»

«Sí, sí, ya voy» dijo ella subiendo las escaleras mientras continuaba con sus manos en la sien. Una vez en la habitación, se desvistió y se puso un ancho albornoz. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, se sobresaltó al ver a Regina sentada en el bode de la bañera.

«¿Tenía miedo de que no encontrara el camino?» ironizó Emma inclinándose sobre la bañera para abrir el grifo del agua caliente que pronto lleno de vaho la estancia.

«Muy divertida. Las sales de baño están en ese armario»

«Oh…gracias»

Emma abrió el armario y descubrió unos diez frascos de colores.

«Wow…»

«¿Qué? Me gusta relajarme, tengo derecho, ¿no?» dijo un tanto herida Regina

«Oh, claro que tiene el derecho…solo que no me la imagino relajada en un baño sin hacer otra cosa sino descansar…»

«¡Pues sí lo hacía! ¡Es más, muchas veces! Evidentemente, después de que usted llegó a la ciudad, no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo…no se puede decir que no haya traído con usted los problemas»

«Ah, ah…Bueno, si me permite…»

«?»

Emma frunció el ceño.

«Euh…¿En serio quiere quedarse?»

«Qu…¡Oh, perdón!»

Sin decir nada más, Regina se volatilizó, mientras Emma dejó escapar una pequeña risa de sus labios antes de dejar caer el albornoz a sus pies y de hundirse en el agua caliente. Cogió uno de los frascos con sales de color turquesa y lo derramó en el agua. Las sales desaparecieron con el calor del agua, emanando aromas florales de ella.

Emma suspiró y se dejó deslizar bajo el agua, hasta la barbilla, y cerró los ojos…De repente, aparecieron imágenes en su mente: primero unas imprecisiones borrosas, después formas, siluetas más definidas…Y finalmente, una silueta, una sola, que reconoció inmediatamente: Piernas esbeltas, cuerpo ajustado en un traje chaqueta negro, amoldándose a sus formas, peinado impecable…Regina…

Suspirando de satisfacción, sintió cómo su cuerpo se aligeraba bajo el calor y sus miembros se hacían más livianos. Dejó que algunos suspiros más sonoros escaparan de sus labios, mientras la imagen de Regina se hacía más nítida, más persistente en su mente: ahora se le aparecía con una ropa que nunca le había visto: un ligero vestido de verano amarillo y verde pálido con algunas flores estampadas, finas asillas y rodillas al descubierto. Concentrándose un poco más, distinguió incluso una flor, un hibisco parecía, en sus cabellos negros, realzando su peinado y dejando libre su rostro. Esa visión conmovió a Emma, que frunció el ceño: tan real, tan cercana…Regina…

Ya no sentía su cuerpo, del que parecía que su espíritu hubiera escapado. Su respiración se hizo más lenta y de repente su migraña se alejaba más y más…Las imágenes en su mente tomaban forma de escenas cortas, como flashes de una vida en forma de puzle que había que formar: una escena que parecía desarrollarse en el jardín trasera de la casa de Regina, ésta sentada en un balancín y extendiendo la mano hacia delante, invitando a una persona a que se acercara, con una enorme sonrisa que Emma no le conocía y que la emocionó. Después una escena en lo que se parecía a Granny's donde pudo distinguir a Regina, pero también a Henry y a un pequeño muchacho de alrededor de dos años que extendía los brazos hacia una Snow que había recobrado la figura…Y finalmente una última visión en la que Regina parecía reír a carcajadas, echada en la hierba, con Henry y un perro…Regina…Regina parecía tan feliz, tan viva, tan bella…Regina…

«¿Emma? ¡Emma!» la bella rubia abrió dificultosamente los ojos y vio a Regina encima de ella «¿Todo bien?»

Dándose cuenta de que la poca espuma no cubría su cuerpo desnudo, se hundió un poco más en el agua y escondió su cuerpo con los brazos.

«Sí…sí, ¿por qué?»

«Me ha llamado»

«¿Eh?»

«Me ha llamado varias veces»

«¿Ah?»

«Sí…»

«Ah…» Incómoda de repente por haber sido cazada de esa manera, las mejillas de Emma se pusieron rojas y se hundió un poco más en el agua. «¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el baño?»

«Yo diría que una buena hora. Henry está delante de la tele. Tiene hambre y, menos mal que no se ha atrevido a tocar al horno»

«Ya bajo» Y cuando se disponía a salir del agua, se quedó parada en su movimiento «¿Podría…?»

Sin una palabra y asintiendo, Regina frunció la nariz antes de girar la cabeza y desaparecer. Emma se abofeteó por encontrarse tan ridícula frente a esa mujer, pero no pudo evitar que su mente vagara a un posible «¿Y si no le hubiera dicho que se fuera?»

Rápidamente sacó esa idea de su mente y salió para vestirse y unirse a su hijo que vegetaba delante de la tele.

«Hey, ¿tienes hambre?»

«Sí…»

«Queda pasta…»

«…»

«O sino, puedo hacer unos bistecs rápidamente»

«No, gracias»

«¿Pizza?»

«No»

«¿Tortitas saladas?»

«No»

«¿Qué quieres entonces?»

«Me apetece lasaña»

«Oh…Pero tú sabes…Nunca me atrevería a comparar mi lasaña con la de tu madre…si es que algún día puedo hacer lasaña»

«Lo sé, pero las de Granny's son buenas»

«¿Quieres ir a Granny's? ¡Está nevando!» se quejó Emma realmente no entusiasmada ante la idea de salir cuando el cielo estaba oscureciéndose y la nieve caía abundantemente.

«Me apetece…»

«Miss Swan…No le conceda todo, eso no lo ayudará» le informó Regina

Pero poco inclinada a dejar que un fantasma dictara su conducta, Emma frunció la nariz en una mueca.

«Hm…Ok, ¡vamos a Granny's!»

«¡Emma!» se enfadó Regina. Pero sus quejas cayeron en saco roto y vio, impotente, cómo Emma cogía su chaqueta de cuero y Henry se ponía su bufanda.

Cuando la bella rubia abrió la puerta, confirmó el mal tiempo de afuera y vaciló un cuarto de segundo antes de imaginarse la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaría en el rostro de Regina si daban ahora marcha atrás. Así que, cuando Henry le preguntó «¿Vamos?» ella le cogió la mano y corrieron hacia el coche ante la mirada abatida de Regina.

Esta última se volatilizó para reaparecer en la parte de atrás del coche de Emma, ya que Henry se había colocado delante.

«Está cayendo una buena…» constató Emma que, incluso con los limpiacristales en marcha, no veía a cinco metros por delante.

«Sea prudente…» le murmuró Regina, poco segura.

«Tengo hambre, ¿vamos?» se impacientó Henry mientras se abrochaba el cinto.

«Ok, ok…¡Ya te vale comerte y degustar la lasaña!» gruñó Emma antes de arrancar y tomar la carretera

Después de unos minutos conduciendo, Regina, cuya paciencia estaba siendo sometida a una dura prueba, no pudo evitar meter sus puyas sobre la manera de conducir de la bella rubia.

«¿Podría ir menos rápido?» Como única respuesta, Emma suspiró echando una mirada hacia el retrovisor. «Emma, ¿me oye? ¡Esta resbaladizo!» Emma insistió en su mirada que en ese preciso momento estaba oscura.

«Mamá, ¿estás bien?»

«Eh…uh, sí…»

«Estás rara…»

«No, son ideas tuy…»

«Déjalo. No soy tonto»

«¡Nunca he dicho eso, ni siquiera lo he pensado!» se defendió Emma

«Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices la verdad?»

«¿Qué verdad?»

«Hace dos días que estás rara: hablas sola, te hieres, olvidas las cosas…»

«Solo es…solo estoy…»

«Triste» concluyó el niño, con los ojos en el vacío

«Sí, estoy triste, tienes razón. Como todo el mundo aquí…»

«¡No!»

«¿No?»

«No, no como todo el mundo. Tú estás diferente»

«¿De…qué estás hablando?»

«Lo sé…sé lo que sentías…»

«Qu…qué, pero…Henry, no, yo…»

«Lo sé, pero estaba bien, podía haberlo…»

«Henry…»

«¿De qué está hablando, Miss Swan?» interrogó Regina

Emma casi se sobresaltó, desviando por una fracción de segundo su mirada de la carretera.

«Yo…hey, escucha, y si hablamos más tarde…»

«No, siempre es más tarde, pero al final es demasiado tarde…Nunca tenemos tiempo»

«Henry, escucha…»

«¡NO!»

«¿Miss Swan?»

«¡Oh, cállese!» cortó secamente Emma

«Pero…»

«¿A quién le hablas?»

«¡A nadie! Henry, ya basta…»

«Miss Swan, atenc…¡MISS SWAN!»

No sabía lo que le había pasado por la cabeza para desviar la mirada de la carretera, pero todo pasó en una fracción de segundo…La nieve caía intensamente y volvía la visibilidad nula, así como la adherencia al suelo…Lo único de lo que se acordó fue del grito de Henry a su lado.

«Mamá….¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!»

Después el vacío…

 

 


	13. Vuelve a mí

Regina se quedó ahí, bajo la nieve que la atravesaba de lado a lado, mirando impotente el coche empotrado bajo la torre del reloj de la ciudad. Postrada a algunos metros, ningún sonido pudo salir de su boca, ni siquiera un llanto.

Lo único que le venía a la mente era el grito estridente de su hijo antes de que el coche se estrellara.

«Henry…» suspiró ella rápidamente, como acordándose de su presencia en el coche «¡HENRY!»

De repente, a través de la cortina de nieve, distinguió dos siluetas, atraídas por el ruido del accidente, dar vueltas alrededor del coche. La bella morena entonces rezó para que los ocupantes del coche estuvieran bien.

A lo lejos sonaron sirenas y la atención de Regina se dirigió hacia las luces rojas y azules que se divisaban en el horizonte. En poco segundos, una armada de bomberos, ambulancias y policías se encontraban rodeando la escena del accidente.

«Piedad…Que no les haya pasado nada…» murmuró Regina mientras se negaba a acercarse al coche

«¡Aquí está!» gritó uno de los bomberos. Regina dio unos pasos hacia delante para divisar a Henry, inconsciente, ser puesto directamente en una camilla.

«Henry…Oh, Henry…»

Y cuando se materializo cerca de él, uno de los de la ambulancia atravesó su cuerpo para comprobar que Henry estuviera bien colocado y amarrado antes de subirlo a la ambulancia. Cuando se disponía a seguirlo, se detuvo de repente. Entonces se giró y vio el coche que estaba siendo cortado, trozo a trozo. Se acercó y captó algunos trozos de conversación entre dos bomberos.

«Entonces, ¿cómo se presenta la situación?»

«No tiene buena pinta…»

Regina se estremeció y se volatilizó para reaparecer cerca del coche, cerca del lado del conductor, y lo que vio le produjo escalofríos cuando se suponía que no debía sentir nada. Sentada en su asiento, Emma estaba inconsciente, la frente ensangrentada. Los bomberos cortaron la puerta y el techo del vehículo, mientras que otro rasgaba le cinturón de seguridad. Una vez liberada, Emma cayó como una muñeca de trapo en los brazos del bombero.

«¡Una camilla!» gritó él mientras sujetaba a la joven inconsciente.

Cuando finalmente fue recostada, le tomó sus constantes y comprobó que su pulso era débil, demasiado débil. Y mientras la primera ambulancia se iba con Henry, Emma fue subida en una segunda y, apenas hubo arrancado, el monitor cardiaco lanzó un agudo ruido.

«¡Se nos va!» gritó uno de los médicos

Regina estaba quieta en una esquina, testigo impotente de la escena.

«Emma…por favor…»

Los médicos empezaron a moverse como locos, y pronto el ruido agudo se transformó en un bip regular

«Ya está, la hemos recuperado» dijo aliviado uno de los médicos.

Unos minutos más tarde, las ambulancias llegaron al hospital y los dos fueron atendidos. Regina se quedó con Henry que recobró la consciencia minutos después de haber llegado. Y una batería de exámenes después, solo se confirmó que tenía un gran hematoma debido al cinturón de seguridad, así como algunos cortes por los cristales del parabrisas.

«Mi muchacho, tus abuelos ya han sido avisados, pronto llegarán»

«¿Y mi madre? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?»

«Calma, muchacho, se están ocupando de ella»

«¡Suélteme!» dijo él forcejeando «¡Quiero verla!»

«Cálmate, muc…»

«¡No soy su muchacho! ¡Quiero ver a Emma!»

Regina se acercó y habría dado cualquier cosa para calmarlo y reconfortarlo, pero una vez más se sentía impotente. Impotente también cuando la enfermera le inyectó un suave calmante para que descansara. Y después de haber murmurado sus últimas palabrotas, se quedó dormido tranquilamente.

Regina entonces captó la conversación de una enfermera con el médico

«¿Cómo va Emma Swan?»

«Su estado es crítico. Su cabeza chocó violentamente contra la ventana del conductor durante el choque»

Regina siguió al médico que se dirigió hacia una sala apartada donde ella vio al doctor Whale que estaba delante de unas radiografías.

«¿Doctor?»

«Me temo que tenemos que operar. Tiene un hematoma subdural. Lo ve, aquí…» dijo señalando con el dedo una masa negra sobre la radiografía «…Hay un coagulo. Hay que reabsorberlo antes de que comprima más el cerebro»

«¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?»

«Poco me temo. Hay que abrir»

«¿No debemos avisar a la familia antes?»

«…No deberíamos esperar. Las secuelas ya podrían ser irreversibles»

Regina escuchaba atentamente las recomendaciones del médico y habría dado todo para dar su aprobación ante los demás.

Y cuando Emma ya estaba sobre la mesa de quirófano, Snow y David llegaron corriendo.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» gritó Snow a la primera enfermera que vio

«Su coche se salió de la carretera, seguramente por la nieve»

«¿Cómo están?» preguntó David, con el bebé en brazos

La enfermera tragó en seco.

«Henry está bien, algunas contusiones, pero…estaba muy nervioso y, por su bien, tuvimos que sedarlo»

«¿Cómo que…sedarlo?»

«Llamaba a gritos a su madre….No se preocupen…»

«¿Y Emma?»

«Está en el quirófano»

«¿Qué?»

El nerviosismo de Snow irritó a Regina que prefirió no escuchar más sus quejas, y se dirigió junto a su hijo que dormía tranquilamente. Sentada a su lado, rozó su mejilla y Henry comenzó a murmurar sucesivamente los nombres de Emma y Regina…

«No la perderás, Henry, a ella no, te lo prometo»

Evidentemente, no sabía cómo mantener esa promesa, pero era inconcebible que Henry perdiera a Emma después de haber perdido a su padre y a ella misma. Henry se recuperaría jamás.

* * *

 

Cuando Emma salió del quirófano, todos se precipitaron hacia Whale, y aunque parecía tranquilo, las noticias no eran las mejores.

«La operación ha ido bien»

«¿Por qué lo veo tan inquieto entonces?» preguntó Snow

«Porque Emma ha sufrido un golpe muy importante durante el accidente. Hemos logrado reabsorber el hematoma, pero…»

«¿Pero qué?»

«Está en coma, no sé qué secuelas puede haber sufrido»

«¿En…coma?»

«Lo siento»

Ante la impotencia aparente de Whale, Snow se echó a llorar antes de que David la tomara entre sus brazos.

«Todo va a ir bien, ella es fuerte, conoces a Emma…»

Pero todos sabían que de un tiempo a esa parte Emma se había mostrado más vulnerable que nunca: la pérdida de Neal, después la de Regina, y finalmente Henry con quien la relación estaba siendo cada día más dura.

Regina no había tenido necesidad de escuchar las palabras alarmistas de Whale. En cuento Emma hubo salido del quirófano, Regina la había seguido hasta su habitación, donde la bella rubia fue colocada y enganchada a varias máquinas cuyos bips estridentes volvían el ambiente más despreciable aún.

«Oh, Emma…»

Regina se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó mirando a la joven cuya tez pálida y piel fría la volvía más fantasmal que ella misma. Entonces se inclinó e intentó rozar su mano, pero cuando su índice iba a entrar en contacto con su anular, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a Snow y David.

Regina retrocedió, pero no tan rápido para que Snow no la atravesara de lado a lado. La joven se estremeció antes de quedarse parada.

«¿Qué te ocurre?»

«Yo….no, he sentido…algo….raro»

«¿Snow?»

«No, nada» la joven se sentó al lado de Emma y le tomó la mano. Ese simple gesto provocó una mueca de celos en Regina que, si quería hacer lo mismo, debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Se quedó un momento en la habitación antes de evaporarse y volver a la habitación de su hijo.

«Henry…» murmuró ella

El pequeño refunfuñó antes de murmurar un imperceptible.

«Mamá…»

Regina entonces sonrió y depositó un tierno y liviano beso en su frente, lo que hizo que se despertara inmediatamente. Se frotó los ojos antes de mirar algo delante de él.

«¿Ma…mamá?»

Regina frunció el ceño y se enderezó: él no podía verla, era imposible.

«Mamá…¿Tú…estás viva? O…¿yo estoy muerto?»

«¿Henry?» El muchacho entonces se incorporó, con algunas muecas de dolor, antes de tender sus manos hacia la joven. «¿Henry, tú…me ves?»

«¡Mamá!» soltó antes de querer tomarla entre sus brazos, pero estos se cerraron en el vacío «Wow…Es…raro»

«Henry…¿cómo es que ahora puedes verme?»

«¿Ahora? ¿Hace tiempo que estás aquí?»

«Hace…»

«Déjame adivinar: ¿dos días?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Es cuando Emma comenzó a estar extraña, a hablar sola. Pero, al final, resulta que no hablaba sola, sino…contigo. ¡Lo sabía!» dijo él alegremente «¡Sabía que había algo! En fin, no sabía que eras invisible, pero…»

«Henry…Henry, cálmate» dijo ella acercándose a él «No soy invisible, estoy…estoy muerta»

«Oh…Pero, eso yo…lo sabía…solo digo que…sabía que no te habías ido por completo»

«Aún no sabemos cómo»

«Entonces, ¿eres…como un fantasma?»

«Algo parecido, así»

«¿Por qué Emma no me ha dicho nada?»

«Porque yo se lo pedí»

«Pero, ¿por qué?» gimió él

«Porque yo…no quería darte falsas esperanzas. Si hubieras sabido de mi presencia, habrías podido pensar que volvería definitivamente. Pero la verdad es que…estoy muerta, Henry, ya no pertenezco a este mundo. Hace más de una semana que me marché…»

«Pero…si estás aquí, es que quizás hay una razón, ¿no?»

«Henry, es por este tipo de reacción que no quería decirte nada. No debes tener grandes esperanzas…»

«Pero…»

«Henry, te lo suplico»

El pequeño hizo una mueca de refunfuño antes de abrir los ojos de par en par y vagar su mirada por la habitación.

«Pero…¿qué hago aquí?»

«Henry, Emma y tú habéis tenido una accidente de coche»

«¿Qué? Pero…» de repente los sucesos le vinieron a la memoria: la lasaña, la nieve, el coche, los gritos «Fue por mi culpa…Peleamos»

«No, Henry, escucha…»

«¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Emma?» preguntó intentando levantarse

«Henry, escucha, espera. ¡Debes descansar! Emma está…»

«¿Está qué?»

«Acaba de salir del quirófano. Duerme en su habitación ahora. Ella debe descansar y no puedes hacer nada»

Henry se dejó caer en la cama.

«Me duele la cabeza…»

De repente, la puerta se abrió y apareció Snow.

«¿Henry? Henry, ¿qué ocurre?»

«¿Qu…qué?»

«¡Has gritado!» Snow se sentó en el borde de la cama y posó su mano en su frente «Tienes fiebre»

«Mamá está aquí!»

«Qu…Henry, por favor, cálmate. Estás cansado y…»

«¡No! ¡Es verdad, créeme! ¡Regina está aquí con nosotros!»

Snow se quedó quieta antes de sonreírle tiernamente.

«Cariño…» dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla «Deberías dormir un po…»

«¡No! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Ella está ahí, mira!» Señaló hacia la esquina donde se encontraba Regina, pero cuando Snow se giró, ella solo vio una pared lisa y una mesita.

«Henry…»

«¿Tú…tú no la ves?»

«Voy a llamar al Dr. Whale»

Entonces Henry suspiró y Snow salió de la habitación.

«Henry, ¡no debes hacer eso!»

«¡Pero no es justo!»

«Hay cosas que los otros no pueden comprender. Y no puedes decir a los demás que yo estoy aquí por la misma razón que Emma y yo te lo hemos ocultado»

«Pero…»

«Nadie te creerá»

«Ya…¿Quién lo creería? Eres un fantasma…»

«Henry, por el bien de todos. Es necesario que guardes el secreto. ¿Prometido?»

Después de un momento de silencio, nuevas perspectivas se abrieron ante Henry: su madre era un fantasma. Entonces sonrió y lanzó un «Prometido» mucho más entusiasta de lo que Regina pensaba. Y antes de que ella pronunciase otra palabra, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Whale, seguido de Snow, entró.

«Entonces, chico, ¿parece que todavía estás algo agitado?»

Henry frunció el ceño, lanzó una ojeada hacia su madre, antes de suspirar.

«No, yo…solo me perdido…un poco. Pero ya estoy bien, prometido» Whale lo miró, algo suspicaz «Yo…¿Cómo está Emma? ¿Puedo verla?»

Whale y Snow intercambiaron una mirada, que no parecía ser de muy buen augurio.

«Henry, tu madre está…por el momento, está inconsciente»

Henry entonces se estremeció: miró un momento a Regina, de pie en una esquina de la habitación. Era injusto: habría querido tanto en ese momento reconfortarlo, pero era imposible: una de sus madres estaba muerta y la otra en coma...

* * *

 

Los médicos insistieron en que Henry se quedara al menos una noche en el hospital. Acompañado de Regina, Henry se durmió con el único temor de despertarse al día siguiente y enterarse de que había perdido a su último progenitor.

Se despertó varias veces a lo largo de la noche con la esperanza de que su madre aún estuviera ahí, visible para sus ojos de niño: y allí estaba ella, a veces sentada en el sillón, a su lado, velándolo sin pestañear, otras de pie en una esquina del cuarto como una sombra protectora.

Y la noche pasó lentamente, y Regina hacía incontables idas y venidas entre la habitación de Henry y la de Emma…Ningún cambio por parte de la joven. Y cuando el sol se alzó y Henry abrió los ojos, vio a su madre reaparecer antes sus ojos.

«¿Dónde estabas?»

Pillada in fraganti, ella se sobresaltó.

«Estás despierto»

«Sí, quiero a ver a mamá…»

«Desayuna primero»

«Quiero ver a Emma…Tú has ido a verla esta noche»

«Pero, ¿có…»

«Supongo que es a ella a la que has ido a ver, ¿verdad?»

«…»

«Ahora comprendo mejor…»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Por qué crees que has vuelto?»

«Yo…no sé de lo que hablas…»

«Yo lo sé muy bien. Después de todo es…raro, pero, ¿por qué no?»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Hay una razón por la que has vuelto» dijo con una sonrisa

«Yo no logro entender de que ha…»

«…ya verás» la interrumpió «Pronto lo verás»

* * *

 

Tres días…Tres días pasaron y el estado de Emma no cambió. Henry había dejado el hospital y vivía temporalmente en casa de los Charming. Aunque no se podía decir que los llantos constantes del bebé en medio de la noche o los despertares intempestivos por la mañana fueran un descanso para el adolescente.

Regina, por su parte, se quedaba a la cabecera de Emma de buen grado, aunque nada cambiaba.

«Emma…Tiene que despertarse. Aunque sea para salvar a Henry de los pañales de su hermano. Siempre debe dar la nota, ¿verdad?...» dijo irónicamente Regina «Celosa de que yo le arrebate el puesto…» De repente, ante el sonido de los bips estridentes, su sonrisa se deshizo «Debe volver Emma…Henry la echa de menos, no puede permitirse perder otro progenitor, no tan rápido, no ahora…»

Ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

«Emma…» Y sin darse cuenta, su mano se posó sobre la de Emma. Casi pudo sentir la piel fría de la bella rubia, al menos lo hubiera deseado, porque, realmente, no sentía nada. Frunció el ceño y posó su mentón sobre la mano su mano «Emma…Vuelve…»

* * *

 

_Emma, vuelve…_

La voz era sorda, como un eco lejano que resonaba en su cráneo. Se sentía liviana, tan ligera que le parecía estar flotando en la nada que la rodeaba. Esa sensación extraña que se tiene cuando se está durmiendo.

La nada, la oscuridad…Después, de repente, colores a miles, formas sucesivas sin conexión se desvelaban las unas tras las otras. No distinguía nada, sino una algarabía y una avalancha de colores y de imágenes…De repente, de nuevo esa voz

_Emma…Vuelve, te lo ruego…_

Sin duda una voz de mujer: ¿su madre? No…era mucho más grave, más profunda…Después de nuevo, una cascada de colores nublando su vista que hizo que cerrara los ojos.

_Emma…vuelve a mí…_

Repentinamente, abrió los ojos y las imágenes se fijaron en una sola: Regina. Rápidamente, un sinfín de imágenes se sucedieron, todas con Regina como eje central: Regina en su primer encuentro, Regina precipitándose sobre ella cuando cortó su manzano, Regina cuando le hizo entrega de la placa de sheriff, cuando salvaron a Henry en Neverland y otras escenas incluyendo a una única persona: Regina.

Emma sintió un calambre en su interior, un deseo irrefrenable. Todo doblegado a la voz de Regina que resonaba una y otra vez, y cada vez más fuerte y claro…

«Regina…»

De repente, la dura realidad la atrapó: Regina estaba muerta. Nunca podrían estar juntas, como una familia. Nunca Henry sonreiría como solía hacerlo…

«¿Por qué hacerlo…?»

De nuevo la voz de Regina y una migraña se apoderó de Emma que gritó de dolor.

* * *

 

«Emma…por favor» Y cuando ella aferró un poco más la mano de la joven, los bips de la máquina a la que estaba conectada Emma comenzaron a pitar haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Regina entonces se enderezó «Pero, ¿qué…?»

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron estrepitosamente y una avalancha de enfermeras y médicos comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor, impidiendo la vista de Regina.

«¡Se nos va!» es lo único que Regina pudo discernir de entre todo el jaleo. Si el corazón y la respiración de Regina no estuvieran ya parados, probablemente ella habría retenido su respiración y su corazón se habría detenido durante el tiempo que tardaron los bips en volver a un estado normal.

Cuando así pasó y las palabras del médico fueron tranquilizadoras, Regina se dejó caer sobre la silla, aliviada.

«Vamos a vigi…»

Regina se sintió atraída por el silencio que se hizo de repente en la estancia. Entonces se levantó y se abrió camino hacia la cama. Fue su turno de quedarse quieta, como convertida en hielo: porque ante ella, acostada en la cama, Emma tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.

 

 


	14. Lo que había que decir

«Re…Regina…» murmuró la bella rubia, visiblemente extenuada, al ver la silueta de la joven delante de ella, a los pies de la cama.

«Emma…Emma, ¿me oye? ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?»

Emma parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar la voz masculina, antes de darse cuenta de las paredes blancas que la rodeaban.

«Hospital…» suspiró ella haciendo un máximo esfuerzo

Whale, visiblemente aliviado, le sonrió.

«Muy bien. Ahora descanse»

«¿Henry…? ¿Dónde está Henry?»

«Él está bien, está con sus padres. Salió de aquí hace unos días»

«¿Unos días? Pero, ¿desde cuándo estoy aquí?» preguntó mientras intentaba incorporarse. Pero una enfermera posó sus manos en sus hombros para que se volviera a echar.

«Tres días, Emma. Ha estado en coma tres días. ¿Se acuerda de lo que pasó?»

Ella cerró brevemente los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos.

«El accidente…el coche…Patiné, no veía nada…»

«Ahora todo está bien, descanse. Voy a avisar a sus padres de la buena noticia»

«Tengo…tengo hambre»

Entonces Whale le sonrió.

«Entendido»

A continuación la habitación se vació dejando solas a Emma y a Regina.

«Sigue aquí» constató con placer y alivio la bella rubia

«Todavía. Y tengo una mala noticia»

«¿Oh? ¿Cuál?»

«Henry está al corriente. Puede verme»

«Pero, ¿cómo?»

«Ni idea. En cuanto se despertó, me vio y escuchó…Me ha costado hacer que prometa que no se lo dirá a nadie»

«Se debió…sorprender»

«Emocionado sería la palabra»

«Habrá que hacernos a la idea ahora…»

«No quería que lo supiera. Ahora, va a creer que…»

«…que está aquí para siempre, lo sé»

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos antes de que Regina tomara la palabra.

«Así que…tres días en coma…es usted resistente» ironizó

«Es una sensación extraña. Como si, ya sabe: cuando dormimos, no nos damos cuenta de nada, ni del tiempo que pasa, ni del lugar donde estamos. Es la nada y a veces aderezada con sueños o pesadillas»

«¿Ha tenido pesadillas?»

«Al contrario, para ser franca»

«¿Ah sí? ¿De qué tipo?»

«Tipo…usted»

Regina se quedó rígida antes de dejar escapar un resoplido, casi una risa.

«Vaya. ¿Sueña conmigo, Miss Swan?» rio, pero ante el rostro serio de la bella rubia, perdió su sonrisa «¿Miss…Emma? De repente, Emma alzó el rostro y la mirada que Regina descubrió en él la hizo estremecerse «¿Emma?»

«Regina, yo…» de repente la puerta se abrió dejando que Snow, David y Henry entraran precipitadamente en la habitación.

«¡MAMÁAAAAAAA!» gritó Henry saltando a la cama, estrechando a su madre entre sus brazos, quizás un poco fuerte, porque ella se quejó un poco.

«Henry, tranquilo…» dijo divertida Snow

«Oh, perdón, ¿estás bien?»

«Estoy bien, ¿y tú?» dijo ella acariciándole el rostro

«Algunos morados, pero podría haber sido peor»

«Henry, lo siento…si no hubiera perdido el control del co…»

«Fue mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera agobiado para que cambiaras»

Después la mirada de Henry fue captada por la silueta escondida en una esquina. Iba a llamarla, pero se contuvo rápidamente, ofreciéndole solo una discreta sonrisa.

«Vamos a dejaros un momento. Vamos a hablar con el médico»

La pareja salió, dejando a madre e hijo solos, en su intimidad.

«Esto es raro…» dijo el pequeño

«Te acostumbrarás» sonrió Emma

«¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros como un fantasma?»

«No, yo…Creo que no Henry. Cada cosa tiene su lugar, y el mío ya no está aquí. Ha sido un desafortunado cúmulo de circunstancias»

«Pero, si tuvieras elección, si pudieras volver, ¿volverías?»

Regina miró a su hijo, después su mirada se deslizó hacia Emma cuyo rostro estaba gacho, sin atreverse seguramente a cruzarse con la mirada de Regina. Y cuando se disponía a responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió otra vez dejando aparecer esta vez a David.

«A Whale le gustaría que te quedaras un día más para hacer unos análisis complementarios. Nos quedaremos con Henry una noche más…»

«Ah…» suspiró el adolescente, no muy entusiasta de volver a los pañales y a los constantes lloros.

«Venga, vamos, dejemos a tu madre descansar. Volveremos más tarde»

Henry besó a Emma en la mejilla.

«Descansa…» le murmuró antes de enviar una discreta sonrisa a Regina, después salió del habitación volviendo a quedarse las dos jóvenes solas.

«Entonces…»

«¿Entonces?» repitió Regina

«No ha respondido la pregunta de Henry»

«¿Cuál?»

«Si tuviera la posibilidad de volver entre nosotros, ¿lo haría?»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de carraspear.

«Si se me diera la posibilidad, volvería al pasado para cambiarlo»

«¿Y qué cambiaría?»

«Muchas cosas» sonrió Regina

«No puede evitarlo, eh: ser siempre misteriosa…»

«Forma parte de mi encanto» dijo divertida Regina pasándose una mano por su cabellera

«Eso y muchas otras cosas» dijo Emma sin querer realmente evitarlo. Regina arqueó una ceja antes de sonreír débilmente

«Me quedaría»

«¿Eh, perdón? ¿Qué?»

«A la pregunta de Henry, respondería que me quedaría»

Emma sonrió ampliamente

«Mucho mejor»

«Pero antes de eso, habrá que comprender cómo he venido y a través de qué medio»

«Bah, eso ya lo sabemos: un hechizo que mezcla la magia blanca y la magia negra en una misma proporción. Además parece que ese hechizo solo puede ser invocado por los dos protagonistas, sin encantamiento ni pergamino, ni ningún ingrediente. Lo único que no sabemos es por qué y cómo revocarlo»

«Ese es el resumen. Hay que ir a ver a Rumpel otra vez»

«Sí, aunque prefiero quedarme aquí algunos días más»

«¡No sea niña!» Emma hizo una mueca refunfuñona «Sea cual sea la situación, hay que ponerle fin»

«¿Aunque quiera decir dejar de estar entre nosotros?»

«Las cosas estaban así al principio»

«Lo sé…Pero si pudiera cambiarse…» Regina se concentró y posó su mano sobre la de Emma. Ante ese contacto, Emma sonrió «Cada vez lo hace mejor…»

«Lo intento»

Emma movió delicadamente sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los de Regina. Y al contrario que la otra vez, no sintió frío en ese momento, sino un calor que se irradiaba por todo su ser, una sensación de felicidad y paz.

«Si hubiera sabido que tocarla sería tan agradable, no habría esperado a que estuviera muerta» bromeó Emma sin separar su mirada de las manos juntas.

Regina no respondió. Es más, ¿qué decir? Si asintiera sería amplificar algo que se le escaparía. Desvió la mirada, llena de una incomodidad repentina.

«Lo siento, no quería…en fin, ya sabe…»

«Ya veo…sí. Yo….»

«¿Sí?»

«La voy a dejar repos…»

«¡No!» dijo ella súbitamente «No, quédese. Preferiría que se quedara»

«Whale va a venir a hacer los exámenes y…»

«Por eso, va a ser un momento desagradable, mejor ver al lado a alguien que me haga sentir bien, ¿no?» dijo ella finalmente con una sonrisa que intentó que fuera convincente.

Regina entonces suspiró

«Bien»

En ese mismo instante, Whale entró en la habitación.

«Bien, Emma, bienvenido entre nosotros. Ha hecho que sintiéramos algo de miedo, ¿sabe?»

«Sí…»

«Aunque todo parece ok, prefiero hacer un chequeo. Tres días en coma no es poco cosa»

«Eso parece»

Emma lanzó una mirada a Regina, como buscando un último apoyo, antes de que los exámenes comenzasen.

* * *

 

«Bien, Emma está…»

«¿Sí?»

Snow estaba literalmente colgada de los labios del médico.

«Emma está milagrosamente en forma»

«Quien lo escuchara, diría que es un problema» dijo David

«En absoluto. Al contrario, estoy agradablemente sorprendido de que esté en pie»

«¿Eso quiere decir que puede volver a casa?» preguntó Henry

«Sí, puede, pero bajo vigilancia»

«¡Yo la cuidaré!» se propuso con entusiasmo Henry

Whale, Snow y David sonrieron y Whale posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

«No podía soñar con un cuidador mejor»

Completamente orgulloso, Henry corrió hacia la habitación mientras que Emma terminaba de vestirse.

«Hola, chico»

«¿Estás lista?»

«Lista»

«Entonces…¿volvemos a casa los tres?» preguntó él mirando a Regina, sentada tranquilamente en un sillón en una esquina de la habitación

Emma y Regina se miraron y sonrieron.

«Ok»

* * *

 

Qué bueno era regresar a casa, aunque técnicamente no era realmente su casa. Evidentemente, desde hacía más de una semana, Emma no se había quedado fuera de esas paredes y a hora ni se le pasaba por la cabeza vivir en otro sitio.

«Voy a tomar un baño…»

«Voy a prepararte algo de comer, ¿qué quieres?»

Las dos mujeres se miraron, sorprendidas, pero también inquietas.

«¿No…no tendrás la intención de usar el fuego?»

Henry entonces sonrió.

«No. Hablaba más bien de pedir unas pizzas…» Creyó entonces percibir el suspiro de alivio de sus dos madres. Y cuando Emma estaba en mitad de las escaleras «Oh, en cuanto a las pizzas, ¿de qué la quieres? ¿Una Calzone…o quizás una Regina?»

Emma se quedó quieta y sus mejillas se inflamaron rápidamente. Sin atreverse a darse la vuelta para no mostrar su turbación, murmuró un imperceptible.

«Lo que tú quieras…» antes de terminar de subir los escalones.

Regina se giró hacia su hijo, con las manos en las cinturas.

«¿Henry…en serio?»

«Bah, ¿qué?» dijo él dejando escapar una gran sonrisa, inocente, haciendo que su madre pusiera los ojos en blanco.

* * *

 

Después de una buena hora relajándose en el baño, Emma finalmente se decidió a salir. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y pudo constatar algunos morados aquí y allí, el más grande sobre el hombro, debido al cinturón de seguridad.

Tenía también algunos cortes en el rostro provocados por los trozos de cristal del parabrisas, pero nada que fuera a dejar cicatrices, al menos eso esperaba.

«¿Emma?» Tras la puerta, la voz de Regina se escuchó «¿Está…presentable?»

«Si digo que sí, ¿va a entrar?» dijo ella, divertida, desnuda en mitad del baño. Después de algunos minutos de silencio, puso los ojos en blanco antes de ponerse el albornoz «Ok, está bien, puede pasar»

De repente, la silueta de Regina atravesó la puerta, lo que aún no deja de sorprenderla.

«La pizza ha llegado»

«Ah, al final, ¿de qué me la ha pedido?»

«Una Regina» dijo ella con una sonrisa y un levantamiento de ceja marca Regina Mills.

Emma se quedó parada antes de mirar la bella morena

«¿En serio?»

«En serio»

«No es muy…sutil» dijo ella, repentinamente incómoda

«¿Sutil sobre qué?» preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño

«Euh, sí, no…sobre nada…solo pensaba…euh…bueno, voy a vestirme»

Regina escondió mal su diversión, pero giró los talones antes de que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande para poder ser disimulada.

«La veo abajo»

«Sí, vale…»

Y cuando Regina desapareció, Emma suspiró, dejando salir esa respiración que contenía desde la llegada de Regina al cuarto de baño. Desde su coma, Emma parecía estar a flor de piel al contacto con Regina. Y saber que Henry también veía a su madre volvía ahora la situación mucho más real, como si Regina de verdad estuviera de vuelta.

Cuando bajó y vio su pizza, el cartón abierto, sobre la mesa del salón, ella dijo.

«¿Es…una pepperoni con pimiento?»

«Bah, sí, es la que tomas normalmente, ¿no?»

«S..sí, sí» dijo ella fusilando con la mirada a Regina que enarbolaba sobre el rostro una sonrisa vencedora.

* * *

 

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente de buen humor: Henry estaba feliz por tener a su madre a su lado, en verdad, de tener a sus dos madres. De repente, sintió que esa última semana oscura se desvanecía y que días mejores se avecinaban.

Por supuesto, nada era todavía seguro: Regina estaba oficialmente muerta y era un fantasma a la vista de los demás. Todos le habían hecho duelo y para todos Regina reinaría ahora en sus recuerdos y no en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad.

Por cierto, las elecciones para encontrar a un sucesor de la bella morena pronto se harían, pero, en opinión de todos, nadie tendría capacidad para eso. Por supuesto, habían pensado en David o Snow, pero aunque eran buenos líderes, no tenían mano para el papeleo y todo lo que conllevaba el rol de alcalde.

Pensándolo bien, nadie podría realmente tomar el sitio de Regina, y Emma pensaba que, al final, el próximo alcalde solo estaría para evitar que el polvo se acumulase en el escritorio de la antigua alcaldesa.

«¿En qué piensas?»

«¿Eh? En nada…»

«Mentira, siempre pensamos en algo. ¿Entonces?»

«Yo…» lanzó una ojeada hacia Regina «Pensaba en las próximas elecciones…»

«Oh…»

«¿Las próximas elecciones?» preguntó Regina «¿Cómo es eso?»

«Bueno, usted…se ha ido, así que hace falta un sucesor. La ciudad puede funcionar sin uno, pero aun así será necesario un referente. Solo me preguntaba quién podría realmente tomar el testigo. Usted fue como fue, pero no se le puede quitar el mérito de que lo hizo bien en esta ciudad»

«Gracias» concedió orgullosamente Regina «Con la segunda maldición, llegaron nuevos habitantes. Quizás entre ellos encontraría al afor…»

«¡Lo ideal sería que volvieras con nosotros y retomaras tu sitio!» dijo maliciosamente Henry

«Si fuera tan sencillo…» suspiró la bella morena

Henry hizo una mueca antes de acabar de comerse su pizza.

Las horas pasaron y pronto Henry se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de su madre, perdiéndose el final de «Avengers» que se había empeñado tanto en ver. Enternecida, Emma lo despertó dulcemente antes de acompañarlo a la cama.

«No quiero que se vaya»

«Lo sé, yo tampoco»

«¿Por qué no se lo dices?»

«¿Decirle qué?»

«Ya lo sabes»

«…»

«Quizás querría quedarse si lo supiera»

«No lo sé, Henry. Antes que nada, hay que saber por qué está aquí. No tienes…que hacerte ideas, cariño…No es seguro que pueda regresar, aunque lo queramos y ella lo desee también, ¿comprendes?»

«La he perdido una vez, no quiero volver a perderla. Sé que es una señal, que no está aquí por nada. Hay una explicación, quizás quiere decir que no era su hora»

«Henry…»

«¡No, escucha! Sé lo que digo. ¡No soy el verdadero creyente por nada! Sé que hay una razón para cada cosa y sé que ella está aquí por una razón precisa»

Entonces, Emma suspiró, acordándose de las palabras de Regina: Henry quizás era un héroe inteligente al que le han pasado innumerables aventuras, pero seguía siendo un niño con sus sueños y esperanzas. Y volver a ver a su madre le había devuelto la esperanza.

Ella lo besó en la frente.

«Buenas noches, Henry»

Se quedó dormido rápidamente, antes incluso de que ella saliera por la puerta. Cuando se giró, después de haber cerrado la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Regina.

«¿De qué debería estar al corriente?»

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«Me tiene que decir algo, según Henry. ¿Qué?»

Emma se paralizó, su sangre se heló a medida que los ojos penetrantes de Regina la atravesaban.

* * *

 

Sin decir una palabra, Emma bajó al salón para recoger y tirar los restos de la comida. Lavó y secó los cubiertos, aún sin decir una palabra. Y sin una palabra tenía la intención de subir a su habitación. Pero eso era conocer mal la testarudez de Regina, que se le metió en medio.

«¿Ya, ya ha acabado? ¿Podemos tener una conversación de adulto a adulto?»

«¿Quiere decir de vivo a fantasma?»

«Muy divertida. Entonces, ¿alguna explicación quizás?»

Emma bajó la mirada, y de repente Regina pudo sentir la turbación…turbación que ella misma compartió sin realmente explicárselo.

«De hecho…yo…Henry…»

«¿Sí?»

«Henry piensa que…yo siento aprecio por usted»

Regina frunció el ceño.

«Y bien…Es evidente que nuestra relación mejoró mucho desde Neverland y que…»

«No. Lo que quiero decir que es Henry piensa que siento aprecio por usted…mucho más de lo que debería»

«¿Cómo?»

El corazón de Emma se aceleró, su respiración se hizo más pesada: nunca habría pensado tener esta conversación con Regina, aún menos teniendo en cuenta que esta estaba muerta. Pero habría de creer que uno no puede escapar de su destino.

«Yo…después de su desaparición, yo estaba devastada…como muchos, por supuesto, pero…yo…no dejaba de pensar en usted, en su ausencia…en lo que ya no haríamos más…»

«Emma…»

«Ok, yo…creo que fallé en muchas cosas…pero…me culpo de tantas cosas: me culpo de no haber luchado a su lado, no haber estado ahí, me culpo de haberla enterrado, de no haberle dicho…de no haberle dicho que…»

Gruñó de frustración por no ser lo bastante fuerte u honesta para decirle a Regina que su regreso había sido lo más hermoso del mundo, que se sentía revivir solo con mirarla, que no imaginaba su vida sin ella.

«Emma…Yo…»

«Oh, no, por piedad, no necesito escuchar sus palabras que seguramente serán hirientes. No deseo que me den una patada en el culo, y mucho menos un fantasma. Creo que…deberíamos olvidar todo esto…es estúpido»

«¡Emma, stop!» dijo Regina mientras Emma ya estaba dándose la vuelta para subir las escaleras «Encuentro de mal gusto que hable por mí. Sobre todo cuando lo que piensa está completamente fuera de lugar»

Emma entonces se giró

«¿Eso qué quiere decir?»

«Que ni hablar de "darle una patada en el culo" como usted dice. Tiene razón, estoy muerta, pero si Henry ha dicho la verdad, hay forzosamente una razón lógica. Este regreso debe servir para algo. Dice que no tuvo tiempo de hablar conmigo, pues bien ahora tenemos tiempo. Emma, hablemos, por favor»

Emma se quedó mirando los ojos de Regina, tan intentos, tan pacientes. Suspiró, y se dirigió al salón donde Regina ya se había materializado. Algunos minutos de silencio más tarde, es Regina quien retoma la palabra.

«Entonces…me aprecia…» intentó ella abrir la conversación ligeramente, aunque la continuación se avecinaba mucho más cargada.

«Yo…he aprendido a conocerla, mucho más en Neverland. Se reveló como una madre combativa, amorosa, con sus fallos y sus miedos. Se me apareció mucho más…humana»

«¿Mucho más de lo que la Reina Malvada dejaba sugerir?» dijo divertida Regina

«Nunca la he considerado así. Para mí, fue y seguirá siendo Regina Mills. Aunque me hubiera gustado verla por una vez en sus ropas de reina…estoy segura que de valía la pena echar una ojeada» dijo divertida Emma

«En efecto» dijo Regina pensando en sus escotes vertiginosos que alegraban a los guardias del castillo

«¿Y entonces?»

«Bueno, yo…Comencé a decirme que usted…comencé a ver cierto interés en implicarme. Henry volvía a usted poco a poco, y yo pensaba que era el pretexto perfecto para crear lazos, hacer de nosotros una familia. Y después apareció Zelena y todo se trastocó. Nunca tuve la oportunidad para…conocerla mejor»

«¿Qué habría hecho? Si hubiera tenido el tiempo»

«Oh, euh…bueno, había aprovechado el deseo de Henry de retomar la relación con su madre para…pasar tiempo con usted: comidas en familia, salidas…»

«¿Habría hecho todo eso?»

«Y mucho más todavía…» suspiró nostálgicamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir «En fin, euh…quiero decir…»

«Así que…¿volver a verme hace una semana ha debido gustarle, no?»

«Sorpresa fue mi primera reacción antes de sentirme aliviada por saberla de nuevo aquí. Aunque no sea así…completamente» Tras decir eso, acercó su mano a la de Regina antes de atravesarla, provocándole escalofríos y de que una ola de frío rodeara su mano «Sigue siendo raro…»

«Sí, mucho»

«Y…¿y usted…usted…qué piensa de… mí? Mierda, es extremadamente egocéntrico preguntar eso…»

Regina le sonrió.

«El sentimiento es recíproco»

«¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Como usted, Neverland mostró una nueva faceta de su personalidad a la que yo no estaba acostumbrada: usted que se mostraba tan fuerte y con una seguridad arrogante, la descubrí frágil, vulnerable, asustada…Una faceta que…me sorprendía y me gustaba también»

«¿Porque vio un modo de mirarme por encima del hombro?» dijo divertida Emma

«No. Porque veía en usted mis propios miedos y angustias: las de perder a Henry, ver nuestro mundo derrumbarse…Perder nuestras referencias, nuestra familia, su vida. Me veía en usted cuando se suponía que debíamos formar parte de bandos opuestos»

«Parece que al final lo que debía separarnos, nos juntó, incluso este extraño hechizo»

«Le debo confesar que…vacilé antes de ir a enfrentarme sola a Zelena»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Pero después…yo…pensé que Henry no debía perder a toda su familia…»

«¿Sabía que iba a morir?»

«Sí»

«¿Entonces se acuerda?»

«No realmente. Me acuerdo de haber ido a casa de Zelena, pero después…es el vacío»

«…»

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Regina carraspeó antes de continuar.

«Henry parecía al corriente…¿Cómo?»

«Oh, eso…Fue al día siguiente de su desaparición…»

* * *

 

_Emma no había logrado pegar ojos esa noche. Aún bajo la impresión, había rechazado el ofrecimiento de sus padres para que se fuera a casa con ellos. Ella se había refugiado en el único sitio que le inspiraba seguridad y calor: la mansión de Regina._

_Desde la noche en la que Regina había muerto hasta el día siguiente, Emma había perdido la palabra, bajo el shock: Regina Mills estaba muerta, se había ido para siempre, nunca más volvería…De repente, todas esas pequeñas cosas que pensaba que podrían esperar le saltaron a la cara: la receta de la lasaña, las cosas que Henry hacía de pequeño…ahora nunca más tendría la respuesta…_

_Así que era verdad: uno se daba cuenta de la importancia de una persona cuando esta ya no estaba. Ahora, la mansión de Regina parecía mucho más vacía y apagada sin su propietaria._

_En cuanto Emma entró en la casa, pudo sentir el perfume afrutado, característico de la bella morena. Una ola de nostalgia la invadió y centenares de imágenes de Regina aparecieron ante sus ojos._

_Sonrió tristemente antes de arrastrarse hasta las escaleras, después subió con pena hasta la habitación. Posó antes que nada su mano sobre la puerta, como si pidiera implícitamente permiso para entrar, después empujó y vio la habitación oscura y fría. Los sollozos se ahogaron en su garganta antes de caer, cansada y triste, sobre la cama._

_Y sin poder parar, lloró. Lloró hundiendo su rostro en las almohadas, lloró oliendo el champú habitual de la bella morena. Después, poco a poco, la tristeza y las lágrimas fueron reemplazadas por el sueño y la lasitud._

_Emma cerró los ojos, para no abrirlos sino al día siguiente, sin saber qué hora era. No tenía ningún deseo de levantarse…Es más, no tenía ganas de nada: ni de comer, ni de beber, ni siquiera de lavarse._

_Así que se quedó ahí, en esa cama, rumiando su tristeza…Ni las numerosas llamadas que recibió a su móvil la disuadieron de dejar esa cama confortable. Ya no contaba las veces que se había dormido, después despertado, y vuelto a dormir…_

_Solo cuando sintió un peso en la cama emergió y, cuando abrió los ojos, se dio de cara con dos pupilas marrones que la miraban. Se incorporó y se encontró a Henry, sentado a su lado, los ojos aún rojos por las recientes lágrimas._

_«¿Hen…Henry? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está David?»_

_«Seguramente aún duerme»_

_«¿Has…has dejado el apartamento sin avisar a nadie?»_

_«Eh…quería verte»_

_«¡David se va a preocupar!»_

_«Solo tienes que enviarle un mensaje. De todas maneras, seguramente va a ir al hospital a ver a Snow y al bebé»_

_«Oh, ya veo…»_

_«¿También has llorado y tampoco has dormido?»_

_«Algo parecido sí…»_

_«¡Dime que no es verdad, eh! ¡Dime que no está muerta!» imploró el pequeño, totalmente destrozado y cansado_

_Si Emma hubiera estado fuerte y en plena forma, habría encontrado seguramente las palabras. Las palabras para consolarlo, para tranquilizarlo, para comprenderlo…Pero nada vino, porque en realidad también ella estaba triste, desamparada y perdida. Sencillamente pudo tender sus brazos para que su hijo se refugiara en ellos, lo que aceptó sin dudar._

_«Henry…yo…»_

_«¡La echo de menos! ¡Ya la echo de menos!»_

_«Yo también Henry. Yo también la echo de menos»_

_«Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de decirle adiós…Ni siquiera le he dicho que la quiero»_

_Emma apoyo entonces su mentón en el cráneo de su hijo._

_«Yo tampoco Henry, no he tenido tiempo…» Había murmurado tan bajito esa frase que pensaba que Henry no la habría escuchado. Pero entre sollozos, Henry se separó un poco y miró a su madre con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

_«¿Tú…qué?»_

_«Nada, Henry, nada»_

_Pero ella sabía, y él también, que lo que acababa de decir no había caído en el limbo de los sollozos. Pero de momento, no se trataba de eso…No, ya no se trataba de eso._

* * *

 

«¿Es eso lo que dijo?»

«…»

«¿Emma?»

«Es lo que yo habría dicho hace mucho tiempo. Pero…las cosas, las circunstancias: Hook llegó, y después vino lo de Neverland, Zelena y finalmente…Robin. Me dije que al final usted era feliz con él. Después de todo, era todo lo que quería para usted: que fuera feliz. ¿Es lo que se supone que hace la Salvadora, no? Llevar los finales felices a todos…»

«…»

«Salvo que aun siendo la Salvadora, a usted, no la he salvado…y eso me mata»

Regina no sabía qué decir, o qué hacer. Emma estaba ahí ante ella abriéndole su corazón, diciéndole lo que sentía…

«Emma…»

«No, no diga nada. No estoy de humor para escuchar su desprecio y su…»

«¡Siempre tiene esa maldita costumbre de pensar lo que los demás van a decir, Miss Swan!»

Emma se quedó quieta y la miró, divertida

«Ok, lo siento…La escucho»

Regina se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta.

«Yo…Emma…»

«Escuche, déjelo estar, si usted…»

«¡Déjeme acabar, por Dios!» Emma se sobresaltó antes de sonreír. Regina continuó «Comprendo lo que siente, porque…creo haber sentí…»

«Regina…»

«Por favor, déjeme acabar. Decía que la comprendo, porque…»

«¡Regina!»

«¿Qué?»

«Usted…está desapareciendo…» dijo Emma con los ojos como platos

«¿Qu…Qué? Pero…» Regina puso sus manos antes sus ojos y pudo confirmar que, en efecto, esas últimas se volvían poco a poco translucidas hasta poder ver claramente a través de ellas «Emma…Yo…»

«¿Regina? ¡Regina, quédese conmigo! ¡Regina!»

«¡EMMA!»

Pero su voz no era ya sino un eco sordo que se desvaneció tan pronto como su silueta. Rápidamente Emma se quedó mirando el vacío.

 


	15. 50%

Emma se quedó ahí, inerte, completamente sin voz. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Apenas un minuto antes, se estaban abriendo la una a la otra, abriendo sus corazones y desvelando sus sentimientos, y ahora, Emma se encontraba sola en ese salón, que se le presentó vacío y frío.

Regina había desaparecido. Pero, ¿cómo y por qué? ¿Se había ido al limbo? Esa opción hizo estremecerse a Emma: si se había ido para siempre, no había tenido tiempo de decirle adiós, y Henry tampoco, y por la segunda vez…

Henry…¿qué diría al no verla por la mañana?

Emma suspiró: quizás era lo natural: Regina estaba allí de donde nunca debió volver. Pero, ¡qué cruel había sido volver a verla!...Pensó en sus últimas palabras: ¿qué se disponía a decir? ¿Acaso que también sentía ese cambio entre ellas? ¿Que las cosas ya no eran las mismas entre ellas?

Quizás nunca lo sabría, esa era la peor de las maldiciones.

* * *

 

Todo pasó en segundos: estaba delante de Emma, se disponía a revelarle algo que había mantenido en su interior desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que no había tenido tiempo de decírselo antes de morir, y ahora, se había ido.

Emma ya no era sino una imagen lejana desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad…Una imagen que le fue reemplazada por ese nuevo lugar en donde se encontraba, una nueva persona delante de ella…

«¿Rum…Rumpel?» dijo asombrada al darse cuenta de donde estaba: la trastienda de Gold

«Regina…¡Qué sorpresa!» dijo él sonriendo sorprendido, pero sincero

«No realmente, si me has hecho venir aquí es que sabías muy bien lo que estabas haciendo»

Rumpel dejó que una pequeña risa traspasara sus labios.

«Siempre la misma, incluso en la muerte, por lo que veo»

«¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí? ¿Y cómo? Además…solo Emma y Henry podían verme, oírme y hablarme hasta ahora…»

«Pues bien, desde la visita de Emma a mi tienda y sus múltiples cuestionamientos sobre la muerte, también yo empecé a darle vueltas al asunto. Ese hechizo que mezcla magia blanca y magia negra es algo único»

«¿Y me he convertido en tu rata de laboratorio?»

«No seas tan sarcástica. Solo intento ayudarte»

«¿Desde cuándo eres tan altruista, sobre todo conmigo?»

«Desde que he revisado mis prioridades: ahora soy un hombre casado»

«¿De verdad? A falta de tener tu rata de laboratorio, has logrado casarte con tu ratón de biblioteca» dijo ella irónica

«Si continuas así, no te ayudaré»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Como te dije, me he puesto a investigar sobre la posibilidad de tal hechizo. Parece que estás parcialmente de regreso. La cuestión es: ¿cómo?»

«¿De verdad crees que no nos hemos hecho esa pregunta nosotras mismas?»

«Y estoy convencido de que no habéis encontrado la respuesta» dijo él con una sonrisa vencedora

«Tenemos una parte: nuestras magias blanca y negra han tenido algo que ver»

«Es cierto que eso es el 50% del hechizo»

«Y me vas a decir que evidentemente has encontrado el otro 50%...» dijo ella con una desenvoltura que divirtió a Rumpel

«Exactamente. Me he preguntado por qué era Miss Swan. ¿Por qué podía ella, y solo ella, verte y escucharte? ¿Por qué no Henry o cualquier otro?»

«Porque tiene magia blanca en su interior» respondió con naturalidad Regina

«Cierto, pero en cierto sentido, Henry también. Con el corazón del verdadero creyente, él encierra un inmenso poder del que todavía no es consciente»

«Ahora puede verme»

«Sí, después del accidente»

«¿Cómo?»

«¿Cómo lo sé? Su cambio de comportamiento durante los últimos tres días. A pesar de haber perdido a su madre y de tener a la otra en el hospital, parecía más…ligero, más feliz. Entonces comprendí»

«¿Y eso en qué nos va a ayudar a comprender?»

«He decidido ayudarte porque el tiempo no corre a tu favor, y no ceo que encontréis la solución por vosotras mismas, no, si no ahondáis»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Regina, hay que entender que tu estado no es normal. Ser un fantasma es un estado inestable. Vas a acabar por desaparecer, Regina y volver al sitio del cual vienes. En algunas horas, en algunos días, quizás algunos meses, pero terminarás por irte. Y sé que cuánto más tiempo tardes, más difícil será la partida y las despedidas…»

«¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Que lo voy a lamentar? Pero, ¡si yo no he pedido nada!»

«Oh, sí, tú lo has pedido, pero sencillamente no tienes consciencia de ello»

«¿Qué…perdón?»

«Es lo que intento decirte: no conoces el 50% restante, Regina. ¿No has pensado que esto tenía una relación directa con el hecho de que solo fuera Emma la que podía verte?»

«…»

«Sois antagonistas, cierto, pero también estáis mucho más cerca de lo que pensáis»

«…»

Dándose cuenta de la palpable incomodidad de la bella morena, Rumpel sonrió

«Pero…por lo que veo, parece que ya estás al corriente»

«Yo…Nosotras…»

«No importa, está bien, eso hará avanzar las cosas»

«Pero, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?» dijo irritada Regina

«Hay un último ingrediente del que parece que no sois conscientes, ese último 50%»

«Bien, te escucho. ¿Cuál es ese ingrediente?»

«Un sentimiento. Un sentimiento bien particular…»

* * *

 

«¿Ma, ya estás levantada? ¿Dónde está mamá?» Henry caminaba como con un radar, frotándose los ojos con sus pequeños puños, ya vestido, antes de encontrarse a Emma, aún sentada en el salón, mirando el vacío ante ella «¿Ma? ¿Estás bien?»

Solo cuando Henry posó su mano en su antebrazo, ella desvió la mirada hacia su hijo.

«¿Hen…Henry? ¿Ya levantado?»

«Bueno, son más de las 08:00…Voy a clase. ¿Dónde está mamá?»

«¿Re…Regina? Oh, euh…Ha salido, volverá pronto. Vete a clase»

«Oh, ok»

Y cuando estaba encaminándose hacia la puerta

«Eh, no lo olvides: ni una palabra»

«Ok» dijo él antes de salir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Emma dejó escapar un suspiro: ¿cuánto tiempo podría mentirle a Henry? Pero, sobre todo…¿Debía continuar haciéndolo? Cuanto más tiempo pasara, más duro sería decirle la verdad y más difícil sería para Henry entenderlo y aceptar la traición y la mentira de su madre.

Sí, estaba decidido, cuando volviera esa tarde, se lo diría todo.

«¿Emma?»

La bella rubia sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz que nunca podría olvidar. Se giró entonces lentamente para ver que Regina estaba en mitad del hall.

«¡Regina!»

Emma saltó del sofá y corrió hacia Regina. Al intentar abrazarla, "chocó" con el vacío y faltó poco para caer al cerrar los brazos sobre ella misma. Encontrándose de repente ridícula, se giró frente a una Regina con la ceja alzada «Ah, euh…Parezco una gilipollas, ¿no?»

«Lenguaje»

«Perdón. Entonces…Cuente, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se marchó?»

«Oh, eso…»

«¡Sí, eso! ¡Creí que se había marchado! Para siempre» suspiró Emma.

«Rumpel»

«¿Rumpel? ¿Qué pasa con Rumpel?»

«Me invocó para que apareciera ante él. También puede verme»

«Oh…¿y por qué la ha…invocado?»

«Quería estar seguro y hablarme del hechizo»

«¿Le ha dicho al menos algo instructivo? ¡Después de darme el susto de mi vida, más le vale!»

«Algunas cosas, sí»

«¿Interesantes?»

«Bas…bastante»

Ante la aparente incomodidad de la joven, Emma frunció el ceño.

«¿Algo no va bien? ¿Regina?»

«Yo…¿Podríamos sentarnos?»

«Ok»

Y cuando Emma iba a sentarse en el sofá, Regina la detuvo.

«No, ahí no. Sígame»

Emma siguió a Regina que atravesó la cristalera para dirigirse al jardín, bajo la nieve. Emma cogió rápidamente una chaqueta antes de salir y encontrarse a Regina en el fondo del jardín, cerca de un balancín que ella nunca había visto.

«Es…bonito…Un poco de frío, pero bonito»

«Siéntese» dijo ella señalándole la pequeña banqueta, salvada de la nieve gracias el techo que cubría el balancín. Emma obedeció y se sentó, seguida después por Regina.

«¿Es tan grave para que me saque de la casa cuando está empezando a nevar?» dijo con ironía Emma. Pero al ver la expresión seria de la bella morena, perdió bien rápido su sonrisa para poner un rostro más serio. «La escucho. ¿Qué le ha dicho?»

«Este sitio me es querido, ¿sabe?, este lado del jardín»

«?»

«Henry dio aquí sus primeros pasos, las manos agarradas a este balancín. Aquí le enseñé a leer…»

«…» Emma comprendió entonces la importancia y el simbolismo del lugar, y respetó la elección de la bella morena de salir de la casa para tener una conversación que parecía bastante crucial.

«El hechizo tuvo éxito porque la magia blanca y la magia negra han funcionado juntas, en igual medida»

«Nada nuevo hasta aquí…»

«Eso era el 50% de la activación del hechizo»

«Ok, y…¿cuál es el otro 50%?»

«…»

«¿Regina? ¿Qué? ¡Está empezando a preocuparme!»

«Se trata de un sentimiento. El ingrediente último es…un sentimiento»

«Oh…ok, ¿y?»

«Intente comprender: dos personas, una poseedora de magia blanca, la otra de magia negra, unen sus poderes. ¿Qué sentimiento podría inspirar tal alianza?»

«Bah, yo diría…el odio…»

«Entonces, imagine que este hechizo es tan poderoso que su creador pensó que solo podría ser llevado a cabo si las dos partes, que se supone deben detestarse, finalmente…se amasen»

Emma se quedó paralizada y miró a Regina.

«¿Se…amasen?»

Aliviada, Regina suspiró cerrando brevemente sus ojos

«Exacto. El creador simplemente creyó que nadie podría hacer eso: que dos seres que poseyeran dos magias tan diferentes pudieran desarrollar tal sentimiento. He ahí porque traer a los muertos a la vida es casi imposible en circunstancias normales»

«…Pero…Regina, es…wow…¿se da cuenta de lo que eso significa?»

«Eso no es todo»

«¿Qué más? ¡No me diga que hay algo más, porque es casi imposible después de esta información!»

«No esté tan segura. No se trata de un sentimiento cualquiera el que debe sentir estas dos personas. Es…»

«¿Es qué?»

«Las…almas gemelas»

Completamente aturdida, Emma ya no sabía qué decir, qué hacer: ¿almas gemelas? Se giró completamente hacia Regina y la miró.

«Usted es…usted sería mi…Pero…¿Robin? Yo creí que…dijo que el polvo de hadas nunca mentía…»

«No miente, pero se puede equivocar. Yo…Durante mucho tiempo mi vida fue gobernada por gente que parecía saber mejor que yo cómo direccionarla: mi madre, Rumpel…Nunca fui dueña de mi destino»

«Entonces, un punto en común…»

«Ahora, y desde hace poco, me di cuenta de que podía decidir. A veces he hecho malas elecciones, pero estoy aprendiendo, sobre todo gracias a Henry»

«Usted…mierda, no sé qué decir…»

«¿Es obligatorio hablar…?» ironizó Regina «Parece que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que esclarecer…»

«Yo…ni siquiera pensaba que fuera posible, quiero decir…Nosotras dos…»

«Es por lo que me encuentro en este estado. Como no estábamos "al corriente" de nuestros…sentimientos respectivos, el hechizo no se pudo hacer completamente. Por eso me encuentro en este estado de entre dos mundos»

«Oh…¿Y es reversible? Quiero decir, si he comprendido bien, nuestros sentimientos han permitido que volviera, parcialmente, a la vida. ¿Eso qué quiere decir?: ¿que si hubiéramos podido, estaría de vuelta? ¿Hay algún modo de volver a hacer las cosas o de acabarlas?»

«No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que mi situación es temporal»

«¿Va a desaparecer?»

«Sí…»

«Pero, ¿cuándo?»

«No se sabe. Puede pasar mañana como dentro de semanas…»

«¡Es un asco! No puedo…no quiero…perderla otra vez. Sobre todo ahora» confesó Emma refunfuñando «Habrá que hablar seriamente…»

«Cierto»

«Hay un problema Regina»

«Si solo hubiera uno»

«No…en fin sí, pero…Tengo…Tengo unas ganas locas de…»

«¿De qué?»

Emma se quedó quieta y su mirada se oscureció de repente, desestabilizando a Regina.

«Tengo unas ganas locas de besarla»

La sangre de Regina se heló, en fin, si eso hubiera sido posible, y de repente creyó que cada copo de nieve que la atravesaba le provocaba una descarga eléctrica.

«Emma…»

«Sí, lo sé, es un poco precipitado, pero…en fin, después de lo que nos dijimos anoche, y lo que acaba de anunciarme…Solo tengo la sensación de haber perdido un tiempo precioso dando vueltas la una alrededor de la otra, odiándonos, allanando nuestra relación con respecto a Henry…Y ahora pienso que puede marcharse de un momento al otro y no lo deseo. No deseo verla desaparecer. Porque si está de regreso es que, al final, las dos lo quisimos. Pienso que hay cosas que hacer…juntas»

«Oh, Emma…»

«Deseo besarla. Y para ser sincera, deseo besarla desde hace ya un tiempo, y esto del hechizo solo ha hecho amplificar ese deseo»

«Incluso con la mayor voluntad del mundo…»

«…no puedo tocarla. Pero la últimas vez lo logramos»

«Sí, y se ganó una hermosa migraña y un importante sangrado de nariz»

«No es justo…» Emma se acercó «Regina, yo…»

«No diga nada»

«Pero…»

«No quiero escuchar esas palabras de su boca, ahora no»

«Pero, ¿cuándo entonces? Mañana puede no estar aquí. No es justo…»

«Entonces, diga, antes de cualquier contacto físico, ¿podríamos esclarecer las cosas entre nosotras, no?»

«Bah, ¿qué más hay que añadir? El hechizo habla por sí solo: estamos enamoradas» dijo como si nada Emma

«¿No tiene la impresión de tomar las cosas al revés? ¿Enamoradas?» dijo irónicamente Regina

«Bueno, es verdad, ¿no? Antes de que anoche desapareciera, usted…nosotras…en fin, estábamos hablando de cosas serias, así que…»

«….podríamos continuar la conversación»

«Vale. Entonces la escucho»

«¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?»

«Porque es usted la que estaba hablando cuando de repente se marchó. Así que, continúe»

Regina entonces se estremeció, después inspiró profundamente.

«Ok. Decía…entonces…¿dónde me quedé?»

«¡Regina!» se impacientó Emma

«Perdón. Usted decía que su mirada sobre mí había cambiado, que estaba más emocionada…y yo estaba diciéndole que…ese sentimiento era recíproco. Y aunque lo importante de mi discurso ha sido revelado, yo…yo creo que…»

«Béseme…» la interrumpió Emma

«¡Emma! ¡Intento decir lo que usted desea que yo diga!»

«Sé lo que va a decir: se siente más cerca de mí, comienza a comprenderme, siente que algo ha cambiado, que su mirada sobre mí también ha cambiado, pero que es incapaz de definirlo, de saber qué es…Así que lo deja estar pensando que pasará…Pero no pasa, al contrario, cada vez que nos vemos, ese sentimiento resurge más fuerte…¿Sabe cómo sé todo eso? Porque es lo que yo también siento. Más la veo, Regina, y más empiezo a conocerla. Y cuanto más la conozco, más me gusta lo que veo en usted»

«…»

«Voilà. Eso es lo que siento por usted, Regina. Es de locos, es completamente idiota pensar que usted y yo podríamos… No lo sé, cuando hablamos de nosotras, tenemos tendencia a sacar los guantes de boxeo…Nadie nunca, ni siquiera yo, habría pensado que nosotras dos pudiéramos…en fin, habríamos podido…»

«Comprendo»

«No es justo porque siento más que nunca ganas de besarla y tocarla»

Regina le sonrió antes de extender su mano hacia la suya.

«Coja mi mano, Emma…»

Sin saber realmente por qué, esa simple frase removió más cosas en su interior de lo que Emma hubiera pensado. Inspiró antes de tender su mano. Al ir un poco deprisa, atravesó la palma y se echó para atrás rápidamente antes de volver a intentarlo.

«Perdón»

«Despacio. Concéntrese»

«¿Sabe? Dijo que funcionada con los sentimientos, las sensaciones»

«Hm»

«Al principio pensaba en la cólera. Creo que ahora lo que hace que lo consigamos es…»

«…el amor»

Se sonrieron antes de sentir sus dedos tocarse. Emma se concentró, pero pronto sintió cómo la migraña venía, pero quería continuar, quería sentir la piel de Regina bajo sus dedos…Pero enseguida de sintió ligera, como si quisiera dormir…

«¡Emma!»

Emma entonces rompió el contacto y cayó hacia atrás, sobre la nieve, una delgada línea de sangre manchando la blanca nieve.

«¡EMMA!»

Impotente, Regina era incapaz de levantar a Emma que permaneció echada en la nieve. En pánico, solo pudo pensar en una persona que la podía ayudar.

* * *

 

Cuando Emma abrió de nuevo los ojos, se encontraba en su cama, al menos en la de Regina, cambiada y arropada. Su migraña había pasado, pero una gran fatiga la ataba aún a la cama. Y cuando quiso incorporarse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando aparecer a una persona a la que la joven nunca había pensado ver entre esas paredes.

«¿Gold?» gruñó ella

Este tenía en las manos una bandeja con un tazón y un vaso.

«Sopa»

«¿Usted…usted me ha hecho una…sopa? ¿En serio?» Al incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que no estaba vestida sino en pijama «¿Usted…me ha cambiado la ropa?»

«No se inquiete, Miss Swan, no le he tocado…La magia lo hizo por mí»

«Oh…¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Regina se apareció en mi tienda, implorando mi ayuda. Siendo la única persona capaz de verla y de ayudarlas…»

«Ya veo…¿Dónde está ella?»

«Creo que está en shock…Me ha explicado las circunstancias y…creo que se echa la culpa, sentimiento que se dobla ante el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Ya conoce a Regina: la impotencia es una cosa que ella no tolera»

«Lo sé. Pero ella no tiene la culpa, fui yo la que insistí»

«Miss Swan, hacer ese tipo de cosas es bastante arriesgado, tanto para una como la otra»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«La energía que despliegue Regina para mantenerse estable y palpable será energía que no pueda utilizar para mantenerse visible. Y como no sabemos por cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí, será mejor minimizar este tipo de cosas»

«Oh…» pillada en falta, como una niña pequeña «Es solo que…no quería…»

«Lo sé. ¿He de suponer que le ha contado lo del 50% restante?»

«Exacto»

«Creo que tienen cosas que decirse»

«Oh, ya está hecho. En fin, la mayor parte. ¿No tiene información sobre ese tema? Quiero decir, sobre el hechizo. Suponemos que no ha funcionado al 100% porque no estábamos al corriente de los sentimientos de la una hacia la otra…En fin, no teníamos consciencia, buf…»

«Ya veo…»

«Y ahora me pregunto si será demasiado tarde. Es decir, si nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos ahora, ¿finalizará el hechizo?»

«No tengo idea, Miss Swan»

«Quizás…quizás debería decirle que…»

«¿Qué, Miss Swan?»

«…decirle que la amo»

Al pronunciar esas palabras, Emma sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

«Voy a dejarlas solas para que…charlen»

Gold se levantó.

«Gracias por haber venido»

«Es lo normal»

«¿Podría…decirle a Regina que viniera?»

«Por supuesto»

Se inclinó en una elegante y discreta reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Emma triturando su sopa de color verdoso, poco apetitosa.

«¿Emma?»

La voz de Regina resonó tras la puerta.

«Puede entrar»

Regina atravesó la puerta y posó su mirada directamente en Emma.

«¿Cómo se encuentra?»

«Mucho mejor…Creo que hemos forzado un poco, ¿no?»

«Sería preferible no volver a repetirlo»

«Es un pena»

«¿Ah sí?» dijo de forma traviesa Regina

«Sí. Estoy harta de hablar, me gustaría enseñarle de otra manera lo mucho que la quiero»

«Emma…» dijo con un tono de reproche la bella morena

«Esto es lo que se llama una relación platónica»

«Cierto»

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hm?»

«La amo»

La declaración fue tan inesperada como torpe, y Regina no supo qué responder, si no fue poner una expresión de sorpresa

«¿Qu…perdón? ¿Pero?»

«Mierda, no ha funcionado…» gruñó Emma

«¿Qué es lo que no ha funcionado?»

«Bah…Pensaba que si estaba en estado de fantasma era porque no sabíamos "oficialmente" lo que sentíamos la una por la otra. Así que, me he dicho, si le confieso mi amor, volvería de verdad»

«Es…lógico»

«Gracias» dijo una Emma orgullosa

«Pero totalmente estúpido»

«Gra…¿eh?»

«¿Realmente piensa que, porque se supone que somos almas gemelas, las cosas van a venir rodadas? ¿En serio?»

«…»

«Es algo que se forja día a día»

«¡Pero precisamente no tenemos tiempo! Mañana, podría no estar aquí»

«Lo sé, pero no sirve de nada precipitar las cosas. Sí, no tenemos tiempo, pero si el amor que nos declaremos solo se basa en la urgencia de la situación no funcionará»

«…»

Regina tenía razón, como siempre, pero Emma no podía evitar pensar en la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

«Lo ideal sería saber cuánto tiempo nos queda…»

«Es aleatorio…Nadie lo sabe»

«Bueno, ahora que sabemos un poco más sobre ese hechizo, quizás podríamos buscar por ese lado, ¿no?»

«Es posible»

«Entonces, ¡vamos!»

«¡En absoluto!» Usted tiene que descansar»

«¿Y cómo me lo va a impedir? Usted, que es un fantasma, ¿eh?» dijo divertida Emma

«Fácil: si no escucha lo que le digo, no apareceré más»

«Tonterías, no lo haría»

«¿Ah no? ¿De verdad?»

«No podrá pasar de mí. La prueba, ha vuelto de entre los muertos por mí»

«¡Cómo le conviene! Esa excusa la tiene bien aprendida»

«¡Diga lo contrario!»

«No diré nada»

«Yo me he declarado»

«Y yo no he dicho nada»

«Ha dicho que siente cosas por mí»

«Y créame en este momento siento cosas, ¡pero para nada se trata de amor!»

«¡Auch, malvada!»

«Es usted una niña»

«Castígueme»

«¡Miss Swan!»

«¿Sí?»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró profundamente

«Me cansa. Lo que es una proeza, ya que se supone que no siento nada»

«No sea tan aburrida»

«¿Aburrida? Soy con seguridad muchas cosas, pero no abu…»

«¿Enamorada, entonces?»

«Aún no»

«¿Cómo que "aún no"?»

«Se lo he dicho, quizás estemos destinadas a amarnos, pero no por eso se producirá el flechazo como algo evidente y el amor aparecerá como algo lógico»

«Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me aprecia?»

«Bastante sí. La tolero»

«Oh, las dos sabemos que es mucho más que eso»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Evidentemente. Sé que le gusto, y desde hace un tiempo ya»

«Veamos eso…»

«Le gusta mirar mi trasero en mis vaqueros»

«Cómo para no verlo…además no soy la única en haberlo remarcado»

«Sé que sueña conmigo»

«Miss Swan, se está metiendo en terreno resbaladizo»

«Oh, sí, podía leer el deseo en su mirada»

«¡Bueno, lo que hay que oír!»

«Estaba loca por mí antes incluso de saberlo»

«¡No diga tonterías!»

«Atreva a decir que yo no provoqué pasiones. Estoy segura incluso de que todo comenzó el día en que corté su manzano. Me acuerdo de usted, hecha una furia, caminando hacia mí, de la pasión que se apoderó de usted, de su mirada, sus ojos…en ese momento, habría podido saltarme encima y tomarme contra ese manzano, yo no habría dicho que no»

«Querida, si hubiera decido tomarla contra ese manzano, no habría podido hacer nada» dijo orgullosamente Regina

«¡No tiene el derecho de hacer eso!»

«¿El qué?»

«De excitarme cuando sabe que no puedo tocarla»

«¡Ha comenzado usted!»

«¡Mentira!»

«Verdad»

«Está…bien, ok» gruñó Emma

«¿Ha terminado?»

«Sí…»

«Bien, ¿podemos volver a lo que estábamos?»

«¿Qué era?»

«Que descanse antes de iniciar cualquier investigación»

«Ok…Solo si se queda a mi lado»

«Bien, entendido»

Emma entonces se recostó y Regina rodeó la cama antes de acostarse al lado de Emma.

«Es extraño, ¿no? Quiero decir, estar echadas la una al lado de la otra»

«¿Podría dejar de hablar y descansar, por favor?»

«Sí, perdón»

Regina sonrió débilmente antes de ver los ojos de Emma cerrarse. Ella tenía razón: ¡qué extraño era compartir la cama, su cama, con Emma! ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Nadie evidentemente…Ni las mismas interesadas.

Pero, sin embargo, a pesar de lo extravagante de la situación, estaba aliviada y feliz. Cerró brevemente los ojos y por algunos minutos, se imaginó pudiendo dormir al lado de Emma y levantarse junto a ella para siempre.

 


	16. Manzana de amor

«¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí?»

Regina abrió repentinamente los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había cerrado los ojos al mismo tiempo que Emma. Cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo abajo, se evaporó en el aire, dejando a la bella rubia descansar, reapareciendo en el hall, al lado de Henry.

«¿Cariño?»

«Wow, mamá. No te había visto» Regina sonrió y Henry miró a su alrededor «¿Dónde está Emma?»

«Está descansando»

«¿Qué le pasa?»

«Está cansada, es todo»

Henry frunció el ceño

«Mientes»

«No, no es verdad»

«Entonces no me lo estás contando todo»

«…»

«¿Qué tiene? ¿Es por el accidente?»

«No, es…por mi culpa»

«¿Por ti?»

«Henry, tengo que hablar contigo, ven»

Su hijo la siguió a la cocina y se sentó educadamente esperando a que su madre hablara.

«¿Entonces? ¿Es grave?»

«No, en absoluto, es…bueno. Emma y yo, nosotras…Hemos averiguado por qué me encuentro aquí, en esta situación»

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?»

«Nuestras magias. La blanca de Emma y la mía, negra. Son complementarias y al funcionar al mismo tiempo el hechizo ha tenido éxito»

«¿Ah, de verdad? Es guay, ¿no?»

«Sí, es…guay. Hay otra cosa…No solo nuestra magia entra en la ecuación, también…nuestros sentimientos. Nuestros sentimientos, los de la una hacia la otra»

«Oh…¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué…qué?»

Regina inspiró profundamente antes de lanzarse.

«El amor verdadero, Henry, se trata de eso»

«¿El amr…el True love? ¿El de los cuentos? ¿Estás hablando de eso?»

«Exactamente, Henry. Realmente, en lo que nos concierte, se trata de almas gemelas»

«Pero…entre Emma y tú…¿amor? ¿De verdad?»

«Sé que puede parecer repentino y extraño»

«Sí, lo es. ¡Yo creía que tú estabas con Robin, y que Emma salía con Killian!»

«Henry…»

«No puedes estar enamorada de Emma, ¡es imposible! ¡Sois enemigas! Ok, os habéis acercado para salvarme en Neverland y tengo que confesar que era tranquilizador saber que ya no ibais a mataros, pero de ahí a decir que…que os amáis, es…»

«Escucha, Henry, estamos tan sorprendidas como tú. Pero…hemos hablado, largamente, y comentado las implicaciones, repercusiones…Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que…de que debemos darnos una oportunidad. Henry, sé que es perturbador y desestabilizador, pero…podemos hablar de ello»

«¿Cómo es posible? ¡Cuando se ama a alguien, se sabe, se ve!»

Regina dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

«Oh, Henry, créeme, no es tan sencillo, tan evidente»

«Pero, ¿cómo podéis amaros? ¡Sois dos mujeres!»

«¿Es eso lo que te incomoda? ¿Que seamos dos mujeres? ¿O que fuéramos enemigas en el pasado? Parecías más proclive a esta idea ayer cuando incitaste a Emma a que me dijera lo que sentía por mí»

«Yo…pensaba que se trataba de otra cosa…algo menos fuerte que el concepto de almas gemelas. Yo…no lo sé…Yo…¿puedo subir a mi cuarto? Tengo deberes»

«Henry, por favor. No me huyas, no nos huyas»

Le dedicó una mirada a su madre antes de subir en silencio y de encerrarse en su habitación. Desconsolada, Regina se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir: quizás debió esperar a Emma…Pero ella no quería en absoluto preocupar más a la joven, ya estaba muy frágil.

* * *

 

Cuando Emma se despertó, la noche ya había caído. Echó una ojeada al despertador: las cifras escarlatas marcaban las 21:34, y a la joven le pareció algo surrealista.

Se levantó despacio, su migraña se había ido hacía rato, y ahora tenía una ganas locas de comer. Notó la ausencia de Regina a su lado. Esta debía estar junto con Henry que debería haber vuelto hacía un rato ya de clase.

Entonces se levantó, peinó su cabellera rubia antes de salir de la habitación y tocar en la de su hijo.

«¿Henry? ¿Estás ahí?»

Sin respuesta, ella abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo, aún vestido, medio echado en la cama, leyendo Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino.

«¿Henry?» Dejó caer su libro antes de mirar a su madre con una mirada que ella no le conocía «¿Estás bien?»

Él se incorporó, cerró el libro, que dejó a un lado.

«He hablado con mamá»

«Oh…¿de qué?»

«De vosotras»

«¿De nosotras? ¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Del hechizo y de lo que lo ha provocado»

«Oh, eso…Oh, ok…¿Dónde está Regina?»

«No lo sé…Haciendo algún truco de fantasma, sin duda»

Emma notó el tono de su hijo, en el límite entre la intolerancia y la amabilidad.

«Hey, ¿qué está pasando?»

«Me ha dicho que sois almas gemelas, ¿es verdad?»

Emma entonces suspiró antes de sentarse al lado de su hijo, en el borde de la cama.

«Es verdad» Henry entonces bajó la mirada. Emma deslizó su índice bajo su mentón para levantar la cabeza de su hijo y poder mirarlo a los ojos. «Hey…¿Cuál es el problema?»

«¿El problema? ¿Estás de broma? ¡Tú y mamá, enamoradas!»

«…»

«Es raro decirlo, y mucho más imaginarlo. Se supone que sois enemigas. Y al final, después de Neverland y Zelena, comenzáis a toleraros. Me dije "guay, ya no va ser la guerra entre ellas", y después, ¿descubro que estáis enamoradas?»

«Henry, sé que es extraño, yo misma…también me ha costado. Porque temía una reacción como la tuya»

«…»

«Las dos teníamos miedo. Comenzábamos a apreciarnos, es verdad…comenzábamos a tolerarnos, a entendernos…»

«¿Cuándo ha comenzado esto?»

«Creo que tu madre ha movido muchas más cosas en mí de lo que nunca hubiera creído, desde el primer día que la vi. Pero en esa época, estábamos tan encerradas en nuestra idea de recuperarte, y esas historias de la maldición…Después, el regreso de Cora, creí que mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiarían, pero al contrario, tenía pena por ella. Y vino Neverland, que fue una verdadera revelación para mí, y para ella también. Salvo que, ahí está: la Salvadora se supone que no se puede enamorar de la malvada. Además, Zelena llegó y no tuvimos tiempo de pensar en nada más…Hasta que la pierdo en ese granero»

«…»

«Entonces realmente comprendí lo que significaba esa pérdida»

«Pero, ¿no sentiste eso por papá cuando murió?»

«No era lo mismo, Henry. Yo…lo que sentía por tu padre ya no era amor. Él pertenecía a mi pasado. No reniego de lo que él fue, sin él tú no estarías aquí, pero…Sentía por él lo que se puede sentir por un amor de verano, un amor de juventud: un sentimiento lejano, pero presente»

«…»

«Créeme, yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú»

«Si realmente lo estás, es porque también para ti es impensable»

«Dime qué es lo que tanto te molesta de la idea de que tu madre y yo podamos…tener una relación»

«No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado, es tan…inimaginable. Además sois dos mujeres. Y además mamá se supone que tenía que estar con Robin y tú…con papá o Killian…Era como las cosas tenían que pasar…»

«Ya veo…»

«Estás desilusionada porque no estoy contento por las dos…»

«Henry, no es eso. Nos…nos gustaría que fueras feliz y…si eso no incluye nuestra relación, entonces…no seremos una pareja. De todas maneras, Regina está oficialmente muerta…Y la necrofilia no es lo mío»

«¿La necro..qué?»

«Déjalo. Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿podemos al menos hablarlo los tres?»

«…»

«¿Ni siquiera eso?»

«Vale, ok»

* * *

 

Cuando Emma bajó en compañía de Henry, podía ver la expresión sería y sombría que tenía Regina. Parecía que la conversación que había tenido con Henry le había dejado huellas.

«Hola…» dijo Emma

«Hola»

«¿Podemos…hablar…todos juntos?»

Regina miró a su hijo cuya expresión alicaída no le presagiaba nada bueno, después se fue a sentar junto a Emma en el sofá, mientras que Henry se sentaba en frente, en el sillón.

«Ok, os escucho» dijo el niño, dispuesto a escuchar los argumentos de ambas.

«Oh, euh…Bueno como te dije…Regina y yo, nosotras…»

«Mamá, detestaste a Emma desde el principio. ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada ahora?» dijo él mirando a Regina, poniéndola contra la espada y la pared.

«Yo…te lo he dicho, mi odio hacia Emma era sobre todo debido a la incomprensión y al miedo»

«¿El miedo?»

«El miedo a que te arrancara de mí, el miedo a que tú la amaras más que a mí. Sencillamente el miedo a perderte. Entonces comencé a temerla y detestarla por todo lo que ella era y lo que no era yo, lo que ella representaba ante tus ojos, las miradas que tú le dedicabas a ella, y a mí ya no, los cariños que tú le prodigabas y a mí ya no…Sí, la odiaba, pero no por lo que era en su interior, sino por lo que representaba: una amenaza. Después, vino Neverland y aprendí a conocerla, a temerla menos, y empecé a comprenderla y trabajar a su lado. Descubrí nuevas facetas de su personalidad y…las aprecié»

«Pero, de ahí a amarla…»

«El amor puede adoptar muchas formas, tú mismo has sido testigo junto conmigo. El amor puede esconderse, desarrollarse…»

«Entonces…¿de verdad estás enamorada de Emma? ¿No es cosa de un momento?»

«Yo…siento por Emma…» lanzó una ojeada a la bella rubia que también estaba esperando la respuesta «Yo…la quiero»

«Pero, eso no es amor»

«Es el comienzo de algo…»

Henry frunció el ceño y se giró entonces hacia Emma.

«¿Y para ti?»

«Amo a Regina» La declaración fue tan abrupta que incluso Regina se quedó sorprendida «Pero por ahora, no la amo con ese amor verdadero que puede unir a Snow y a David. La amo en el sentido en que la quiero, me preocupo por ella, lloro su muerte e imagino un futuro apagado sin ella. Quiero verla feliz y me gusta pensar que soy la instigadora de su felicidad. Quiero estar con ella, pasar tiempo con ella, contigo»

«…»

«Sé que para ti es perturbador, porque, como has dicho, se suponía que nos detestábamos, que nos odiábamos, pero…Yo lo veo como Romeo y Julieta: dos familias que se odian, pero cuyos hijos se aman. Aquí, no se trata de familias diferentes, sino de magias diferentes. Aprecio a Regina, la amo, al menos, empiezo a amarla…Aprendo. Pero será difícil si no tenemos tu apoyo»

«…»

«Sé que lo que te pedimos es difícil por ahora y que quizás no quieras imaginarlo, pero quizás nuestro amor pueda salvar a tu madre»

Henry abrió los ojos de par en par.

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Bien…Pensamos que la clave para hacer volver a Regina entre nosotros es nuestro amor, una especie de declaración»

«No entiendo: en un momento decís que os amáis, pero aún no con el amor verdadero, y ¿ahora decís que vuestro amor es lo que va a salvar a mi madre?»

«Es complicado y lleno de matices, pero… grosso modo, es eso, sí»

«Henry, cariño…Sé que te sientes perdido, y créeme, nosotras también lo estamos…Pronto comprenderás»

Henry mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla antes de bajar la mirada unos segundos, durante los que las dos mujeres intercambiaron una inquiera mirada.

«Ok…»

«¿Ok?» repitió Emma «Ok, ¿qué?»

«Quiero ver a dónde lleva esto. Después de todo…todos tienen derecho a la felicidad…bajo una forma u otra…Y si eso permite que mamá vuelva, entonces…»

Las dos mujeres sonrieron, aliviadas.

«Si pudiera, te estrechaba entre mis brazos» dijo Regina

«A mí también me gustaría…» respondió él «Entonces, ahora, ¿cómo hacemos? ¿Hay que hacer algo para que ella se quede?»

«No lo sé. Rumpel dice que su estado se debe a que no conocíamos nuestros respectivos sentimientos…Así que, creí que si nos declarábamos, funcionaría»

«¿Y?»

«No funcionó» refunfuñó Emma

«En parte porque usted me hizo la peor declaración que pueda existir» dijo una irónica Regina

«¡Hey, no es verdad! ¡Le dije que la amaba!»

«¡Lo soltó como quien suelta "Tengo hambre"! ¡Inadmisible y realmente anti romántico!»

«No soy romántica, ¿ok? ¡Nunca lo he sido!»

Henry asistió a esa lucha verbal, estupefacto, antes de sonreír: eso es, al final lo veía y lo comprendía.

«Oh, Miss Swan, si realmente quiere que le responda…»

«Mamás…»

«¡Regina, si no estuviera ya bien jodida, la habría ya plantado!»

«¡Oh, es que le debo tanto, Miss Swan! ¿Y cómo que plantado? No estamos juntas, que yo sepa»

«¡Mamás!»

«Bueno, no se puede decir que no corra riesgos con usted…»

«¿Correr riesgos? Cuando vemos a sus últimos amantes, soy yo la que ha tenido que preocuparse…y estoy muerta, así que, imagine»

«¡MAMÁS!» las dos jóvenes se detuvieron y miraron, incrédulas, al pequeño «¿Habéis acabado?»

«Oh, euh…¿sí?» balbuceó Emma

«Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo» Se levantó entonces, triando de Emma por la manga, para llevarla a la cocina.

«¿Qué?»

«Creo que debemos llevar a cabo una nueva operación»

«¿Cómo?»

«¿Sabes que te las apañas fatal con mamá?»

«¿Eh?»

«Mama es…especial. No es cualquiera»

«Eso lo sé»

«Entonces no la puedes cortejar como a cualquier otro. Hay que ser un poco romántica y…caballerosa»

«No soy ni lo uno ni lo otro…Y ¿cómo quieres que lo haga?»

«Bueno, invítala a cenar»

«No puede comer»

«Entonces…¿un cine?»

«Y pasaré por la Salvadora que va al cine completamente sola…Hay una posibilidad entre dos en que me aborden»

«Entonces…vayan solo a dar un paseo, a la playa»

«Hm…eso es realizable»

«Bien, y además, debes decirle cosas amables»

«Le he dicho que la amo»

«No, no, no…eso no, ahora no. Si realmente la amas, debes mostrárselo de otra forma: cumplidos, palabras dulces…»

«¿Desde cuándo eres un experto, eh? ¿Quién te crees? ¿Hitch?»

«Bah, hay que saber…» gruñó él

«Ok, ok…Perdón. Entonces: ¿palabras dulces y cumplidos?»

«Exacto. Así que ¿llevamos a cabo una nueva operación? ¿Cómo la llamamos?»

«Yo…no lo sé…¿Operación Casanova?»

«No, demasiado evidente: Operación manzana de amor: ya sabes, ¡manzana por mamá!»

«Ah, claro, ¿porque eso no es evidente?»

* * *

 

Al caer la noche, Emma, Henry y Regina estaban en la mesa. Y aunque esta última no podía comer, le gustaba estar con ellos. Y Henry veía que, a pesar de todo, seguía guardando las formas en la mesa.

«Entonces…» Emma lanzó una mirada a su hijo que parecía darle animo con algunos movimientos de cejas «Regina…»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Es que…podríamos dar un paseo esta noche, por la playa? ¿Qué le parece?»

La bella morena frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacia ella.

«Es…sí, con mucho gusto»

«¡Guay!»

«Henry, harás bien en coger tu gorro» dijo la bella morena dirigiéndose a su hijo

«¿Qu…qué? ¡No!» dijo Emma

«¿Perdón?»

«Yo…Me gustaría que fuéramos las dos solas»

«Oh, pero…¿Y Henry? ¡No podemos dejarlo solo!»

«¡Oh, soy grande! No haré tonterías, prometido»

A pesar de la aprehensión, Regina cerró brevemente los ojos, sabiendo muy bien que el pequeño no haría nada reprensible.

«Muy bien, muy bien»

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Emma y Henry acabaron de comer, mientras que Regina, cazada en la trampa, escondía, a pesar de todo, más mal que bien su excitación y su deseo de ese paseo nocturno.

* * *

 

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que Henry estuviera acostado y dormido, Regina aceptó entonces seguir a Emma afuera, a pesar del frío y de la nieve que caía en finos copos. Una vez fuera, Regina notó el ligero estremecimiento de la joven.

«Emma…hace demasiado frío, quedémonos dentro, cerca del fuego, y hablemos si es lo que desea»

«Lo que deseo es pasar un rato a solas con usted. Tengo ganas de este paseo. Diga, ¿le parece bien ir a la playa? ¡Debe estar hermosa con la nieve y la luna!» Regina frunció el ceño ligeramente mirando hacia la casa «Hey, él no va a desaparecer, todo irá muy bien. Y no tardaremos mucho, prometido»

«Muy bien»

«Venga, vamos»

Caminaron durante un cuarto de hora antes de llegar finalmente a la playa. En ese momento, Emma aspiró el aire fresco antes de girarse hacia Regina.

«Lo siento…por esa…declaración precipitada y desastrosa. Yo…tenía miedo de que se fuese, que desapareciera…»

«Lo he entendido, y no la culpo»

«No fue…realmente romántico…»

«Eso es lo menos que se puede decir»

«No es justo. Tengo unas ganas increíbles de cogerle la mano» Regina entonces sonrió «Hey, se está poniendo roja»

«En absoluto»

«Sí, sí, se está enrojeciendo, y no diga que es por el frío, es imposible»

«Estoy muerta, no puedo sonrojarme. En cambio, usted, usted sí que está enrojeciéndose»

«¡Yo, es el frío!» fingió enfadarse Emma

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Emma la perdiera.

«¿Algún problema?»

«No, es…es que solo me estoy dando cuenta de la proeza que hemos hecho. Aunque no fuéramos conscientes, hemos traído a alguien a la vida. ¿Quiere eso decir que somos casi inmortales? ¿Que si una de nosotras muere, la otra podría resucitarla?»

«Emma…ese no es el fin. La vida debe seguir su curso. Lo que hemos hecho, no debe repetirse nunca»

«Pero…»

«Hay que respetar un orden. No podemos ir contra la naturaleza humana, las leyes de la vida. Esta vez lo hemos hecho porque no lo sabíamos. Pero es algo que nunca más debemos reproducir, prométamelo»

«…»

«Emma…»

«Prometido, prometido…»

Aliviada, Regina se acercó a ella.

«Es frustrante…»

«Terriblemente»

Después se echaron a reír antes de seguir su camino, el frío metiéndosele a Emma poco a poco en los huesos.

«Tuve miedo de la reacción de Henry…» confesó Emma «no es fácil de entender para un muchacho de su edad»

«Hay que entenderlo: soy la que en un principio destruyó a su familia, desterrando, torturando, matando a pueblos enteros. Empujé a sus padres a abandonarla, puse la vida de Henry y de los suyos en peligro, la he amenazado…Y de golpe, le anunciamos que somos una el Amor Verdadero de la otra. Es suficiente para sentirse desestabilizado»

«Cierto» dijo Emma, imitando el tono ceremonioso de Regina «¿Cree que acabará por aceptarlo?»

«¿No ha tramado esta pequeña salida con usted en la cocina?» dijo maliciosamente Regina

«No sé en absoluto de lo que está hablando, niego toda implicación»

«Por supuesto, es lo suyo»

Se sonrieron antes de, lentamente, volver a la casa. En el porche, Emma, antes entrar, se giró hacia Regina.

«Voilà. Nuestra primera cita oficial. ¡Y oficialmente la menos cara que he tenido en años!»

«La puntilla, muy elegante, como siempre» dijo divertida Regina «Yo también he pasado un agradable momento» concedió la joven

«Espero vivir muchos otros»

«A mí también me gustaría»

«Yo…Digamos que su condición reduce mucho las posibilidades, pero…»

«¿Qué habría hecho?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Si estuviera aún viva, ¿qué habría hecho para seducirme? ¿Cómo sería LA cita típica para usted?»

Emma frunció su pequeña nariz, tic reconocible también en Henry, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

«Hm…Una cena. No en un restaurante, eso está muy visto. Diría que una comida hecha por mis manos, a la luz de la velas, en un lugar poco común. Después un largo paseo dadas de la mano, intercambiando confidencias, palabras dulces…»

«¿Y después?» preguntó pícaramente Regina

«Y después…» Emma se acercó un poco más a Regina «Pasaría mi noche tomando y dando placer»

Regina le sonrió desviando ligeramente la mirada

«¿De ver… de verdad?»

Una ola de calor se apoderó del cuerpo de Emma.

«De verdad. Deseo besarla, Regina…»

«¿Por curiosidad?» la picó la bella morena

«Por curiosidad y por…deseo. Para ser sincera, hace tiempo que sus labios me intrigan…así como esa cicatriz…» apuntó su dedo a la huella indeleble que portaba el rostro de Regina, hasta casi rozarla con su dedo.

«Un día, se lo contaré» dijo divertida Regina

«Me muero por escucharlo…» murmuró Emma que se acercó un poco más. Y por espacio de un momento, olvidó que tenía delante al fantasma de la joven. De repente sentía ganas de hacer suyos esos labios, y de hundir sus manos en la cabellera azabache de Regina.

«Regina…Si me concentro bastante, podrí…»

«¡No!» de repente Regina retrocedió, destruyendo las posibilidades de Emma de ir más lejos «No debemos»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Somos capaces, lo hemos hecho con nuestras manos, ¡no debe ser mucho más complicado para la boca!»

«Ese no es el problema»

«Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?»

«No quiero que sufra. La primera vez, su nariz comenzó a sangrar abundantemente. La segunda vez, se desmayó»

«Es porque ante su contacto, yo…»

«¡No! No, Emma…no más riesgos. Y en ningún caso por mi culpa»

Emma suspiró y se rindió.

«Realmente no es justo…»

«Lo sé…»

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?»

«Entramos porque se hace tarde. Ha sido, de todas maneras, un paseo agradable, gracias»

«Lo mismo digo»

Emma abrió la puerta y Regina la siguió hasta que la bella rubia dejó su chaqueta y se giró hacia Regina.

«Diga…usted…sé que ya no duerme…en fin…»

«¿Emma?»

«¿Podría pasar la noche conmigo?» Regina alzó una ceja «Sí, en fin, quiero decir: quedarse conmigo y, cuando me duerma, hace lo que quiera»

Regina entonces le sonrió, para gran alivio de la bella rubia.

«Con mucho gusto»

Subieron y Emma desapareció en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Regina se miró en el espejo: desde su regreso inesperado, no se había cambiado ni una sola vez de ropa. Pensando que sería tan fácil como transportarse de un lugar a otro o atravesar las paredes, cerró brevemente los ojos y pensó en una ropa conveniente para pasar la noche.

Y cuando iba a abrir los ojos, Emma salió del cuarto de baño y no pudo reprimir un gritito de sorpresa.

«Euh…¿Regina?»

Cuando la bella morena abrió los ojos y se cruzó con su mirada más que interesada sobre su persona, constató que no estaba vestida para nada "convenientemente": llevaba un camisón negro con encaje rojo, no demasiado transparente para desvelar algo íntimo, pero lo bastante para adivinar las curvas que había debajo.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» dijo intentando esconder lo que era visiblemente comprometedor «¡Miss Swan!» dijo al ver a Emma, las mejillas rojas, mirándola fijamente de la cabeza a los pies «¿Puede…? ¡Emma!»

«¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, sí, euh…¿Decía?»

«¡Dese la vuelta!»

«Oh, sí, perdón…» dijo Emma girándose, no sin echarse a reír.

Regina se concentró de nuevo, y rápidamente, encontró una ropa, menos habitual para ella, pero que la satisfizo dada la situación actual.

«Puede…darse la vuelta»

Emma obedeció y constató con asombro que ya no llevaba el camisón, sino unos vaqueros azul cielo y un top burdeos.

«Menos práctico para dormir…» ironizó Emma

«Oh, ¡basta!»

«Hey, ha sido usted la que ha comenzado vistiéndose…ligerita»

«¡No fue mi culpa!»

«La mía tampoco»

«…»

«¿Está segura de que no quiere estar más…cómoda para dormir?»

«Esto será suficiente para esta noche»

«Como quiera»

Emma se deslizó bajo las sábanas y esperó pacientemente a que Regina se dignara a unirse a ella. Después de cierta vacilación, Regina decidió acercarse.

«Oh, ¿es su lado?»

«No, no. Quédeselo» Ella se acostó entonces en el borde de la cama.

Emma se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño observando la postura de la joven: era extraño que no pudiera tocar los objetos o a las personas, y sin embargo la almohada y el colchón se hundían bajo su peso, como si cuerpo realmente estuviera ahí.

«¿Qué?»

«¿No puede irse más lejos todavía?»

«¿De qué serviría que me acercara? Deseaba compañía, ¿no?»

«Está claro que no le voy a saltar encima…Pero de nada vale poner tanta distancia»

«No me gustaría que me atravesase por accidente»

«Efectivamente»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y Emma suspiró

«De todas maneras es una situación extraña, ¿no?»

«Incluso más que eso»

«Henos aquí, en la misma cama, con deseos pocos católicos en la cabeza»

«¡Hable por usted!»

«Oh, venga, ¿no me irá a decir que el accidente del camisón fue inconsciente, eh?»

Regina desvió la mirada enérgicamente.

«Buf…»

Emma le sonrió y se acercó.

«Buenas noches Regina»

«Buenas noches Emma»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y una mirada llena de emociones antes de que Emma cerrara los ojos. Regina no dormía, pero sin embargo, se quedó al lado de Emma toda la noche, comiéndosela literalmente con la mirada, los ojos deslizándose a veces por un hombro desnudo o una pierna que se escapaba de debajo de las sábanas dejando ver una hermosa pierna estilizada.

Evidentemente, nunca se lo diría y guardaría para ella esos pensamientos casi tan impuros como su deseo de estar echada cerca de la rubia en ese momento. Pensó en su día y en lo que había pasado: ella y Emma…¿Quién se lo habría creído? ¿Amor Verdadero? Nadie podría haberlo imaginado, y sin embargo era gracias a ella que había salido del limbo en el que el hechizo la había encerrado.

Y cuando cerró por un instante los ojos, tuvo un flash…Le parecía que su cuerpo era invadido por una ola fría…Un flash…Ese flash…De repente, se acordó de lo que había pasado esa noche, en el granero, todo le vino a la memoria.

Todo.

 


	17. Mi vida por la tuya

Regina casi se cayó de la cama de lo impactante que fue la sorpresa. Y cuando le parecía faltarle el aire, Emma se despertó.

«Hm…¿Regina?» Entonces se incorporó, algo dormida, y pudo leer la angustia en el rostro de Regina. «Hey, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Regina?»

«Yo…yo me acuerdo…»

* * *

 

_Sosteniendo el pergamino en sus manos, Regina lo apretujo un momento antes de hacer uso de él. En su coche, a 100 metros de la casa de Zelena, Regina vacilaba. Porque, de repente, todo lo que iba a perder le vino a la mente: Henry. Sus primeros días en el instituto, su primera novia, a la que le costaría hacerse con una suegra como Regina, su primer coche, su graduación, su matrimonio…_

_El futuro se hacía cada vez más vago a medida que Regina pensaba en todo lo que se perdería de su hijo. Pero repentinamente, pensó en Emma: en el hecho de que sería la joven la que compartiría todo eso con su hijo. Y sin realmente darse cuenta, se sintió aliviada. Aliviada porque él no tendría que vivir todo eso solo. Por supuesto, estaría triste, culparía a todo el mundo antes de sanar. Y Regina sabía que él sanaría con Emma._

_Como prueba, ese último año en Nueva York los dos juntos. Ella sabía que Emma, cuando todo hubiera acabado, volvería seguramente a Nueva York, lejos de todos los problemas. Que retomarían su vida tranquila, su cotidianidad…_

_Henry necesitaba eso, después de todo lo que había vivido, necesitaba estabilidad, calma y seguridad. Ella ya no estaría en condiciones de dárselo, pero contaba con Emma para que lo hiciera en su lugar._

_Entonces suspiró y abrió la puerta del coche. Sabía que una vez que Rumpel se recuperara, volvería al lado de Zelena para acabar la tarea que le había sido encomendada. También sabía que Snow no tardaría en dar a luz, así que debía acabar con Zelena rápidamente, porque una vez que la bruja tuviera al niño, ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo necesitaría para llevar a cabo su hechizo?_

_Avanzó lenta y prudentemente, aferrando entre sus manos el pergamino que debía resolverlo todo. Pensando en ello, quizás no era la mejor idea. ¿No habría tenido más oportunidad con Emma? Aunque su magia había desaparecido, quizás habría un modo de hacer algo…Salvo que el tiempo les faltaba y no podía permitirse arriesgar la vida de Emma y dejar a Henry huérfano._

_Así que suspiró y repentinamente el aire le faltó. Un gusto metálico en la boca le indicó que estaba en el sitio correcto. La última vez que había sentido eso había sido año y medio atrás, en la mina, con el diamante._

_Así que sabía que la magia que reinaba en ese lugar era poderosa, seguramente más poderosa que la suya. Estrechó más fuerte el rollo entre sus manos: ¿bastaría con esto? Debía serlo, ya no tenía elección, ellos ya no tenían otras posibilidades. Entonces avanzó y rodeó el granero. Cuando encontró un agujero en la pared, se inclinó para ver lo que pasaba en el interior: en el suelo parecía haber dibujado un círculo y lo que parecía ser una estrella de cinco puntas._

_En cada punta había un objeto: creyó vislumbrar la empuñadura de la espada de Charming, pero también lo que parecía ser un cerebro de oro…Después un poco más lejos, algo rojizo: su propio corazón. Se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que la última punta estaba vacía, seguramente el sitio para el futuro bebé._

_Entonces sintió un escalofrío y desenrolló el pergamino y miró cada palabra: no sabía lo que pasaría después, no sabía lo que la muerte le depararía. Todas esas historias sobre el paraíso y el infierno, ¿tendría ella derecho también? ¿Habría tenido tiempo su alma de redimirse antes de su muerte? Su sacrificio sería el sacrificio último y esperaba sinceramente que después todo acabara y que todos los habitantes vivieran serenamente._

_No tenía un plan preciso, solo tenía una idea de lo que sería el desenlace de esta historia: todo acabaría, al menos así lo esperaba. ¿Miedo a morir? Por supuesto, porque si hace un tiempo morir habría sido la mejor de las opciones, hoy no podía decir que lo deseara ardientemente. Su hijo era el motor de su vida, su todo, su aire…Vivir sin él era insoportable, pero él, vivir sin ella, ¿qué sería de él?_

_Emma…A pesar de sus divergencias, sus pasados enfrentamientos, sus duras peleas, debía confesarse que se había creado cierta complicidad desde Neverland. Ambas habían hecho esfuerzos y hoy, la relación era bien diferente. Ella apreciaba a la joven, y le agradecía en silencio haber estado ahí para su hijo cuando ella tenía lagunas. Ella no había criado a Henry, pero era parte de su vida, así como ella formaba parte de la suya. Sí, Emma, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, era parte de su vida…Y repentinamente una ola de calor se apoderó de ella…_

_Una calidez que la sorprendió: hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido eso…Era incapaz de ponerle una etiqueta, y sin embargo, la última vez que había podido saborear un sentimiento parecido de bienestar fue con…_

_«¿Quién está ahí?»_

_La voz estridente de Zelena resonó, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos. A penas tuvo tiempo de retroceder y de esconder el pergamino en sus manos, creando un fugaz halo luminoso alrededor de ella antes de que desapareciera cuando la pared explotó, dejando aparecer a Zelena, con la daga de Rumpel en la mano, y este último de pie en el exterior del círculo. La fatiga y la impotencia se leían en su rostro._

_«Oh, pero miren quién nos ha honrado con su presencia: la reina en persona» rio Zelena «Pero, te lo ruego, acércate»_

_Regina se sintió elevar del suelo y ser atraída hacia el interior del granero, sin que pudiera hacer nada._

_«¿Qué haces aquí?»_

_«Te hago la misma pregunta»_

_«Oh, incisiva. ¿Deseas llevarte otra paliza? ¿La última no te bastó?»_

_«Y sin embargo, al final gané ese duelo» dijo con una sonrisa sádica Regina dando gracias a que Regina fallara aquel día._

_«Pero, mira, de todas maneras lo recuperé. Fácil cuando se tienen debilidades»_

_«Me recuerdas tanto a nuestra madre…»_

_«Hm…Me lo podría tomar como un cumplido, pero creo que no lo es viniendo de ti»_

_«Absolutamente: ella estaba tan segura de que el amor era debilidad que perdió el norte de su vida»_

_«Sin embargo, ella tenía razón. Tu Robin era tu debilidad, me serví de eso y mira ahora: tengo tu corazón. Solo me falta el encantador querubín y finalmente podré llevar a cabo lo que debería haber sido desde hace mucho tiempo»_

_«Entonces no has comprendido nada: lo que la mató, también te matará: tu ceguera, tu odio y tu sed de venganza, todo eso no servirá de nada»_

_«No obstante, no hace mucho tiempo, tú eras guiada por los mismos sentimientos: el odio, la venganza. No me digas que hoy has cambiado. Nadie cambia realmente»_

_«Tienes razón en una cosa, aún soy la misma: una mujer perdida, que solo quería el reconocimiento y su final feliz. Pero hoy, he encontrado otro modo de obtenerlo que no es a través de la cólera o el odio, el sufrimiento o la desesperación. Hoy, tengo amor, el verdadero. Tengo a mi hijo, tengo una ciudad y gente a la que nunca pensé tener tan cercana»_

_«Déjame que llore, buahhh…Te has ablandado, hermanita, y vas a pagar el precio»_

_«Matarme no te servirá de nada. Solo alargará tu larga lista»_

_«Pero, ¿qué interés tendría en matarte cuando en unos instantes te borraré de la historia? Ya no serás nada, ni siquiera un recuerdo. Esa…esa mujer va a morir, solo tendrá lo que se merece. De esa manera nuestra madre me criará, hará de mí una reina y seré la bruja más poderosa que exista. Cambiaré las cosas para tener mi final feliz. Eso es. Es así cómo será hecho. Mira bien, hermanita»_

_Entonces hizo un movimiento de muñeca y Rumpel elevó su mano en dirección a Regina que instantáneamente fue empotrada contra la otra pared del granero. Con un jadeo de dolor, cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras que Zelena reía abiertamente._

_«No puedes hacer nada contra mí, hermanita. Nuestra madre fracasó en todo contigo, pero las cosas volverán a su sitio y ella verá hasta qué punto yo soy su oportunidad, y no a la inversa» entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Rumpel «Ve a buscarlo» Y cuando Rumpel asintió, Regina se enderezó_

_«¡No!»_

_Rumpel y Zelena se giraron hacia ella._

_«El valor es una cosa, la locura, otra. La frontera es delgada. Deberías quedarte en tu sitio y admirar el espectáculo. Ya no tienes los medios para hacer otra cosa»_

_«Te equivocas»_

_«¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad?»_

_«De verdad. No has comprendido, porque no has cometido tantas errores como yo. Uno aprende de sus errores, yo creí hace tiempo que no era mi caso, pero me equivocaba. Y esa es, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo: yo admito mis faltas, mis errores, mis carencias…También admito ser falible, tener debilidades. Porque sí, si amar es una debilidad, entonces es una debilidad que estoy dispuesta a asumir»_

_«Escuchándote, casi se diría que te has pasado al lado de los buenos. Pero, ¿sabes que siempre serás marginalizada? Siempre serás la malvada de la familia…»_

_«Pero al menos, yo tengo una familia»_

_Esa replica dio en el clavo e hizo nacer una mueca de asco en el rostro de Zelena. Encolerizada, se acercó a paso rápido a Regina antes de atraparla por la garganta y elevarla con una desconcertante facilidad. Regina sintió el agarre y los dedos de la pelirroja estrecharse alrededor de su garganta, impidiéndole casi tragar o respirar._

_«Al final, voy a matarte. Solo por tener el placer de hacerlo…» dijo ella con una sádica sonrisa que entonces hizo reaccionar a Regina_

_Posó una mano sobre la de ella, mientras que la otra fue plantada en su pecho, en el lugar del corazón._

_«Tienes razón en una cosa, Zelena…»_

_«¿Ah sí?»_

_«Yo voy a morir…» Zelena enarbola una sonrisa triunfante «Pero te voy a llevar conmigo»_

_Zelena entonces perdió su sonrisa cuando sintió una quemazón rodearle el pecho. Soltó a Regina, que cayó al suelo._

_«¿Qué…qué has hecho?» balbuceó Zelena que no dejaba de retroceder, llevándose sus manos a su pecho «Pero, ¿qué me has hecho?» gritó, el miedo apoderándose de ella poco a poco._

_Entonces Regina se levantó antes de dejar caer el pergamino al suelo. Cuando Rumpel vio el color turquesa característico, miró a Regina._

_«No…¿No has hecho eso?»_

_«¿Hacer qué?» se inquietó Zelena_

_«Era necesario» respondió Regina sin prestar atención al pánico de Zelena_

_«No, no tenías que hacerlo. No estabas obligada»_

_«Sí. Y tú lo sabes. Ya no teníamos más elección»_

_«Rumpel, ¿qué ha hecho?» preguntó Zelena girándose hacia el hombre que no se había movido un centímetro «¡Impídeselo!»_

_«Ya no se puede hacer nada» dijo él. Y su tristeza no tranquilizó a Zelena que se giró de nuevo hacia Regina._

_«Tú…¡Voy a matarte!»_

_«Eso ya no tiene importancia. Voy a morir de todas maneras»_

_«¿Eso qué…eso qué significa?»_

_«La más poderosa de las magias es aquella que está guiada por las emociones puras. La magia blanca funciona de esa manera…Así como este hechizo que tiene la particularidad de funcionar gracias al sacrificio»_

_«¿Sacrificio?»_

_«Un sacrificio altruista sin nada a cambio. El último sacrificio que hará que todo vuelva a la normalidad: tú morirás, y todos estarán a salvo»_

_«Tú también vas a morir y no volverás a ver a tu hijo»_

_«Pero sé que estará en buenas manos» De repente, un flash de Emma le vino a los ojos «Este sacrificio no puede ser deshecho una vez invocado. Un sacrificio mucho más poderoso si aquel que lo invoca no tiene su corazón» dijo Regina mirando su corazón palpitante en el suelo, en uno de los brazos de la estrella dibujado en el suelo._

_«Pero…¡Tú también vas a perder!»_

_«No, al contrario, Zelena, tengo todo que ganar. He vuelto a ver a mi hijo, he encontrado una familia, finalmente he comprendido lo que, estoy segura, tú también habrías terminado por comprender. Si hubiésemos tenido más tiempo, te habría concedido lo que yo misma tuve la suerte de tener»_

_«¿El qué?»_

_«Una segunda oportunidad»_

_Zelena se crispó, después sintió un fulgurante dolor expandirse por su pecho. Cayó de rodillas, mientras que Regina también gesticuló, sintiendo los mismos dolores, pero atenuados a causa de su ausente corazón. Pero ella sabía que en poco tiempo, también sería arrasada por el dolor. Aprovechó la debilidad de la bella pelirroja para dirigirse al círculo y destruirlo en parte borrándolo con los pies._

_Rumpel estaba ahí, inmóvil_

_«Regina…¿Por qué?»_

_La joven se bajó, cogió su corazón_

_«Porque tenía que ser así»_

_«Podrías haberla detenido de otra manera, Emma tiene…»_

_«¡No! Nadie más debe poner su vida en peligro, sobre todo Emma. Henry no debe quedarse solo»_

_«Supongo que no les has dicho…»_

_«Nadie debía interponerse en mi camino, nadie. Ahora, es entre ella y yo, siempre ha sido así»_

_«Regina…»_

_«Guarda tus palabras lacrimógenas para tu ratón de biblioteca. No tengo nada que hacer con tus melindres y buenas palabras»_

_Rumpel sonrió al notar que, a pesar de los hechos, Regina parecía no perder su sarcasmo. Y mientras Zelena gritaba de dolor, Regina miró su corazón en su mano._

_«Si haces eso, sufrirás como nunca. Sufrirás un dolor eterno. No sabes lo que implica este hechizo…»_

_«Lo sé bastante bien»_

_«No, no lo sabes. Tu alma va a errar en un limbo, entre dos mundos. Tu cuerpo estará muerto, pero tu alma…Regina, te vas a maldecir a ti misma a un dolor eterno…»_

_«Mientras que los míos estén a salvo, poco importa lo que será de mí. Debes prometerme que cuidarás de Henry. Eres el único lo bastante poderoso si…»_

_«Lo sé»_

_Él extendió la mano y la daga, soltada por Zelena, vino a él. Una vez en su posesión, fue como si reviviese._

_«Ya no puedo hacer nada por ti…»_

_«Lo sé» Ella miró su corazón y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos «Dile a Henry que lo amo, que nunca dejé de amarlo. Desde el día en que lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez hasta ese regreso entre nosotros de hace unos días. Dile que es el príncipe más fuerte y valiente que conozco. Que gracias a su fuerza, yo también he comenzado a creer: a creer que podía ser mejor, que podía ser realmente una madre, que podía ser lo que él esperaba de mí: una heroína. Dile que velaré por él y que nunca olvide lo que realmente es: el verdadero creyente»_

_Hizo una pausa antes de mirar su corazón._

_«Si no lo metes en su lugar, vivirás Regina»_

_«Pero estaré maldita. ¿Para qué vivir sin corazón? Vivir a mitad…Prefiero nunca más vivir así»_

_Entonces Rumpel suspiró y bajó la cabeza._

_«Adiós Regina» Le hubiera querido decir otra cosa, pero Regina lo había prevenido, ella no quería palabras lacrimógenas. Siempre había sido así entre los dos: una larga historia que nadie podía comprender, una relación compleja que iba más allá de la de mentor y alumna…_

_«Dile a Emma que si hubiera tenido más tiempo…que si yo hubiera tenido más tiempo, habría aprendido muchas cosas a su lado»_

_Rumpel frunció el ceño, y ante la sonrisa discreta de la joven, de repente tuvo una iluminación_

_«Regina, ¿es que…?»_

_«No tiene importancia, ahora todo ha acabado. Solo quiero la satisfacción de saber que mi hijo está a salvo con su madre. Amo…»_

_Rumpel nunca supo si hablaba de Henry o de Emma, aunque esta última opción era bastante sorprendente. Porque cuando quiso saber más, Regina introdujo repentinamente su corazón en su pecho y fue presa de un dolor fulgurante en todo su ser, que hizo retroceder a Rumple ante la sorpresa._

_Regina cayó al suelo de rodillas, gruñendo de dolor. Lanzó una ojeada a Zelena, que estaba en ese momento echada, retorciéndose de dolor. Sabía que la hora estaba próxima, sabía que en unos instantes todo habría acabado._

_«Rum…Rumpel…»_

_Él sabía lo que le iba a decir, entonces retrocedió, pero no pudo decidirse a abandonar el lugar. Regina se arrastró hasta Zelena, que buscaba ayuda en su colgante, pero rápidamente la mano de Regina se lo arrancó. Las dos mujeres estaban extenuadas, y completamente postradas de dolor, pero era una batalla que ninguna de las dos quería perder. Si ese debía ser su último combate, entonces, ninguna de las dos quería mostrar un instante de debilidad. Así que, clavándose las miradas, se miraron profundamente hasta que el dolor se irradió por sus cuerpos, las quemó hasta que sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse dificultosas, casi imposibles. Si ese dolor debía ser eterno, entonces lo aceptaría por la paz._

_Con ese pensamiento, ese único pensamiento, ella se aferró a Zelena hasta pegarla a ella._

_«Sie…siento haber…llegado…a esto»_

_Su voz ya no era sino un murmullo apagado antes de que el dolor no fuera demasiado pronunciado como para añadir nada más. Su último pensamiento fue para Henry antes de que un calor intenso las envolviera, hundiendo ambos cuerpos en un cegador halo luminoso…Después, una gran explosión, seguida de una deflagración que proyectó a Rumpel varios metros más lejos, haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento._

_Para Regina, el infierno no hacía sino comenzar, pero era ahora únicamente su único combate._

* * *

 

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mudas. Emma había buscado tanto las respuestas sobre lo que había pasado esa noche que escucharlo de la boca de la protagonista la conmocionó.

«Wow…»

«Sí…»

«Yo…no imaginaba que había sido tan…doloroso»

«…»

«¿Acaso era…es…?»

«Puede preguntarlo» confirmó dulcemente Regina «Le responderé»

Emma entonces se sentó con las piernas cruzadas antes de carraspear.

«¿Es que ha sido tan doloroso…todo el tiempo? Quiero decir, después de que todo hubo acabado»

«Lo ha sido, sí»

Emma sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

«¿Todo el tiempo?»

«Al principio. Después, el dolor se volvió soportable, casi ya no lo siento»

«¿De qué…tipo? ¿Qué sensación?»

«Como cuando se duerme. Al principio, la nada, después imágenes, luces, colores sin relación…Y ese dolor lacerante y constante. ¿Y la impresión que se tiene? Ya no se siente nada: nuestro cuerpo se ha ido, nada de dolor físico, solo queda el dolor mental, psíquico»

«Entonces…hasta que volvió, ¿fue así?»

«Sí. Pero se pierde la noción del tiempo…No sé si ha durado el tiempo transcurrido entre mi muerte y el regreso o si fue mucho más corto…Todo lo que sé es que, de un momento a otro, sin aviso, la nada dejó sitio a la luz y me encontré en mi habitación, usted en mi cama y ningún recuerdo hasta ahora»

Emma se quedó en silencio, escuchando religiosamente las palabras de la bella morena. En ese momento, habría querido estrechar a Regina en sus brazos: no de una manera romántica o desde una perspectiva física, sino simplemente para consolarla, apoyarla.

No podía imaginar el sufrimiento y el dolor en el que Regina se había hundido durante la semana que había transcurrido desde su muerte. Ella que pensaba que una vez muerto, ya no se sentía nada, que se flotaba simplemente en la nada donde el espíritu, al no encontrar asidero, vagaba aleatoriamente…

«Realmente no deseo que regrese a ese dolor eterno…»

«Yo tampoco tengo ganas»

«Tenemos forzosamente que encontrar un modo de que regrese antes de que desaparezca»

«¿Cómo?»

«Estoy segura de que Rumpel no nos ha dicho todo. Nos ha estado mareando la perdiz con esta historia de las almas gemelas cuando lo sabía desde el principio. Lo encontré sospechoso desde el momento en que le hable de hacer revivir a un muerto. Repentinamente encontró el pergamino en las ruinas donde yo rebusqué decenas de veces sin nunca encontrar nada…Sospechoso»

«Mañana dejaremos las cosas claras con él. Ahora, usted debe descansar. Ha tenido un día duro…Una semana dura»

Emma suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos y asentir deslizándose bajo las sábanas ante la mirada divertida y enternecida de Regina.

«¿Usted…se va a quedar?»

«Si lo desea»

«No sería la primera noche que pasamos juntas…platónicamente, quiero decir»

«Exacto» Regina se acostó y, como algunos minutos antes, fingió cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Emma se había dormido, visiblemente exhausta.

* * *

 

Por la mañana temprano, cuando Emma abrió los ojos, se esperaba no ver a Regina. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta hacia su lado izquierdo, tuvo la agradable sorpresa de ver que Regina estaba aún ahí. Mucho mejor, estaba aún acostada en la cama, con los ojos completamente abiertos, pareciendo solo esperar el despertar de la bella rubia.

«Buenos días»

Emma suspiró de satisfacción.

«Hm…buenos días…»

«¿Ha dormido bien?»

«Bien. Está aquí» Regina sonrió tímidamente antes de incorporarse, imitada por Emma «¿Se ha quedado aquí toda la noche?»

«Sí, prácticamente»

«¿Y no ha dormido?»

«No»

«¿Qué ha hecho entonces?»

«Pensar»

«Ah, bah…muy espiritual eso. ¿Sabe si Henry está levantado?»

«Henry está en clase desde hace dos horas»

Al oír eso, Emma abrió los ojos de par en par antes de mirar la pantalla de su despertador: 10:04.

«Mierda, pero, ¿por qué no me ha despertado?»

«Estaba extenuada, necesitaba dormir. Le ha venido bien»

«Pero, Henry…»

«Henry se las ha apañado muy bien solo. Le he explicado que estaba cansada, desayunó antes de prepararse y de salir a la hora justa para coger el autobús»

Entonces Emma se dejó caer en la cama suspirando pesadamente.

«¿Así que estamos las dos solas todo el día?»

«Aparentemente»

«Realmente una pena que sea un fantasma, de verdad»

Cuando Regina comprendió el sobreentendido, desvió la mirada, escondiendo de esa manera una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de levantarse.

«Debemos salir hoy»

«Ah sí, es verdad: Rumpel»

«Exacto»

Entonces, Emma se levantó de un salto.

«Me doy una ducha rápida y nos vamos»

«Él no se ha a esfumar»

«Lo sé, pero no hay tiempo que perder

* * *

 

Emma se quedó algunos minutos en su coche, las manos crispadas sobre el volante, Regina a su lado, silenciosa. Las dos miraban la puerta de la tienda de Gold. Sabían que él estaba ahí, probablemente haciéndose arrumacos con su Belle. También sabían que cuando empujasen la puerta de la tienda, las cosas ya no serían las mismas.

Cuando lo supieran todo, ya no habría escapatoria, no más vías de escape: solo la verdad en sus caras y ellas se encontraban entre la espada y la pared. He ahí porque Emma vacilaba tanto en salir de ese coche, y he ahí porque Regina estaba en silencio.

Porque si, ahora, ella sabía que quería quedarse entre los vivos, Regina solo tenía miedo de una cosa: que Rumpel les anunciara que no había nada que hacer sino dejar que todo siguiera su curso y que todo entrara en el orden natural de las cosas.

«Emma…»

«Sí, lo sé, solo dos minutos más…te lo suplico» esta última parte fue más un murmullo que otra cosa. El tuteo salió sin pensar, como si, en ese instante preciso, Emma sintiera más que nunca el deseo de sentir a Regina a su lado. Y a falta de un acercamiento físico, el tuteo era la única señal de afección que podían permitirse.

Regina no se lo echó en cara, todo lo contrario. Se quedaron ahí algunos segundos más antes de que Emma resoplara ruidosamente y abriera la puerta del coche, mientras que Regina se volatilizó para reaparecer ante la puerta de la tienda.

Antes de poner la mano en el pomo, Emma lanzó una última mirada a Regina.

«Es necesario que sepamos, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, lo es, poco importa las respuestas, debemos obtenerlas»

Emma entonces abrió la puerta y, sin darse cuenta, retuvo su respiración.

«Oh, Miss Swan…¿A qué debo el honor? Espero que esté mejor»

«Mucho mejor, sí…»

El rostro de Rumpel se giró entonces hacia Regina. Sin una palabra, le sonrió antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Emma.

«Supongo que está aquí por el hechizo»

«Nos gustaría saber más»

«¿Qué quiere saber? Ya conoce el principio…»

«Nos gustaría conocer el final» Rumpel arqueó una ceja «Sabemos que el hechizo fue creado para que fuera imposible de invocar: la magia blanca y la negra en igualdad, producto del Amor Verdadero. Sabemos que lo invocamos porque se supone que somos almas gemelas. Eso lo comprendemos. Lo que nos gustaría comprender ahora es cómo acabarlo. Las dos deseamos que Regina vuelva. Entonces pensamos que declarándonos, nuestro amor al descubierto, el hechizo acabaría. Pero no ha funcionado…al menos eso pensamos»

Rumpel entonces las miró y, al notar la angustia en las jóvenes, suspiró.

«No hay manera posible»

Las dos mujeres se crisparon antes de intercambiar una inquieta mirada.

«¿Cómo que "no hay manera"? ¡Siempre hay un modo! Estás mintiendo, enano, y voy a…»

«¡Stop! ¡Regina, stop!» dijo Emma antes de girarse de nuevo a Rumpel «No nos está diciendo todo. Usted sabe. Sabe cómo deshacer o finalizar lo que se ha comenzado. ¿Por qué no nos lo dice?»

Rumpel entonces suspiró y cerró brevemente los ojos.

«Sí. Sí, sé cómo hacerlo» Al escuchar los suspiros de alivio de las dos mujeres continuó «Pero lo que les voy a decir no creo que les guste»

«Hable»

«¿No se ha preguntado por qué tiene usted repentinas migrañas, sangrado de nariz o pérdidas de conocimiento cuando intenta tocar a Regina? ¿Toda la energía que despliega en cada intento?»

«Yo…No, realmente no»

«¿Conoce el principio del intercambio equivalente?»

«No» respondió directamente Emma. Pero ante el silencio de Regina, la bella rubia se giró hacia ella «¿Regina?»

Entonces Regina comprendió…No necesitaba que Rumpel le dijera nada más. Con una sencilla mirada, comprendió.

«El principio es el siguiente: por cada cosa positiva, una negativa aparece detrás. Un contrario solo existe si hay algo con lo que compararlo. El Bien existe simplemente por comparación con el Mal»

«Lo pillo. ¿En qué nos concierne?»

«Como sabe, toda magia conlleva un precio. Traer un muerto a la vida está prohibido. Arrancar a un muerto de su destino es ir contra las leyes que gobiernan la vida y la muerte de todo ser humano»

«Suena muy parecido a Destino Final…» dijo divertida Emma. Pero al ver la expresión ausente de Rumpel, se sintió en la obligación de explicarlo «Es…una película. Unos adolescentes que escapan de la muerte…y la muerte decide atraparlos uno a uno, como tenía que haber sido. Es ese discurso de "No se puede burlar a la muerte" lo que me hizo pensar en lo que estaba diciendo…»

«Bien…es más o menos lo mismo»

«Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Regina va a tener que irse?»

«A decir verdad…puede quedarse»

«¿Ah sí?» dijo alegremente Emma «¡Eso es genial!»

«…Ella puede quedarse…si usted se marcha»

De repente un ensordecedor silencio se apoderó del ambiente: Rumpel, así como Regina, tenían la cabeza agachada, mientras que Emma se quedó quieta, con la boca abierta, las palabras de Gold resonando aún en su mente.

«¿Qu…Qué? ¿Cómo que si ella se queda yo me voy?»

«Mi vida por la tuya, Emma…» suspiró Regina

«¡Qué! Pero…¡no!»

«No hay otra alternativa. Si el hechizo hubiera sido llevado a cabo correctamente, las dos habríais podido vivir. Pero como no ha sido así, ahora, si una quiere quedarse, es a cambio de la vida de la otra»

«Es por eso por lo que me sentía tan débil cuando te tocaba…» murmuró Emma más para ella misma que para Regina

«Exactamente. Vuestras vidas están estrechamente unidas, siempre lo han estado. Pero mucho más ahora: cuando consigue tocarla, es como si, por un instante, lograse realmente traerla de vuelta. Por ese hecho, si ella regresa, usted debe partir…Es por eso por lo que perdía el conocimiento y tenía esas repentinas migrañas»

«Este dolor…esta migraña…¿es el dolor que sentía Regina cuando estaba muerta, maldita por el hechizo que ella invocó?»

«Es muy probable»

Emma sintió escalofríos al imaginar el dolor extendiéndose por un momento por su cabeza. Ese dolor que Regina, ahora lo sabía, había sentido durante una semana entera.

«¡No…no es justo!»

«Nada es justo, Miss Swan, se lo garantizo»

«¡Usted lo sabía! ¡Usted lo sabía y no nos dijo nada!» se enervó Emma

«Solo lo supe cuando Regina me pidió ayuda con usted. Cuando me explicó cómo se produjo su desmayo. Comencé a atar cabos…»

«Entonces…¿no podemos hacer nada? ¿O dejo partir a Regina, o ella vuelve, y yo muero?»

«Exacto»

Esa perspectiva le heló la sangre. De repente, se giró hacia una Regina tan perdida como abatida.

«Yo no te pido nada, Emma…Mucho menos que des tu vida por mí. El asunto está zanjado. Me marcharé cuando llegue la hora»

«¡No!» gritó Emma «¡No es justo! Tiene que haber un modo, ¡no importa cuál!» Se volvió a girar hacia Rumpel, buscando la menor señal, el menor indicio…Pero él solo le ofreció un rostro neutro y triste.

«Lo siento…No puede arrancar a alguien de la muerte sin reemplazarlo por otro»

«Pero, ¿tengo que ser obligatoriamente yo?»

«Usted la trajo…Usted puede verla, tocarla…Sois más que Amor Verdadero, sois almas gemelas. Debéis hacer una elección, una elección crucial…Pero no puedo ayudaros, sois las únicas que podéis tomar esa decisión. Ya no puedo hacer nada más por vosotras»

«¿Esa es toda la verdad? ¡Porque si tiene algo más que decir, es el momento!»

«Absolutamente nada más»

Las dos mujeres se miraron: la conversación que tenían que mantener no debía ser escuchada por oídos indiscretos. Asintieron antes de salir, sin una palabra, sin una mirada hacia Rumpel, que sin embargo no se enfadó.

* * *

 

De vuelta, en el coche, el trayecto se hizo en un pesado silencio. Ninguna de las dos quería entablar la conversación porque sabían que, daba igual quien empezara, el fin sería el mismo: ninguna estaría de acuerdo con lo que vendría.

Cuando se detuvieron delante de la casa de Regina, esta última suspiró.

«No tengo ganas de entrar, ahora no…»

Sin decir una palabra, Emma comprendió y siguió conduciendo, lenta pero con seguridad, hasta la entrada del bosque donde la nieve era más escasa, donde las ramas aún repletas de los pinos paraban la caída de la nieve dejando en el suelo solo una fina capa, asemejándose a la harina.

Emma se detuvo y paró el motor. Se quedaron algunos segundos así antes de que, sin previo aviso, la bella rubia saltase fuera del coche y se dirigiera hacia el árbol más próximo. Sin avisar, empezó a darle patadas y puñetazos, gruñendo su frustración y cólera.

«Emma…Te lo ruego…» Pero Emma continuó, las lágrimas empañando tanto su vista que varias veces falló sus golpes en el tronco.

«Emma, ¡STOP!» Evidentemente, Regina estaba impotente y no podía sino asistir a la rabia de la bella rubia. «¡Emma, te lo suplico! ¡Para!»

Pero Emma estaba sorda y golpeó más fuerte el tronco hasta que sus cartílagos y falanges comenzaron a sangrar.

«¡STOOOOPPP!» gritó Regina mientras que lograba parar a Emma colocando sus manos en sus hombros y empujándola hacia el suelo. Emma cayó hacia atrás, al principio sorprendida y atontada, pero a continuación se hizo un ovillo y se echó a llorar mientras que Regina se dejó caer también al suelo, cerca de la joven.

Puedo constatar sus manos ensangrentadas, las lágrimas ensuciando su rostro…en ese momento preciso le habría gustado estrecharla en sus brazos para consolarla.

«¿Emma?»

Después de algunos minutos, Emma alzó la cabeza, sorbiéndose la nariz, antes de hundir sus manos en la nieve para atenuar el dolor.

«¡Ay…!»

«¿Qué tal?»

«Escuece…pero está bien»

Se quedaron unos instantes en el suelo, en la nieve, algunos copos cayéndoles sobre los hombros.

«¿Estás mejor?» dijo con naturalidad Regina

«Podría estar peor…»

«¿Quieres hablar?»

«No»

«Sin embargo, habrá que hacerlo. Que no hablemos no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar»

«No lo deseo: no deseo morir, no deseo que te vayas. Y me doy cuenta de que no podré tener las dos cosas a la vez»

«Hey, mírame. No creo en absoluto que sea egoísta querer quedarse. Al contrario, estoy tranquila sabiendo que estarás con Henry, es todo. Hice mi elección, asumiré las consecuencias hasta el final»

«Es injusto. No merecías morir, y no mereces marcharte. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?»

«Te ocuparás de Henry como una madre debe hacerlo, como deberías haberlo hecho desde el principio. Vuelve a Nueva york, o quédate con tu familia. Quizás…quizás podrías darte una oportunidad con el pirata»

Ante esas palabras, Emma se enfureció y fusiló a Regina con una oscura mirada.

«¡Eso sí que no! Ni hablar de que me meta con cualquiera. ¡Serás tú o nadie!»

Ante la inmadurez de las palabras de la joven, Regina no puedo contener una sonrisa.

«Dices eso, pero vivirás tu vida. Acabarás por encontrar a alguien. Un hombre o…una mujer. No se puede decir de esta agua no beberé»

«¡Se supone que eres mi alma gemela!»

«Pero el destino puede decidir otra cosa. Mira Daniel o Robin…Todos tenemos segundas oportunidades…Tú también la tendrás. Y serás feliz, lo sé»

«Regina, yo…»

«Prométemelo, Emma. Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para asegurar tu felicidad así como la de Henry. Tengo que estar segura de que mantendrás tu promesa. No quiero que vivas en el remordimiento y la tristeza. Henry te necesitará, necesitará a su madre. Una madre que tendrá que ser fuerte, protectora, justa…Y que sepa mostrarle lo mejor del mundo, y no solo lo que ha podido ver en Storybrooke estos últimos años…»

Emma bajó la mirada mientras que Regina la miraba intensamente, esperando una respuesta.

«Regina…no lo conseguiré. No sin ti»

«Tendrás que hacerlo, no tienes elección»

«Es tan difícil…es tan injusto: apenas hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos, de declararnos…Es tan injusto»

«Ahora dices eso porque he regresado. Pero quizás nunca te habrías dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por mí…»

«Oh, me habría dado cuenta, pero hubiera sido muy tarde»

«Deberás hacerte a la idea, porque está fuera de toda discusión que tomes mi lugar, Emma. Nunca te lo dejaría hacer»

«Lo sé…»

Entonces Regina suspiró.

«Deberíamos disfrutar el tiempo que nos quede, junto a Henry»

«Va a ser tan duro para él. ¿Tenemos que decírselo?»

«Le debemos la verdad. Te lo echara en cara si se lo ocultamos»

«Tienes razón, como siempre» dijo ella sonriendo «Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?»

«Hablaremos con él esta noche…»

«No, no, hablo de nosotras. ¿Qué hacemos respecto a nosotras?»

«Dado que no hay muchas opciones…»

«¡Eso también me fastidia!» dijo Emma dejándose caer en suelo, los ojos clavados en las ramas encima de su cabeza «Ni siquiera he tenido la satisfacción de verte desnuda…»

Regina emitió una exclamación de sorpresa.

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«¿Qué? Al pan, pan y al vino, vino. ¿Eres una mojigata o pudorosa?»

«No, pero…Pasas de un extremo al otro, que a veces es difícil seguirte: hace un momento te destrozabas las manos contra un árbol llena de rabia, y al minuto siguiente quieres verme desnuda»

«Es un mal por un bien. Di, ¿podrías volver a hacer tu truco con el camisón?»

«¡En absoluto!»

«Jo, no eres divertida…»

«Si por eso quieres decir que no soy perversa, estás en lo cierto. Ya lo eres tú por las dos»

Emma se enderezó y la fusiló con la mirada.

«Tengo ganas de ti»

Regina soltó una expresión burlona.

«Venga ya…»

«No, de verdad tengo ganas de ti. Como nunca he sentido ganas de otra persona, hombre o mujer»

«Es ridículo. Actúas así porque sencillamente tienes miedo de verme desaparecer»

«Quizás…»

«Además, ni hablar de tener relaciones carnales sin una cita como Dios manda»

«Eres clásica. Además, ¿cómo quieres que salga contigo? No comes, no bebes…No hay nada más excitante como compañera de velada, ¿eh?»

Regina y Emma se miraron antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas, como nunca antes habían compartido una risa. Se quedaron allí un largo rato antes de que el frío calara profundamente en la piel de Emma.

Volvieron a casa y de repente, la realidad las golpeó de nuevo: tarde o temprano, Regina debería partir y Emma volver a aprender a vivir sin ella.

 


	18. Un día en familia

El día transcurrió en una siniestra atmosfera. Pacientemente, miraban las horas desfilar. A veces en la cocina, a veces en el salón, no lograban quedarse quietas, prefiriendo vagar de una estancia a otra.

«Di…¿Puedes decirme la receta de tu lasaña?»

«¿Por qué?» dijo asombrada Regina

«Porque me gustaría ser capaz de hacérsela a Henry cuando él lo desee. Aunque con la última aventura en coche que hemos tenido, tengo la impresión de que va a pasar un largo período para que quiera»

«Incluso con semanas de aprendizaje, no igualarías mi saber hacer»

«¡Ahí va la modestia! Y no soy tan mala cocinera. A decir verdad, después de nuestro año en Nueva York, he descubierto cierto talento en los fogones»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Talentos? ¿En serio?»

«Oh, me lo podría tomar a mal, ¿sabes?»

Regina le sonrió y se acercó a ella

«Uno no se imagina cómo un sentido es importante antes de perderlo»

«¿Eh?»

«El tacto»

De repente Emma comprendió y le sonrió dulcemente.

«Es verdad…el tacto» Ella se acercó y su mano atravesó la de Regina, provocándole un ligero escalofrío

«¿Ni siquiera lo intentas?» se sorprendió Regina

«No. Yo…si es para que suframos las dos…No vale la pena. Tenerte a mi lado ya es mucho más de lo que esperaba hace dos semanas…»

Intercambiaron una tierna y compasiva mirada antes de que la puerta de entrada se oyera.

«¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!» gritó Henry

«Ha heredado de ti su particular manera de presentarse» hizo una mueca Regina.

Emma se echó a reír antes de gritar a su vez.

«¡EN LA COCINA!» lanzó una ojeada a la bella morena «No sé en absoluto de lo que me hablas»

«Realmente madura»

Como toda respuesta, Emma le sacó la lengua cuando Henry estaba entrando en la cocina.

«Nos divertimos, ¿eh?» dijo él frunciendo el ceño

«¡De maravilla! ¡Henry, he tenido una idea!» dijo entusiasmada Emma

«¿De verdad?» se asombró Regina

«¿Cuál?»

«¿Y si salimos los tres esta tarde?»

«¿De verdad? Pero…»

«Emma, ¿qué intentas? Nadie me verá, y a riesgo de pasar por locos, no podréis hablarme en público»

«¿Acaso he dicho que iríamos a Granny o a algún sitio parecido? Hay un bosque inmenso que bordea la ciudad. Nada nos impide hacer un pic-nic en el bosque, ¿no?»

Los argumentos imparables de Emma dejaron a Regina con la boca abierta.

«¡Sí!» exclamó entusiasmado Henry, mientras que Regina estaba aún muda. Así que cuando Emma se giró hacia ella y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, alzó los brazos en signo vencedor.

«¡Propuesta vendida! Tu madre y yo prepararemos que lo que vamos a llevar, tú vete a hacer los deberes»

«Ok»

Henry se precipitó hacia las escaleras y, en un pestañear, había desaparecido.

«Entonces, en tu opinión, ¿qué llevamos? Jamón, Chédar y pan son los indispensables, pero…¿Regina? Eoo, ¿estás aquí?»

Emma se colocó delante de ella y pasó sus manos delante de su rostro, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos.

«¿Qu…qué?»

«¿Soñabas?»

«No, yo…me preguntaba cómo la situación se me ha podido escapar»

«¿Qué situación?» preguntó Emma que ya empezaba a hurgar en la nevera

«Esta situación. ¿Cómo hemos pasado de "No es conveniente" a "¿Cojo jamón y Chédar"?»

«No te sigo, ¿cuál es el problema?» preguntó Emma mientras depositaba sobre la encimera los diferentes alimentos.

«El problema es que tengo la impresión de que aunque me veáis, no me escucháis»

«Te escuchamos, tranquilízate. Es que los dos estamos acostumbrados a que seas una aguafiestas. Así que…ya no prestamos atención» dijo divertida Emma

«¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Yo una aguafiestas?»

«Completamente. Pero es así como te queremos» concluyó Emma con un guiño

Regina refunfuñó antes de que Emma se colocara a pocos centímetros de ella. La miró y poco después le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

«No pongas esa cara…Solo me gustaría pasar un rato en familia, ¿es pedir mucho?»

«No…no es…no es…Bien»

Y ante una Regina tan turbada como refunfuñona, Emma alzó lentamente su mano hasta la altura de la mejilla de la joven y la rozó.

«Mucho mejor. Porque deseo estar contigo. Lo deseo ahora. Contigo y con Henry, como una familia. Porque tengo miedo de que mañana ya no estés aquí. Porque tengo miedo de no volverte a ver sin tener al menos un momento contigo y con Henry»

Sus dedos atravesaron a Regina, después bajó la mano antes de que Regina tomara la palabra.

«Yo también lo deseo. Creo, es más, que inconscientemente siempre lo he deseado»

Se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes, antes de que la respiración, que habían contenido sin darse cuenta, les faltara y se alejaran una de la otra.

Emma carraspeó ante la incomodidad antes de afanarse con una lista de lo necesario para el famoso pic-nic. Regina sonrió dulcemente antes de unirse a ella y proponerle su ayuda.

«Hace falta servilletas, refrescos y cubiertos, por supuesto»

Sin una palabra, pero con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Emma obedeció, escuchando pacientemente las instrucciones de la bella morena.

* * *

 

Henry nunca se había dado tanta prisa en acabar los deberes. Estaba tan entusiasmado frente a esa pequeña salida con sus madres que incluso adelantó trabajo.

Como su coche había quedado destrozado en el accidente, Emma había empezado a conducir el Mercedes de Regina, bajo el acuerdo y el vigilante control de esta última.

La nieve había dejado de caer desde hacía unos días y solo quedaba sobre el suelo un manto nevado grueso, pero firme. De camino hacia el bosque, la nieve iba disipándose poco a poco, dejando entrever briznas de hierba por aquí y por allí. Cuando salieron del vehículo, se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar a un sitio que los tres conocían muy bien: el pozo.

Henry se sentó a los pies de la construcción de piedra, al abrigo de la nieve, mientras que Regina y Emma sacaron el contenido de la cesta preparada concienzudamente por Emma bajo supervisión de Regina.

«Toma Henry, Chédar»

«Gracias»

Regina se quedó así, en silencio, admirando esa estampa familiar. No sabría cómo agradecer a Emma el haber tenido esa idea.

«Es una pena que no puedas comer con nosotros…»

«Como con vosotros» dijo calmadamente Regina. Cuando Emma comprendió, suspiró de satisfacción antes de dejarse caer en el suelo, las manos sobre el vientre «¿Qué haces?»

«He comido demasiado…Henry, ¿hacemos ángeles?»

Sin una palabra, Henry saltó y se unió a su madre, hombro con hombro, agitaron juntos brazos y piernas para formar, en la nieve, un ángel. Y ante la mirada divertida de Regina, dos ángeles se dibujaron.

«¡Vais a coger frío!»

«¡Oh, no seas tan cascarrabias, y únete a nosotros!» dijo Emma estallando en un risa junto a su hijo.

Evidentemente, cuando Regina se dejó convencer para echarse sobre la nieve, esta no se movió bajo su peso. A pesar de todo, ella se movió para dibujar un ángel, bajo la mirada enternecida de Emma.

«¡Voy a buscar mi gorro!» dijo Henry levantándose de un salto antes de salir corriendo hacia el coche, dejando a las dos mujeres solas unos segundos. Emma aprovechó entonces para incorporarse y literalmente saltar sobre Regina, poniéndose encima de ella, prestando atención a no atravesarla por accidente. En ese momento, Emma estaba encima de Regina, sus brazos y piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de la bella morena que no se atrevió a moverse.

«Estás tan bella así, en la nieve…» murmuró Emma

«¿Te estás poniendo romántica?»

«No te burles. Hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo. Y lo que tengo solo es la posibilidad de verte y oírte»

«Lo que ya es mucho»

«Exacto. Así que, a falta de ser la más perversa del mundo saltándote encima, intento encontrar momentos romántico-platónicos. ¿Funciona al menos?»

«Funciona, sí» confirmó Regina que, si hubiera podido, enrojecería ante la mirada de deseo que le ofrecía, quizás sin saberlo, la bella rubia que tenía encima. En circunstancias normales, nunca hubiera dejado que Emma hiciera eso, sobre todo con Henry no muy lejos, pero las cosas eran diferentes en ese momento: les estaba prohibido tocarse, sin sufrir terriblemente tanto la una como la otra. Su idilio era la exacta definición de lo platónico, aunque la mirada y las intenciones de Emma estaban lejos de ser castas.

«Hm…¿Qué hacéis?»

Ante el sonido de la voz de Henry, Emma rodó hacia un lado, tan violentamente que chocó con el pozo.

«¡Ay!»

«¿Estás bien? ¿Emma?»

«Sí, sí, guay. ¿Has…has encontrado tu gorro?»

«Sí. Quizás regrese al coche a ver si encuentro mi bufanda, eh…»

«¡No!» dijeron a la vez Emma y Regina, lo que sorprendió y divirtió a Henry

Entonces se sentó al lado de Regina y se la comió con la mirada.

«¿Está bien, eh…quiero decir, este día?»

«Sí, mucho»

«Entonces, ¿tú y Emma…es realmente de verdad?»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la incoherencia de la pregunta, pero no lo corrigió.

«Parece ser…tanto como dure»

«¡Vas a volver, lo sé!»

«Henry…»

«¿Qué?» Pero en lugar de afrontar la mirada de su hijo, Regina desvió su mirada hacia una Emma que estaba, no lejos, recogiéndolo todo «¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando…?»

«Henry, te estás haciendo id…»

«¡No!» la voz alzada del muchacho captó la atención de Emma «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Qué es lo que aún queda por pasar?»

«Henry, cálmate. Eres un muchacho que tienes edad para comprender. Has atravesado muchas pruebas que ningún chico de tu edad ha vivido. Y es por eso que te voy a decir la verdad, es por eso que sé que comprenderás y que actuaras en consecuencia»

«Regina…» le advirtió Emma

«No. Henry tiene razón: si tengo que irme, no quiero tener sobre la consciencia el hecho de que mis últimas palabras sean mentira» Pidió el apoyo de Emma con la mirada, la bella rubia lo comprendió: se acercó y se sentó al lado de Henry, rodeado ahora por sus dos madres.

«¿Entonces?»

«Sabemos un poco más sobre el hechizo. Hay…hay una posibilidad de que regrese con los vivos»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, pero…tendría consecuencias. Y no puede aceptar el precio que hay que pagar por mi regreso»

«Pero, ¿cuál es ese precio?»

Emma entonces agarró a su hijo por los hombros, captando su mirada y con el acuerdo implícito de Regina, suspiró.

«Mi vida, Henry. El precio que habría que pagar sería mi vida»

El muchacho se soltó y la miró, incrédulo.

«¿Qué? Pero…¿por qué?»

«Es así» volvió a hablar Regina «Juntas invocamos ese hechizo, nunca fue completado…Ahora, mi vida solo volverá si Emma pierde la suya. Y es un sacrificio que me niego a hacer»

«Pero, ¡no es justo! ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca estaréis juntas?»

«No en esta vida, Henry, quizás en otra»

«Pero…¿y vais a quedaros sin hacer nada?¡Seguro que hay algo que puede hacer!»

«No, Henry, no hay nada que hacer. Y las dos lo hemos comprendido. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es aprovechar cada momento. Aprovechar estos instantes que en circunstancias normales no hubiéramos tenido, y que disfrutaremos hasta el último segundo, así como tú, eso espero»

Henry bajó la mirada.

«¿Henry?» murmuró Regina «¿Estás bien?»

«Yo…creía que volverías, que viviríamos de nuevo juntos, con Emma. Imaginaba que podíamos ser una familia a tiempo completo…»

«Tendrás la ocasión de revivir los buenos momentos que hemos tenido, incluido este. No quiero pensar en vivir momentos tristes contigo ahora. No, me gustaría que, como Emma, disfrutes. No deseo abatirme o rumiar mi frustración. Tengo la oportunidad de terminar correctamente las cosas contigo, de poder decirte adiós y sobre todo, de pasar unos últimos días inolvidables con los dos. Así que, deseo que lo hagamos. ¿Comprendes?»

Después de unos segundos de silencio, miró a sus madres y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

«Sí, comprendo…»

Aliviadas, Emma y Regina decidieron poner fin a ese día en familia con un paseo por el bosque nevado. Si hubieran podido, habrían paseado dadas de la mano, pero a falta de eso, se quedaron hombro con hombro, con Henry caminando a unos metros delante de ellas.

«Debería regalarle un perro, ¿no?»

«¿A qué viene ese capricho?»

«Bah, no sé. Es solitario…he pensado que…cuando llegue el momento, cuando te vayas, necesitará un punto de anclaje y…»

«…serás tú su punto de anclaje. No delegues en la raza canina tu papel»

«No delego. Solo digo que nuestras vidas deberán volver a la normalidad y cuando vuelva a trabajar, un perro podría ser una buena compañía»

«…»

«Y además, sería una buena manera de tomar responsabilidades, de encontrar un interés que lo aleje del aburrimiento ambiente. Tendrá un papel importante en la vida de ese perro que solo lo tendrá a él para ser cuidado, alimentado y criado»

Regina arqueó una ceja.

«Es una reflexión bastante acertada, lo admito»

«¡Ah, ves!»

«Pero ni hablar de que un perro estropee mi interior: ¡tengo muebles de cerezo, mármol en el suelo y sillones de cuero!»

«De todas maneras no estarás ahí para ver lo que hago de tu casa» dijo divertida Emma

«De hecho, ¿te he autorizado a instalarte en mi casa?»

«Euh, bueno…no, pero…»

«Así que, si lo deseara, podría donar mi casa a cualquier otro…»

«¿Y cómo lo harías, eh?»

«Rumpel estaría seguramente feliz de redactar mis últimas voluntades»

«¿Bromeas, espero?» Regina caminaba, mirando hacia delante, con expresión serena «¿Regina?»

«En realidad no. Me gustaría que todo fuera oficial. Me gustaría que esa casa fuera tuya, al menos, que Henry la heredase, y por extensión, tú»

«Oh…»

«No quiero que caiga en malas manos. Y sea cual sea la decisión de Henry con respecto a su futuro, quiero que tenga una casa por si quiere quedarse en Storybrooke»

«Es comprensible»

«Sé que eres capaz de ocuparte, pero…digamos que sería mi pequeña contribución a su futuro»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

«¡Hey, mirad, nieva!» gritó Henry corriendo hacia la linde del bosque.

Las dos mujeres se dieron prisa y constaron que, efectivamente, la nieve comenzaba a caer en fino copos, sembrado el cielo de pequeñas manchas inmaculadas.

«Es bonito, ¿no?»

Regina entonces la miró: Emma estaba con la nariz empinada, oliendo la brisa ligera, y algunos copos se posaron en su nariz. Era una de las más bellas y relajantes visiones que le fue concedida a Regina presenciar. La bella rubia se unió a Henry en su loca carrera a través de los copos, a veces golpeando con el pie un montón de nieve, otras tirando una o dos bolas al muchacho que se dejaba tratar como una diana viviente.

Y aunque Regina sentía un ligero regusto amargo, aunque tenía esa sensación de inacabado en cuanto a lo que hubiera podido ser su futuro con Emma, sabía que el futuro de su hijo, al ver esa escena, sería tranquilo y en paz.

«¡Regina, ven!» dijo Emma, los cabellos cubiertos de nieve, y una sonrisa resplandeciente que Regina nunca le había visto. La bella morena avanzó un paso, pero se quedó a la zaga ante lo hermoso del espectáculo que tenía delante: Emma resplandeciente, y Henry sonriente, feliz. Era todo lo que quería Regina, y era todo lo que en ese momento podía obtener.

Y cuando la bella rubia se le apareció en su campo de visión, salió de sus pensamientos.

«Entonces, ¿vienes?»

«Yo…No, prefiero quedarme aquí detrás»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Nos gustaría compartir este momento contigo»

«Pero yo no lo disfrutaré: la nieve pasa a través de mi cuerpo como el viento a través de las hojas…»

«Pero estás aquí. Tu presencia tranquiliza a Henry…Y a mí también. Ven, por favor»

«Se hace tarde y está empezando a hacer frío, volvamos a casa»

Emma suspiró.

«Ok. Noche DVD y pizza, ¿te apetece?»

Regina hizo una ligera mueca antes de asentir.

«Bien»

«¡Henry, nos vamos!»

El muchacho salió de una montaña de nieve bajo la que se había hundido, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

«Crece tan rápido y sin embargo, sigue siendo ante mis ojos un niño pequeño»

«Y siempre lo será»

«Hará sus estudios, se casará y se convertirá en padre, espero»

Emma sonrió ante la idea de verse acompañándolo al altar el día de su boda, o incluso ser la abuela más marchosa, después de Granny, en Storybrooke llevando a su nieto a pasear por el bosque como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

«¿Nos vamos?» dijo Henry jadeante y cuyas mejillas sonrosadas eran testigo del frío que hacía.

* * *

 

Y si el fin del día fue idílico, la noche también transcurrió muy bien: Emma había preparado una enorme ensaladera de palomitas y los tres se habían sentado en el sofá, Emma entre Henry y Regina que prestaba especial cuidado en no "atravesar" accidentalmente a la bella rubia.

«Otra vez Xmen…¿De verdad?»

«Bah, ¿qué? Cada vez que eliges tú, es un aburrimiento»

«¡Hey! ¡Postdata: Te quiero es una buena película!»

«Ya…» dijo él masticando algunas palomitas

«¿Qué te parece si vemos Tron?» dijo Regina

Sin una palabra, Henry saltó del sofá y cambió el Dvd, después volvió a donde estaba y lo puso a funcionar, ante la mirada divertida de las dos mujeres.

«¿Quiere eso decir que mis gustos cinematográficos son peores que los de Regina?»

«Sin duda alguna» respondió él con los ojos ya puestos en la pantalla igual que Regina

Emma envió una mirada celosa hacia una Regina que enarbolaba una sonrisa victoriosa como nunca. Sin poderlo evitar, Emma se echó a reír, seguida de una Regina también muy locuaz.

«¡Chuuuut!» resopló Henry, ya cautivado.

Transcurridos 20 minutos de película, la pequeña familia se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Emma y Regina se miraron antes de que la bella rubia encogiera los hombros.

«No espero a nadie»

Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, se levantó y fue a abrir, estupefacta ante las personas que se encontraban en el rellano de la puerta.

«¿Da…David, Snow? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?»

David soltó una pequeña risa tensa.

«Qué recibimiento, de verdad»

«Hemos pasado a ver cómo estabas» completó Snow «No has dado muchas señales de vida últimamente»

«¿Podemos entrar?»

Emma asintió y solo al ver entrar a sus padres se dio cuenta de la presencia del capacho en las manos de su padre.

«¿Abuelo?» se asombró Henry que se había dignado a desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

Regina se tensó rápidamente y se levantó. Emma le envió una discreta mirada antes de invitar a sus padres a sentarse.

«¿No os molestamos?» dijo Snow «Habríamos llamado, pero probablemente habrías encontrado mil excusas para no recibirnos»

«Te hemos pillado desprevenida, espero que nos perdones»

«Oh, euh…Sí, por supuesto. ¿Una copa?»

«Zumo» respondieron a la vez

«Henry, ¿puedes…?

«Por supuesto» dijo él saltando del sofá para dirigirse a la cocina.

Emma se sentó frente a sus padres, que habían puesto el capacho entre los dos.

«Entonces…»

«¿Entonces?»

«¿Cómo estás? No hemos tenido noticias después del accidente. Saliste del hospital, recogiste a Henry y…nada más.

Emma hizo una mueca: era incuestionable que no había sido muy justa con sus padres, habiéndose concentrado esta última semana solo en el regreso de Regina.

«Sí, yo…lo siento, he tenido la cabeza en otro sitio últimamente…entre el accidente y…Regina»

«Sí, comprendemos, pero…Emma…¿Hay algún problema? Quiero decir…¿con nosotros? ¿El bebé?»

«¡No! ¿Por qué decís eso?»

Snow y David intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

«Bueno…no has preguntado por tu hermano. Comprendemos…que los últimos acontecimientos han trastocado nuestra cotidianidad, pero…es tu hermano y…aunque las circunstancias son diferentes y complicadas…pensamos que de verdad…»

«Escuchad. No tengo nada contra él. No sé lo que imagináis. Quizás tenéis miedo a que yo desarrolle unos celos contra él porque tendrá todo lo que yo no tuve: crecer con sus padres, dar sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras en vuestra presencia, que se convierte en un joven y que vosotros estéis siempre a su lado. Pero no es así, estoy contenta por él porque sé que sois buenas personas»

«Entonces…¿cuál es el problema? Presentimos que hay como una incomodidad…»

«No tiene nada que ver con vosotros ni con él, es solo que…yo…no logro…»

«¿Sí?»

Emma resopló, había que cortar por lo sano.

«No logro verlo como un hermano pequeño. Como un sobrino o primo, como mucho, pero…no como a mi hermano. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros o con él, soy yo. Solo soy…yo»

«Emma…¿Por qué no nos has hablado de ello?»

«Porque llegué de Nueva York, de una vida normal, de una cotidianidad normal. Y aparezco de nuevo aquí para descubrir a mi madre a punto de dar a luz. Yo…no he tenido tiempo para hacerme a la idea, para imaginarme como una hermana mayor. Zelena apareció y las cosas se fueron encadenando…hasta su nacimiento y, al mismo tiempo…Regina»

«Sabemos que su llegada no fue de lo más común y los sucesos hicieron que…no disfrutáramos de verdad, pero…ahora…estás aquí, también Henry…Y Neal va a necesitaros a los dos»

Entonces Emma bajó la mirada.

«Lo sé, pero…En este momento es complicado…»

«¿Qué es complicado? Dinos. ¿Es…?» David se detuvo unos segundos como buscando las palabras «…por Killian? ¿Hay algún problema entre vosotros?»

Emma entonces se enderezó, lanzando una discreta mirada hacia Regina, que estaba apoyada en una esquina de la estancia, escuchando atentamente la conversación.

«¡No! No tiene nada que ver con Hook. Es más, nada tiene que ver con él. No hay nada entre él y yo, y nunca lo habrá»

«Pero…»

«¡Basta! Vosotros…escuchad…» resopló intentando encontrar las palabras justas «Estoy feliz por vosotros, por Neal, que esté bien. Pero…en este momento tengo cosas que resolver y…»

«Déjanos ayudarte. Que Neal esté aquí no significa que ya no tengamos tiempo para dedicarte. Tú sola te alejas, y tenemos la impresión de que nos apartas de ti sin poder hacer nada»

«…»

«Emma, sean cuales sean tus problemas, quizás podamos ayudarte» dijo Snow como una súplica

Emma entonces miró a Regina, como una llamada de auxilio. Snow frunció el ceño y siguió la mirada de su hija para darse la vuelta y solo ver el vacío.

«¿Emma?»

Entonces Regina asintió, suspirando dulcemente antes de sonreír discretamente: sabía que Emma no podía llevar esto sola, que no podía controlarlo…

«Es…es a propósito de Regina» dijo finalmente la bella rubia. En ese momento, Henry volvió con una jarra de té helado y vasos sobre una bandeja. La dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó a Emma cogiéndole la mano para darle su apoyo.

«¿Regina?» dijo asombrado David

«Sí, Regina»

«¿Es que tu difícil relación con Neal se debe al hecho de que Regina murió la misma noche en que nació?»

«No…en fin…no. No es eso. Escuchad…hay cosas que…de las que yo no era consciente…no antes de la muerte de Regina»

«¿Qué cosas?»

«…»

«¿Emma?»

«Yo…amo a Regina» y ante la mirada sorprendida y el pesado silencio de sus padres, se aclaró la garganta «Creo que…creo que la amo desde ya hace un tiempo. Yo…solo tenía miedo de confesármelo porque, hay que reconocerlo, esa idea es bastante extraña»

«Emma…¿Qué estás intentando decir…?» balbuceó David «¿Cómo que amas a Regina?»

«Sé que es extraño, pero…creo que realmente tomé consciencia de ello al morir. Ella ya no estaba…y fue cuando realmente comencé a preguntarme si…en fin si…ya sabéis»

«¿Por qué nos haces esto…?» resopló Snow

«¿Qué?»

La joven mamá alzó su cabeza y miró a su hija con mirada oscura.

«¿Por qué nos dices tal cosa? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?»

«¿Es porque amo a una mujer o…?»

«Emma, no tiene nada que ver con eso, lo sabes. ¡Hablamos de Regina! Esa mujer…esa mujer destrozó mi vida de muchas maneras y muchas veces»

«Te salvó la vida cuando eras una niña»

«Pero, ¿a qué precio? ¡Mató a mi padre, Emma! Intentó romper mi pareja, arrasó pueblos enteros, te separó de mí durante veintiocho años…nos maldijo»

«Eso es el pasado. No podéis negar que después de Neverland, algo había cambiado en ella. Trabajó mano a mano con nosotros, nos ayudó, nos salvó, muchas veces. Hizo cosas que habría podido no hacer»

«Si estás pensando en este año en Nueva York…»

«Sí, pienso precisamente en este año. Habría podido marcharse en mi lugar, habría podido alejarme de Henry, pero me ofreció el más bello de los regalos. Nos ofreció su vida a cambio de la libertad y la paz. Ella había cambiado, y lo sabéis»

«¿Y por qué haya cambiado debemos aceptar tus sentimientos por ella? Es un sinsentido. Amar a Regina…¿Y qué haces con Robin?»

«Ella no lo ama…amaba»

«¿Y cómo puedes estar segura? ¿Te lo dijo?» dijo irónicamente David

Emma le dirigió una oscura mirada antes de suspirar

«No…Pero en fin…yo…»

«Emma…Creo de verdad que llevas un tiempo sobrecargada: demasiadas cosas han sucedido últimamente. Resultado: has tenido un accidente de coche. Creo que deberías descansar. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos con Henry algunos días y tú descansas? Killian podría llevarte al mar y…»

«¡Bueno, ya basta!» dijo Emma levantándose del sofá «Deberías iros. Muy amables por haber venido, pero estoy bien, Henry está bien, todo va bien»

David se levantó también.

«Emma, escucha, no es eso, pero…»

«No, es suficiente. Me preguntasteis cuál era el problema, os lo he dicho. Ahora, ya no depende de mí, sino de vosotros. Amo a Regina, mi vida sin ella es insoportable. Su muerte…su muerte es…lo peor que me ha podido pasar después de la pérdida de Henry. Sufro por no tenerla a mi lado, por no poderla tocar. Tengo a Henry, os a tengo a vosotros, tengo a Neal, sí, pero…ya no la tengo a ella»

David intercambió una mirada con Snow que se levantó a su vez antes de coger el capacho y dirigirse a la puerta. Emma los acompañó y, sin una palabra más, les abrió la puerta. Salieron al rellano, y no tuvieron tiempo de darse la vuelta cuando ya la puerta estaba cerrada ante sus narices. Solos, en el umbral, no tuvieron otra elección que volver al coche sin una palabra.

Cuando Emma regresó al salón, pudo ver a Henry con una mezcla de orgullo y de tristeza en su rostro, pero también a Regina, sobre sus mejillas algo que ya pensaba imposible de ver: lágrimas.

«Regina, ¿estás bien?»

La bella morena tragó saliva y se acercó a ella.

«No puedo estar mejor»

Emma sintió la tensión abandonar su cuerpo cuando vio la sonrisa de Regina. Entonces supo en ese instante que lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto.

«¿Vas a estar enfadada con ellos mucho tiempo?» preguntó Henry

Las dos mujeres se giraron hacia él.

«Oh, Henry…espero que no. Ya sabes, la noticia es tan dura de tragar para ellos como lo fue para ti»

«…»

«No estamos echándote nada en cara, Henry. Sabemos que esta noticia no ha sido fácil, pero…finalmente lo has sabido comprender. Y esperamos que pase lo mismo con Snow y David»

«Sí, pero yo sabía que tú estabas aquí, aunque siendo un fantasma. Pero David y Snow no lo saben»

«Deberán aceptarlo, porque no pienso ni cambiar de opinión ni de forma de comportarme. Y tengo la intención de acabar este día en familia, así que…¿terminamos de ver la película?»

Regina arqueó una ceja, divertida, mientras que Henry soltó una pequeña risa.

«¡Ok!»

De nuevo se dejó caer en el sofá antes de volver a encender la pantalla, mientras que Emma y Regina se miraron y se sentaron, cada una a un lado, con su hijo en el centro.

En ese preciso momento, nada habría podido parar a Emma, en ese preciso momento, nada le era más querido en su corazón que ese instante con su hijo y la mujer que amaba.

Pero, en ese preciso momento, nada habría podido anunciarles los acontecimientos que ocurrirían al día siguiente. Porque si Emma y Regina lo hubiesen sabido, nunca, nunca se habrían dormido tan apaciblemente. Habrían disfrutado del fin de ese día, de toda la noche…Habrían disfrutado y no lamentado nada.

 

 


	19. Dilo, Regina

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos, un rayo de luz atravesó las cortinas para posarse directamente sobre la almohada que estaba a su lado, almohada vacía, lo que entristeció a Emma.

Entonces se enderezó y se estiró dulcemente antes de mesarse los cabellos.

«¿Has dormido bien?»

Emma apenas se sobresaltó al girarse y descubrir a Regina adosada en el marco de la puerta del baño, brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

«Sí. ¿Tú qué has hecho?»

«Me he quedado aquí, vagando de la habitación de Henry a la tuya»

«Hm, interesante. ¿Y no había nada que te hiciera quedarte más en la mía?»

«¿Quieres hablar de tus ronquidos intempestivos?»

«¡Hey! ¡Yo no ronco!»

«Apenas, apenas…»

Emma esbozó una mueca refunfuñona antes de sacarle la lengua y levantarse de un salto de la cama.

«Bien, ya que es así, voy a tomar una ducha y, a menos que me acompañes, te rogaría que te apartaras de mi camino»

«Oh, discúlpeme, Miss Swan» dijo Regina de manera altanera

«Ja, Ja…¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir conmigo?»

«¿Y hacer qué?»

«Hm…¡Observar mi esplendido cuerpo bajo la ducha!»

«¿De qué me serviría si no se me permite tocarlo?» dijo Regina arqueando de forma interrogadora una ceja

Desconcertada por la respuesta, Emma no supo qué decir. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Regina había desaparecido. Emma entonces sonrió y se desvistió para meterse bajo la ducha. Pensó en la tarde idílica y en el fin de velada igual de mágico.

* * *

 

Henry, evidentemente, se había quedado dormido antes de finalizar la película. Emma lo había cargado, no sin cierta dificultad, a su cama. Después, las dos mujeres habían decidido pasar el resto de la noche charlando.

Por supuesto el tema principal fue la llegada inesperada de los padres de Emma y la reacción de ambos frente a la declaración de Emma. Y, de común acuerdo, las dos jóvenes estaban felices de no haberles dicho toda la verdad.

«Imaginas la cara que pondrían si, después de haberles confesado mis sentimientos por ti, les anunciara que estabas aquí…»

«Ciertamente les habría dado un ataque al corazón y se me habrían unido en el más allá más pronto de lo previsto»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una cómplice mirada.

«Tenía que haberme imaginado que la noticia no sería de las…»

«Hay que decir que no se trata de una noticia cualquiera. Hay que ponerse en el sitio de Snow, puedo entender que sea…desconcertante»

«Espera, ¡no irás a excusarla!»

«Cálmate, no la excuso, pero comprendo su reacción, como también comprendí la de Henry»

«Incluso sabiendo que ella piensa que estás muerta, no está dispuesta a hacer concesiones. Cree que con el tiempo mi capricho pasará…es lamentable»

«Pero legítimo. Se supone que no sabe que aún estoy aquí…»

«Cuando pienso que si hubiera tenido una niña, la habría llamado como tú…¡Ah! Ya está lejos ese tiempo en que te levantaba un monumento por tu humilde sacrificio»

«Déjala. Tendrás tiempo de culparla cuando me haya ido»

«No hables así»

«No hablar no evitará las cosas»

«Lo sé, pero preferiría que hablemos de otra cosa»

«¿Cómo qué» dijo de forma traviesa Regina

«Como…no sé…Y si me hablas de ti»

«¿De mí?» se asombró Regina «¿Cómo es eso?»

«No sé…háblame…de tus fantasías, ¿tienes?»

«Miss Swan, esta conversación es bastante inapropiada» dijo con un tono de falso asombro Regina

«Hm…Me gusta este tipo de conversación…¿A ti no? ¡Venga! ¡Estoy segura de que juegas a ser una mujer vergonzosa, pero que, de hecho, eres la más pícara de todas!»

«¿Perdón?»

«Vennnnnnngggggggga….¡No te hagas de rogar! ¡Dime, dime!»

«¡Para Emma, para!» Emma se quedó en silencio, mirándola, Regina suspiró «Ok. Si te digo algo de mí, ¿me dejarás en paz?»

«Espera, no puedo hacer ese tipo de trato si no conozco el alcance de lo que me vas a decir. A lo mejor me dices algo como "Adoro hacer el amor jugando con la comida" Cosa de la que en verdad no dudo. Pero no es lo que quiero»

Regina se quedó mirándola, con una ceja arqueada

«¿Crees que me gusta unir sexo y comida?»

«Bueno…No sé. Imagino que sí»

«¿Y puedo saber qué más imaginas de mí?»

«¡Hey, no es así como imaginaba esta conversación!»

«Bien, ¡cambiemos las reglas! Tú me dices lo que imaginas de mí, y yo lo confirmo o lo niego»

Emma reflexionó dos segundos antes de morderse el labio inferior.

«Hm, ok, trato hecho»

«Te escucho»

«Ok…No me has confirmado o negado lo de la comida, ¿entonces?»

Regina entonces inspiró y le sonrió mientras se extendía en el sofá, recogiendo las piernas hacia un lado.

«Es verdad que…ya lo he probado y…las posibilidades son infinitas y…entretenidas»

«¿Ah sí? ¡Cuenta!»

«¿Nunca lo has probado?»

«Nunca»

«Hm…Bueno…Recuerdo una noche en la que yo estaba particularmente…despierta. Graham estaba aún…»

«Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Me vas a contar todas tus anécdotas sexuales de los últimos 20 años con Graham?»

«En 20 años he podido probar cosas, quieras o no, he tenido una vida antes de ti»

«Ya, presiento que esta conversación se va a volver en mi contra»

«¿Quieres saber sí o no?»

«Si solo pudieras evitar citar el nombre de tus anteriores amantes…¡Oh no, ya no digas nada, no voy a parar de pensar en ti y en Graham a cada respuesta que me des!» Regina entonces sonrió «¡Sí, ríete de mí!»

«En absoluto. Te encuentro adorable cuando te pones celosa»

Regina se calló de repente, enrojeciendo. Emma le sonrió y se acercó

«Soy adorable, eh…» La bella morena no respondió, prefiriendo desviar la mirada, cogida en la trampa «Hey, no desvíes la mirada. Si pudiera, te besaría en este momento. Si yo soy adorable, entonces, tú eres…encantadora»

«¿Encantadora?»

«Sí, encantadora…Y mucho más aún. Regina…»

«Es tarde Emma…Deberíamos ir a acostarnos»

«¿Tú vienes?»

«Por supuesto»

Y como cada noche desde que Emma había vuelto del hospital, Regina se colocó al lado de Emma en la cama. Y cuando estaban cómodamente instaladas, Emma se giró hacia Regina.

«Hey, ¿qué dirías de cambiar? Quiero decir, llevas la misma ropa desde hace una semana…»

«La última vez que lo intenté, me hallé en camisón frente a ti»

«Y no me desagrado en nada. ¿Querrías repetirlo?»

«¿Todo esto para verme desnuda?»

«En ropa interior me sería suficiente» dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

«Entendido» Entonces se levantó, ante la mirada de estupefacción de Emma.

«Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Lo va a hacer de verdad?»

«Es verdad que la primera vez que sucedió no estábamos en el momento de nuestra relación en la que estamos hoy…»

Entonces Regina se levantó y se paseó sensualmente alrededor de la cama, captando la atención de una Emma totalmente bajo su encanto. Divertida, Regina se concentró y cerró brevemente los ojos. Cuando los abrió, vio a Emma con la mandíbula en el suelo.

«Wow…»

Regina entonces se miró: de nuevo, llevaba un camisón bastante transparente, negro y ropa interior del mismo color.

«¿Satisfecha?»

Sin una palabra, Emma asintió antes de golpear el sitio vació a su lado. Amablemente, Regina se colocó y la bella rubia miró a Regina.

«¿Cómo quieres que duerma contigo vestida así a mi lado?»

«Decirte que de todas maneras no podrás tocarme no te ayudará, supongo»

«Solo hará aumentar la frustración. Eres magnífica, de verdad»

«Me siento halagada»

«Puedes estarlo. Eres soberbia. Soy una afortunada»

Regina le sonrió.

«Ahora duerme…»

«Buenas noches, Regina»

«Buenas noches, Emma»

Emma entonces se fue adormilando y, dulcemente, Regina posó su mano sobre la suya, atravesándola. Con la sorpresa de la corriente de frío recorriéndola, Emma se durmió con la sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

 

En ese estado ligero y amoroso Emma se despertó a la mañana siguiente.

Una vez lista, bajó y se encontró a Regina y a Henry entablados en una conversación.

«Hey, hola a los dos»

«Buenos días, mamá. ¿Has dormido bien?»

«Bastante. Hey, tengo una idea: ¿y si vamos al lago a patinar, eh?»

«¡Guay!»

Regina miró a Henry, asombrada.

«¿Desde cuándo sabes patinar?»

«El año en Nueva York. Mamá me llevó al Central Park. Y después en Navidad, me llevó a la pista del Rockefeller Center»

«Oh…»

«Estaría guay si pudiéramos volver, ¿eh, mamá?»

Emma lanzó una apenada mirada a su hijo antes de girarse hacia Regina.

«Adoraría patinar con los dos en Nueva York»

«Quizás podamos hacerlo un día cuando mamá vuelva» Un pesado silencio se hizo, y Henry captó el malestar «Sé que es imposible, pero aún tengo esperanza, nunca dejaré de tenerlas. Después de todo, soy el verdadero creyente, ¿no? Si yo ya no creo, ¿quién lo hará…?»

Regina sonrió débilmente, sonrisa compartida por Emma.

«Henry…»

«Bueno, ¡entonces voy a preparar los patines!» dijo alegre el muchacho, evitando conscientemente la conversación. Sus madres lo sabían, él también lo sabía, pero por ahora, era imposible para todos enfrentar a lo que el futuro les tenía reservado: un futuro sin Regina.

* * *

 

El trayecto no les tomó sino algunos minutos. La pequeña familia se hundió en el bosque para salir poco después del otro lado, a un claro donde se podía ver un pequeño lago helado.

«No conocía este lugar» resopló Emma

«Un lugar al que le tengo especial cariño. Me las arreglé para que nadie pusiera los pies aquí. Es por eso que está tan alejado dentro del bosque»

«Comprendo por qué, es magnífico»

«Deberías verlo en primavera: el sol se refleja en el lago y la hierba que lo rodea acoge miles de flores multicolores. Sin hablar del inmenso sauce llorón que enarbola largas lianas verdes»

«Bueno…escuchándote, podrías hacer la publicidad turística de Storybrooke»

«Después de todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que has invertido para esconder esta ciudad…» ironizó Emma

«Cierto»

«Entonces, ¿venís o qué?» se impacientó Henry, los patines sobre los hombros, inquieto cerca del coche

«Ok, Ok, Henry, vamos. ¡Voy a enseñarle a tu madre mis increíbles talentos como patinadora!»

«Ya será menos…» dijo divertida Regina

«¡Pues sí!»

Cogió sus patines del maletero y se dirigió, con Henry, al borde del lago. Sentados en un pequeño banco de piedra, se pusieron sus patines y, apenas de pie, Henry ya estaba sobre el hielo deslizándose como si supiera patinar desde hacía años.

«Es bueno» concedió Regina que no apartaba los ojos de él.

«Hey, ¡soy buena profesora!»

«¿Quién te enseñó?»

«Oh, una vez a la semana hacíamos salidas deportivas en el orfanato. En el invierno, era patinaje o trineo»

Ante la evocación del orfanato, Regina bajó la mirada: en definitiva conocía tan poco a Emma, y probablemente no tendría tiempo de conocerla más.

«Hey, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, sí, yo…»

«Hey, no es grave, ¿lo sabes? Hace mucho que ya no pienso que el tema "infancia de Emma" sea un problema. Pero puedo entender que aún sea un tema sensible»

«Oh, es más el darme cuenta de que apenas sé cosas de ti. Al menos, cosas que no haya sabido por medio de Sidney»

«Sí…Si quieres, podemos hacer un viaje a mis años de infancia esta noche durante nuestra pequeña velada diaria»

«¿Nuestra pequeña velada diaria?»

«Bueno, sí…Ya sabes, nuestras veladas después de que Henry se acueste. Esos momentos que las dos hablamos, me gusta eso»

«Dices eso porque no tienes otra posibilidad sino hablar, pero…confiesa que te gustaría pasar nuestras veladas de otra forma si yo no fuera una fantasma, ¿eh?»

«¡En absoluto! En fin…casi en absoluto…» Emma enrojeció antes de levantarse inesperadamente y dar algunos pasos hacia el hielo bajo la mirada medio divertida, media intrigada de Regina.

Ver a Emma y a Henry deslizarse juntos sobre el hielo provocó una sonrisa en Regina. De repente, se imaginó todo que habían podido vivir en Nueva York los dos: los desayunos, las cenas, las noches DVD o de videojuegos, los paseos por Central Park, los conciertos, la Navidad, los cumpleaños…

Se imaginaba lo que podía ser una apacible vida junto a la bella rubia y su hijo. Le habría gustado saborear esa felicidad, aunque fuera con la yema de los dedos. Habría podido conocer eso que Snow y David no dejaban de repetir, eso por lo que ellos no dejaban de luchar: el final feliz.

Entonces, sonrió, imaginándose las mañanas que habrían podido ser suyas: despertarse al lado de Emma, sus grandes ojos esmeraldas mirándola amorosamente, preparar el desayuno para su hijo antes de que él saliera para el instituto. Reservarse una noche a la semana para ella y para Emma, cenar en un restaurante o pasear por las calles de Nueva York. Imaginar salidas en familia al cine o incluso a la pista de patinaje. De repente sonrió al imaginarse a su hijo enseñándole a patinar o a Emma enseñándole las reglas de las grandes ciudades.

«¡Hey, mamá, mira!»

Regina salió de sus pensamientos y miró ávidamente a su hijo que se deslizaba tan rápido que le costaba ver los trazos de su rostro. Él le hizo una seña, que ella devolvió con una gran sonrisa. Después él hizo una pirueta, no muy segura antes de que Emma lo imitara y lograse una figura más segura. Picado, Henry frunció el ceño antes de repetirlo y de conseguir una figura más hermosa.

Bajo los aplausos de Regina, Emma y Henry encadenaron algunas figuras antes de volver al borde, jadeantes, pero orgullosos y felices.

«Entonces, ¿qué te parece?» dijo Emma

«¿Te ha gustado?» preguntó Henry sentándose a su lado

«Sois muy buenos. Ha sido esplendido»

«Henry, continúa tú si quieres, yo voy a quedarme aquí un rato»

«Vale, todo eso para decirme que ya no puedes seguir el ritmo, eh…»

«¡Hey! ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¡No soy vieja!»

«Lo eres más que yo de todas maneras. Bueno, venga, me voy» Y cuando estaba de nuevo sobre el hielo, Emma se giró hacia Regina, con una expresión de falso enfado sobre el rostro

«¡Ah! ¿Has visto a tu hijo?»

«¿Mi hijo? Ah, ¿porque cuando es insolente, de repente es mi hijo?»

«No es insolente, solo tiene el descaro característico de los Mills, y en particular de Regina Mills»

«No sé si debo estar indignada o agradecida»

«Realmente, uno poco de las dos cosas» sonrió Emma

Regina sintió de repente el deseo de besar a la joven. Besarla como nunca antes había sentido esa necesidad.

«Emma, yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Creo que yo…»

«Dilo, Regina, dilo…Moriría diez veces y sufriría 10.000 tormentos solo por escucharte decir esas palabras…»

Acercaron sus rostros, olvidando por una fracción de segundo que no se podían tocar.

«Emma…»

«Regi…»

«¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!»

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron y se dieron la vuelta hacia el lago donde Henry estaba tirado.

«¡HENRY!» gritó Regina antes de que Emma se precipitase hacia el hielo.

«Mierda…»

En pocos segundos, Emma se encontraba al lado de su hijo que se sujetaba su muñeca.

«Henry, ¿estás bien?»

«Falle en la recepción…» gimió

«Tonto…» gruñó Emma antes de ayudarlo a levantarse y volver al borde donde Regina los esperaba febrilmente. Cuando Henry se sentó en el pequeño banco, Regina lo acribilló a preguntas.

«Henry, ¿qué te has hecho? ¿Dónde te duele?»

«Calma, mamá…fue mi culpa. Quise subir más alto al hacer la figura…»

Emma le revolvió el pelo.

«Vamos al hospital, creo que no te libras de una buena escayola»

Henry hizo una mueca. Emma le quitó los patines y los tres se dirigieron al coche.

«¿Lo vas a aguantar?» preguntó Emma inquieta

«Está bien, no voy a morir…duele, es todo»

Después de unos buenos quince minutos de coche, los tres llegaron al hospital donde enseguida lo atendieron.

Y mientras Emma y Regina esperaban noticias, una visita inesperada apareció.

«Hola, Emma…»

«¿David? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?»

«Estaba en la calle cuando te vi pasar volando con el coche. Creí que algo habría pasado. Te he seguido hasta aquí…Y cuando te vi en el hospital, entonces…»

«Es Henry» confesó Emma

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Patinábamos en el lago y se cayó»

«¿El lago? ¿Qué lago?»

«Oh, el que hay en medio del bosque, al sur. Bueno…nada grave, seguro un esguince de muñeca»

«Oh, bien…»

Un silencio disfrazado de malestar se instaló antes de que David retomara la palabra.

«Escucha…quería excusarme por lo de ayer…Por Snow y por mí» Emma bajó la mirada «Debemos…deberíamos empezar de cero»

«¿De cero?»

«Estarás en lo cierto en que es una noticia bastante sorprendente. Snow necesita un tiempo para…hacerse con ello»

«Sí, lo entiendo…no es una noticia…fácil»

«¿Y si empezamos con mejor pie? Hablé con Snow al volver a casa y…creo que podremos charlar otra vez…¿Por qué no comemos todos juntos en Granny's?»

Emma tragó saliva con dificultad y después lo miró.

«¿Es una manera rebuscada para humillarme en público?»

«¿Qué? ¡No! No, por supuesto que no. Seas como seas y hagas lo que hagas, eres, ante todo, nuestra hija y nada más lejos de la realidad el querer hacer eso. Entonces…¿tú y Henry esta noche en Granny's?»

Emma reflexionó algunos segundos, sabiendo que en la silla de al lado, invisible a los ojos de su padre, estaba Regina que no se atrevía a decir o hacer nada.

«Hm…Ok, ¿a las 19:00?»

«Perfecto» resopló aliviado David «Tu madre se alegrará al saberlo»

En ese momento Whale salió acompañado por Henry que tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado.

«¿Y?» dijeron a la vez David, Emma, pero también Regina a quien solo Henry y Emma pudieron oír.

«Muñeca izquierda fisurada. Es una pequeña fisura y tendrá que mantener la escayola al menos seis semanas antes de una revisión»

«Hasta Navidad…» gruñó de frustración Henry

«Bueno…Nada de patinaje para ti, muchacho» dijo David desordenándole el pelo

«Ya…»

«Bueno, hasta esta tarde, entonces»

«Hasta esta tarde»

Y cuando David desapareció por el pasillo, Henry se giró hacia su madre con la ceja alzada.

«¿Hasta esta tarde? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?»

«Vamos a cenar con tus abuelos en Granny's»

«Ouch…»

«¿Qué?»

«Voy a tener que pensar en sacar los guantes»

«¿Los guantes? ¿Por qué?»

«Porque eso va a ser un verdadero baño de sangre» ironizó Henry

«Ja, ja, muy divertido. No, creo que irá bien…en fin, eso espero»

«¿Vas a venir mamá?»

Regina salió de sus pensamientos al ver dos pares de ojos clavados en ella.

«Oh, euh…No veo la necesidad. De pues de todo, no pintaré nada ahí»

«Pero a mí me gustaría que vinieras» confirmó Emma «Ni hablar de tener que afrontar eso sin ti. Además, vas a ser el tema principal, y detesto hablar de alguien que no está presente. No tengo nada que esconderte, al contrario»

Regina entonces suspiró.

«Como quieras»

«Venga, arriba ese ánimo: si no es la velada del siglo, al menos disfrutaremos de una cena»

Los tres rieron…

Evidentemente, nadie sabía en ese momento preciso que esa noche sería la última. Que esa noche marcaría su última comida en familia.

* * *

 

«Mierda, no sé qué ponerme…»

«¿Estás obligada a ser siempre tan vulgar?» gruñó Regina sentada en su cama, mirando a Emma que buscaba desesperadamente una ropa adecuada.

«Lo siento, es el estrés»

«Sin embargo no es la primera cena que tienes con tus padres…»

«Sí, pero es la primera en la que les voy a anunciar que estoy enamorada de una muerta…a la que veo y escucho y hablo desde hace una semana»

Entonces Regina se enderezó.

«¿No hablas en serio? ¿No se lo vas a anunciar esta noche?»

«¿Por qué no?» Se sentó al lado de la bella morena «He estado reflexionando…Yo…Acabarán por entenderlo, lo sabes. No son idiotas, en todo caso no tanto como tú crees. Han visto el cambio de Henry, el mío, que se ha producido desde hace unos días, desde tu regreso»

«¿Acaso imaginas su reacción?»

«Por eso, quizás acaben por comprender por qué les dije lo que les dije anoche. Me tomarán por una loca, querrán seguramente encerrarme, poco importa»

«Sabes que no podré probarles nada…»

«Lo sé. Y no necesitaré tus trucos de fantasma. Mis palabras bastarán, y las de Henry»

«¿No pensarás meter a Henry en esto?»

«No lo necesitaré, ya lo conoces, no aguantará mucho sin apoyarme. ¿De qué tienes miedo Regina? ¿Por qué te estresas tanto si todo recae en mí?»

«Porque actúas bajo los impulsos, siempre has actuado así. Y no siempre ha salido bien. Actúas así porque yo estoy aquí…Pero cuando me vaya…»

«Lo sé, lo sé…Pero necesito hacerlo, necesito decirlo. Además esto no afectará en tu estancia, así que, al final, poco importa»

«¿Necesitas hacerlo?»

«Sí, lo necesito. ¿Sabes? Es una carga pesada de llevar como secreto. Primero tu muerte, que no supe afrontar, y ahora tu casi regreso que es aún más duro de soportar. Ahora que sé que ya no podremos estar juntas, tengo miedo…y ese miedo es pesado para mí»

«Puedes hablarme de ello…»

«Lo sé, pero también necesito hablar con los que me rodean…¿Sabes?...Pensé en ir a hablar con Archie…no sé si él habría comprendido, pero al menos habría podido escucharme sin tomarme por una loca. Pero esa noche, creo que es el momento, lo presiento. Necesito decirlo: decir que te veo, que te escucho, que hablo contigo y que desde tu regreso, finalmente vivo»

Entonces Regina suspiró y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

«Ya veo…No te lo voy a impedir, de todas maneras no tengo ese poder…Solo quiero que sepas que estaré ahí, aunque nadie me vea»

Emma le sonrió antes de levantarse.

«Bien, ¿qué me pongo?»

* * *

 

Cuando Emma, Henry y Regina llegaron ante el restaurante, los tres sabían que esa cena no sería una cena normal. Emma estaba tensa, Henry y Regina podían sentirlo.

Si hubiera podido, Regina había estrechado la mano de la bella rubia para tranquilizarla. Pero a falta de eso, solo podía estar a su lado, como una sombra invisible.

Cuando entraron en Granny's, Emma constató que muchos habitantes habían decidido pasar la noche ahí: al fondo divisó a Rumple y Belle, en la barra a Leroy y Archie…Le parecía que todas las personas importantes se habían reunido esa tarde…Super…pensó ella.

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontró a Snow, David y el bebé en los brazos de su padre.

«¡Emma, Henry, aquí!» dijo Snow con un tono de falsa ligereza «Venid. Os estábamos esperando»

Henry se sentó al lado de Snow, mientras que Emma tomó asiento al lado de su padre. Ella lanzó una mirada hacia el bebé que balbuceaba feliz antes de poner su atención en su madre. No era ella la que tenía que sentirse incómoda por la situación o la que supone que tendría que arreglar las cosas. Ella no tenía nada que reprocharse: solo había dicho la verdad, mostrado sus sentimientos. La que tenía que sentirse mal esa tarde no era definitivamente ella.

Entonces, miró a su madre con mirada neutra, antes de que Snow tomara la palabra.

«Emma…yo…» miró a su marido en búsqueda de apoyo, y este le hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza confirmado ese apoyo «Quería excusarme…»

«¿Excusarte de qué?» soltó ella secamente

«Oh, euh…Me disculpo por…mi reacción. Yo…no lo pensé. En el momento yo…no entendí. Pero después de una noche pensando…»

«¿Sí?»

«Aunque aún encuentro esa idea extraña, yo…puedo aceptarlo»

Emma dejó escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

«¿Emma?»

«Me hacéis reír…Vosotros y vuestros buenos sentimientos. Aceptáis mis sentimientos por Regina solo porque os conviene»

«Yo…No, ¿por qué dice eso?»

«¿Los habríais aceptado tan fácilmente si Regina aún estuviera viva?»

La pareja intercambió una mirada y de repente Snow se revolvió en su silla, visiblemente incómoda.

«Emma, esa no es la cuestión»

«¡Oh, sí, sí lo es! Pensáis que con Regina muerta mis sentimientos por ella se desvanecerán y me fijaré en otra persona. Estáis tranquilos de saber que ella está muerta para no tener que enfrentaros a ello, para no tener que enfrentaros a las dos. Os decís que, quizás, sí, yo ame a Regina, pero, gracias a Dios, ella ya no está aquí para saberlo…»

«Emma…» resopló Snow

«Pues bien, os equivocáis: ella lo sabe»

Entonces Snow se tensó mientras que David se giró hacia ella

«¿Cómo? ¿Tú…se lo dijiste antes de morir?»

«En realidad no…» murmuró de repente entre la espada y la pared

Ella, que quería hacer público el hecho de que Regina estaba aún entre ellos, de repente tuvo una duda bien fundada sobre esa opción.

«Emma, estamos perdidos, ¿quieres explicarnos? ¿Le hablaste de tus sentimientos, sí o no?»

«Sí»

«¿Pero no antes de su muerte?» se asombró Snow

«Eso es»

La pareja se miró, incrédula: ¿su hija había perdido la razón?

«Emma…¿Quieres decir que has ido a su tumba y que te has confiado a ella, verdad?»

«No. Quiero decir que…» Miró por un breve instante a Regina que se encontraba de pie en medio del restaurante. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y Emma encontró las fuerzas para continuar «…quiero decir que…ha vuelto» Un pesado silencio planeó en el restaurante, como si todos hubiera escuchado las palabras de Emma y esperasen la continuación «Ella…está aquí, con nosotros»

Entonces es Snow quien habló, posando delicadamente su mano sobre la de su hija.

«Emma…escucha, cariño, sabemos que su muerte fue dura para ti, mucho más si nos dices que tenías sentimientos por ella…La confusión mezclada con la tristeza…»

«No, no entendéis nada…»

«Comprendemos que la querías y que su muerte te ha perturbado…Es normal creer que ella…que aún está entre nosotros. Yo misma a veces me sorprendo pensándolo, pero…»

«¡No, no, no! ¡Dejadme hablar, por el amor de Dios!» Golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo temblar cubiertos y salero, captando las miradas de los clientes, entre ellos las de Rumpel y Belle.

«Emma, cálmate, intentamos ayudarte»

«¡No necesito ayuda! Existe un hechizo, muy antiguo, que hace que dos personas con magias diferentes, cuando lo desean al mismo tiempo, devuelvan la vida a una de ellas…¡Y es lo que hemos hecho! Sin querer, por supuesto, he hecho volver a Regina, en parte, y…»

«Emma…» susurró Snow apenada «¿Has pensado en hablar con Archie? También pasó lo de tu accidente, todo eso ha debido confundir tu mente y…»

«¡NO! ¡No estoy loca! ¡Gold puede decíroslo, él también la ve!»

Todos se giraron hacia la mesa de Rumpel y Belle, sintiéndose esta de repente incómoda

«¡Gold…Díselo!» ordenó Emma.

El hombre lanzó una mirada hacia su mujer y se repente se levantó.

«Es verdad, Snow. Todo lo que ha dicho Emma es verdad»

De repente, un enrome suspiro se oyó como si todo la asistencia hubiera contenido el aliento esperando la confirmación de Gold. Después todos y cada uno volvió a fijar su atención en la mesa de los Charming.

«¿Emma? ¿Qué…significa eso?» preguntó David, estupefacto.

«Es lo que os estoy intentando explicar desde hace un rato: Regina todavía sigue aquí» Escuchó una exclamación de estupor por parte de Snow antes de continuar «Volvió una semana después de su muerte. Se apareció en su casa, no se acordaba de nada, ni de su propia muerte. Intentamos comprender, hasta le pedimos ayuda a Gold que nos esclareció el tipo de hechizo que había sido usado»

«¿Un hechizo?» preguntó David, ya que Snow estaba aún muda ante la revelación

«Un hechizo, sí: requiere de dos personas, una con magia negra y la otra con magia blanca. A esas dos personas debe unirlas un lazo bien particular para que funcione. Parece ser que, en el mismo momento, sin saberlo, ella y yo tuvimos el mismo deseo: que Regina regresara entre nosotros»

«¿Qué lazo particular?» dijo finalmente Snow, aunque suponía la respuesta.

Emma entonces suspiró antes de inspirar: era el momento, era ahora.

«Esas dos personas deben ser almas gemelas para que funcione»

«¿Almas…gemelas?»

«Solo lo supimos más tarde, no éramos conscientes de nuestros sentimientos, y por eso el hechizo no se completó hasta el final. Si todo hubiera ido bien, estaría de nuevo entre nosotros, pero, vistas las circunstancias solo ha vuelto en forma de fantasma. Solo yo podía verla, escucharla y hablar con ella»

«Después fue Henry, ¿no?»

Emma miró a David.

«¿Cómo…?»

«Después de tu accidente. Recuerdo que Henry estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ver de nuevo a Regina. Decía que ella estaba ahí, con él en la habitación. Pensamos, en su momento, que se debía al accidente, que estaba confuso…Pero, al final resulta que estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿no?»

Emma asintió, apoyada por Henry.

«Después fue el turno de Gold. Después de todas las preguntas que le hice, sospechó de algo e hizo algo para poder verla también»

Belle miró a su marido con mirada estupefacta

«¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?»

«Les había prometido a Emma y a Regina guardar el secreto hasta que todo fuera resuelto. Acabaría contándotelo, pero…no ahora»

Emma miró de nuevo a su madre, esperando una reacción de su parte, pero nada.

«No dices nada…»

«¿Está aquí?» preguntó simplemente Snow «¿Está aquí ahora?»

Emma asintió antes de mirar hacia el centro del salón. De repente todo el mundo se separó, como si tuvieran miedo de tocarla, o peor, de atravesarla. Snow siguió la mirada de su hija y suspiró.

«¿Reg…Regina?»

«No puede hacerse visible para vosotros. No puede comunicarse con vosotros»

«Entonces, ¿cómo sabemos si dices la verdad?»

Emma soltó una pequeña risa irónica

«¿Crees que correría el riesgo de pasar por una verdadera loca frente a todos los presentes? ¿Qué quieres saber?»

«Pregunta…Dile que me confíe algo que solo ella y yo sepamos»

Emma se giró hacia Regina que seguía ahí impasible.

«¿Entonces?» preguntó la bella rubia

Regina reflexionó unos segundos.

«La rodilla izquierda»

«¿Eh?»

«Cuando me sorprendió con Daniel, aquella noche en los establos. Ella huyó y se cayó. Se hirió en la rodilla izquierda. Rodilla que yo mismo curé hasta su completa curación para que los criados no se enteraran de nada»

Emma suspiró y se giró hacia Snow

«Te lastimaste tu rodilla izquierda cuando huiste del establo donde sorprendiste a Daniel y a Regina aquella famosa noche…Regina curó tu rodilla día tras día»

Snow abrió los ojos de par en par: nadie conocía ese detalle: ella le había hecho prometer a Regina que no se lo contaría a nadie. Aún hoy tenía una pequeña cicatriz en forma de estrella como testimonio de esa herida

«Es…imposible»

«Entonces, ¿ahora me crees?»

Como toda respuesta, Snow se giró de nuevo al espacio vacío donde tendría que encontrarse Regina.

«Estás…aquí…»

Regina no habló, prefiriendo sonreír dulcemente. Emma se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

«Toda mi vida no ha sido sino "casi": casi estuve a punto de vivir con mis padres, casi fui adoptada, casi fui madre, casi salí adelante en mi vida, casi logré amar…Y cada día de mi vida, me decía irónicamente hasta qué punto no era un cuento de hadas…Y después entró Henry en mi vida y todo se transformó: encontré a mis padres, a mi hijo, una familia…Y conocía a Regina. Nunca una persona había removido tantas cosas en mí…positivas y negativas» Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia sus padres «La amo…siempre la he amado. Tan lejos como alcanza mi memoria, siempre he buscado a alguien, a esa persona que sería mi mitad…Pensaba que ese término era…ridículo. Una mitad…¿qué quería decir eso realmente? Y después…» se giró entonces hacia Regina «Te encontré, y lo entendí. Una mitad es una mitad de un cuerpo, una mitad de una vida, una mitad de sensaciones mientras no tenemos al otro a nuestro lado. Y cuando lo encontramos, cuando finalmente sabemos y nos reunimos, nos sentimos enteros, al 100%, vivimos por entero, estamos enteros. Tú eres mi mitad, Regina, me ha llevado tiempo comprenderlo, me ha llevado una eternidad ver lo que tenía frente a mis ojos desde el comienzo. Y después, finalmente, tuvo la muerte que arrancarte de mí para que comprendiera. Pero era demasiado tarde»

«Emma…»

«Déjame acabar, necesito decirlo. Necesito que todo el mundo escuche, necesito que tú lo escuches. Lo necesito, antes de que te vayas y de que ya no pueda hacer nada contra eso»

Suspiró y retomó dulcemente.

«Volverte a ver entre nosotros estos últimos días ha sido una bendición tanto como una maldición: al fin pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que me has faltado, hasta qué punto contabas para mí. Pero también he percibido la ausencia, el vacío que dejabas en mi vida y en la de Henry…De un tiempo a esta parte, éramos una familia, atípica, cierto, pero una familia: tú, Henry y yo, juntos. Es lo único que siempre he deseado: una familia, mi familia»

Se acercó a Regina, tan próxima que esta pensó que la iba a atravesar de parte a parte.

«Emma, yo…»

«Dilo, Regina, por mí, por Henry, por nosotras, dilo»

La bella morena cerró brevemente los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, segura ahora de lo que iba a decir.

«Te amo, Emma» Fue un susurró apenas audible, pero le bastó a Emma cuyo corazón acababa de henchirse con millones de mariposas que la volvían ligera y sólida a la vez. Tan sólida y fuerte que ya no le temía a nada: era feliz. Entonces se acercó más y más…No había ninguna fuerza en el mundo que la pudiera parar en ese momento. Necesitaba contacto, necesitaba tocarla, besarla, era vital para ella…Era su mitad. Ahora, la quería entera.

Entonces se acercó, ignorando las débiles protestas de Regina, o incluso de Gold, cuya voz no era sino un lejano murmullo en sus oídos.

Alzó las manos hasta la altura de los hombros de Regina y cerró brevemente los ojos, seguida por la bella morena. ¿Y si no funcionaba?

Sus dudas fueron rápidamente barridas cuando sus labios se encontraron, carnosos, voluptuosos, dulces…Nunca había imaginado sus carnosos labios tan jugosos…Emma suspiró de satisfacción, después de repente, pudo sentirla: sus manos sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Abrió los ojos: no era un sueño. Entonces se separó, Regina hizo lo mismo.

En el restaurante, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Regina aparecer como por milagro ante sus ojos en un halo de luz que se irradió por todo el restaurante. Granny hizo caer los platos al suelo. Todos contenían su respiración, incluido los Charming que miraban, incrédulos, la escena que transcurría ante ellos. Henry, por su parte, lloraba al volver a ver a su madre de esa manera.

«Tú…estás aquí…» murmuró Emma

«Emma…yo…no entiendo…»

«Eres tan bella, incluso magnífica…» suspiró agarrando entre sus dedos un mechón de la morena «Regina…te a…»

Pero de repente, el rostro de Emma se crispó en un gesto de dolor.

«¿Emma? ¡Emma!»

En un momento, Emma se derrumbó al suelo, sostenida apenas por una Regina estupefacta. Unos segundos bastaron a Snow para comprender lo que pasaba. Corrió hacia el cuerpo de su hija, inconsciente, mientras que Regina se quedó petrificada, los brazos colgando, una mirada aterrorizada en el rostro. Emma estaba tendida en el suelo, inerte y de repente todo se derrumbó bajo sus pies. ¿Qué había pasado? Después las palabras de Rumpel resonaron en su cabeza antes de que las de Snow la sacaran de sus pensamientos.

«¡Regina! ¿Qué le has hecho?» soltó con amargura, las lágrimas ensuciando su rostro «¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?»


	20. True Love Kiss

**Cinco días más tarde**

Regina miraba la nieve caer suavemente sobre el suelo. Desde la ventana de su habitación, forrada en su albornoz, veía cómo el paisaje se volvía inmaculado.

No había salido de su casa desde hacía tres días. Estaba cansada de enfrentar la mirada de los transeúntes, a veces sorprendidos, a veces agresivos. Desde esa famosa tarde en Granny, la noticia había recorrido toda la ciudad: Regina Mills había vuelto, viva, mientras que Emma Swan había muerto esa misma tarde. Para todos, Regina milagrosamente había regresado, pero sobre todo había puesto fin a la vida de la Salvadora, de la princesa Charming, de la hija de sus héroes.

La noticia había sido tan dolorosa para ellos como para ella. Sin embargo, había tenido fe, por una fracción de segundo, antes de que las palabras de Rumpel golpearan en su rostro "Su vida por la mía", he ahí el trato. Y al besarla, Emma había sellado trágicamente su destino. ¿Lo sabía ella? ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿O era consciente? ¿Acaso pensaba poder burlar los planes de la Muerte?

Ese momento fatídico cuando el cuerpo de Emma se resbalaba de su agarre para caer al suelo, cuando Snow gritó de dolor y todos en el restaurante no sabían qué pensar: Regina Mills estaba de regreso y la Salvadora se había ido.

Una parte de los habitantes evidentemente habían creído que Regina había recurrido una última vez a su maldad para acabar con la Salvadora, y la acusaban de haberla matado. Otros, como Archie, Gold, Belle e incluso Henry no pensaban que ella fuera directamente responsable de ese drama.

Henry…Por un breve momento, él volvía a tener a sus dos madres. Solo un breve instante…antes de que la muerte le arrancara de nuevo a una de ellas. Snow había insistido para que Henry se fuera a vivir con ellos, pero él se había negado, prefiriendo volver a su casa, con su madre. Ni siquiera habían podido disfrutar de su encuentro, rotos por la muerte de Emma.

Y desde el incidente en Granny's, Regina se había clausurado en su mansión, al abrigo de miradas a veces crueles, a veces compasivas, pero estas eran muy escasas.

Ella estaba viva, no se lo creía…Pero, ¿para qué vivir si su alma gemela se había ido? Cuando todos la señalaban como la responsable de la muerte de Emma, ¿cómo vivir con ese peso sobre la consciencia? Por supuesto, solo Henry comprendía y no la culpaba, al menos no ahora. Pero no fue siempre fue así.

* * *

 

**Cinco días antes**

«¿QUÉ HAS HECHO REGINA?»

La voz estridente de Snow resonaba por todo el restaurante. Todos estaban petrificados ante lo que acababan de ver: un milagro así como una maldición: Regina había regresado de la muerte mientras que Emma parecía haberse hundido en ella.

Rumpel se levantó precipitadamente y fue hacia Snow. Llevó dos dedos al cuello de la joven rubia para ver si tenía pulso, pero nada. Cogió la muñeca que cayó pesadamente al suelo…Nada.

«Gold…¡GOLD! ¡Haz algo, te lo ruego!»

El hombre bajó entonces la mirada

«Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer…»

«No, no…¿cómo es posible? Hace un minuto estaba bien y ahora…»

Rumpel echó una mirada a Regina, aun de pie y petrificada por el miedo

«Regina…¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera?»

En ese momento, Snow fusiló a Regina con la mirada.

«¿De qué está hablando? ¡REGINA, responde!»

La bella morena salió de sus pensamientos, desviando finalmente su mirada del cuerpo de Emma.

«Yo…no sé, yo…» entonces suspiró, cayendo de rodillas «Su vida por la mía…» murmuró

«¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?»

«El hechizo podía ser revertido» completó Rumpel «Para ello, para que Regina regresase, Emma tenía que dar su vida»

«No, ¡nunca habría hecho eso! ¡Ella…tiene una familia, un hijo!»

«Pues parece que su amor por Regina la ha empujado mucho más…»

Snow fusiló a Regina con una mirada asesina.

«¡Es tu culpa! ¡No puedes evitarlo! ¡Destruir a los demás, aun inconscientemente!»

Regina habría podido defenderse, habría podido decirle que no lo sabía, que ignoraba que ese beso mataría a Emma y la haría regresar a ella. Pero en lugar de eso, se quedó ahí, muda. Extendió la mano para acariciar los cabellos dorados de Emma, pero Snow se lo impidió.

«¡No la toques!»

Regina entonces se retractó y de repente tomó consciencia de la situación: todos la miraban, asombrados por su improbable regreso, como si vieran a un fantasma. Repentinamente se sintió incómoda ante tantas miradas sobre ella, y mucho más cuando algunos comenzaron a murmurar cosas que, imaginaba ella, no eran muy amables.

Se levantó súbitamente antes de balbucear algunas excusas, y salió corriendo. Entonces Rumpel se alzó y partió detrás de ella. Henry se quedó ahí, bajo el shock de haber visto el regreso de su madre y ver a Emma tendida en el suelo, muerta.

Regina corrió tanto como pudo, sin detenerse…habría podido desvanecerse en una nube de humo, pero, por una vez, apreciaba servirse de sus miembros, poder sentir sus músculos contraerse, sentir su respiración hacerse pesada…

Entonces corrió…antes de ser detenida repentinamente por la aparición imprevista de Rumpel

«¡TÚ!» gritó ella «¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le impediste que lo hiciera?»

Ella se precipitó sobre él y comenzó a darle puñetazos. Rumpel se dejó hacer antes de tomarla en sus brazos. Ella lloró copiosamente antes de derrumbarse de agotamiento.

Rumpel la envolvió en una nube azul y la dejó en su cama, en su casa. Pasó su mano por encima de su rostro y la joven se durmió al momento.

«Duerme…»

Regina solo se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Una intensa migraña ocupaba toda su cabeza. Miraba a derecha, después a izquierda…Nada, el silencio. Entonces se levantó y recorrió la casa: la habitación de Henry estaba vacía, la cocina también, así como el salón…

Seguramente Henry no querría volver con ella después de eso, y ella no podía echárselo en cara. Además, seguramente Snow habría soltado toda su cólera contra ella, atizando su odio: después de todo, ¿no acababa ella de matar a su hija?

Poco importaban las verdaderas circunstancias para Snow, los hechos eran evidentes: Regina estaba de vuelta, mientras que Emma había muerto sin razón alguna.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a asomar la nariz, pensando que la noticia ya habría corrido como la pólvora por toda la ciudad. Último golpe maestro de la bruja: ¡consiguió matar a la Salvadora ganando su corazón!

Tenía el corazón roto…Nunca habría intercambiado su sitio. Las dos habían acordado que las cosas seguirían como estaban, cada una en su sitio…entonces, ¿por qué Emma habría corrido ese riesgo?

Y mientras estaba en plena ensoñación, el timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola. Miro a través del cristal y suspiró cuando divisó un revoltijo de cabellos pelirrojos. Abrió la puerta, cansada.

«Dr. Hopper…»

«Regina…estoy…»

«¿Sorprendido?»

«…feliz de verla aunque las circunstancias…»

«¿Qué quiere?»

Archie carraspeó, apretando su gorro ante la tensión.

«Supongo que Snow y David no la han informado…He venido a decírselo yo mismo»

«¿Qué?»

«El entierro tendrá lugar mañana por la mañana»

Esa noticia partió el corazón de Regina, helando su sangre en las venas.

«Oh…ya veo…»

«Yo…supongo que no irá, pero de todas maneras quería decírselo»

Regina bajó la mirada.

«Gracias. Supongo que mi presencia no será bienvenida»

«Su cuerpo…su cuerpo está en estos momentos en el hospital. Pienso que si…quiere despedirse, estaría bien hacer antes…»

Entonces ella lo miró antes de relajarse y sonreírle.

«Sí, supongo»

«Bien…yo…bienvenida entre nosotros, Regina»

«En qué condiciones…» suspiró la joven.

Archie no respondió, pero le dio una tímida sonrisa antes de despedirse y marcharse.

Ella suspiró, dejándose deslizar por la puerta, para acabar dejando que la tristeza la invadiera. ¿Es esto lo que había sentido Emma cuando se enteró de su muerte? ¿Este vacío inmenso en su corazón y en su cuerpo? ¿Ese murmullo incesante en la cabeza que impide pensar con claridad?

Entonces pensó en las palabras de Archie: mañana Emma sería enterrada, y era evidente que no sería bienvenida. Si quería despedirse de la mujer que amaba, debía hacerlo antes de que la metieran bajo tierra.

Entonces se secó las lágrimas, se levantó, se puso una chaqueta y se evaporó en una nube violeta para materializarse en la fría habitación del hospital. El lugar era digno de las películas de miedo: una inmensa habitación de tonos pálidos y neutros, mesas vacías y puertas en las paredes que encerraban, no lo dudaba, cuerpos, entre ellos el de Emma.

Entonces inspiró profundamente antes de agitar su mano para abrir la cámara que contenía el cuerpo de Emma. Se acercó lentamente antes de levantar la sábana, y dejar ver el rostro frío y pálido de la bella rubia. Parecía que dormía apaciblemente.

«Oh, Emma…¿Por qué has hecho esto? Yo debería estar en tu lugar. El tuyo estaba al lado de nuestro hijo, viviendo una vida que se te abría por delante. ¿Por qué has tomado mi lugar…?»

Evidentemente, nunca tendría la respuesta y el rostro impasible y gélido de Emma no la ayudó. Suspiró y acarició dulcemente el rostro y los cabellos de la bella rubia. Se sorprendió ante la frialdad y la dureza de su piel.

«Oh, Emma…Ya me faltas» Entonces, se inclinó y la besó en la frente «Eres magnífica Emma, siempre lo has sido…Y lo seguirás siendo»

Entonces movió sus dos manos por encima del cuerpo de Emma y se concentró unos segundos hasta que un halo rodeó a Emma.

«Serás magnífica para siempre, mi amor…»

Sin que pudiera contenerla, una lágrima cayó por su rostro para estrellarse sobre la sábana.

«Te amo…» murmuró antes de volver a meter a Emma en su lúgubre cámara y desvanecerse en una nube.

* * *

 

Si el entierro de Regina había reunido a toda la ciudad, el de Emma fue más íntimo. Snow y David solo pidieron a los allegados que fueran. De esa forma, solo Ruby, Granny, Archie, los enanos, Henry y sus abuelos estaban presentes.

Los Charming no habían deseado ni la presencia de Regina, ni la de Rumpel a quien consideraban cómplice de Regina. Y si Henry se hubiera atrevido a oponerse a la ausencia de su madre, Snow no le hubiera hecho caso.

De esa manera, en esa fría mañana, enterraban a su hija, a la Salvadora. Ese título era triste de llevar sobre todo cuando se sabía que la última persona a la que había salvado no era otra que la misma que la había enterrado.

Roída por la tristeza y la cólera, Snow se negaba a que el nombre de Regina fuera pronunciado en su presencia, así como el posible idilio con su hija. Si ya le costaba imaginar que su única hija estaba enamorada de la única persona que había arruinado su vida, era aún más impensable que después de lo sucedido concediese crédito a Regina y a sus sentimientos.

Emma fue enterrada al lado de Neal, en una tumba sencilla, decorada con una estrella sobre la que se había grabado una rosa rodeando a un cisne. Snow dejó un ramo de flores, y todos los demás la imitaron, ramos que pronto fueron cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve.

Después cada uno volvió a su casa. Snow y David no querían una reunión en Granny's, solo querían…pasar a otra cosa. Desde esa tarde, Snow ya no podía entrar en el restaurante sin ver el cuerpo de su hija sobre las baldosas.

Regina no había salido de su casa, no se atrevía. Afrontar las miradas persistentes de aquellos que pensaban que ella la había matado era insoportable para ella. Prefería encerrarse en casa y esperar…

La tarde misma del entierro, una visita inesperada la sacó de su encierro.

«¿Henry? Pero, ¿qué….?»

«Me gustaría quedarme contigo»

«¿Snow lo sabe?»

«Sí, no ha tenido elección. No se la he dado»

«Oh…Entra, vas a coger frío»

Solo cuando el chico traspasó la puerta y vio un bolso en sus manos, ella frunció el ceño.

«¿Qué…qué haces?»

«Vuelvo a instalarme aquí, contigo»

«Henry…»

«Lo sé…Sé que no es tu culpa…Al principio, sí, te culpe, pero…después me dije que si mamá lo hizo, fue por algo. Y además…ya no podía estar allí. La abuela no hace sino hablar de ti y llamarte asesina. Aunque le he intentado explicar, no quiere escuchar…Así que, me he cansado de que hable de ti de esa manera, me he ido»

«Ya veo…voy a llamarla para decirle que estás aquí sano y salvo»

«¿La vas a tranquilizar? ¿Después de todo lo que ha dicho de ti? ¿Por qué?»

«Porque piense lo que piense, tú eres su nieto, y se inquieta por ti. Seguramente no querrá escuchar mi voz, pero de todas maneras prefiero dejarla tranquila»

Regina cogió su teléfono y se alejó algunos instantes. Volvió al cabo de 30 segundos.

«Entonces, ¿qué ha dicho?»

«Lo cogió David. Él se lo dirá, y me ha dado las gracias»

«Siempre ha sido más fácil con él…» suspiró el chico

«¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?» Henry asintió antes de seguirla a la cocina. Se sentó en la barra y le dio las gracias cuando ella le entregó el chocolate espolvoreado con canela.

«¿Sabes? La han enterrado hoy…»

«Lo sé»

«¿Es algo malo si no logro llorar?»

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Porque en tu entierro lloré mucho, e incluso después…Pero ahora, no lo consigo, ya no puedo»

«Oh, cariño…Créeme, si tú ya no puedes, yo he llorado por los dos»

Ella lo tomó en sus brazos, el primer y verdadero contacto corporal con su hijo desde su regreso.

«¡Dios, cómo lo había echado de menos!» suspiró ella

«¿Crees que ella regresará como tú?» murmuró, su rostro pegado a su pecho

«No lo creo Henry, ya no…»

Y por primera vez, desde aquella tarde, Henry lloró…finalmente.

* * *

 

Y así tres días habían pasado desde el entierro y Regina aún se negaba a salir de su casa, a pesar de las súplicas de su hijo.

Una vez más, le había costado levantarse, había bajado para preparar el desayuno, y hacía todo lo que hacía para quedarse en casa: limpieza, lavadora, y finalmente tendida en el sofá delante de la tele, algo que nunca había hecho.

«Mamá, hay que salir…»

«No, Henry»

«Pero, mi escayola se ha quebrado»

«¿Qué?»

Regina saltó del sofá para ver que, efectivamente, la escayola de su hijo estaba ligeramente rota…

«Henry…» se quejaba la bella morena «¿Cómo te lo has hecho?»

«En la ducha, me resbalé, quería agarrarme y la escayola chocó…Debemos volver al hospital»

«Puedo arreglarla con magia» dijo ella

«¡No! ¡Vas a salir! ¡Y vas a salir conmigo! ¡Venga!»

«Henry, por favor…»

«Te lo ruego, no te encierres aquí…¡Cuando tú te fuiste, Emma no se encerró en sí misma!»

«¡Pero ella no era la responsable de mi muerte!» gritó

«¡Tú tampoco!» respondió él con el mismo vigor «¡No tienes nada que ver! Sé que ella te amaba…ella…seguramente lo hizo, no sé…por ti, por nosotros. También estoy triste de que no esté aquí, pero…yo…no sé, yo…»

«Henry…siento hacerte sentir así, de verdad»

«Acepta salir de casa conmigo…Y si los otros te fastidian, entonces yo te protegeré. Yo sé que tú no la has matado, y es lo importante, ¿no?»

Regina le sonrió acariciándole el rostro

«Mi pequeño príncipe…¿listo para proteger a su reina?»

«¡Siempre!» dijo él con una gran sonrisa en la que podía reconocer a Emma.

«Bien, voy a coger el abrigo»

* * *

 

Ella intentaba ocultarse de las miradas curiosas lanzadas a su coche por la calle principal. Cuando se detuvo delante del hospital, su única preocupación era su hijo y su bienestar. Así, cuando Whale se presentó ante ellos.

«¿Regina? ¿A que debo…?»

«La escayola de mi hijo se ha roto…¿Puede hacer algo?» preguntó con sequedad la joven

Whale suspiró.

«Sí, por supuesto. Ven conmigo»

Entonces condujo a Henry a una sala adyacente mientras que Regina se sentó pacientemente en el pasillo. Por supuesto no pudo evitar las miradas, los murmullos, pero intentó no pensar en ello. Necesitaba un café, ¡un café bien fuerte! Entonces se levantó y partió en dirección a la máquina de café. Al regresar al pasillo, se dio de cara con…

«Snow…»

La morena la miró con una mirada de sorpresa antes de recobrar cierta contención.

«Regina…» Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que Snow retomara la palabra «¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Henry? ¿Le ha pasado algo?»

«No, nada grave, su escayola se ha roto, hemos venido a repararla»

«Oh…» Tras un suspiro de alivio, desvió la mirada.

«¿Y tú…algo grave?»

«Huh…¿Te gustaría no?»

Habiendo puesto el dedo en la llaga con tales palabras, Regina enarboló una expresión tanto de sorpresa como de pena.

«Si es lo que tú crees…»

Y sin una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse a la sala donde se encontraba su hijo. Snow se mordió la lengua antes de llamarla.

«¡Regina! ¡Espera!» La bella morena entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a Snow caminar hacia ella. «Sé…creo saber que…Emma no habría hecho nunca algo como eso sin haberlo pensado antes. Pero no puedo evitar culparte porque ella nunca lo habría hecho sin ti…»

«¿Quieres hablar conmigo para volver a culparme?»

«No, es solo que…yo…he intentado justificar un gesto que encontraba fuera de razón…Pero…aun no logro comprenderlo…Te he culpado y aún lo hago. Una vez más nos has arrebatado a nuestra hija, aunque no quisieras que esto acabara así…Compréndeme, solo tengo la impresión de que…de que tú has…»

«…ocupado su lugar» resopló Regina

«Mamá, ¿todo bien?»

Regina se giró y su mirada, así como la de Snow, se detuvo sobre un Henry con una escayola fresca.

«Sí, cariño, todo bien»

Entonces, él se acercó, y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su madre, en un gesto protector.

«¿Estás segura?»

Entonces las dos mujeres sonrieron.

«Parece que mi pequeño príncipe ya no es tan pequeño…»

«Eso parece» dijo divertida Snow

«Henry, volvamos a casa»

«Ok…»

Snow se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior antes de llamar otra vez a Regina.

«Escucha…yo…creo que…creo que perdí a Emma mucho antes que hace una semana»

«¿Cómo?»

«Creo que la perdí el día en que falleciste. Yo…no lo comprendí, ni a ella ni las señales: se había alejado, estaba perdida…No lo entendí…Estaba demasiado acaparada por la maternidad»

«Snow, no me debes nada, ni explicaciones, ni excusas…»

«No tuve tiempo de darte las gracias…por habernos salvado a todos aquel día»

«…»

«Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, sencillamente no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que mi hija ha muerto para dejarte su sitio»

«Comprendo»

«Yo…puede parecer fuera de lugar después de lo que he dicho sobre ti estos últimos días, pero…eres la única de mi entorno que sabe ocuparse de un recién nacido…necesitaría…»

«¿Mis consejos?»

«…ayuda»

Regina le sonrió débilmente

«Sería un placer»

«Regina, no te sientas obligada, vale. He sido innoble contigo y…»

«Tenías toda la razón del mundo para serlo. Después de todo, las circunstancias han hecho que…Emma diera su vida para que yo recuperara la mía, esos son los hechos»

Las dos mujeres se quedaron un momento una frente a la otra antes de que un carraspeo de Henry las sacara de sus ensoñaciones.

«Mamá, tengo hambre…»

«Oh…Bien. Snow, yo…»

«Sí, ya hablamos. Buen día, Regina»

Besó a su nieto en la frente y se marchó.

«Ha sido algo tenso, ¿no?» dijo Henry

«Podría haber sido peor. Volvamos, y pon más atención esta vez a tu escayola»

«Ok…»

* * *

 

En el coche, de camino a casa, Henry estaba silencioso, casi con una expresión ensoñadora.

«¿En qué piensas?»

«Pensaba en lo que la abuela y tú hablabais en el hospital»

«¿Sobre?»

«El hecho de que Emma hubiera dado su vida por ti…»

«Oh…¿Quieres hablar de eso?»

«Solo pensaba…ese hechizo es una mierda…»

«¡Henry! ¡Tu lenguaje!»

«Perdón…Pero es verdad. Quiero decir: tú estabas maldita, y mamá te besó, de golpe, ya no estás maldita, pero es su turno…Deberías poder…no sé, desmaldecirla, ¿no?»

«Henry, no es…»

De repente, Regina frenó en mitad de la carretera.

«¡Mamá! ¿Todo bien?» Al ver la tez lívida de la madre y su mirada en el vacío, frunció el ceño «¿Mamá? ¿Qué….? ¡Wow!»

Regina pisó el acelerador y arrancó haciendo chirriar los neumáticos sobre el asfalto. Henry se aferró al cinturón de seguridad «¡Mamáaaaa!»

Regina se quedó muda, los ojos despavoridos y las manos crispadas sobre el volante. Condujo hasta salir de la ciudad, hacia un lugar que Henry conocía demasiado bien. Cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo, Regina saltó del vehículo, seguida de Henry.

«¡Mamá, espera! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Mamá!»

Ante la insistencia de su hijo, Regina detuvo su carrera y se giró.

«Henry…¡Tenías razón!»

«¿Razón? ¿Sobre qué?»

«¡En todo! ¡Esa era la solución desde el principio, y yo no supe reconocerla!»

«Pero, ¿de qué hablas?»

«Yo estaba maldita» le dijo ella mientras le agarraba por los hombros «¡Nunca estuve muerta, estuve maldita!»

«Y…¿eso qué cambia?»

«¡Cambia todo, Henry, cambia absolutamente todo! ¡Ven conmigo!»

Se dirigieron a paso de carrera hasta la tumba de Emma, ante la que Henry sintió un ligero escalofrío. Regina extendió las manos hacia delante, dirigiéndolas hacia la lápida.

«¿Qué haces?»

Como toda respuesta, la tierra comenzó de repente a temblar, el suelo se elevó ligeramente, haciendo tambalearse a Henry, que vio cómo el féretro de su madre salía de repente de la tierra.

«Mamá…¿qué haces…?»

Con un golpe de muñeca, el féretro, ahora descubierto, se volatilizó y desapareció. Después, Regina se dirigió hacia su cripta familiar y entró en ella, siempre seguida por un Henry sin voz. En el interior, Henry siguió a su madre hasta una estancia aislada. Cuando entró en ella, lo que vio le cortó la respiración.

«Pero…»

Antes sus ojos, un féretro de cristal en el cual reposaba Emma. Entonces él avanzó y vio a Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Espero que funcione…¿Por qué no lo pensé antes…?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Todo estaba ahí, todo había sido dicho, Henry: el hechizo de base, el que yo lancé contra Zelena y contra mí misma, en definitiva no estaba hecho para matarme sino para maldecirme…»

«Pero, ¿eso qué cambia?»

«El hechizo que me hizo volver, ese hechizo que mezcla la magia negra y la blanca…Estaba destinado a traer un muerto a la vida…Pero ¿qué ocurre si el muerto no está realmente muerto…?»

«No entiendo nada…»

Regina sonrió

«Si entonces lo hubiera pensado….» Abrió el féretro y se inclinó sobre Emma. El hechizo de conservación que le había lanzado antes de su entierro había preservado la belleza de la joven. Entonces sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella y murmuró dulcemente. «Un verdadero beso de amor puede romper cualquier maldición…» antes de posar sus labios sobre los fríos de Emma.

De repente, una ola de calor y de luz las atravesó a las dos, antes de propagarse, empujando a Henry de paso. Él sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa sensación: lo había vivido dos veces en el pasado.

Regina se separó lentamente, esperando ávida cualquier reacción por parte de la rubia. Y después de unos pocos segundos que le parecieron a Regina una eternidad, Emma abrió súbitamente los ojos antes de inspirar el aire que tanto le había faltado en sus pulmones. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia Regina que, con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía hacer otra cosa sino sonreír.

«Reg…Regina…¿qué ha pasado? Yo…Hacía tanto frío y me dolía…»

«Lo sé, lo sé» le dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos «Lo siento, debería haberlo comprendido antes, perdóname»

«¿Comprender qué?»

Regina la ayudó a levantarse y la mirada de la bella rubia se giró rápidamente hacia una pequeña cabeza morena.

«Henry…»

«¿Mamá?» Estupefacto, pero feliz, Henry vaciló un cuarto de segundo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su madre, antes de ser rodeados por los de Regina. Nunca antes el muchacho había sentido de forma tan fuerte la sensación de estar en el lugar y en el momento correcto: ahí, entre los brazos de sus dos madres.

«¿Cómo ha pasado?»

«A mí también me gustaría saberlo…» dijo Emma mirando a Regina «¿Nos explicas?»

«¿De qué te acuerdas?»

«La velada en Granny's…Me acuerdo de haberte besado y después…la nada. A continuación me sentí como si flotara en el vacío, después dolores lacerantes por todo el cuerpo…y…finalmente abro los ojos y tú estás ahí, sobre mí y estoy…¿en tu cripta? Espera…¿esto quiere decir que…?»

«Tuviste un entierro muy sencillo…» concluyó Henry

«¿De verdad?» dijo mirando a Regina

«Oh, no me mires, yo no estaba»

«¿Qué? Espera, ¿no estuviste en mi entierro? ¡Yo estuve en el tuyo!» refunfuñó ella

«No fui invitada»

«Pero…¿por qué?»

«Tu madre, con razón, me reprochó haberte matado. No se la puede culpar. Yo regreso y de repente, tú te vas»

«Sí, por cierto…¿podrías esclarecernos ese detalle? ¿Cómo he podido volver? Rumpel dijo que solo se podía ir contra las leyes de la naturaleza una vez»

«De hecho…estábamos equivocados desde el principio. Fuimos conducidos al error»

«Explica»

«Creímos que el hechizo traía a los muertos a la vida, el alma gemela de la otra. De hecho, si ese hechizo hace exactamente eso, no pudo funcionar con nosotras…simplemente porque yo no estaba realmente muerta»

«Tú…¿puedes repetir?»

«El hechizo que utilicé contra Zelena…no me mató. Me maldijo. Mi alma erró en el limbo de la nada. Mi cuerpo no era más que una envoltorio carnal vacío, pero…mi espíritu estaba aún ahí. Ahora, piensa: el hechizo de resurrección solo puede traer de la muerte a aquellos que han muerto, no a aquellos que están malditos»

«Ok»

«Nos equivocamos sobre las razones por las que el hechizo solo funcionó a mitad: no funcionó a mitad porque no fuéramos conscientes de nuestros sentimientos, de la una por la otra. No funcionó porque yo no estaba realmente muerta. El hechizo funciona sobre los muertos, pero yo no lo estaba de verdad, por eso, cuando actuó sobre mí, no funcionó correctamente y me encontré en ese estado entre dos mundos»

«Ok…Entonces…¿En qué te ayudó eso con respecto a mi muerte?»

«Cuando me besaste, el hechizo se transfirió a ti, pero no el que pensamos. Se te transfirió el hechizo que yo lancé contra Zelena. Así que, tú tampoco estabas muerta. Fuiste también maldecida.

«Ok…Y entonces ese beso…»

«Un verdadero beso de amor, como el que solo las almas gemelas o los amores verdaderos pueden darse, puede romper cualquier maldición. Y al besarte, rompí la maldición»

«Pero…No entiendo…¿Y esa historia de "mi vida por la tuya"? ¿Entonces no ha funcionado?»

«Creo que es una combinación bastante compleja del hechizo que yo lancé y el hechizo de después de mi muerte. Pero creo que, como todo lo que concierne a ese hechizo, nada ha funcionado como debería haberlo hecho, y mucho mejor, porque si no, no estarías aquí, bien viva»

«Pero…si este hechizo no ha funcionado realmente…¿Por qué no te liberé yo de esa casi muerte cuando te besé aquella noche?»

«Como te he dicho, no tengo todas las respuestas…Pero estoy muy feliz de que esto haya funcionado»

«Pufffff….» resopló Emma «¡Entonces he tenido suerte» Regina le golpeó violentamente el hombro «¡Hey! ¿Eso por qué?»

«¡Me besaste!»

«Sí, bueno, ¿y qué? ¡No digas que te desagradó!»

«Lo hiciste sabiendo que morirías, ¡fue una idiotez! Idiota, estúpido y completamente irreflexivo y… Y…»

Emma le sonrió antes de tomarla en sus brazos.

«Yo también te amo» Después se separó y levantó una ceja.

«¿Qué?»

«Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que he estado muerta?»

«Cinco días» respondió Henry

«Wow…¿Te has atrevido a besar a una muerta de cinco días?»

Regina le sonrió.

«Te lancé un hechizo de conservación: tu cuerpo no ha sufrido cambio alguno»

«Oh…bien entonces» dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

Regina la besó sobre la mejilla.

«Deberíamos decírselo a todo el mundo. Creo que Snow nunca habrá pasado del odio al amor con lo que respecta a mi persona tan rápidamente»

Los tres se echaron a reír, y abandonaron la cripta. Al pasar delante de su tumba vacía, Emma sintió un escalofrío.

«Es flipante…»

Con un movimiento de muñeca, Regina borró toda huella de la presencia de la tumba, incluida la lápida. Ahora solo quedaba un espacio vacío cubierto de hierba. A continuación se dirigieron hacia el coche. De camino, Emma agarró la mano de la bella morena y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos.

«¡Qué bueno es poderte tocar!» suspiró de satisfacción.

«¡Cómo te lo diría…!»

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice: una nueva vida se les aparecía ante sus ojos.

 


	21. Está bien...

La sorpresa fue total, para todos.

Cuando Emma apareció en casa de sus padres, su madre cayó desmayada. Cuando se dirigió a Granny's, Ruby gritó tanto que rompió los vasos.

Al final, Regina sugirió a la bella rubia hacer un comunicado oficial para disipar todas las dudas.

Emma decidió reunir a toda la ciudad en el ayuntamiento para responder a cada una de las preguntas: sí, estaba de regreso, bien viva; sí, Regina también. No, nadie más moriría ahora. Aprovechó el momento para confirmar su pareja y sus sentimientos hacia Regina y su deseo de formar una verdadera familia con ella y el hijo en común.

Hecho esto, la cotidianidad tomó su lugar y aunque Snow y David debían aún familiarizarse con el hecho de que Regina formaba parte de la familia, las dos mujeres habían decidido vivir plenamente su relación.

Así, una semana después del regreso de Emma, la familia Swan-Mills había decidido tomarse algunos días de descanso. Emma había propuesto entonces viajar a Nueva York con Henry para enseñarle a Regina las maravilla de una megalópolis.

Una vez los pies puestos en el apartamento que ocuparon Emma y Henry, Regina resopló

«Bien…no erais los más infelices»

«No realmente…» sonrió Emma

Henry corrió hacia su habitación, encontrando sus juguetes, su consola, pero también sus libros de clases y su ropa, ahora un poco pequeña, había crecido mucho en poco tiempo.

«Mamá, ¿puedo salir? ¡Me gustaría ir a ver a Jordan!»

«Ok, pero vienes a comer, ¿vale?»

«Ok»

Henry cogió su chaqueta y salió tan rápido como había entrado.

«¿Tú…lo dejas salir así como así?»

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Pero…es una gran ciudad»

«Él tiene la sensación de haber vivido aquí toda su vida. La conoce de memoria. No hay nada que temer, conoce las medidas de seguridad. Y además…» se acercó agarrando a la bella morena por la cintura «Eso nos deja un momento a solas a las dos. Lo que no hemos tenido desde mi regreso»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, sí» Ella se acercó y rozó con sus labios el oreja de Regina «¿Te enseño la casa?»

Regina cerró los ojos y entonces sonrió. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y la empujó ligeramente.

«¿Y supongo que quieres comenzar por la habitación?»

«Hmmm…¿por qué no?»

«Ya»

Regina se deslizó como una anguila de los brazos de Emma para colocarse delante de la inmensa cristalera desde la que se veía la ciudad.

«Es…inmenso»

Emma se puso a su lado.

«Sí, cambia mucho con respecto a Storybrooke. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?»

«¿Y si Henry vuelve?»

«Tiene sus llaves. Venga, te la voy a enseñar»

La agarró por la mano y la arrastró fuera del apartamento.

«¿No cogemos tu coche?»

«Oh, te darás cuenta de que aquí es mejor coger el metro o el autobús»

«¿El…qué?»

Emma le sonrió y la arrastró al subsuelo de la ciudad para coger, por primera vez en su vida, el metro. Pegadas la una a la otra, como todo el vagón, Regina no se sentía muy cómoda.

«¿Tú…has soportado esto todos los días?»

«Sí…Te acostumbrarás»

«¿Por qué? No tengo la intención de venir a vivir aquí»

«Lo sé, pero yo tengo la intención de quedarme con el apartamento como una especie de…casa de vacaciones. Así que estamos obligados a venir a menudo»

«Cierto…»

«Oh, aquí es»

Bajaron y cuando salieron a la superficie, se encontraron directamente en Time Square. Y ante ese aluvión de luces, de gente y de ruido, Regina se sentía perdida: nunca había conocido tal atmosfera.

«Wow»

«Sí, lo sé, es impresionante. Ven, vamos a Broadway, te va a gustar»

«¿Por qué?»

«Oh, ya verás…» dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

Y después de unos quince minutos de marcha, llegaron a la calle donde se escenificaban las más grandes comedias musicales de estos últimos tiempos. Y si en su mayoría, ninguna evocaba ningún recuerdo a Regina, esta última se paró ante un cartel donde predominaba el color verde.

«¿No…será lo que yo creo, verdad?»

«Oh, sí, créeme»

Ante ella, un enorme cartel de la comedia musical «Wicked» donde se podía ver una cabeza de piel verde con un enorme sombrero negro.

«No puede ser verdad…»

«No te obligaría ir a verla, eh, pero es una obra muy buena» Regina la fusiló con la mirada «¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!»

«Pasemos a otra cosa, ¿quieres?»

«Conozco el lugar exacto donde quiero llevarte, pero mientras tanto, sígueme…»

Pasearon por las calles, dadas de la mano. Y aunque Regina a menudo tenía miedo de la mirada de los demás con respecto a dos mujeres dadas de la mano, sus miedos rápidamente se esfumaron cuando Emma le sonrió.

«¿Estás bien? ¿Demasiada información?»

«No, no, es…impresionante, es todo»

Emma encerró su mano en la suya, acto que Regina apreció. Es más, desde que podían tocarse, Emma no dejaba de pegarse a Regina para sentirla: tomándola de la mano, de los hombros, por la cintura, pegándose a ella en el sofá…O incluso en la cama. Porque si Emma estaba de regreso, le era imposible ahora volver a casa de sus padres. Ella preguntó a Regina si podía quedarse y está última aceptó.

Compartieron la misma cama, pero, incluso con el regreso de ambas, las cosas se habían complicado un poco: podían tocarse. Y si ese hecho las había hecho felices en el momento, había complicado considerablemente su relación más tarde.

Y lejos de dejarse arrastrar por una relación carnal, habían preferido no hacer nada de momento, querían ahondar en su relación antes de pasar al acto. Así que, desde hacía una semana, tanto la una como la otra refrenaba su deseo de tocar a la otra para no romper esa frágil situación.

Al fina de la calle, un inmenso parque se les presentaba delante.

«Aquí está, Central Park»

«Es…algo diferente al bosque de Storybrooke» dijo divertida Regina

«Cierto. Venía cuando podía a correr, eso me relajaba»

«Ya veo»

«Ven, vamos a sentarnos» Se sentaron en un banco, frente al parque, y se acurrucaron, la una contra la otra «Estoy feliz de estar aquí»

«Yo también lo estoy»

«Tenemos mucho detrás»

«Mucho más que cualquier otra pareja, eso seguro»

Emma sonrió y se pegó más a la bella morena.

«Te amo…»

«Yo también te amo…»

Emma hundió su nariz en el cuello de la bella morena.

«Te deseo Regina…» murmuró provocando un ligero estremecimiento a Regina

«¿Ah sí?» intentó decir como si no pasara nada.

«Sí…podríamos…podríamos mandar a Henry al cine con sus amigos y nosotras…Tendríamos buena parte de la tarde…para nosotras…»

«Vaya…»

«Hm…hm…»

Entonces, su teléfono vibró, sacándolas de su pequeña burbuja.

«¿Sí, Henry? Oh, ok…Nos vemos en 10 minutos, ok» ante la mirada insistente de Regina, Emma explicó «Nos vemos en 10 minutos con Henry para almorzar»

«¿Dónde?»

«Ah, eso, ¡sorpresa!»

* * *

 

Nunca hubiera creído ver algo tan impresionante. Sin embargo, había vivido en castillos, condados inmensos, pero eso…

«Entonces, ¿qué piensas?»

«Es…¿eso?»

«Sí, sé que mi descripción no estaba en realidad a la altura, pero ¿cómo quieres que describa algo parecido, eh?»

Ante sus ojos, la Estatua de la Libertad. Regina había visto palacios inmensos, pero nada tan impresionante.

«Se puede llegar en barco, vamos»

«¡Hey, mamás!»

Las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Henry y a una encantadora muchacha a su lado, así como a otros dos adolescentes.

«Hola, Jordan»

«¡Hola Señora Swan!»

Entonces Henry carraspeó.

«Chicos, ya conocéis a mi madre…y esta es Regina…mi otra madre»

«¿Eh?»

«Es complicado, pero…vivimos juntos»

«Oh, genial. Di, ¿podrías dejar a los demás, no?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«¡Tienes a las dos madres más guapas de Nueva York! ¡Podrías dejar algo para los demás!»

Regina y Emma se miraron, halagadas.

«Bueno, os dejo, mañana nos vemos»

«Ok»

La pequeña pandilla se alejó, dejando a Henry y a sus madres solos.

«Hey, di…¿Quién era esa chica tan guapa?» le pinchó Emma

«¡No es nadie, ma!» refunfuñó

«Oh, hey, no me hagas eso, eh…Es muy mona. ¿Cómo se llama?»

«¡Mamá!»

«Si no contestas, te acosaré hasta que te derrumbes. Así que, mejor que acabes ahora. ¿Entonces?»

«El problema es que si te contesto, siempre querrás más»

«No es mentira. Bueno, lo hablamos alrededor de una abastecida mesa, ¡en marcha!»

* * *

 

«Entonces, mamá, ¿qué piensas de Nueva York?»

«Es…grande, ruidosa…y colorida»

Emma y Henry soltaron una pequeña risa.

«Bien resumido» concedió Emma «Esta tarde, quedada de familia. Henry, ¿no tienes nada previsto, no?»

«No, ya me lo imaginaba» dijo con un guiño

«¿Puedo saber lo que ocurre? Tengo la impresión de me escondéis algo»

«¡En absoluto!» soltaron a la vez Henry y Emma, lo que no tranquilizó para nada a Regina.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre diferentes anécdotas que Emma y Henry compartían de Nueva York. Una vez más, una chispa de celos atravesó el espíritu de Regina al ver la palpable complicidad entre Emma y Henry. Evidentemente ella había vivido diez años sola criando a Henry, compartiendo cosas. Sabía que había tenido sus momentos privilegiados: sus primeros pasos, su primer diente, sus primeras palabras…Cosas que Emma nunca podría vivir con su hijo.

«Hey, Regina, ¿estás con nosotros?» dijo Emma agitando su mano ante sus ojos

«¿Hm? Perdón…Yo…demasiada información por hoy» dijo divertida

«Sé que es mucho, pero ¡aguanta hasta esta tarde! Mañana será más light, prometido»

«Ok» dijo ella con una sonrisa «Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para esta tarde?»

«Es una sorpresa» murmuró Emma haciendo un guiño «Sé paciente»

* * *

 

Después del almuerzo, siguieron caminando un poco más, dieron un largo paseo por Central Park antes de volver al apartamento para descansar.

«Mamá, ¿puedo jugar algunas partidas?»

«Hm, ok…Solo estate listo para esta tarde, ¿ok?»

«¡Ok!»

Henry se precipitó a la tele que encendió antes de coger un joystick y, en pocos segundos, ya se encontraba corriendo dentro de un coche de carreras, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Regina.

«Pensaba que prefería los juegos de ciencia ficción»

«Ah…bueno aquí le gustó siempre ese tipo de juegos. Pero no es reacio a hacer un o dos asedios de vez en cuando»

«¿Asedios?» preguntó completamente perdida Regina

«Sí, ya te explicaré. ¿Quieres tomar un ducha?»

«Gustosamente»

Emma la condujo hasta la habitación.

«Tengo un pequeño cuarto de baño privado. Henry tiene el suyo»

«Más práctico en efecto»

«Sobre todo es porque no deseo que hurgue en mis cosas, utilice mi gel de ducha o encuentre mis tampones» dijo divertida Emma

Regina entró en el cuarto de baño antes de darse la vuelta y ver a Emma mirándola de arriba abajo, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados.

«Tengo miedo de preguntar qué estás esperando…»

«Oh, yo, espero solo a que te desvistas»

«Me lo suponía…» resopló Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco «¿Podrías…»

«…unirme a ti?» dijo llena de esperanza Emma

«Salir»

«Oh…»

Ante la expresión refunfuñada de la bella rubia, Regina no puedo sino sonreír, y se acercó a ella lentamente.

«Te prometo que esta noche seré toda tuya…»

«¿En serio? ¿Esta noche?»

«Muy en serio. Tú tienes tus sorpresas, yo las mías»

«Interesante…»

«Pero no tendrás tu sorpresa si yo no tengo la mía…Y no tendré la mía si no tomo una ducha primero, así que…»

«Anotado» Ella le besó rápidamente en los labios antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, dejando que Regina se relajara un poco.

En el baño, ella pensó en los últimos días, en las últimas horas…Todo había pasado tan rápido: cuando todos estuvieron al corriente de su relación con Emma, las cosas se complicaron entre las dos mujeres, antes tocarse era imposible, ahora que se les estaba permitido, se volvía más problemático.

Ellas que se amparaban detrás de la imposibilidad de tocarse la una a la otra, cuando fue posible, se encontraron entre la espada y la pared: ahora, el contacto físico era posible, autorizado…Pero entonces los miedos de ambas salieron a la superficie: los gestos se hicieron discretos y a veces problemáticos, en fin, antes de que Emma decidiera tener una seria conversación con Regina algunos días atrás.

* * *

 

_«Ok, ¿cuál es el problema?» preguntó Regina entre sorbo y sobro de vino tinto_

_«Eh, ¿de qué hablas?»_

_«Emma…empiezo a conocerte. Has mandado a Henry a la cama, has quitado la mesa, me sirves un buen vino y me invitas a sentarme en el sofá…Si no es para tener un seria conversación, entonces, ¿para qué?»_

_Entonces Emma sonrió, Regina la conocía demasiado bien._

_«Ok, tocada»_

_«¿Y?»_

_«Yo…Ya hace tres días…que he regresado de los muertos…yo esta vez»_

_«Sí, ¿y?»_

_«Parece que la gente se va acostumbrando a lo nuestro…a que estemos juntas»_

_«Parece ser que sí»_

_«Henry también lo acepta y…siento que la relación con mis padres ha mejorado y…»_

_«Al grano, por favor»_

_Emma carraspeó, hundiendo su nariz en su copa de vino._

_«Regina…hace tres días…tres días que podemos tocarnos de nuevo y…»_

_«Oh, ya veo…»_

_«Sí…ya ves, yo…tengo la sensación de parecer una gran pervertida, pero…cuando nos era imposible teníamos ganas y ahora que es factible, existe como un malestar…¿soy yo o…?»_

_«No, yo…Emma. No lamento nada, absolutamente nada»_

_«¿Pero?»_

_«Pero…Yo nunca he sido muy…táctil. Siento que pienses que estoy distante, pero…sencillamente no estoy acostumbrada. Porque aunque he tenido amantes en el pasado, nunca he estado delante de mi alma gemela. Creía que era Daniel, pero nuestra relación fue tan platónica como rápida. Después, creía que Robin, y aunque la pasión habría podido existir…Pero contigo es diferente»_

_«¿Cómo?»_

_«Esto…esto cuenta. Cuenta de verdad»_

_«Oh, comprendo…¿Tienes miedo?»_

_«Un poco. Esta relación significa tantas cosas a la vez: la alianza entre el Bien y el Mal…Significa también que finalmente he encontrado la felicidad con la persona adecuada. Sí, significa mucho»_

_«¿Mucho demasiado?»_

_«No, pero no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme amada…de esta forma»_

_«¿Quieres que te ame menos?» dijo divertida Emma_

_«¡No es divertido!»_

_«No, perdón. Puedo comprender que tengas miedo. Yo misma, nunca he tenido una oportunidad en el amor y pensar que estoy delante de mi alma gemela…Es impresionante y flipante. Porque siempre he tenido la costumbre de echarlo todo a perder en mi vida, pero esto…no deseo que se estropee, no deseo perderlo: Henry, tú, nosotras. Deseo que sea sólido, que dure, tengo miedo de estropearlo todo»_

_«Y yo tengo miedo de ser yo quien lo haga…»_

_«Hemos empezado mal, eh…»_

_«Pero podemos recuperar el tiempo…Emma, escucha, nunca he tenido problemas con el sexo, físicamente hablando, pero…contigo, quiero hacer las cosas bien: estás lejos de ser la relación platónica que tuve con Daniel, o la relación lujuriosa con Graham…Deseo hacer las cosas bien, de disfrutar la situación, de no ir demasiado rápido»_

_«¿Y eso incluye…esperar un poco, es eso?»_

_«Solo deseo que empecemos por el principio y que llevemos la cosas en orden. No quiero que nos saltemos las etapas»_

_«Sí, tengo tendencia a inflamarme…»_

_«Si hablas de tu primera declaración…»_

_«Bien, vale, fue un desastre, ¡no volveremos a ello dentro de diez años! ¡Voy a corregirme, prometido!»_

_«Es eso de lo que te hablo: tenemos tiempo de recuperarnos, de hacer esto bien. Ahora que todos lo saben, incluido Henry…ya no tenemos que escondernos, evitarnos o mentir…vivamos esta relación a tiempo completo»_

_«He comprendido, y lo respeto, totalmente»_

_«Entonces…Si…si no…»_

_«¿Nos acostamos?»_

_«Sí, si no nos acostamos ahora, ¿te molesta?»_

_«Tendré que hacer un gran trabajo de contención para no saltarte encima ahora que vamos a compartir la misma cama, pero…es factible» dijo con una sonrisa «¿Pero tendré derecho a caricias y arrumacos?»_

_«En la medida de lo razonable, sí»_

_Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Emma la besara tiernamente._

_«Entonces, nos tomaremos el tiempo que quieras. No temas, no me iré, nunca me iré. Esperaré porque durante toda mi vida no he esperado sino esto, este momento: estrechar a mi amor en mis brazos, dormir junto a él, vivir con él. Estaré a tu lado Regina, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte nos una otra vez»_

_Ante esa declaración Regina sintió su corazón palpitar._

_«¿Ves?...Esta declaración ha estado mucho mejor»_

* * *

 

«¿Vais a decirme finalmente qué ocurre?»

«¡Ten paciencia, por Dios!»

Emma y Henry habían vendado los ojos de la bella morena y, a pesar de las reticencias de Emma de coger el coche en la calles de Nueva York, había hecho una excepción. Regina notó cómo el coche daba curvas, varios cruces. Se pararon, parecía, en un semáforo antes de sentir que el coche descendía a lo que parecía un subsuelo…¿Quizás un parking?»

Y cuando el motor se paró y sintió que Henry la ayudaba a salir del coche, comenzó a entrar en pánico.

«¿Dónde estamos? ¿Emma? Esto lo encuentro medianamente divertido»

«No te asustes, unos minutos más por favor. Sabes que no tienes nada que temer conmigo»

«No estoy segura…» gruñó la bella morena

«¡No te inquietes mamá!» la tranquilizó Henry

Y al cabo de un rato de camino, un viaje en ascensor y subir unos escalones, Regina sintió el frío del invierno morderle la piel. Una ligera brisa arremolinó su cabello mientras que el murmullo ambiente la rodeaba.

«Pero, ¿dónde estamos?»

«Paciencia, acércate»

Después un ruido en particular le hizo fruncir el ceño. Ya había escuchado ese ruido, y no hacía mucho tiempo. Y cuando notó que la venda sobre sus ojos se aflojaba, y abrió los ojos, lo que vio la impactó de tal manera hasta el punto de hacerle perder la voz.

«Entonces, ¿te gusta?»

Ante los ojos de Regina se encontraba el enorme Rockefeller Center y su gigantesca pista de patinaje. En medio de la pista se erigía un inmenso pino adornado con los colores de la Navidad. Un centenar de personas patinaban alegremente bajo la música de Navidad difundida por los altavoces. En el aire se podía percibir el olor de castañas asadas y de chocolate caliente.

«Es espléndido»

«Feliz de que te guste, porque, en cinco minutos, tú también estarás sobre el hielo»

«¿Perdón?» dijo Regina mirándola con los ojos como platos

«Me has escuchado. Venga, vamos, voy a enseñarte a patinar»

* * *

 

Poco segura, Regina no pudo sino seguir a su compañera e hijo. Y si Henry ya estaba con los patines puestos, Regina estaba completamente perdida. Emma se ausentó unos minutos para pagar el alquiler de los patines. Volvió con dos pares en las manos. Se arrodilló ante Regina, que estaba sentada en un pequeño banco de madera.

«Quítate las botas»

Sin decir una palabra, Regina obedeció y pocos segundos después, Emma le había colocado los patines y estaba anudando los cordones.

«El truco es que hay que atar bien los cordones para que los patines queden bien sujetos al tobillo. De otra forma, no estarás estable en ellos. Es algo parecido a la fijación de los esquís»

«Si tú lo dices…»

«Un día te llevaré a esquiar a Vermont» dijo divertida Emma. Regina entonces sonrió «¡Ya está, hecho! Ahora yo, y después al hielo»

«¿Puedo ir yo ya?» dijo excitado Henry

«Ok, pero ten cuidado, ¿ok?»

«¡Ok! ¡Hasta ahora!»

Henry desapareció, dejando a las dos mujeres.

«Entonces, ¿lista?»

«¡No tengo ni idea de cómo patinar!»

«Por eso te voy a enseñar. Venga, levántate. Una vez en el hielo, agárrate al borde y mantén tus tobillos bien derechos. Tendrás tendencia a meterlos hacia dentro, hay que evitarlo, de lo contrario tendrás más posibilidades de caer…»

«Entendido»

Y dadas de la mano avanzaron hacia la pista.

«¿Lista?»

«Lista»

Y juntas pusieron un pie en el hielo, y aunque los primeros deslizamientos no fueron seguros, aunque la mano de Regina se aferraba a la de Emma y la otra no soltaba la barandilla, Regina se sentía bien.

«Bien…Continúa, familiarízate con el hielo, el deslizamiento…»

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Regina tomó confianza y soltó la barandilla para solo aferrarse a Emma que se quedó de todas maneras cerca del borde.

Emma estaba feliz: ella que siempre iba un paso por detrás en Storybrooke, aquí, en su terreno, era quien comenzaba las cosas, quien enseñaba a Regina, y le gustaba, por una vez, llevar las riendas.

«Venga, ven…Deslicémonos un poco…»

«Fácil de decir para ti…» resopló Regina cuyas piernas comenzaban a flaquear de lo tensa que estaba.

«Estás crispada. ¿Sabes? La caída es inevitable. Incluso antes de saber patinar, hay que saber caer»

«¡No me digas…!»

Emma sonrió antes de darle un pequeño tirón del brazo atrayéndola hacia ella.

«Hey…¿estás bien?»

Ante la aprehensión de la bella rubia que, ella lo veía, hacía todo lo posible para que apreciara ese momento, Regina le sonrió

«Todo bien»

«Genial…» Emma comenzó entonces a patinar «Agárrate a mí»

Regina obedeció y se agarró a sus caderas, mientras que Emma se deslizaba suavemente. Su hijo llegó hasta ellas.

«Hey, ¡no te desenvuelves nada mal!»

«Henry, si me estás buscando…»

«No, no, de verdad. Ten, coge mi mano, vamos a patinar los tres»

«Henry, no estoy segura de que…»

«Confía en nosotros. Nuestra finalidad no es hacerte odiar el patinaje»

Entonces Emma se detuvo y agarró la mano izquierda de Regina, mientras que Henry cogía la derecha, después avanzaron lentamente los tres. Regina estaba apreciando ese momento como nunca. Solo hacía una semana, estaba celosa de la complicidad que Emma y Henry habían podido vivir sobre esta pista de patinaje, y ahora, estaban ahí, en ese mismo sitio, juntos, compartiendo lo que seguramente sería, a partir de ese momento, una tradición familiar.

No iban rápido y los pasos eran aún vacilantes, pero por primera vez, desde que había puesto los pies en el hielo, Regina se sorprendió imaginando que Emma y ella pasaban más tiempo aprendiendo aquí o en el lago helado de Storybrooke, y que nacía una real complicidad.

Y las horas fueron pasando…Y sin darse cuenta, Regina patinaba sola sobre el hielo, bajo las miradas admiradas de Emma y Henry.

Ella se sentía bien, se sentía libre y sobre todo feliz. Entre todas esas personas anónimas, ella ya no era la Reina Malvada, ni siquiera era una reina, solo era Regina Mills, una mujer, una madre, una amante compartiendo las alegrías sencillas de una tarde de patinaje con su familia. El paisaje desfilaba bajo sus ojos a medida que sus pasos sobre el hielo eran más seguros, más rápidos, y Emma la alcanzó de repente para unir sus manos y así juntas, dieron algunas vueltas a la pista, entre risas y alegría.

Solo cuando sus estómagos gritaron de hambre decidieron regresar. Regina ya no sentía sus pies ni sus piernas, pero estaba feliz por esa tarde.

«Hey, no ha acabado, ¿y si vamos a comer castaña asadas en Central Park?»

«¡Genial! Ya verás mamá, ¡son las mejores castañas asadas que nunca he probado!»

«Nunca te las he hecho…» constató Regina

«Ya, bueno…Estoy seguro de que si las hicieras, serían evidentemente mejores»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice antes de dirigirse a Central Park y comprar un cucurucho de castañas asadas. Y cuando los primeros signos de fatiga hicieron su aparición en Henry, decidieron dar por concluida esa tarde más que satisfactoria.

* * *

 

«Se ha quedado dormido nada más tocar la cama» dijo divertida Emma dejándose caer en el sofá, al lado de Regina «¿Qué te ha parecido la tarde?»

«Ha sido perfecta. Cansada, pero muy instructiva»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Debo confesar que estoy contenta de conocer tu mundo»

«¿Mi mundo?»

«El tuyo y el de Henry. Habéis vivido un año aquí, aunque pensáis que habéis vivido más tiempo, pero…Tenía esa sensación de celos. Compartíais tantas cosas que me eran desconocidas, como el patinaje. Pero al pensar en ello me sentía egoísta, porque yo he tenido a Henry para mí los diez primeros años de su vida»

«No es ser egoísta, es comprensible. Yo también sentí eso cuando conocí a Henry y comprendí todo lo que me había perdido de él. Pero yo me he perdido mucho más que tú. Nunca viviré sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras…Mientras que tú podrás tener la ocasión de patinar con él en el futuro…»

«Quizás tengas esa ocasión»

«¿Qué?»

«De conocer los primeros pasos y las primeras palabras de un niño»

Entonces Emma se enderezó, mirando a Regina con una gran sonrisa

«¿En serio?»

«¿Por qué no? Un día, ¿quién sabe?»

Emma se puso a soñar con el vientre redondeado de la bella morena, o incluso con el suyo.

«Esa idea me gusta enormemente»

«Mejor porque a mí tampoco me disgusta. Aunque aún no estemos ahí»

«Evidentemente. Y euh…cuando hablas de bebé…¿Hablas de adopción o de inseminación, eh?»

«¿Hay algo más?»

«Bueno…Tipo bebé mágico…»

«¿Bebé mágico?»

«Sí, ya sabes…El producto de dos almas gemelas»

«Hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, hace falta al menos dos ingredientes para hacer un bebé y la magia no es uno de ellos» dijo divertida Regina

«Oh, ok…Vale, es verdad…»

Regina se acercó e hizo deslizar su índice por su antebrazo.

«Ha sido un bello día…»

«¿Hm?»

«Hm»

«Y…supongo que…la noche no ha acabado…»

«Supones bien»

Regina se acercó y la besó tiernamente.

«¿Sabes? Si quieres esperar un poco más…»

«Chuuutt…» murmuró Regina «Ven…»

Entonces ella se levantó y tendió la mano hacia Emma que la aceptó. En silenció entraron en la habitación. En silencio se deshojaron bajo la mirada curiosa y deseosa de la otra. Y conteniendo el aliento fue como, por primera vez, se tocaron sin intención de alejarse: Emma se acercó a Regina y la ayudó a desabotonarse la blusa antes de diseminar algunos besos por su nuca, perfilando su mandíbula.

Se tomó su tiempo, era necesario. Había estado privada tanto tiempo de tocarla, debía disfrutar. Disfrutar de cada milímetro de su piel, de cada aspereza de su cuerpo, de cada curva. Solo deseaba una cosa: descubrir ese cuerpo que la llamaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, ese cuerpo que deseaba conocer con sus manos, tocar su piel bronceada y tan dulce a sus labios.

Entonces, cuando Regina se dejó hacer, ella aprovechó para recorrer sus curvas hasta rozar el pecho de su compañera, jugueteando con el encaje de la ropa interior.

«Eres perfecta…» murmuró cegada de placer

Regina le sonrió antes de tomar el rostro de la bella rubia entre sus manos

«Te amo»

Esa sencilla palabra provocó una ola de escalofríos que atravesó todo el cuerpo de Emma. Palabras con las que a menudo había soñado, palabras que no creía nunca poder escuchar de la boca de la bella morena. Suspiró de satisfacción y cayó de rodillas, para desabrochar los vaqueros de su amada y dejarlos caer al suelo, desvelando un tanga a juego con el sujetador. Entonces sonrió al darse cuenta de lo elegante que era hasta la médula.

Besó su vientre, bordeando su ombligo y dejando caer en cascada sus besos hasta el borde de la tela. No pasaba un segundo sin que Emma tuviera sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Regina.

«Eres tan bella…no está permitido ser tan bella»

Regina sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. Incitó a Emma a levantarse y a seguirla a la cama.

«Nunca me he acostado con una mujer…»

«Yo tampoco…Pero nos las apañaremos, creo…»

Se sonrieron antes de que sus manos se unieran, de que sus besos se hicieran más febriles, más picantes…Pronto las inhibiciones cayeron, los ánimos se inflamaron y las manos se hicieron más curiosas, así como sus labios.

Pronto los suspiros dejaron sitio a los gemidos cuando los labios de Emma se hundieron en los pechos desnudos de Regina. O cuando los dedos de Regina descendieron más hacia el sur en el cuerpo de Emma, rozando su intimidad.

«Hm…Regina…» Y ante las súplicas lacerantes de la bella rubia, y a pesar de su inexperiencia, ella se lanzó y, con un hábil gesto, hizo suya a Emma.

La bella rubia se arqueó repentinamente, un calor en el vientre, sus manos aferrándose a los hombros de Regina.

Las sábanas se arrugaron y los gemidos se redoblaron, cada una disfrutando placenteramente de esa sensación que les había faltado: el tacto. Un placer reencontrado y compartido como nunca antes se había entregado a un amante. No, todo era muy diferente esa vez: cada aliento, cada suspiro, cada movimiento solo inspiraba pasión y ardor. Cada una de ella quería dar lo mejor de sí, quería explorar lo que ese sentido, el tacto, podía procurarles. Desearon, sobre todas las cosas, explorar las múltiples posibilidades, y poco importaba si eso les tenía que llevar la noche o las noches siguientes, lo harían porque, al igual que un nadador en apnea a quien le faltaba el aire, ellas tenían necesidad de ese contacto, de ese descubrimiento de la otra para sentirse finalmente completas, finalmente enteras, finalmente unidas.

Los besos fueron febriles, totalmente incontrolados como si cada una necesitara la piel de la otra, sentirla, tocarla…Tocar…Emma se tomó el tiempo para explorar la piel de su compañera, cada aspereza, cada curva de tan cerca que Regina tuvo miedo de que ella viera sus defectos. Pero a Emma eso no le importaba, en ese preciso momento, le importaba poco las cicatrices que decoraban su cuerpo, formaban parte de ella y las amaría como estaba amando todo su cuerpo.

«Regina…» implícitamente pidió su consentimiento para ir más lejos, para recorrer con su lengua esos montes que nunca pensaba recorrer, sentir y tocar esa intimidad con la que había soñado en ese último tiempo. Clavo sus ojos en los marrones de su compañera y comprendió en un parpadeo que tenía el permiso.

Entonces, se inclinó, incierta de qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Cerró brevemente los ojos, imaginando lo que podía procurarle placer. Regina se crispó, aún poco acostumbrada a tanta atención. La habían tocado muchas veces, pero nunca había sentido esa cosa en los riñones, ese pequeño dolor del que no podía pasar: el placer, el verdadero, el puro. Era unirse en cuerpo y alma a su alma gemela. Y si eso es lo que se sentiría cada vez que estuvieran juntas, Regina bendecía cada momento carnal que viviera con Emma.

Fue muy tarde en la noche, o pronto en la mañana, según el punto de vista, cuando se quedaron dormidas, la una pegada a la otra, con promesas implícitas de mañanas aún mejores por venir.

* * *

 

Regina se despertó después de una noche tan dulce como nunca había vivido. El ruido exterior característico de Nueva York resonaba como un eco lejano. En ese momento preciso, la visión de Emma dormida a su lado, enlazada en sus brazos, era lo único que soñaba ver hasta el fin de sus días.

Cuando acarició dulcemente su mejilla, separando de su rostro un mechón rebelde, la bella rubia suspiró de satisfacción antes de abrir los ojos.

«Regina…» la bella morena le sonrió «Te amo…»

Regina rio ante esa declaración matinal

«Yo también, yo también Emma»

De repente la bella rubia se acurrucó contra ella, la oreja pegada a su pecho.

«Hm…¡Dios! ¡Cómo amo este sonido!»

«¿Qué sonido?»

«Los latidos de tu corazón…Es una dulce música para mis oídos» Regina sonrió «Eso y tus gemidos…»

«¡Emma!»

La joven se separó lentamente de Regina y la miró con amor.

«¿Sabes lo que quiero?»

«¿Por Navidad?»

«Por Navidad y por los días que vendrán. Te quiero a ti, quiero a Henry, quiero una vida, una familia contigo. Aquí o allá, da igual mientras esté contigo. Estoy ansiosa por pasar la Navidad juntos, y todas las otras fiestas y cumpleaños. Deseo una familia con muchos niños»

«¿Muchos?»

«Sí, en fin, al menos dos. En fin, sobre todo te deseo a ti. A ti en mi vida para siempre. Creí haberte perdido una vez, y no deseo en absoluto que eso se reproduzca. Haré todo lo posible para preservar nuestra burbuja»

«No te conocía tan romántica»

«Cuando se acerca la Navidad, siempre me pongo más sentimental que de costumbre»

«Te amo Emma»

«Te amo Regina»


	22. ...lo que bien acaba

«¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss! ¡Es Navidad! ¡Navidaaaaadddd! ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba, arrrrrrrrrrrriiiiibbbbbbaaaa!»

«Hmmmmmm….» refunfuñó Emma mientras salía de debajo de su almohada. Entonces miró esa pequeña cabeza morena que acababa de entrar en la habitación como un huracán. Entonces se giró hacia Regina que se había refugiado bajo las sábanas «Gina…»

«Hm…»

«¡Regina! ¡Arriba…»

«¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ARRIBA, ARRIBA, ARRRRIBBA! ¡Es Navidad, Papa Noel ha traído muuuuchos regalos!»

«Regina…has escuchado…levanta…» rezongó Emma sacudiendo a su mujer.

La bella morena suspiró y se enderezó, lanzando una ojeada al despertador: solo eran las ocho de la mañana…Suspiró y volvió a meter la cabeza bajo las sábanas

«Más tarde, más tarde…»

«¡Nooooooooo, ahora! ¡Por favorrrrrrrrrrr!»

Emma entonces se sentó y vio el rostro regordete de su hija, esperando impaciente que sus madres se levantaran. Enternecida, sonrió antes de desordenar sus cabellos.

«Ok, nos levantamos»

«¡Síiiiii!»

La pequeña salió de la habitación mientras Emma se inclinaba sobre su mujer y besaba su hombro, lo único que sobresalía de los cobertores.

«Levanta, cariño…Feliz Navidad»

Entonces Regina sonrió, la cara pegada a la almohada, antes de incorporarse y mirar a su mujer.

«Feliz Navidad, señorita Mills» se estiró y miró hacia la ventana. Fuera, la nieve caía copiosamente. Habían escuchado en la radio que ese día no habría servicio público. Así que estaban encerradas en su casa desde hacía dos días y para algunos días más.

«Creo que algo he oído. Papa Noel parece que ha llegado» dijo, divertida Emma

«Eso parece»

«Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss» se oyó una vocecita desde el salón

Las dos mujeres entonces se levantaron, Emma con más reticencia, y se pusieron una bata antes de aparecer en el salón donde se erigía un hermoso árbol de Navidad a cuyo pie estaban amontonados muchos regalos y, entre ellos, una pequeña niña de cuatro años, de rizos morenos salvajes y sonrisa resplandeciente.

Las dos mujeres no pudieron dejar de sentir admiración ante su pequeña princesa.

«Sofía, ¿has despertado a Henry?» dijo Regina

«No…ha cerrado su puerta con llave…» refunfuñó la pequeña con una mueca.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Emma golpeara el hombro de su mujer.

«Yo voy»

Y cuando Emma salió para ir a despertar a su hijo, Regina se acercó al abeto y se sentó en el sofá.

«¿Puedo abrir uno, mamá?»

«Vamos a esperar a tu hermano, cariño» la pequeña puso morritos, lo que divirtió a Regina, ya que a veces encontraba en Sofía los gestos de Emma. «Ven aquí»

La pequeña trepó al sofá, al lado de su madre. Esta le peinaba sus pequeños rizos cuando Emma apareció con un Henry todavía algo dormido. El muchacho había crecido mucho, Regina solo se estaba dando cuenta en ese momento al verlo junto a Emma, a quien le pasaba una cabeza. Él se acercó a su madre y la besó en la frente.

«Feliz Navidad, mamá»

«Feliz Navidad, mi pequeño príncipe»

Ante ese apelativo, Sofía frunció el ceño

«¡Y yo qué!» Regina sonrió y la besó también en la frente.

«Mi pequeña princesa»

«¿Podemos abrir los regalos ahora?»

La impaciencia de la pequeña divirtió a sus madres que le dieron el permiso. Y en pocos segundos, la pequeña se hundió entre los regalos, seguida de Henry que, a pesar de sus 17 años bien cumplidos, seguía siendo, en Navidad, aquel pequeño de 10 años.

Y si Sofía se explayaba exclamando «Ohhh» o «Ahhh». Henry permaneció más discreto, siendo captada su atención por un pequeño paquete a su nombre colgado de una de las ramas del abeto. Cuando abrió la caja, casi se desmayó.

«¡Mamás! ¿De verdad?»

«¿Qué es?» preguntó Sofía tirando del brazo de su hermano para descubrir el contenido del paquete «Henryyyy, ¿qué es?»

Pero no haciendo caso a las súplicas de su hermana pequeña, Henry se levantó de un salto para tomar en sus brazos a sus madres.

«¡Gracias!»

«Atención, ¡no hagas tonterías!» le advirtió Emma.

«¡Prometido! ¿Puedo verlo?»

«Te espera en el parking. Pero lo vemos más tarde, ¿ok?»

«¡Ok, ok!»

Henry guardó, como un tesoro, las llaves de su coche nuevo, mientras abría los otros regalos en compañía de Sofía. Con lo que respecta a Emma y Regina, nada de regalos ese año. Habían preferido comprar para sus hijos, el regalo de las dos no tardaría en llegar.

Bien calentito aún en el vientre de Emma, ese regalo debía asomar la nariz a finales de enero, pero, era, en opinión de las dos mujeres, uno de los más bellos regalos de Navidad atrasado. No sabían el sexo, no querían saberlo, así como se habían negado a conocerlo cuando era Regina la que cargaba con una criatura cuatro años antes.

Y ya que lo más importante eran los estudios de Henry y su futuro, tomaron la decisión, tres años atrás, dejar Storybrooke y mudarse a Nueva York y ocupar el apartamento de Emma. Henry estaba en el instituto, había reencontrado a sus amigos y, a finales de ese año escolar, se graduaría y entraría en la Universidad, bajo la mirada orgullosa de sus madres y de su hermanita.

Se había convertido en un joven dulce, justo y noble, como el príncipe que era. Se ocupaba sin igual de Sofía, iniciándole en los videojuegos, sin olvidar contarle la historia de sus madres una y otra vez, tanto que a los cuatro años la pequeña ya conocía la verdad sobre su árbol genealógico. Es más, aprovecharían la menor ocasión para ir a Storybrooke para ver a su tío Neal que solo tenía dos años más que ella.

En Storybrooke, todos lamentaban la marcha de la Salvadora, pero todos comprendían también su deseo de pensar en su propia familia: la ciudad era encantadora, pero, Henry crecía, había que pensar en su futuro, y a sus madres se les abrían dos posibilidades: enviar a su hijo interno a una gran ciudad, o mudarse. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Emma y Regina escogieron la segunda opción.

Además Regina acababa de dar a luz e imaginar criar a su pequeña princesa sin su hermano era impensable para ellas. Así que, después de haber preparado el terreno, y anunciar a todos que se iban, se habían mudado al antiguo apartamento de Emma para hacer de él su propio hogar.

Henry crecía, Sofía también…Y con la perspectiva de ver a Henry marcharse a finales de año para la Universidad, Emma había sentido la necesidad de volver a vivir un embarazo. Un embarazo y un bebé del que disfrutaría plenamente, cosa que no pudo hacer con Henry al haberlo dado en adopción.

Así que después de haber hablado largo y tendido con Regina, después con Henry y finalmente con Sofía, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo: la familia tenía que crecer. Y al igual que hicieran con Sofía, recurrieron a una clínica especializada. Y si el primer intento no cuajó, no se desesperaron y continuaron, después, seis meses más tarde, el milagro llegó: un segundo hijo estaba de camino.

El embarazo de Regina fue un verdadero placer para la joven que al final estaba realizando su sueño, ella que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llevar a Henry. En el segundo embarazo de Emma las cosas fueron complicadas los primeros meses, pero se fueron calmando y las dos pudieron disfrutar de ese nueve bebé que llegaría.

«¿Tú qué crees? ¿Niño o niña?» preguntó Emma acariciando tiernamente su vientre redondeado.

Regina le sonrió.

«Niña»

La respuesta fue tan directa que Emma se quedó mirandola.

«¿Estás segura?»

«Segura»

«¿Por qué lo sabes?»

«Por lo que comes. Me dijiste que a finales del embarazo de Henry, tenías ganas siempre de cosas saladas. Y cuando yo estaba embarazada de Sofía no comía nada más que dulce»

«¿Y?»

«Desde hace algunas semanas no comes sino helados y palomitas»

«Oh…Entonces, ¿lo crees de verdad?»

Como única respuesta, Regina golpeo la punta de su nariz con una sonrisa orgullosa, lo que hizo reír a Emma.

«¿Ya tenéis nombres?» dijo Henry dejando caer en el sofá

«Tenemos algunas ideas, sí…» dijo Emma

«¿Como cuáles? ¡Yo estoy seguro de que será una niña!» dijo él

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí…Me gusta mucho ser el único pequeño príncipe de la familia, no me gustaría tanto compartir ese título con otro»

Las dos mujeres estallaron a reñir.

«¡Mira cómo de exigente es nuestro príncipe!»

«¡Hey!»

«Aclaración, si te vas a la Universidad, necesitaremos uno en casa»

«Solo me iré durante la semana, vendré los fines de semana y las vacaciones. Y además es la Universidad de Nueva York, tampoco me voy al otro extremo del mundo»

«¡Oh, sabemos que no podrás pasar de tus mamis, eh!» dijo Emma riendo por lo bajo

Henry hizo una mueca antes de levantarse.

«Vale, bueno, ¿quién quiere un chocolate caliente a la canela?»

Los tres levantaron la mano y Henry puso los ojos en blanco. Emma se acurrucó contra Regina, mirando amorosamente a su hija abrir con ansiedad y ruidosamente sus regalos.

«¿Crees que será rubia…? Si es una niña, quiero decir»

Regina arqueó una ceja.

«Será rubia como el trigo, con profundos ojos verde esmeralda y esa expresión orgullosa y enfurruñada en su rostro, característica de los Swan»

Emma sonrió apoyada en su hombro.

«Una niña…» Emma se imaginó llevando a toda su familia a la pista de patinaje antes de que Henry partiera para la Universidad.

Y es lo que hicieron: cada invierno, en Navidad, cogían a sus hijos y pasaban el día en Central Park para hacer un pic-nic antes de hacer un concurso de muñecos de nieve. Después compraban castañas asadas cerca de la pista de patinaje ante la que se las comían en familia. Pista sobre la que Emma y Regina enseñaban a Sofía a patinar como una niña grande.

Después Sofía crecería y se convertiría a su vez en hermana mayor, una hermana mayor de otra pequeña princesa a quien le contraria los orígenes tan particulares de su familia.

Henry regresaría un día para presentarles a sus madres y a sus hermanas a su novia con la que ya tendría proyectos de futuro, bajo la mirada enternecida y conmovida de aquellas.

Estas últimas envejecerían juntas, viendo a sus tres hijos crecer y hacer sus vidas, diciéndose que habían logrado la apuesta imposible de vivir una vida, su vida, a pesar de los obstáculos, las zancadillas, las opiniones contrarias.

Y haría todo eso dadas de la mano, sin nunca romper el contacto, porque ellas lo sabían, si había algo primordial que habían aprendido era nunca, jamás, romper el contacto, sentir a la otra, sentirla en cada poro de la piel. Sentirse tensarse de angustia ante los primeros pasos vacilantes de Rose, enternecerse ante el primer "mamá", sentir cómo se estremecían de frío en invierno, y cómo transpiraban en verano. Sentirse pegadas la una a la otra durante la entrega de diplomas de su hijo mayor, después sentirse estremecer durante su boda. Y finalmente, sentirse marchitar con la edad, arrugarse con felicidad porque se sabe que el tiempo pasa, pero transcurre con la una pegada a la otra.

Tacto, esa es la clave de todo. Tocar a la otra, pero también tocar con la punta de los dedos ese sueño que ambas habían tenido: vivir finalmente una vida bien merecida, un amor pleno, una familia llena de amor.

FIN

 


End file.
